You'll Never Walk Alone
by Drama-Duchess
Summary: Ephram's brash attempt on suicide followed by a near fatal accident leads him to discover himself and how valuable his life is to those around him.
1. A Simple Plan

Author's Note: I apologize for taking such a long time to post this chapter. Things here have been really crazy lately. But I'm happy to say that I have finally finished conjuring up my next fic. This story takes place during Everwood's first season. I kinda liked it better when they were all young and innocent back then… Enjoy!

Title: You'll Never Walk Alone

Chapter 1: A Simple Plan

He sat comfortably on a patch of lush, well-fertilized grass. His eyes fell on the life-size statue of an angel before him. The delicate figure was made of white marble. The accuracy and precision of the angel's features gave the statue a life-like illusion. It was like as if it would spring to life at any moment. Her coat of gossamer and veil of lace was meticulously carved into the stone with care and detail. The sunlight casting its rays on her back gave a likeness of a halo. The angel's beautiful face was etched with a sad but peaceful expression. Her eyes were turned downwards and her open arms were stretched towards the ground in the most sympathetic fashion. She appeared to be comforting him. He allowed his mind to wander. Lost in tender memories and bittersweet thoughts, he closed his eyes. He was drifting. Suddenly, a crow's sharp squawk in the distance brought the boy back to reality.

In his hand was a Grande, hot non-fat cappuccino spiced with a dash of cinnamon from Starbucks. He played with the cup in his hands making no intention of drinking the contents. The beverage was not for him.

"Well mom, I never thought I would be talking to you this way in a million years." Ephram finally said. "I know I don't come visit you enough. It's kinda hard when we live so far away now." He tugged aimlessly at the blades of grass next to him. "Everwood is nothing compared to New York. It's too far away from you. But you know dad, he wants to make a fresh start. Dad tries real hard to make things right. He tries to understand me, but somehow, I don't think he gets it – at least not all of it. He means well, but he doesn't get me like the way you get me. I miss that."

Ephram cupped both hands around the paper container of coffee. The aroma of the hot frothy drink traveled up his nostrils. He bit his lip and sucked in a breath of crisp, cool morning air. The air passed the salty lump in his throat. His heart was bleeding and the he knew the tears were going to come soon. He cursed himself silently. He made a promise to himself that he would not cry. Not in front of his mother.

"Anyway, Delia's doing fine. She made honor roll at school." He spoke up again. Swallowing the tears, his voice quivered. "She's getting real smart. You'd be proud. We went out to dinner to celebrate last week. Then we went to Cold Stone's after for dessert. I had no idea they had a Cold Stone's in Colorado too. I was kinda surprised. I thought Cold Stone was a New York thing. It's pretty much the same. The only difference was the people behind the counter in the Denver one don't sing when you put a tip in their tipping jar. Delia had trouble finishing her Cocoa Banana Cabana. She totally underestimated the Gotta-Have-It size. Her ice cream waffle cup came out bigger than her. Me and Dad tried to help her finish it though. We had so much ice cream that day that you would've yelled at us." The boy tried to laugh but found it suddenly difficult.

- Don't cry. Don't cry. Keep talking. – Ephram coached himself.

"Delia's stopped sucking her thumb when she sleeps." Ephram began. "I know it took a while and it was tough, but she finally kicked the habit. It's been a little over two months since I last caught her with her thumb in her mouth. I just thought you'd like to know. Dad's real happy about it." He blinked back a tear. "Dad. Dad's keeping us in line. He can get real strict sometimes. One time, he grounded me for a whole week just because I failed my biology test. I guess it was my own fault for not studying. But it wasn't like I didn't want to study. It's just that my mind wasn't in the right place. When I open a textbook, nothing I read seems to sink in. I keep having thoughts and my mind thinks too much – about all sorts of crazy things. I don't expect dad to understand, though he tries to be so strong about everything. I don't even mind it that Delia turned out to be the brainy one." Ephram continued. "I know I can't compete."

"Dad's doing fine too, by the way. He misses you a lot. It really seems like he wants to make things work – you know the whole 'family' thing. He's working less – I don't think it's because he chooses to. I mean, the clinic is not exactly booming with business lately. The town is reluctant to trust new people like us. He says business is great, but between you and me, dad's stubborn as a mule." He whispered as if afraid someone would hear him talk ill of his father. "Because of the holes in his schedule, he's made it a purpose to spend more time around me and Delia. I haven't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I used to hate him for deserting us but I think we're getting along better now than we ever had. It's strange – I know."

He paused briefly to collect himself.

"There's still times when I think we're not on the same wavelength. The relationship between him and me is nothing like what you and I had." The lump in his throat hardened. "I can tell you everything and you know the situation exactly. For instance, when I tell him I don't feel well, he blows everything out of proportion and starts fussing over me like I'm dying or something. Most of the time, it just turns out to be the common cold. That's why I don't feel like mentioning stuff like that to him anymore." Ephram said. "I know he's not a bad guy, that's what you would've said if you were here. Sometimes I feel like we're complete strangers. I don't know anything about him and he sure as hell doesn't know much about me." His voice shook.

It was difficult to speak with the lump swelling in his throat. He swallowed.

"Please don't think I'm evil because I'm not. At least, I don't intend to be. I really want to make things work. I want to let him into my life – more than anything. I don't mean to be difficult. I don't know why I purposely spite him when I don't mean it. Sometimes, I get so angry – so angry that it almost hurts. I don't know if I'm angry at dad or at you or at myself. I guess dad's always there so it's easy to make him the target him. Please don't be disappointed in me. If you were here, I know exactly what you would say. You would tell me to give him a chance to be my father. You would tell me to understand his position and let him care about me. You would tell me to forgive him." A tiny sob escaped his net of resistance. "You would tell me all this and more. You would tell me. It's so hard without you."

He sucked in the mucus forming in his nose.

"In my heart, dad's been forgiven a long time ago. I just never told him. I can't bring myself to telling him how I feel about anything. I – " He hesitated before continuing. "I don't know how to tell him that – that I love him." The boy felt ashamed. His face flustered even though no one was within earshot to hear his lament. "It's been so long and so many things have happened. He seems fed up with my attitude. Mom, I think you know how horrible I've treated dad the past year. I'm – I'm afraid that maybe he's given up on me and doesn't love me anymore. And – and that he's just putting up with me because he has to."

A few heavy tears danced on his eyelashes before drizzling down his cheeks. Guilt and grief were the heavy burden weighing on his shoulders. There was a profound sadness in his heart that made his chest hurt.

"I'm sorry, mom. I wasn't supposed to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of you. I have to be strong." Ephram quickly wiped his tears away with the back of a hand. He took a deep breath and stopped crying.

"You probably want to know how I'm doing. I'm doing ok." He sounded skeptical. "I've taken up the piano again. It seems to be the only thing that frees me from the world. I feel like I have control of my life when I'm playing – all my problems disappear and everything falls into place. The happy feeling usually doesn't last too long though. Well, I'm hanging in there the best I can. Each day is a difficult step without you but I'm trying to cope. I'm trying to tolerate dad. I'm trying to look after Delia, like I had promised. I'm trying very hard to be a good son. I'm also trying not to hate my new home all the time." His voice shook as sensitive thoughts floated back into his mind. Ephram sighed.

"School really sucks. I hate it. Kids there are so cruel. And everyone sees me as the outsider. They treat me like I've got a contagious disease or something. People just whisper and stare. Dad says small-town folk are like that – they find it peculiar when they see a new face. It's like an oddity. He thinks that's supposed to make me feel better. But can you imagine how I feel?" Ephram blinked. "Well, it's not so bad not having any friends. 'Sides, I keep to myself most of the time. Amy's the only one who actually talked to me. She's cool. You'd like her." The way he said that made it seem like there was something more. "Oh - but it's not what you think, mom. There's nothing going on between us. Amy has a boyfriend – Colin." He clarified after a short pause.

"Colin's alright, I suppose. He has amnesia resulting from the extensive brain surgery. I can't imagine what it's like to not remember who I am or who all my friends and family are. On the plus side, he's got good character and doesn't place judgments too quickly. I think it's because he's seeing stuff for the first time. Before the accident, he was the definition of popularity - the star athlete – the coolest kid in school. Now, he's just kinda - I dunno - lost. He doesn't remember being the one everyone adored. But he talks to me though. Dad saved his life and he feels like he owes me something. I don't know if I like Colin. I get kinda jealous when I see him and Amy together." He smirked.

"I gotta say that Colin's a lot better than Bright. Bright can't stand me. He's Amy's brother. Another jock. The all-brawn-and-no-brain type. Girls go crazy for him too. Once, I overheard him forbid Amy to talk to me. She doesn't succumb to threats easily and she still says hi to me when I run into her in the hallways. Honest truth is, I really like her, mom. If you were here, you'd tell me what to do. I could sure use some advice." He sighed deeply. "Ah well. I'm on my own now – I guess."

The heat from the coffee penetrated through the paper cup and scorched his hands. Ephram switched the cup to his right hand for a while.

"We visited Nanna and Grand pop down in Long Island." Ephram began. "They tell me they come visit you sometimes, when they get lonely. They miss you an awful lot. They look at the old picture albums all the time. I think when they see me and Delia, they see you and it kinda makes them think. Nanna always had a story to tell. She made us peppermint tea and heated up some homemade Ruglach. We sit for hours in her living room listening to Nanna tell stories about you when you were our age. Once we noticed Nanna crying a little when she told us the time you found a stray kitten and tried to sneak it in the house by hiding it zipped up inside your jacket. You knew Nanna never would've allowed you to keep it. Me and Delia went over to Nanna and gave her a hug. She kissed us so much that I don't think there was a single spot on our faces that her lips missed." Ephram's eyes blurred with tears. His chin trembled but he refused to give into weakness.

"Everyone misses you. Things are not the same without you." Ephram's cheeks felt hot. He swallowed the thick brackish knot in his throat. He never thought he could love and miss someone so much in his life. He decided to change the subject.

"Hey, mom, look what I got you." Ephram said trying to sound cheerful. He presented the cup of coffee in his hands. "It's your favorite. I haven't forgotten. Non-fat cappuccino with cinnamon. We stopped by a Starbucks on the way here and I got you one."

It was something of a tradition for people to bring the usual bouquets of flowers for their loved ones buried at the cemetery. Ephram was different. He didn't bring flowers. He wanted to bring something his mother was sure to enjoy - or at least would've enjoyed had she been alive. Besides, Ephram knew his mother's take on cut flowers. She preferred a living plant as opposed to severed ones. She didn't find the butchery of beautiful roses killed just for amusement too appealing. There were no plausible reasons to kill such plants that were neither for food nor necessity. Julia believed in preserving the life of natural beauty. Andy knew this and for that very reason, he brought marigolds planted in a big clay pot.

Ephram peeled open the white plastic lid from the coffee cup and poured the contents onto the grass a few inches away from Julia's headstone.

"There you go, mom." Ephram spoke to the monument. "You would've liked it." He whispered.

The headstone was a fancy one. It was made of white marble to match the material of the angel standing tall above it. The writing carved onto the stone was scripted into a neat legible lettering with fancy curly-tails at the end of each word. Ephram studied the perfect lettering on the rectangular upright monument. He must've read the epitaph a thousand times.

- Julia Nicole Brown -

July 27th, 1958 - October 15th, 2003

Beloved Daughter, Faithful Wife, Devoted Mother

Separated by mortality but always united in spirit.

Earth is a lonely place without you. Wait for us in Heaven.

Rest in Peace

Robbed of the one thing that meant the most to him, Ephram fell into an abyss of darkness. His mother had been brutally taken away from him. There was a sudden emptiness that filled the void in his soul as he read the words "separated by mortality" several times.

He meant to heave a sigh, but instead, a loud sob passed his lips. He could no longer hold in the tears. It was as uncontrollable as the tides crashing against the rocks. His heart ached and temples throbbed with pressure. The tears fell from his eyes.

"Mom." He cried. "It's not fair. Why did you have to leave me? Why" His sobs grew heavier while his tiny shoulders shook desperately. "Why did you leave me all alone? My life sucks. I want you back, mom. I want you back." Tears blinded him and his breathing became labored. "You have no idea what it's like. I feel so alone. Everyone in that crummy town hates me. I don't have any friends. I feel like a stranger around dad. Delia's really the only one in the world I can talk to and sometimes, it's not enough. She's great but she's only eight years old. If only you were here. I miss you. I miss you so much" He wailed.

Ephram's hands were wet as he continually brushed the tears away. He reached out with open arms and hugged his mother's headstone. The coldness from the stone was relief to his warm cheek. His tears of heartbreak and grief fell from his eyes and dripped onto the headstone like rain. He watched the limestone absorb his tears. Ephram didn't care if anyone saw him this way. He couldn't help the way he felt. The boy choked on a few sobs.

"I think about you all the time. There isn't a minute out of the day that I don't." He released his hug. "I try to be so strong but I can't. I need you in my life." He blinked.

Separated by Mortality.

Ephram read the words again. His chin quivered and he brushed away some more tears. "It's been a year and a half, mom. I can't get over you being gone. Seems like everyone is able to move on except me. I'm still stuck in the past. I can't move forward, mom. I can't – I mean – I won't. I'm afraid that if I move on, I'll forget you. I don't want to ever let go of you." The boy heaved. "Don't you get it? Without you, my life has no meaning. I may as well be dead too. If you can't be here with me, I want to be there with you."

He finally struck on some truth. He could not believe he said it out loud. The words came out strong and firm. The boy wondered if this was something he meant. He knew the thought had been bouncing around his mind for a while but he never admitted it. His eyes darted nervously left to right and turned his head around to see if anyone accidentally heard his sinful confession. Luckily, no one was within earshot and his secret was safe. In fact, there was no one else in the area.

The Cedar Grove Cemetery was located in New Brunswick – the East side of Brooklyn. It was not considered the best part of Brooklyn but Cedar Grove was the largest cemetery in all of New York City. The only barrier from a world of crime and impurity was the tall rusty gate made of twisted iron. Outside the gate, the streets were ridden with crime and impurities. Behind those gates, lies a tranquil and serene final resting place. Andy knew he could've found a better and more expensive plot upstate New York to bury his dearly departed. The only thing that stopped him was remembering something his wife said.

In his pre-marriage days, Andy used to bring Julia ice skating at the ice rink at Rockefeller Center just before Christmas. Julia loved going ice skating - especially right around the holidays. She knew Andy was partial to skating but it was her only request as a Christmas present. She didn't want anything else. Julia was Andy's one weakness. All she had to do to get her way was bat her long lashy greenish gray eyes and purse her soft pink lips into a naughty little pout. With that, she won him over.

They skated around and around the rink until their legs were numb with exhaustion. When fatigue hit, they would stop by the seventy-five feet Norway spruce located in the front of the rink and admire the millions of twinkling multi-colored light bulbs that glowed on the tree with purpose. Andy remembered how Julia used to rave about the way those tiny lights flickered on the massive boughs reminded her of glistening frost.

One night in mid-December, they took a stroll down Sixth Avenue after ice skating. It didn't matter which way they were headed. As long as they were together, they could've walked on forever. They reached as far as Central Park when Julia got distracted. The sultry and fragrant smell of roasting chestnuts swirled in the air above them and teased the couple with its sweet mouthwatering aroma. Intoxicated and appetite whet, Andy and Julia followed the smell to a street vendor peddling cooked chestnuts in a large glass roaster.

After turning the dark brown skinned chestnuts occasionally with a small metal shovel, the vendor dug his tough hands into the pockets of his thick down coat for warmth. He adjusted his wool hat and eyed the streets for customers. Andy and Julia approached the stand and bought a bag of piping hot chestnuts. They found an empty wooden park bench nearby.

The only thing separating them under the soft orange glow of the lamp light was that warm brown paper bag of chestnuts. Julia anxiously waited for Andy to peel the softened leathery skin of the chestnuts with a pen knife. They went through the whole bag of chestnuts. Full and satisfied the couple remained on the bench for a while nestled in each other's arms.

Julia looked up to Andy and said, "Don't you just love the city? There is no place in the world that I'd rather live in. If you really think about it, New York City is such a romantic place. What's not to love about it?"

"Are you sure I don't have anything to do with it?" Andy joked and secured his arm around Julia's shoulder.

"Oh Andy, from the words of the little girl in the checkered blue jumper dreaming of a better place over the rainbow – there's no place like home. Some people spend a lifetime searching for a place where they feel they can belong. Some succeed and others don't. But no one really stops for a moment and think maybe they don't have to look very far. What they've been seeking for has been right under their noses all along. I, on the other hand, know where I belong. I belong here...with you." She pressed a finger on Andy's collar. "My place is here. New York City will always be my home."

And Andy remembered and respected those words. "New York City will always be my home." He decided that Julia would've wanted her final resting place to be in the city that she loved.

The bond Ephram had with his mother was unbreakable. They had such a close relationship that sometimes Andy didn't quite understand it. Ephram knew his mother well. He could sense when she was the tiniest bit upset at him or his father. It was in the way she presented herself. He knew it when she was pretending not to be mad. He knew when she was bothered. And he almost always knew how to make things better. Like most mothers and their children, Julia and Ephram had their fair share of arguments. But they could never stay mad at each other for a long period of time. There was always a turning point. Usually, the two could be heard laughing and joking with each other before the day was over. Never go to bed angry.

Ephram knew how his mother felt about New York. Perhaps this is why Ephram loved the place so much. His mother showed him all that the city had to offer. He never wanted to leave. There were times when he felt like New York was his place too. He belonged.

Julia's untimely death changed everything. Things were suddenly different. The sense of closeness and warmth he once felt evaporated. Coldness surrounded him. No matter what his father or grandparents did or tried to do for him, Ephram fell deeper and into his loneliness and solitude. Things got worse and worse. He formed a thick barrier between him and the world. He shut people out when they wanted to help and understand him. He put distance amid his friends and family. His grades started slipping. He rarely touched the piano. TV and movies held no interest to him and even music itself was no longer amusing. Eventually, he came to a point where he didn't care about himself anymore.

The endless nights spent crying to get some sleep were the most difficult. His father would hear the sobs coming from his son's room in the middle of the night. Andy tried desperately to calm him but the crying and sobbing would only get heavier. It went on like this for weeks and it took two months before the boy could even get the nerve to talk about it. Andy mostly tended to Delia and explained to her why Mommy wasn't coming home.

"Mommy was in a horrible automobile accident." Andy would say.

"Mommy went to the hospital." Delia would point out.

"Yes. She did. But she was hurt very bad." He breathes. "Delia, mommy is with God in Heaven now."

Andy watches Delia's bright eyes start to water and chin quiver.

"Mommy loved you and Ephram very much." Andy continues trying to be strong.

Without another word, Delia understands and throws her arms around her father's neck and pull into a tight hug. They cry for a few minutes.

It was by far the most difficult conversation he ever had with a six year old. The difference between Ephram and Delia was that Delia reacted and Ephram didn't. Ephram kept to himself and allowed himself to fall farther and farther out of anyone's grasp. It wasn't because he'd lost his control. It was more because he allowed for it to happen. He wanted to disappear. He didn't want to feel anything. With that, he stopped speaking to people. When asked of him, he gave short indifferent answers. Sometimes, he only responded with a shrug.

Andy knew Julia's death had been especially rough on Ephram. It was the hardest knock down the boy had ever taken. After Julia's death, Andy took an indefinite leave of absence from the medical field. Andy spent many days being there for his children and waiting patiently by Ephram's side hoping the boy would say something. Andy took his kids out of the apartment so they could forget about being sad for a few hours. He took them to Coney Island, the Bronx Zoo, the NY Aquarium, the Planetarium, the Museum of Natural History, and countless other activities that Andy thought the kids would enjoy. Ephram tried to be enthusiastic about the effort his father was making but it was difficult to smile without the sad thoughts creeping up on him. Andy knew Ephram would come around when the boy felt he was ready.

Finally, one afternoon in the end of April, Andy brought them to the South Street Seaport for dinner at an upscale seafood restaurant called Sequoia on Pier 17. Andy thought it would be cool to get a table on the terrace so they could watch the boats go by at sunset. They had a little time before dinner so they walked down to the end of the pier. Ephram held onto the iron railing tightly with his fists. The salty wind coming in from the East River didn't bother him. Almost zombie-like, he gazed into the skyline without blinking. He dismissed a few comments made by his father and ignored the casual questions directed at him. Andy had no choice but to either talk to Delia or stayed silent.

Ephram's concentration was on a certain boat out in the distance. It was a huge commuter boat with an orange painted exterior. The ship had a naval appearance. It was departing from Manhattan Island. He watched the water beneath it slice open making white ripples as the boat accelerated.

"Great view, huh?" Andy said trying to strike up a conversation.

Ephram gave a shrug and continued to watch the boat.

"You know, you can see the Statue of Liberty from here." Andy said.

No reply.

"Hmm, the Hudson looks cleaner from this angle." Andy gave another attempt at humor.

No comment from Ephram.

"It's breezy here. If you're cold, we can leave." Andy began again.

Ephram remained silent and showed no signs of wanting to leave. He leaned his arms up on top of the railing. He folded his arms and rested the point of his chin on his forearm. Andy looked at Ephram for a while and turned his attention to the Upper New York Bay. He, too, stood silently listening to the tides brush against the pier.

Ephram's eyes followed the boat inching its way across the bay. Finally, the boy spoke voluntarily.

"When I was little, me and mom used to take the Staten Island Ferry to visit her aunt Jane." Ephram suddenly said out of the blue. This sudden outburst shocked Andy, but in a good way. He was brimming with joy upon hearing his son talk. Ephram had not struck up a conversation in weeks.

"That's right. Your mother's aunt Jane lived in Staten Island. Did you enjoy visiting your grand aunt?" Andy stammered.

"Yea. We always used to bring her potato knishes from Jackie's Delicatessen – you know – from down the block. Aunt Jane said they had the best knishes and always asked us to pick up some for her when we came to visit." Ephram spoke softly.

"You guys saw her, what, once a month?" Andy wanted to keep Ephram talking.

"Yea, until they put her in a nursing home after she had her stroke." Ephram replied.

"Oh, but a nursing home isn't so bad. They take good care of her there. We can still visit her if you like. She's in Brooklyn now. Much closer." Andy said trying to be hopeful.

Ephram clammed up again. He stared straight ahead watching the Staten Island Ferry disappear into a spec.

"Hey, I know! How about we take a ride on the ferry? You want to do that?" Andy said eagerly. "We're not pressed for time and the dinner reservation isn't until 7:30. We'll make it back in lots of time. It's a free boat ride so it's no loss to us. We can take a round trip. What do you say?"

Ephram turned to his father and for the first time in weeks, he flashed a cheerful grin. "I guess that's a yes." Andy boasted merrily. "Gosh, I miss seeing that smile." Feeling a major breakthrough, Andy was overjoyed. It gave him hope that the boy was finally snapping out of his depression.

"Delia, sweetheart, we are going to go on a boat ride. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Andy exclaimed while scooping his daughter into his arms. Delia was always the enthusiastic one and squealed with content.

The incident on the ferry that evening left a scar the size of a razor nick in Andy's heart. Andy saw a side of Ephram that he'd never seen before. The behavior frightened Delia and disturbed Andy. It shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Ephram wanted to go out onto the deck. Holding Delia's hand tightly, Andy followed the boy all the way to the far corner of the right side of the boat. It was not crowded. Rush hour was over leaving only a handful of people commuting on the ferry. Ephram rather liked it when there were less people. At least this way, he had the whole right deck to himself. They stood by the railing admiring the view in silence.

"Mom said this is the best spot." The boy finally spoke. His voice cracked. "She said from here, you can get an excellent view of the Statue of Liberty." He choked back tears as he tightened his grip on the rail in front of him.

This was one moment Andy was at a lost for words. He wanted to say something. Ephram was finally talking and he didn't know how to encourage it. Then, Ephram turned to his father with glassy eyes filled with tears.

"She knew this spot because a tourist told her a long time ago. Mom and Nanna used to visit Aunt Jane a lot way back when. One time, while they were on the ferry, they started talking to this woman who came from Europe somewhere. She was a tourist but it wasn't her first time visiting New York. She kept coming back to New York every year because this was her favorite vacation spot. One of her favorite things to do here was ride the ferry. She liked it so much that she made a tradition to ride it at least once every time she made it to New York. She knew the best place to get a real good view the Statue of Liberty." Ephram said in a huff. This was the longest he'd spoken at any given time.

Andy watched in awe. Ephram had both hands squeezing the rail like as if he would fall overboard should he release his grasp. The skin on his knuckles turned white and his face became equally pale. Andy grew alarmed but Ephram interjected before he could say a word.

"When me and mom took the ferry to Staten Island, we stood here all the time to look at the view." Ephram's breath was labored and his words came out choppy but understandable.

"Ephram, are you alright?" Andy asked with concern. He was still holding Delia's hand.

"We stood RIGHT here." He raised his already scratchy voice. "Mom would squeeze my hand when we pass by the Statue of Liberty and say, "My! What a delightful and charming view. Look how the Lady graces the harbor with such style." I won't get to hear her say that again." He said after a small sob.

"Ephram, it's ok." Andy said in a gentle tone. Delia watched her brother's behavior become more and more hysterical. She, too, became alarmed.

Still with his tight grip on the rail, Ephram turned his head to the bay. With tears flowing down his face, he looked at the foamy water brushing against the ferry. It was so easy to end his life right there and then. All he had to do was to take a leap over the railing and fling himself into the water. For the first time in his life, the thought of suicide crossed his mind. As fragile as his emotion was, the thought did not frighten him. At the moment, the idea of being with his mother was a tempting solution to the problem. But even if he wanted to do something, he vowed never to try anything in front of his father and definitely not do anything with Delia present. He wanted to spare her the pain.

"I won't hear her voice ever again. She's disappeared from my life. I-I don't know what to do without her. Who's going to take care of us? Who's going to take care of me" Ephram blubbered.

"Son, let's go inside the cabin." Andy put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's sit down somewhere, ok" He added in a comforting tone. Delia remained silent and watched nervously.

Full of grief and sudden anger, Ephram became increasingly agitated. He was engulfed in a sea of tears. The boy clung to the railing and whimpered miserably trying to hold in his sobs. His tiny fists were so firmly wrapped around the bar that Andy had to pry them off. Andy pulled him into a hug. At first, the boy rejected the embrace with all his might but eventually, he welcomed it and bawled into his father's coat.

"Shh. It's ok baby. I know what you're going through. I know. I'll take care of you. I promise. We all miss her." Andy's words were of little comfort to Ephram. The boy was shaking so badly.

Ephram felt weak. Suddenly, his knees gave way and he could no longer stand up. "Ephram! What's wrong" Andy shouted with concern in fear that the boy had fainted. Andy lowered the boy slowly onto the floor.

However, Andy was relieved to see that Ephram was still conscious after taking a closer look at the boy. Ephram fell into the warm embrace and muffled his sobs in the crook of Andy's arm. Andy rubbed the boy's back in a comforting gesture.

Watching her brother this way was heartbreaking and she felt so sorry for him. Through her young eyes, Delia always knew her brother to be the strong one. He never cried, at least if he did, he never cried in front of her. She was not used to seeing her Ephram weak. But, nonetheless, she showed her empathy by throwing her arms around them and contributing to the hug.

"Ephram, don't cry. I love you." Delia said with the voice of an angel. Ephram did not reply but he heard his sister's words. He pulled her into his arms and cried some more.

The three of them sat huddled on the floor in a tearful embrace. A few people sitting out on the benches on the deck glared over curiously to see what the commotion was about. Andy, Ephram, and Delia didn't care what other people thought. They were in their own world.

There after, Ephram gradually grew out of his depression. Andy tried his best to be the "perfect father", though sometimes, trying too hard backfired and pushed Ephram farther away. He learned from most of his mistakes. Andy brought up the subject of Julia a lot in front of Ephram. His objective was to get the boy to express his feelings because if he doesn't get that out, he will never be able to move on and accept what happened.

Talking about things seemed to make him a bit feel better but it didn't change the fact that his mother was still dead. Sometimes, Ephram retrieved into his dark place. In his dark place, there was a nothing. It was a void. There were no problems, no questions, no noise, no memories, no sadness, no happiness, and no feelings. He didn't want to feel. He wanted to go completely numb and block out the world. Andy never suspected anything out of the ordinary because Ephram hid it well.

It hit Ephram pretty hard when his father came home one day with the dreadful news that they were going to move to another state. The boy cussed and screamed and made threats. He wanted to remain in New York and live with his grandparents but Andy turned down the suggestion. In the end, Ephram had no choice but to follow.

Ephram often wondered - why Everwood? He couldn't understand his father's reasons for relocating to a place so far from the one place that his mother loved so dearly. It was rather obvious that his father wished for a new start but why did he have to pick an obscure place like Everwood. Moving from city to city was one thing. But moving from city to a minuscule town in the middle of nowhere was a drastic change - one that Ephram was not prepared for. Ephram couldn't just pick up his life and drop it somewhere else and pretend like it was no big deal. It just wasn't as simple as that. Besides, it was harder to remain anonymous in a small town.

Almost a year and a half later, Ephram found himself sitting in front of his mother's burial plot. He hadn't "visited" her in over four months and it seemed like each time he came, his emotions became more and more distraught. It was hard to get a firm grip on his feelings. All those memories he thought he had securely boxed up in his brain would come rushing forward like an avalanche. It hurt to look at that headstone. Part of him felt it was unreal like as if this was all a bad dream. He wanted so much to wake up.

Going back to New York was supposed to be an enjoyable family vacation. It was supposed to do more good than harm. It was supposed to take off the stress. Ephram was only fooling himself when he put on the appearance of a satisfied child. Each of the places he revisited brought back a memory of his mother. Eating at the same restaurants reminded him of how his mother loved and hated certain foods. The buildings, the sidewalks, the air, the ambiance - they all reminded Ephram of some incident involving his mother. Her life was written into everything. Somehow, part of her remained there - her smell, her personality, her voice, her face.

Ephram could almost hear her heels clicking against the pavement as she walked down the street with her Burberry khaki plaid purse swinging by her side. She would stop in front of the tall Barami windows to gaze at the mannequins dressed up in the latest styles of the season. Suddenly craving for a non-fat cinnamon flavored cappuccino, Ephram could see her going into a Starbucks afterwards. When he closed his eyes, he could smell the spices laced on his mother's breath as she spoke to him.

Feeling so much so quickly overwhelmed Ephram. It made him remember how big a role she played in his life and how much he missed her. It saddened his spirit that the one person he could turn to was gone. For the first time in his life, he realized that seeing New York hurt him. Everything about this city that he drew so dear and close to his heart suddenly gave him such miserable grief. Perhaps there was a reason why his father decided to move away. Perhaps now, Ephram was starting to understand a little as he sat before that headstone.

Most kids would never have passed up the chance to spend Spring Break basking on the postcard beaches of balmy Acapulco. The thought of sipping tropical drinks with little paper umbrellas in them was sinfully tempting. And it wasn't like Andy never suggested going to such places. In fact, Andy initially was thinking about taking his family to Cancun for the week. But Ephram felt it was an appropriate sacrifice to take the time to visit his dead mother's grave. He secretly carried the weight of his mother's demise. Perhaps the guilt running in Ephram's veins prevented him from achieving any form of pure enjoyment out of life. Andy conformed to his son's wishes and showed his support. Going back to New York was what Ephram wanted. He seemed so sure of himself. It was never a problem with Delia because she would pretty much go anywhere they took her.

The only occasional noise came from the G train that ran on an outdoor ramp above the edge of Cedar Grove Cemetery. Ephram watched the old and rickety silver train slither over the tracks and disappear into the distance. He turned back to the headstone.

"Mom, I'm going to fix it so we can be together. I promise." Ephram spoke as a few tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't stop reading and rereading the epitaph – "Separated By Mortality."

"HEY EPHRAM!"

The boy snapped out of his obsession when he heard his name called. He turned his attention to the source of the voice. It came from somewhere down the slope of the grassy hill. He saw his father standing by the rented sedan parked on the side of the road. Delia had already boarded the vehicle and poked her head out of the backseat window.

Ephram quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his hands and collected himself the best he could.

"Ephram – are you done?" Andy called. "We're done here."

"Just a second, dad." Ephram called back.

He didn't realize his moment "alone" with his mother went by so fast. Delia had to go to the bathroom and Andy went with her to search for a restroom in the cemetery ground's main office. The cemetery was the last stop before their flight back to Everwood. The whole purpose of the trip was to visit Julia's grave but somehow, both Andy and Ephram always found an excuse to put it off. Perhaps somewhere in their subconscious, they knew how much looking at that headstone would loosen their emotions and create a tumult of misery. Showing their respects to their dearly departed was the right thing to do.

Ephram gathered the empty coffee cup and lid. He got up and dusted his knees. Just as he was about to leave, he spun his head around for a final look at his mother's grave.

"It won't be long, mom. Our paths will meet sooner than you think. I promise you that." Ephram said with a heavy heart.

The car ride to JFK International Airport was quiet. Ephram sat zoned out in the front passenger seat. He gazed out the window but saw nothing. His mind was somewhere very far away.

"You ok?" Andy asked after a long period of silence.

"Yea, fine." Ephram replied hoping his father couldn't read his corrupt thoughts.

"You seem awfully quiet today." Andy observed. The boy shrugged and continued to look out the window. "Have you been crying?" Andy asked when he took another glance at his son.

"No. What makes you say that?" The boy objected instantly in defense.

"Your eyes are a bit red and puffy. That kinda gives it away." Andy concluded.

"Well, I wasn't. It's – it's probably allergies or something." Ephram rambled nervously. He shifted in his seat. He was careful not to let something provoke him to cry again. The last thing he wanted was to start a bawling fit right in front of his father.

"You know, Ephram. It's ok to admit it. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you miss her a lot." Andy said after a while.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Really." Ephram reassured. "I guess I'm just a little bummed about going back to Colorado, that's all." He added.

"We'll come back in December when you get your winter break, if you want." Andy offered.

The boy shrugged. Ephram wasn't sure what he wanted and he couldn't think that far into the future. December was so far away and who knew what events could happen between now and then. Though one thing was for certain, he wanted to be with his mother more than anything. He wanted to see her, touch her, hear her voice, and smell her. The longer the time passed, the more he felt her memories were slipping and fading away. Ephram wanted to remember and yet it hurt so much to hold onto everything. His heart was not ready or strong enough to let it go and move on.

Hardly saying a word, Ephram tagged along obediently pulling his luggage. The most talkative one was Delia. She had questions about everything and Andy was very patient in answering all of her inquiries to his best knowledge. Ephram didn't mind the lack of attention. In fact, he was glad to be left alone. He wasn't in a talkative mood nor did he wish to be the center of attention. Right then, he just wanted to disappear.

A late lunch was eaten at the airport. It consisted of hamburgers, curly fries and Cokes all around. Ephram hardly touched any of his food. He claimed he wasn't hungry. Nibbling lightly on a fry, Ephram avoided eye contact. He felt awkward at the weight of his father's stares. Andy started getting worried about Ephram's recluse behavior. He wondered if Ephram was coming down with something. He hoped it wasn't the flu again. It's not normal for a teenaged boy to turn away grease. Then again, it wasn't normal for Ephram to be not hungry. As far as Andy could remember, Ephram was always hungry. He was a growing boy. Andy tried to strike up a conversation but Ephram would only give a few short responses.

On the plane, Ephram let Delia have the window seat. Andy found it strange how Ephram and Delia didn't fight over the window seat this time. It was unusual that Ephram would give up a window seat without a fight. Ephram settled into the middle seat and closed his eyes. He wanted to block out images going into his mind. His deep meditation was interrupted when he felt a hand on his forehead. His eyes shot open.

"I didn't mean to startle you. You seem out of it today. I just wanted to see if you had a temperature." Andy said as he took his hand away.

"I'm fine." Ephram said.

"You sure? Do you feel ok" Andy spoke authoritatively.

"I feel fine. Maybe a little tired - you know, from all the activity and excitement." The boy replied. "Why don't you believe me" He added after feeling the weight of Andy's eyes.

"Well first of all, you haven't made a peep since we checked out of the hotel, then you pass up a big juicy, artery clogging, grease-drenched hamburger, which on other days would have been called insanely delicious, and now, you let Delia have the window seat. You didn't even argue. You gave it up - just like that." Andy answered. "Something's gotta be up."

The plane taxied onto the runway. Delia's face was glued to the window. She loved to watch the plane take off. It was something about gaining speed and feeling the aircraft lift off that freaked her out. She loved that feeling. Meanwhile, the flight attendants stormed up and down the aisles with hardened but pleasant faces. They acted with such professionalism making sure everyone had their seat belts fastened and all the tray tables were in the upright position.

"So you think I'm weird just because I let Delia have the window seat"

"It's not like you at all, son."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, dad. It's a no win situation. When I argue with Delia, you think I'm a bad son. When I don't argue with her, you think I've lost my mind."

"That's not true." Andy quipped. "I just wanna know what's bothering you."

"Like I said, it's nothing. Nothing I'd want to get into." Ephram's voice trailed off as he stared blankly at the seat in front of him.

"Ephram, you can always talk to me." Andy said in a low overtone. "Even if it's totally crazy ideas or bad thoughts going through your mind - whatever they may be, I think I understand how you feel sometimes about certain things. It's not easy. But it gets better everyday. I promise you it does."

"I don't need to talk. I have nothing to say because nothing's wrong." Ephram shot back feeling flustered. It was like as if his father knew his reasons for being so withdrawn. He was ashamed.

"Yea, I know. But just in case you need a listening ear, you know that you can come to me with anything - anything at all. I'm here for you - 24-7."

Ephram let those words sink in. "Now that you got that off your chest, can I please take a nap now" He asked.

"Sure. Don't expect me to wake you up for the beverage and pretzels though." Andy said humorously.

Ephram smiled and closed his eyes. He thought briefly about what his father said. 'How do you tell someone you have suicidal thoughts? How do you know if it's serious or just thought up because you're angry? How do you start a conversation like that? And more importantly, how would they react? Would they be receptive or would they be horrified?' He thought. In the end, he decided he couldn't tell his father his shameful sins of the heart.

It was hard to fall asleep right away. Aside from the thoughts, the seats were so uncomfortable that it made his neck and lower back sore. He reviewed his current status. He thought about school - lonely and cruel. He thought about his father - busy and stoic. He thought about Delia - young and clueless. He thought about his friends - distant and self absorbed. He thought about his mother - beautiful and yearning.

Wouldn't the world would be a better place without Ephram Brown? What did it matter to anyone? No one was going to miss him terribly anyway. He was small and unimportant. His very existence was not necessary. Nobody needed him. In fact, he was slowing the world down. Ephram tried not to think too much of consequences.

Andy would have one less mouth to feed. He wouldn't have to support someone as useless and pathetic as Ephram. Delia is a way better investment on his time and on money. Without Ephram around, Delia wouldn't have to vie for their father's attention. It's always easier when there's only one. Of course, Ephram's friends probably wouldn't dwell too long on his death. Being branded as an outcast wasn't Ephram's idea of a life worth living. After a few hours of fashionable mourning, they would pick up their lives and forget poor, worthless Ephram. In the end, his mother was really the only one who would welcome him with open arms. She would hold him and smother him with sweet caresses. He could feel the gentle kisses her soft lips placed on his freckled face. Feeling enlightened yet depressed, it was then that his final decision was made. He was going to do it.

Overcome by fatigue, Ephram fell asleep before his brain could conjure up anymore troubled thoughts.

-

A week has passed since the Brown's return from their New York vacation. School was back in session for Ephram and Delia. Many would say it was like as if Ephram came back a different person. He ate less and less. Things that normally would have amused him before now bored him. He didn't have a desire to spend his time like any other kid his age. Instead, he came home straight from school each day like clockwork and locked himself in his room. When Andy came home, he was not greeted by the usual loud banging of horrific teenaged music. There was silence in his house, and this was quite out of the norm. Andy figured something was bothering his son. But the boy refused to talk and claimed he was fine. Andy believed that Ephram would come to him when he was ready. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what Ephram was doing so quietly in his room on all those pleasant sunny afternoons when he should be playing ball with his friends.

He spent hours every day lying on his bed thinking. He was trying to sort out his feelings - the feelings that made him angry, the ones that made him sad, and the ones that made him want to die. On several occasions, he attempted to write a last letter explaining why he had to do what he'd done. He never got passed the "Dear Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." He crumpled about a dozen pages of loose leaf and tossed them into the trash can before giving up. Once, Andy found one of these crumpled up pieces of paper. It wasn't like he was going through Ephram's garbage deliberately to see what he was up to. He was just doing the routine task of emptying the waste baskets from each room because the next day was trash collection day. A wad of paper had bounced out of the overflowing trash can and the words "Dear Dad" on the creases caught his eye. Out of curiosity, he straightened the piece of paper and read the one liner. Ephram's messy handwriting was scribbled in blue ink. Reading it surprised Andy and made him wonder what made his son write something like this.

Andy tried to bring it up casually later that day but that conversation didn't get too far.

"So how's school?" Andy asked as he sat down next to Ephram on the living room sofa.

"It's fine." Ephram replied starring at the television. A Coke commercial was playing.

"Are your classes going ok?"

"Yep. The usual. I'm not failing anything if that's what you mean."

"You know, how's the piano practice coming along?" Andy changed the subject. He tried to sound cheery.

"I'm not getting any worse." Ephram said nonchalantly.

"How's Amy then?"

"We don't talk that much. We're in all different classes this semester." The boy justified.

"How about other friends?"

"They don't really exist. What's this about, dad? Why the third degree?" Ephram was starting to feel like his father was interrogating him. "Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! For Heaven's sake no! I just wanted to do a little catching up with my son." Andy drew back. He stared at Ephram for a few seconds. "Have you been sleeping ok lately? You have a bit of dark circles under your eyes."

"I sleep fine."

"Ephram, is there anyone at school that's giving you a hard time?"

"No, why would there be?"

"It was just a question." Andy was not having any luck. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I remember what its like to be fifteen. You may not believe this, but once – about a million years ago – I was your age. Times may have changed but the issues are pretty much identical." Andy offered. "I know it's hard sometimes – with peer pressure, trying to fit in with the crowd, meeting a parent's expectations." He paused before saying the last item. He figured "Dear Dad, I'm sorry I let you down" had something to do with that.

Ephram appeared indifferent. Andy was looking at the boy's profile. The light coming from the television reflected in his glassy greenish gray eyes.

"By the time I was fifteen, my dad had my life mapped out for me. He really knew how to put on the pressure. I had to hold a straight A average. Then there was the football team, the debate team, the yearbook staff, the drama club, and the math league. But dad insisted I take part in such clubs because the universities looked for students who participate in extracurricular activities as well as maintained good grades. It was crazy. It left me very little time for girls and goofing off. I used to cry and complain. But dad used to say, 'Someday when you've made your first million on Wall Street, you'll thank me.' Oh but I hated Wall Street. I could never be one of those people. We used to argue about it all the time. But then again, dad wasn't all that disappointed when I got accepted to Harvard Medical School." Andy told.

"The point is ?" Ephram finally spoke.

"The point is I'm not like my dad. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm pressuring you. Of course, I want you to do well in school and get into a good college. I think it's fair to say every parent wants that. Ephram, I don't think there's anything you can do to make me disappointed in you. You're a good kid. Whatever it is, even if I may object to it in the beginning, I will try to understand and support you." Andy said. "You seem to be under a lot of stress lately. I was hoping you can relieve some of it by talking to me about it. You'll feel better once you got it out in the open."

Silence.

"So, do you have anything you'd like to share?" Andy asked.

"No." Ephram replied. "But I'll let you know when I do."

Not able to get anywhere with the conversation, Andy stopped pushing.

Ephram had grown used to crying. He realized he'd been doing that a lot lately. But he couldn't help it. Every time he got lonely, he would start thinking. Unhappy images would pop into his mind. He became more and more depressed.

He spent hours just huddled in his bed looking at a photo of his mother that he kept in a 3X3" plastic picture frame on his night stand. She had long flowing brown hair that seemed to wrap around her shoulders like a shawl of silk. She was smiling at the camera. Her eyes dancing with delight.

Delia interrupted his ritual once. She was bored one afternoon and decided to see what her big brother was doing. The banging of small fists on his door had awoken Ephram from his trance. He quickly wiped away any lingering tears. Before he could turn around, Delia had already made her way into the room.

"Hey Ephram, whatcha doing?" She skipped towards him and plopped down onto the bed next to him.

"Nothing. Just chillin' out." Ephram cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" Delia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Now, you're beginning to sound like dad." Ephram said lightly. "I'm cool."

"Are you mad at me?" She said while grabbing a worn out, raggedy teddy bear with floppy arms and legs from a nearby shelf.

"Mad at you! Why would I be mad at you?"

"I dunno." Delia shrugged. "Because you don't play with me anymore and you're always in your room. I figured you were mad."

"Del, I'm not mad at you at all. I can never be mad at you."

"Then what's wrong? You seem sad." She said as she gave the bear a squeeze.

"I'm just in a mood. Sometimes you feel like nothing's going right and you just want to disappear. You know, like you wish you were somewhere else so you can be happier." Ephram explained without revealing too much.

"Hmm." Delia said quizzically. "I know! It's kinda like when we're doing Social Studies, but I wished I was at recess."

"Well, something like that, I guess." Ephram said. "Delia – you know you've got a bright future. You're smart and pretty. Don't let anybody tell you any different. And don't let anything stop you from reaching your goals, ok?"

Delia nodded.

"Dad takes good care of you so you have to make sure you do the same, ok? Don't forget him. And all those good moments we shared, I'll never forget them. They'll always be with me no matter what."

"I know." Delia said.

"I don't want you to think I take stuff for granted. You can be a real pain in the ass and drive me crazy sometimes. We yell and scream and fight, but you're my baby sister and I can never hold a grudge against you. We argue so much only because we're so close. Don't take any of it personally, ok?"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Delia questioned. Her big hazel eyes blinked at Ephram.

"Huh? No reason. I just wanted you to know." Ephram said. Delia threw her arms around her brother and clung to him.

"Ephram, I love you." Delia murmured.

The words moved Ephram. His heart softened and at that moment, he wasn't sure if killing himself was such a hot idea after all. He told himself he wasn't going to cry but it seemed unlikely that he was going to stick to being as strong as he wanted to. A few tears rolled down his pallid cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such a warm hug. Just when he was convinced that the world was a cold place, leave it to Delia to make him change his mind.

"Why are you crying?" Delia said in a surprised tone.

"I'm not." Ephram wiped off all traces of tears from his face.

"Yes, you are." She objected.

"Well, I was touched by your words."

"Dad's right. You've been acting very weird lately." Delia chirped. "I wish you wouldn't be so sad all the time. Now, you're crying just because I said 'I love you'. Wait till he hears this one!"

"Del, you can't tell him that. I don't want you to tell him I've been crying." Ephram barked.

"But why?" Delia asked with curiosity.

"Because he's gonna start with me. And I'm not in the mood for a lecture. Please, do me a favor?" Ephram said. "Please?" He pressured with a pleading tone.

"Alright. Alright. I won't tell if you don't want me to." She gave in.

"Thanks. You promise, right?"

"I promise." Delia smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Do you like Boomer Bear a lot?" Ephram referred to the stuffed animal Delia selected from his toy shelf. She stroked the bear's black bally fur in a playful manner.

"Yea, he's fun." She giggled.

"Well, tell you what, you can have him." Ephram said.

"What! But he's your favorite! Are you sure you want to give it to me?" Delia babbled wildly.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't give him up if I wasn't positive." Ephram responded amicably.

Delia alternated looks between her brother and the old bear in her arms. "Nah. I can't. I'll borrow him to play with but I can't keep him." She finally decided. "I know how much he means to you. It wouldn't be right."

Boomer Bear dated back to when Ephram was just a toddler. It was his favorite toy. He had always been rather attached to this stuffed animal and he never let it out of his sight. Wherever he went, Boomer Bear went too. Boomer Bear has been with him through the chicken pox, the measles, countless number of flu's and a broken arm. Ephram slept with it, played games with it, and fed it human food. They have rescued each other from many dangerous play battles. They accompanied each other when Ephram got into trouble. They got grounded together. Boomer Bear was his trusty sidekick.

No one knew why he singled out this particular toy to be his favorite. It wasn't an overtly attractive or cute teddy bear. At eleven inches tall, with long floppy arms and legs, the black furred bear was decked out in a silly looking rainbow stripe overall. It had black yarn for a nose and two black buttons for eyes. The left eye was a little crooked than the left eye because it had once been chewed off by young Ephram (during one of his cross moods) and sewn back on. When he had calmed down, he brought the bear and the button eye to his mother and begged for her to sew it back on.

Although, Andy always joked about taking full credit, no one really remembers who gave Ephram that bear in the first place. It was one of those gifts where it didn't leave a big enough impression on anyone to remember the giver. Andy believed Ephram's choice was random. He reached into his toy box one day and the bear was the first thing his little hands were able to grab.

"Delia, it's alright. I'm giving Boomer Bear to you. Really, you can keep him." Ephram insisted.

"But, why are you giving him away?" Delia began to say.

"Uh-uh. Take him. No questions asked." Ephram cut in. He sounded so sure of himself that it convinced Delia. "There's one favor I would like to ask of you though."

"What is it?"

"Boomer Bear is special. He's a part of my life that I hold very dear to me. We've been through a lot together – I think you know we go a ways back." Ephram said. "I want you to take care of him. Treat him with kindness and respect. He likes Oreo cookies with milk. He hates brussel sprouts and radish. He's allergic to bubble gum. And he likes to be scratched here." He said as he scraped Boomer's tummy with the tip of his nails. Doing this made Delia laugh.

Ephram didn't want to sound too serious. Part of him felt like he was losing his best friend. But he knew that where he was going, he wouldn't need Boomer anymore. Besides, he would want Delia to have it when he was gone.

"Besides, I think ol' Boomer will be much happier with you." Ephram said. Delia smiled and accepted her new toy with a hug. She also gave her brother a thank you kiss on the cheek.

But Ephram had his mind made up. He was going to end his life. Things were so dreadful and unhappy where he was. Nothing he did seemed to make things better. Delia was just a fragment of his happiness and that was not enough. Andy tried to give him space and be the "cool" dad. Ephram almost felt sorry for him. His father was trying so hard to understand him and yet at the same time, he was pushing him farther and farther away. Ephram's world had only bitterness and misery to offer. After his mother died, he's never really known warmth and gentleness. He felt so lonely and worthless. There was no one to run to. He had no way out - until now. He knew exactly how he was going to do it. He had it figured out a long time ago.

It was like taking cookies out of the cookie jar, except the actual cookie jar was easier to access. Timing and not being caught was the key. Ephram must've stood in front of the painted white wood rimmed drug cabinet in Andy's clinic for five minutes before getting the courage to open the glass doors. He was stunned by the multitude of drugs in the cabinet. A display of different sized bottles filled each of the five shelves. The bottles consisted of an assortment of medication ranging from tiny pills to medium capsules to chunky tablets to pasty liquids. Some were in dark glass bottles, while others were in transparent orange and clear plastic bottles. Edna had done an excellent job of organizing it all. All the drugs were clearly labeled and neatly placed in straight lines.

Getting to where he was now proved to be almost too convenient. Andy had asked Ephram to pick up an apple crumb cake from Momma Joys on his way home from school. At first, Ephram refused Andy's offer to swing by the clinic for a ride home. He preferred to walk home these days. But he saw opportunity so he consented.

Edna was the first one to see him enter. Amidst a pile of folders on one end of her desk, she sat almost hidden behind the monitor of her computer. Her fingers stopped pecking at the keyboard when Ephram walked in. With her bifocals still perched on the bridge of her nose, she greeted him and inquired about his well-being. Ephram replied politely that he was well. She informed him that his father was currently with a patient. Ephram told her about the crumb cake and the ride home. She smiled and told him to have a seat. He racked his brain for excuses to go into the medicine closet. Finally, he got up. Edna looked up quizzically from her desk. Ephram told her he had to use the bathroom and that he would be right back. She nodded and went back to her work.

He took a sharp left at the end of the hall. Making sure he was as quiet as a mouse, he tiptoed into the medicine closet. Ephram knew where everything was kept. He'd been to his father's clinic dozens of times and knew the office like the back of his hand. He closed the door quietly behind him and pressed the light switch on. The room was literally the size of a linen closet. There were no windows. The room served as both a supply closet as well as a place to keep drugs. On one side of the room were metal racks of everything from gauze pads and syringes. Other miscellaneous medical supplies filled the shelves in a tidy fashion. On the other side of the small room was the big cabinet with five deep shelves. All of which were brimming with drugs.

Ephram squinted at the long words describing the name of each medication, most of which he couldn't even pronounce let alone know what ailment they relieved. He scanned the containers quickly until his eyes focused on a small plastic pill container. The container's transparent orange nature allowed Ephram to view the contents. Flat, round and chalky white tablets the size of shirt buttons filled about midway to the cylinder container. A cotton ball squeezed into the bottle protected the precious pills. The white sticker label adhered to the middle of the bottle had words typed onto it. A single word drew his attention.

Codeine.

The bold black letters screamed to him. He didn't know anything about the other drugs in the cabinet but he definitely knew codeine. Everyone in his old school back in New York knew about codeine. If he'd learned anything at all, it would be that. There was something awfully wrong with the world if ten year olds didn't know the capital of New York yet knew exactly what codeine was. It was a narcotic analgesic – AKA – painkiller. Highly addictive and habit forming. Deadly if taken in high doses. It was perfect and should do the trick. He grabbed the bottle and placed it into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. He then ducked out of the room unnoticed and snuck back into the foyer. Edna looked up and smiled upon his prompt return.

Ephram remained quiet the ride home. He felt rather uncomfortable. This was the first time he ever stole something - except for that one time in New York when he was about six years old. But that really wasn't stealing since his father was friends with the owner. Andy brought Ephram to the deli down the block to get some milk. The section of the store that attracted Ephram to the most was the colorful packaging of candy and gum located right below the counter. It was all at eye level and within his grasp. When no one was watching, Ephram grabbed a pack of MMs and hid it under his jacket. Andy was busy chatting with old Joe, the owner of the store, and didn't keep a watchful eye on what Ephram was doing. Andy didn't know about the candy until they entered their apartment. Thereafter, he received a long lecture from both parents on stealing. They were not pleased with Ephram's actions. They made him bring the stolen candy back to the store and apologize to Joe as a punishment.

Andy took Ephram back to the store the next day. After Ephram gave back the candy made his confession to Joe, there was a long suspenseful pause. He thought Joe would be furious but he wasn't. The boy, who was on the verge of tears, was surprised when he found Joe suddenly smiling at him. Joe knew Ephram had taken the candy.

"You knew? How did you know?" Ephram gasped. When he's surprised at something, his eyes usually get real wide and round. Ephram didn't know the power he had for looking extremely cute and melting everyone's heart when he makes those big glassy eyes.

"See those mirrors there and there?" Joe pointed to two corners of the ceiling. Ephram whipped his head in both directions. "I can see."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Ephram questioned. He felt horrible – almost sick to his stomach.

"Well, I was curious to see what would happen – if you would do the right thing. And right now, you did." Joe replied. He gave Andy a good-natured wink.

"So, you were testing me?" The young boy squealed.

"You could say that." Joe chuckled. "Look, you're a sweet kid. I hate for you to grow up a thief and end up in Rikers. I've heard stories about what goes on in there and trust me, you're better off living an honest life."

"I'm really sorry for stealing the MMs, I really am." Ephram pleaded. "I don't want to go to jail!" The idea of being locked up in a barred cell scared him.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Joe asked firmly but careful not to be too harsh with the youngster.

"Yes. I promise I'll never steal anything ever again. I swear." Young Ephram cried.

Promises were made to be broken. Part of him felt no remorse for stealing the drugs from his father's office because it was going to help him get to the place that he wanted to end up. The other part of him felt like he had committed a crime. The guilt was building.

"So Ephram, what do you want for dinner?" Andy said as they made a left turn onto Drexel Avenue.

Ephram shrugged indifferently.

"I was thinking of making your favorite." Andy said. "Chicken cutlet. Of course, it's not from scratch but -hey- Perdue already does a fine job of making prepared chicken. How's that sound?"

"Alright, I guess." Ephram said.

"It's been a while since we had your favorite. We can make a salad and heat up some Italian bread in the toaster oven."

"Whatever's fine."

"Maybe after dinner, the three of us can take a drive into town to get some dessert. We can save the crumb cake for breakfast tomorrow. I don't know about you but I have this weird craving for chocolate moose. You game?"

"Yea – if you want to." The boy said passively.

"You really need to cheer up Ephram. I don't know what's bugging you these days. Things aren't as bad as you make it seem. I know its hard being a teenager but can you imagine how hard it is to be a parent of that teenager who keeps to himself all the time?" Andy was getting a little impatient, though he tried not to show it. "I know Everwood is not your ideal place to live but it's a fresh start. You see things through a new eye. You know, should give it half a chance. You might even surprise yourself."

Ephram didn't say a word but he felt a million things. First of all, he was thinking about when he would get a chance to do the deed. It was just a matter of time before Edna did inventory and found out a bottle of codeine missing. Then she would report it to Andy and they would put two and two together and discover Ephram was the one who had taken it. Secondly, he caught a hint of irritation in Andy's tone.

Maybe it was all the pressure and the way he felt lately or maybe it was just his teenage adrenaline. It seemed like everything his father said to him was wrong. Through Ephram's ears, it sounded like Andy was against him even though that wasn't his intention.

Ephram was sorry – for being the dark cloud hanging over the family. He was sorry for being a nuisance. He was sorry for taking up space. He was sorry for existing. He never hated himself more than that very moment. He wanted to cry. A thick knot was already forming in his throat. But he had to hold it until he got home. He couldn't wait to go to his room and cry. People were insensitive and harsh – including his father. This gave him the extra push he needed to do what he needed to do. It gave him more reason.

"I hope Delia's been a good girl for Nina today. Delia can be a handful when she wants to be. But on the most part, she's an angel." He said as they finally pulled into their driveway.

When they walked through the front door, Delia flew into her father's arms and gave him a big hello kiss on the cheek while Ephram made a beeline for the kitchen to put the crumb cake into the fridge.

"My little princess!" Andy exclaimed as he scooped Delia up. "How was your day?"

"My day was great." Delia beamed.

"You're brave. I hope Ephram knows you took his Boomer Bear." He said nodding to the old toy that Delia lugged in her arms. "You remember what happened last time you took it from Ephram's shelf without asking, don't you? Your brother nearly bit your head off."

"Oh daddy, don't be silly. I didn't take Boomer. Ephram gave him to me. To keep." Delia rolled her eyes playfully. "Boomer is mine now."

"What? Now, what did I say about telling lies" Andy said as he walked into the living room still carrying Delia in his arms.

"But I'm not lying, daddy." She said innocently. "Ephram really did give Boomer to me. If you don't believe me, ask him."

Just as Andy was about to say something back, Nina came in from the kitchen. She greeted him.

"Nina, hope Delia was no trouble." Andy said as he let Delia down.

"She's no trouble at all." Nina replied sincerely.

"Thanks so much for 'sitting today. Ephram would've done it but as you know, he had to take a detour this afternoon. I can always count on you though. You're the best." Andy's good-natured laugh always made Nina giddy.

She unnecessarily tucked a piece of frazzled blond hair behind her ears. It was something she always did when she received a compliment from someone she liked.

Nina and Andy were friends and neighbors. They lent each other a helping hand in times of need. They had friendly family get-togethers. That was where their relationship always stood. The boundaries were never crossed. It was rather unusual how two people from two different backgrounds were able to maintain such a strong friendship at such a short period of time.

Andy was widowed and Nina was divorced. Andy was from the big city. Nina was from a small town. Andy was a cynical yet sympathetic man with status and a current superfluous career. Nina was a beautiful, wholehearted, carefree woman with a rather different outlook on life. She didn't see life as a struggle to gain wealth and prestige. She was an ambitious person. In fact, she can accomplish anything if she set her mind to it. But making sure she lived life to the fullest was her first priority. An incident in her past made her realize life should be enjoyed and not taken for granted. She held nothing back ever since. Of course she still had to pay the bills and take responsibility over her five year old son. She learned to be independent and fend for herself. So far, life was good and she was almost satisfied. Andy and Nina had a lot to learn from each other.

"Delia's a very good girl." Nina said. "She finished her homework and sat there quietly playing with that teddy bear. I fixed her a grilled cheese sandwich for snack."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Andy replied as he watched Delia trying to make conversation with Ephram in the kitchen. He turned back to Nina. "Hey, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I would love to but I can't. I have to pick up Sam from Carl's tonight." Nina said. "Maybe next time." She offered.

"Alright then." Andy sounded a little disappointed. They both stood there, neither one wanted to be the first to move.

"I best be going now." Nina finally said. "I'm supposed to be there by 5:30. That means I have fifteen minutes. Yikes! I better hurry." She marveled while checking her watch. "Bye Delia! Bye Ephram!" She shouted towards the kitchen.

"Bye Nina!" Ephram and Delia called back. Andy walked Nina to the door and exchanged their good-byes.

As Andy headed towards the kitchen, Ephram was heading out. The boy had a can of soda in his hand.

"Ephram – " Andy began.

"I'll be in my room." Ephram cut him off.

"Delia says you gave her your Boomer Bear." Andy said.

"Yea, that's right." The boy responded.

"You GAVE her Boomer Bear?" Andy repeated. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yea, I did." Ephram said. "Why is it such a big surprise?"

"Because – isn't Boomer Bear like your prized possession or something?" Andy's eyes widened.

"Was." The boy corrected.

"I don't get it. I never thought the day would come when you give up your favorite toy. Boomer Bear was like your other half."

"Don't get so worked up, dad. The days of Super Ephram and his trusty sidekick Boomer Bear are over. You know that stuff can't last forever."

"But you loved that bear. I find it hard to believe that you don't want it anymore. I'm a bit – well – shocked, to say the least."

"I think it's time to move on. I'm fifteen years old. Don't you think it's time to stop playing with stuffies?"

"So you're saying that you gave Boomer away because you grew out of it?"

"Basically – yea." Ephram gave a carefree shrug and headed towards the stairs.

"Dinner's gonna be in a while. Give me – oh – until 8 at least. I'm not the most experienced cook in the world but I want to get it right. But it's gonna take some time so you better grab a snack if you're hungry." Andy said.

"It's ok. I'm not hungry yet." Ephram disappeared up the stairs. Andy heard the boy's door close with a light bang.

He then went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Delia was seated at the kitchen table trying to feed Goldfish crackers to Boomer Bear. When she learned that her father was going to cook dinner, she was always eager to help.

Ephram kicked off his sneakers and curled up on his bed. He took out the small container of codeine and played with it in his hands. He thought about what his father said to him earlier. "You really need to cheer up Ephram. I don't know what's bugging you these days. Things aren't as bad as you make it seem." It was his father's nice way of saying, "Lighten up! At least you have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and a full stomach everyday. What more do you want?" Ephram knew he was lucky to have all those things but he was missing the one thing he needed the most – the love of his mother. The visit to the cemetery brought back all those feelings that he learned to suppress. His heart was bathed in darkness and he heard the echoes bounce around in his hollow soul. She was the only one who understood him and she left. He felt cold and unprotected, scared and naked. On the outside, he appeared composed but inside, he was falling apart.

He sat up and pulled opened the drawer on his nightstand. His fingers rummaged thru the messy drawer until he located the object of desire. It was a dainty heart shaped silver marcasite locket the size of a silver dollar. Ephram opened the locket carefully with his nails. A photo of his mother was lodged into the left side of the locket. On the right side was a timepiece that had stopped running a long time ago. Either the batteries have expired or some sort of chain was broken inside. Silver roman numerals depicted the hours on the face of the clock. The hands of the clock were made of thin and delicate silver.

The locket once belonged to Ephram's mother. In fact, it was the only thing Ephram had in his possession that belonged to his mother. He cherished it and valued it like gold. Even to this point, he refused to part with it. He gave away Boomer Bear but he was not ready to let the locket go just yet.

It was a locket with history – that's what made it so special. The locket was one of those heirlooms that were passed down from generation to generation. Ephram's grandmother had given it to his mother for her thirteenth birthday. Julia loved the antique feel of it so much that she kept it hidden under her pillow all the time and pretended it was a mystical ancient relic that brought good luck and granted wishes.

Ephram remembered the day his mother passed the locket onto him. It was right after one of Ephram's piano recitals at school. He was about ten years old. Julia explained to Ephram the significance of this timepiece and how she made him promise to take good care of it. At that time, the clock feature still ran. And Ephram remembered holding it every night before he went to sleep. He put the locket against his ear and listened to the soft ticking. It was like listening to his mother's heartbeat. It was comforting.

Julia had given the locket to Ephram with the photo side empty so that he could put a picture there of his choice. Ephram decided on a picture of his mother. He found the perfect picture of Julia from an old photo album. It was a random picture taken at a family Christmas party. Long dark brown hair flowed passed her shoulders. Her red turtle neck sweater brought out her rosy cheeks and painted lips. She had long black lashes and white teeth. Somewhere behind her was a Christmas tree. Ephram had cut out her picture and carefully snapped it into the side of the locket.

He stared at the picture. One by one, the memories started coming back again. He remembered his birthday parties, Delia's birthday parties, his mother's birthday parties, Christmases, Thanksgivings, New Year's, school fundraisers, school plays, mother-son school events, and most of all – the piano recitals. Ever since the exposure of his genius at playing the piano, he became very popular with the teachers. He was the center of attention. They saw it as the perfect opportunity to recruit him to vie for titles for his school. There were school contests, borough contests and state contests. Some of which he won, some of which he lost. But his mother was present during each and every one of those performances to offer moral support and a pep talk before the big moment. During those times he lost, his mother made him feel as special as if he won first place. She made him feel like a champ regardless of his losses.

But now, there was no one to spend long afternoons on trivial conversations. There weren't any more hot chocolate and playing cards on rainy days. The days spent laughing at each other's silliness until their stomachs hurt and tears spewed from their eyes were over. There was nothing left – just emptiness.

The big salty knot came back to his throat. His chin quivered. He snapped the locket shut and place it beside him. He closed his eyes and tried to make the images go away.

The words, "separated by mortality" grew louder and louder in his ears. He wanted the voices to stop. He wanted to be free of the intense pain throbbing in his heart. Tears found their way passed his eyelids no matter how tight he squeezed his eyes. Perspiration formed in his palm as he tightened his grasp on the locket. The silver chain was already leaving indentations on his skin.

A small sob passed his lips. He felt so miserable. He hated himself. He wanted so much to die. Tears flooded his cheeks. Ephram grabbed the bottle of codeine that he left in the folds of his blanket when he went to look for the locket. He brushed the back of his hand on his face to wipe away the tears. His hands shook as he read the description of the drug on the label over and over again. Codeine. Codeine. Codeine. He didn't care how many milligrams of codeine the container held.

There was one thing he knew for sure. Codeine Painkiller. And he was in a lot of pain right then. He desperately wanted the pain to go away. He popped the soda can open with his index finger single handedly. It was some stupid trick he learned to do – teenagers are full of those. After taking a sip of the cola, he placed the soda can on his night stand. His gaze went back to the bottle of codeine.

He wondered how many of those little white tablets he would have to take to overdose. Ephram always believed using drugs was the perfect way to commit suicide. It's painless, tidy, and quiet. You don't bother anyone and there's no mess to clean up. Drugs just put you to sleep and you never wake up. It was a peaceful way to make his exit. At least, that was what he thought.

Finally, he found the courage to peel the white cap off the bottle. He plucked the cotton ball out and tossed it aside. He tilted the container and about five small white pills poured forth onto his palm. With tears streaming down his face, he stared at the lethal weapon in his hand. There was still a tiny part of him that wished someone would come through the door and catch him. Maybe if someone cared enough, he wouldn't have to do it.

He watched the door for a whole ten minutes hoping that each minute there would be a knock on the door or a call of his name, but no one came. The house was quiet. His father was playing chef in the kitchen and Delia was his little helper. They forgot about Ephram. He was all alone.

'Why must it be this way?' He thought bitterly. 'Why did it have to end like this?'

There were no other choices. He believed the only thing that stood between him and his one way ticket to happiness was that bottle of pills. He may be scared but he was not a coward. Soon, that fear turned into anger. The anger was directed more so at his friends rather than his family. Feeling so much at once made his head spin.

'Who are they to judge me? They're just a bunch of selfish, narcissistic, ass-kissing liars. They don't give a damn about anything unless their asses are on the line. It's in their nature to bail out on you. Well, fuck them. Fuck all of them. Let them rot in this fucking hick town hell-hole. After all, I'm the loser, the freak, the worthless piece of shit that nobody gives a fuck about. They all wished I was dead anyway.' He thought.

The tears started again.

"Mom. Oh mom. I wish I was with you." Ephram moaned. He was so broken up inside.

The moment of truth arrived. Without delaying it any further, he popped the handful of pills into his mouth and washed it all down with several gulps of soda. The tears were almost uncontrollable now. He gave up in wiping them away. The front of his shirt was already moist. He swallowed the salty tears that found their way into his mouth.

He sat back against the bed board with the bottle of pills in his hands. He watched the door to see if anyone would hear his silent cry for help. Still no one. Heartbroken and hopeless, he continued his self-destruction. His hands shook when he tilted the bottle again to dispense another helping of pills. Five tablets slid into his palm.

Somewhere right below his room, Andy and Delia were in the kitchen aimlessly cooking dinner. They never suspected that one flight up, Ephram was making the biggest mistake of his life.

A tang of bitter medicine filled his mouth as the pills started dissolving in his saliva. He guzzled the soda to get the nasty flavor out of his mouth. After this, he ate yet another handful of pills. He decided that he liked the sound of the pills hitting against the plastic container when he shifted the contents.

Coincidentally, Delia was passing through in the hall at this very moment. She was on her way to her room to get her notebook. Apparently, she did an in-class writing assignment that earned her a check plus. Andy was eager to hear it.

Delia heard the sound of shifting of tablets in a plastic pill bottle as she walked passed her brother's door. It made an interesting rattle kinda like the way Tic Tac mints sounded when you turned the little rectangular container upside down. Delia had a fondness for sweets and was always in the mood for any sort of candy.

She turned Ephram's door knob and pushed the door open. "Hey Ephram, whatcha doing?" Delia said in a nosy voice.

Startled at the sudden invasion of his privacy, Ephram quickly hid the bottle of the pills in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He did not expect his sister to barge into his room like that. As much as he wanted someone to catch him in the act, he felt rather embarrassed at the notion that someone was going to find out his dark secret.

"Do you ever think of knocking first?" Ephram shot back in a harsh tone. He rubbed his face with both hands to disguise the act of cleaning away any trace of tears.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd mind." Delia said still holding onto the door knob. "What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing." Ephram said as innocently as possible.

"But I heard a noise." Delia reasoned.

"Like what?" He fired back.

"I dunno. It was just a noise."

"Well, I didn't hear anything. There's obviously something wrong with your ears."

"What are you eating?" Her eyes shot at the Coke can on his night stand. She was always probing for food.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you have candy." Delia poked. She played with the door knob by twisting to back and forth.

"Fine. It IS candy, ok? It's a tube of MM mini's. There you go. You got me. Happy now?" Ephram blasted.

"Can I have some?" Delia asked.

"No, you cannot. Do you mind leaving now? I was in the middle of something here." He said firmly.

"Please? Can I have some?" Delia asked again. She didn't know why her brother was so cross all of a sudden. He usually shared his candy with her. Most of the time, he let her have whatever he had left.

"NO! Now leave me alone!" Ephram hollered. He couldn't understand why he was so angry. He figured maybe it was the drugs starting to act up.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean!" Delia pouted. "Fine, I WILL leave you alone." She said in an agitated huff and closed the door behind her.

He was alone once again. It wasn't his intention to be so short-tempered towards his sister. She was only being a kid. But something inside his gut was so ill at ease. He didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to kill himself yet he wanted to be saved. Realizing he'd just pushed away any chances of being rescued from his situation, Ephram took out the pill bottle from his pocket.

He looked at the remainder of the pills in the cylinder container. There wasn't a whole lot left. He wondered if he'd taken enough. He also wondered when he would start to feel the effects of the drug attack his system and make his heart stop. Would he feel any kind of pain? Will it be quick? Would he know it when he died?

Ephram lied down on his bed and placed the bottle of pills back into his sweatshirt pocket. There were going to be questions that needed answers. So he decided to leave some sort of sign that he'd done this to himself. It was not an accident nor was it influenced or done by someone else. He put the bottle in a place where he knew his father would look – his pocket.

He took the locket into his fist and held it to his chest. A single tear droplet drizzled from his eyes. The tear stayed on his cheek for a brief moment before slithering down his cheekbone and into his ear. He gave a deep sigh. Finally, he closed his eyes, relaxed his muscles and waited for the drug to work.

He waited and waited patiently. After a while, Ephram really believed he was dying and the drug was taking control. He was drifting farther and farther away from the world. He felt as light as a feather and he could almost hear his mother's voice calling for him. The codeine was dissolving in the hot churning acids of his stomach and dispersing slowly into his bloodstream. The drug made his veins throb. The sensation of pins and needles filled his legs and chest. The end was drawing near.

At least that's what he thought. But he shortly awoke from his dream when he heard a pounding on his door, which he, at first, mistook it for a pounding in his head. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on his bed in the comfort of his room in the same position. It finally dawned on him that he wasn't dead – but instead, he'd fallen asleep. Disappointment swept over him.

"Ephram! Dinner's ready!" Delia shouted on the top of her lungs as she pounded her tiny fists on his door. "You better come down NOW!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." Ephram grumbled.

The first thought that came to his mind was that – it didn't work. Perhaps he needed to have taken the whole bottle in order for it to be deemed lethal. However, he did change his mind about how he felt the second he sat up.

The room spun and his skin was clammy. There was something cold and metal-like in his hand. He looked to see what it was and it turned out to be his mother's locket. He'd forgotten about it. Putting the locket aside, he groaned and cradled his head in his hands. He felt extremely tired and sore like as if someone had beaten the crap out of him. His muscles ached and his stomach was doing flips.

He looked at the digital clock on his dresser. It blinked 8:45 pm. He had been asleep for nearly three hours. The question he asked himself was - did he really fall asleep or was he unconscious? THREE HOURS! The three hours felt like six hours. He couldn't believe how long it was taking to kill himself.

He tried to stand up only to plop back down onto his bed. His legs failed him – just like everyone in his life. He tried a second attempt to stand up. This time around, he was successful. He shook his head to clear the dizziness. Focusing on reaching the door, Ephram wobbled to get a firm grip on something to steady his stance. The bookcase was the first thing within reach. The room swam in slow motion and for the first time, he noticed the air was thin.

Groggy and dazed, he finally found the door and he made his way down the stairs carefully. Upon entering the kitchen, he was able to smell the aroma of cooked food. Surprisingly, it wasn't a bad smell – in fact, it smelled quite appetizing.

"Ephram! Hey, grab a seat. I know it only took me two hours to prepare this meal. You can't say I didn't try. Looks like food, smells like food. I hope it tastes like food. If not, we can chuck it and order something. I think the pizza place is still open." Andy joked. He was preoccupied with organizing the dishes and utensils on the table.

Andy put his heart and soul into the making of this meal and it showed. A large plate was set by each place at the table. Everyone had their own portion of chicken cutlet glazed with tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese. A large salad bowl of freshly tossed greens, tall glasses of soda for everyone, a dish of piping hot buttered corn on the cob placed in front of Ephram's seat, and miscellaneous condiments stood conveniently within arms reach.

"What were you doing in your room all this time?" Andy said as they took their seats.

"I was taking a nap." Ephram replied.

"Well then, hope you had a refreshing nap. I don't know about you but I'm starving. Please, help yourself. Dig in." Andy said.

Ephram stared at his plate. It looked good but some how he did not have much of an appetite. His stomach was uneasy. Both Andy and Delia had already begun their feast. They were complimenting each bite. With a hand holding up his head, Ephram picked at his food with a fork.

"Why aren't you eating Ephram?" Andy said with a mouth full of lettuce. "Something wrong with the food?"

"No, I'm not very hungry - is all." The boy said weakly.

"That's probably because of all that candy you ate before. It spoiled your dinner." Delia tattled.

"Shut up!" Ephram glared at his sister.

"Candy, huh" Andy said as he put another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Yea - candy that HE did not want to share with me." Delia replied. "He wanted to keep it all for himself even though I asked nicely if I could have some." She still did not want to let it go. "Stingy." She added with an annoyed pout.

"Oh, will you just shut up?" Ephram glowered. He was feeling pretty horrible already and did not have the burning desire to be involved in an argument.

"Now kids, can't we have a meal together without biting each other's head off?" Andy scolded in a patient tone as he chewed his food.

Thereafter, the only sounds heard were the clinging of utensils and chewing noises. With an elbow on the table and his hand holding up his head, Ephram continued to poke at his food with a fork. He just couldn't bring himself to ingest it. He looked up bleary eyed at his father, who was sitting across from him gorging on his ration. He was alternating between a forkful of salad and a forkful of chicken. Andy finally looked up.

"Ephram, I made buttered corn on the cob for you." Andy nodded to the plate in front of the boy. "I may not know a lot about your favorites but I DO know how much you liked corn on the cob drenched in butter."

This caught Ephram a bit off guard because he never expected his father to pay close attention to what he liked and disliked. If his father was observant enough to remember something as detailed as the way he liked his corn prepared, he wondered what other things his father remembered.

"My cooking doesn't come close to being as good as your mother's. But I can say that I think she would've been proud of me today because I made an effort to do the one thing I suck at doing and managed to turn it into a success." Andy complimented himself as Delia piped in to agree.

Ephram found the strength to cut a small corner of his chicken cutlet and stick it in his mouth. He chewed for the longest time. It seems the food just doesn't want to be swallowed. His throat was sore and probably swollen.

"Ephram, you look kinda pale. Are you ok?" Andy said cocking his eye in the boy's direction. Now that he had a substantial amount of food in his belly, he could slow down and observe everyone else.

"I'm fine." Ephram lied. "Dad?"

"Yep." Andy answered. He took a corn on the cob off the plate and sunk his teeth into the juicy, flesh of the kernels.

"You ever think about mom?" The boy probed.

"Think about her? Of course I do - just about every day." Andy put the corn down on his plate. "She was a big part of our lives and someone with that much influence does not readily get forgotten." He paused. Puzzled and in thought for a brief moment, he realized what made his boy so down in the dumps lately. "Is that what's been bothering you? Is this about your mother?" He guessed.

The boy played with the melted mozzarella cheese on top of the chicken cutlet. He was afraid to look up.

"Ephram – honey – it's ok to miss her you know. It's ok to grieve." He spoke gently.

And suddenly, it all made sense. Everything fell into place. This was the reason why Ephram was so withdrawn. Thinking back, Ephram's depression began shortly after they left the cemetery. This was the epicenter. Perhaps seeing his mother's grave again created an enormous amount of stress for the poor boy.

"I know you miss her a lot. Probably more so than me and Delia put together. I know you and her were especially close. I'll admit that I was never around long enough to let our relationship grow. But I sure hope that I can establish what you and your mother had some day. I know I can never fill in that void – that missing link – completely but I would like to try." Andy offered. "A day doesn't go by without sprouting an argument but we're a team. None of us should ever feel like they must take on the world alone. We help each other. That's what we're here for. Especially now, since your mother's no longer with us. We need to stick together."

He paused.

"Don't think that I don't feel for you, son. I think about you and Delia all the time. I love you guys so much that it hurts. It's tough to lose a spouse and I used to think the world ended – at least, my world did – but then I realized that loosing a parent is tougher especially when you're at such a young age. I know your loss is very deep and your soul is scarred. You can't put images out of your mind. Sometimes, you get this funny feeling in the pit of your stomach – it's kinda like your insides turning into a big chunk of ice. Losing your mother was something you can never be prepared for. No one can be prepared for something like that. And – and I don't expect you to be because it's life-changing. It can never be completely zapped from anyone's memory. However, I do expect you to talk about it and maybe even cry a little. I want to hear your thoughts – whatever or however stupid they sound. I want to hear it again and again until you get it all out of your system. I won't mind hearing it." Andy continued as he wiped the drippy butter off his fingers with a napkin.

"Things will never be the same. We all know the variables have changed. You mean so much to us and I would hate to see you going through anything alone. Maybe we can wad through the mud together. We love you very much, Ephram." Andy added.

That was pretty much all he needed to hear from his father to know that he cared. The boy was moved to tears. The tears were coming down his face in bucketfuls. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His eyes blurred and vision weaved in and out of focus. It was the drugs.

His father directed words of sympathy and comfort to him. Maybe it wasn't the first time he'd heard it, but it was the first time the words actually sunk into his brain. It almost sounded like his father understood what was going on inside his head. Perhaps he really did understand. Maybe there was no need to have eaten those pills after all. Regret.

"Why are you crying?" Andy gasped in concern. Delia turned to face her brother.

"I made a horrible – horrible mistake." He said through sobs. The boy hung his head down and occasionally wiped his face with the back of his hands.

"Nothing can be that bad. Tell me what." Andy nudged.

"It's bad. Real bad." Ephram whimpered. He felt weak and dizzy.

"We can work it out. I promise we can." Andy offered.

"I – I stole from you." The boy bleated as his small shoulders shook with each sob.

"Oh? You did?" Andy asked curiously. "I'm sure whatever it was, it could be replaced." He couldn't imagine what Ephram could've possibly stolen. The only thing he could think of was money.

"No. It can't." Ephram covered his face with both hands. "It can't be replaced."

"Alright. How much?" Andy was starting to get worried. Ephram was starting to look horrible. His face was ghastly and he was shaking something fierce. The boy was taking very deep breathes.

Ephram shook his head from side to side.

"How much money was it? Whatever amount it was, I won't get mad. Just tell me." Andy spoke eloquently.

"It's not money." Ephram said.

"It's not?" Andy was surprised.

"I'm so ashamed. So ashamed." He said through clenched teeth between deep draws of air.

"Please Ephram, tell me what did you steal." His voice was firm and concerned.

"I stole some drugs from your office." He confessed. A pain in his chest told him something terrible was about to happen.

"You did WHAT!" Andy nearly shouted in shock. The last thing he wanted his son to be was a drug dealer. How could it lead to this? Andy questioned himself. Of all things, how could Ephram swipe drugs from his clinic – after all he's done for him? Andy imagined his son peddling prescription drugs to his classmates as a means of getting high. "How much did you steal?"

"This was the first time. I swear." Ephram cried. The room spun faster and faster. He couldn't see straight anymore. He couldn't tell were they because of the tears or because of the effects of the codeine. "I-I-I just wanted the pain to go away. Please don't be mad at me. You have to believe me! The pain was so horrible. I –I only wanted to take enough to kill the pain. Honest." He rambled with some words more coherent than others.

The words rang in Andy's head. He was reeling from shock and his body was suddenly consumed with fear. 'Ephram didn't resell the drugs. He took them for himself?' Andy thought.

"Ephram, what are you saying?" Andy slid his chair back to stand up. "Tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"Dad, I – I don't feel so good. Please. I didn't mean to do it." Ephram got up irritably from his seat. "I-I need to lie down." He mumbled. His knees buckled under him before he could take a step. The boy collapsed. He fell like a sack of flour. The frail weight of the boy's body hit the hard wood floor with a small thump.

"Ephram!" Delia shrieked in horror.

"Oh my God! Ephram. Ephram!" Andy cried as he rushed to his son's side.

Ephram was still conscious. Desperately gasping for air, the only sounds that came out of his mouth were inhuman grunts and wheezes.

"Ephram – tell me what drug did you take? What drug did you take?" Andy's voice cracked. The boy did not reply – or rather he couldn't.

Andy groped the boy's pockets frantically in search of any remnants of the drug he took. He found the plastic tube of codeine in Ephram's sweatshirt.

"Oh no. You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" Andy was close to crying when he read the label. "Ephram." He grabbed both the boy's shoulders firmly. "Ephram, how many of these did you eat?"

Ephram's dull eyes fluttered. He did not respond to the sound of his father's voice.

"Damn it Ephram! How many did you eat?" Andy cried again hoping to get an answer out of the boy.

Horror-stricken, Andy watched Ephram's eyes roll into his skull. It wasn't long before the seizures started. The boy's muscles broke into harsh spasms. A clump of white bubbly foam-like substance oozed out of his mouth and drizzled down the corner of his lips like an erupting volcano. He choked violently on the slimy discharge as his whole body racked with brutal tremors. The back of his head smacked involuntarily against the hard floor.

Andy prevented the boy from further injuring his head by putting an arm under the neck.

Watching this scene unfold right before her very eyes, Delia became frightened beyond words could ever describe. She didn't know what was going on. Her brother's body was jerking and flopping around like a fish out of water. This was a very disturbing sight for an eight year old. She couldn't understand what was happening to Ephram and why he was having such a violent seizure.

"Daddy – w-what's wrong with Ephram?" Delia said hysterically. She saw the abnormal matter coming out of the boy's mouth. And judging from the terrified way Andy was handling the situation, it was obvious that something was very, very wrong.

Andy peeled Ephram's eyelids back to discover his pupils had become much smaller than normal. One word. Overdose. Judging by the effect the drug had on him, Ephram must've eaten a lot of pills. Andy's seen it a dozen times before – but he never thought it would happen to his son. Ever.

Andy instructed Delia to get his cell phone from his coat pocket. Without question, the girl ran to the hall coat rack and returned with the phone in jiffy. Andy dialed 911 and requested emergency medical assistance immediately. His son was dying.

The race to save Ephram's life was critical. It was a race against time – of which Ephram did not have much of. Ironically, the boy's wish was coming true. He wanted to join his mother in Heaven and he was sure headed in that direction. He was going to a better place. This was what he wanted all along.

End of chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Signs and Symptoms

Chapter 2: Signs and Symptoms

Andy's head reeled with anticipation. His thoughts were drowned out by the low hum of human voices in the emergency room of Everwood General Hospital. It felt like he'd been sitting in that chair for ages before someone came to inform him of the condition of his son. The suspense did a number on his anxiety. He was running low on optimism and his blood pressure sky rocketed through the roof. At that point, he realized how agonizing it was to be on the end of the patient's family waiting for a doctor to come out of that door to bring any bit of good news. The wait was torturous. Andy never fully understood it until now. Being a doctor himself, he was used to appearing unscathed and strong when he delivered the bad news to the families.

Sitting in the waiting area just outside the ER, Andy tried to calm his nerves and collect his emotions after Ephram's doctor came with the update. The hours seem to pass by so quickly. It was easy for Andy to lose track of time. When he looked up at the clock in the waiting area, it was well into the early hours of the AM. He sat hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face. He let the realization of what happened sink in.

"Andy." A voice called softly. It was Nina. She materialized before Andy.

"Oh hey. Nina." Andy acknowledged solemnly. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here in the middle of the night. I-I didn't know who else to call." He turned to face her.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I would've been here sooner but I had to take Sam to my mom's first." Nina said as she took a seat next him.

"Thanks for being here. It really means a lot to me." Andy said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's what friends are for. Besides, you would've done the same for me." Nina replied.

An awkward pause.

"So, how is he? How's Ephram?" Nina finally broke the silence.

"They did a gastric lavage." Andy's voice cracked. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Oh – I'm sorry – it means his stomach was pumped. They had to wash whatever's left of the drugs out of his system." He continued when he noticed he was using doctor terms without realizing it. "Now, they're administering narcotic antagonist – you know – a counteracting drug and activated charcoal. At this point, there's no telling how much codeine his body absorbed. We don't know how many hours it had been since he took the pills and exactly how far digestion has taken place or even how many pills he took. The next 24 hours is critical. If he has any chance of recovery, it's gonna show within the next 24 hours."

"Oh Andy." Nina gasped. "It sounds horrible."

"Ephram looked so helpless when they wheeled him into the ER. He was unconscious. When I touched him, his cheeks felt wet and clammy. It was cold like snake skin. His face was powdery white. He looked so fragile and small." Andy murmured. Tears were in stride.

"I know, Andy. I know." Nina said in comfort.

"I was there when they rammed that tube down his throat to suck the poison out of his stomach. He didn't gag on the tube or show any signs of irritation. He just didn't respond at all. He never regained consciousness. Ephram's limp body just trembled at the power of the suction. It had to be the most sickening thing I've had to witness in my entire life. I saw the contents being pumped out of his stomach. He looked so – so." Andy broke off as he searched for the right word. "So vulnerable. I wanted to help so badly. My son was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. But they wouldn't allow my assistance because it's a rule. Since I'm related to the patient, they think the procedures would be compromised if I helped. I could only watch what was happening through that glass window. I watched and I watched until I couldn't take it anymore. I had to look away." Andy stifled a sob.

"It must be hard but it's gonna be ok." Nina said.

"No, it's not ok. Things can never be ok. Not after this." Andy corrected. "God. Ephram tried to kill himself." He muttered under his breath. Admitting it was harder than trying to give excuses for his son's recent actions.

Andy tried to appear composed and strong but in reality he was losing his control over his emotions. He was gradually sinking deeper and deeper in his turmoil. The unrelenting pain in his heart hammered against his chest. He knew Ephram had a certain genius about him and there was no doubt that someday, he was going to leave his mark on the world. But Andy never dreamed in a million years that the day would come when his boy would use his life as a martyr. The loud and atrocious statement caused a ripple effect and had a big impact on those around him. Ephram fell into the abyss and in doing so, he unintentionally pulled everyone down with him. He didn't realize how tight he was connected to the people in his life. He didn't have to say a word. His actions spoke for him.

Andy realized he'd gone through most of his life with his eyes half-closed. He always believed that Ephram was either too smart or too young to have such evil desires. He underestimated everything and everyone. Ephram's suicide attempt was a rather rude awakening. Coming to his senses had never been more brutal.

"It wasn't an accident. My son tried to kill himself!" Andy said louder through clenched teeth. On the verge of tears, he feared he was going to let Nina see a grown man bawl in front of her like an infant. But there was no stopping the tears from flowing. A father's grief was more profound than anything known to mankind. The knife went farther than just skin deep. It punctured a hole his artery so deep that even a tourniquet would be impossible to stop the bleeding. Suicide was a serious deal. Something like this crossed boundaries. It was not an external element nor was it disease that caused Ephram to be this way. It was self-inflicted and that was what made it so difficult for Andy to accept.

Finally, Andy broke down and tears spewed out of the corners of his eyes. Ashamed, he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh Andy. I'm so sorry." Nina soothed. She felt such immense sympathy for Andy that her heart was breaking as well. Stroking Andy's shoulder gently, she tried to comfort him.

"I'm a terrible father. I've failed my own son. I've failed him miserably." Andy cried bitterly.

"How could you say that about yourself? I don't know much about you pre-Everwood but judging from what I can see, I would say you're a wonderful father. I've seen the way you are with your kids. You give them love and support. You understand and respect them. A lot of kids would envy the trust you have with Ephram and Delia. And I'm not saying that to be nice. I think it's safe to say that I know you better than the rest of the folks in this town. You're the type who would sacrifice everything in an instant for your children." Nina pointed out.

"Look at her." Andy said nodding towards Delia, who was sleeping soundly on the couch adjacent to where they sat. "She's so broken up about this. She couldn't stop crying since we got here. She doesn't understand what happened. How do I explain it to her when she asks - why? How do you protect her from this?" His life was falling apart.

"You should tell her the truth. She needs to know the truth." Nina said almost too quickly. Something in her mind triggered a memory. "Well, I think you should tell her the truth." She recoiled.

"This is all my fault. I should've known. But-but I just turned my head the other way. I buried my head in the sand." Andy admitted.

"No, no, no – you can't blame yourself. You had nothing to do with this." Nina said firmly. "No one knew this was going to happen."

"But I should have pieced it together. There were signs and – and I chose to ignore them. I could've prevented this." Andy confessed tearfully as he retraced his steps and actions of the past few weeks.

"What are you talking about? What signs?" Nina inquired.

"It's in the way he acted lately - ever since we got back from New York." Andy swallowed. "His behavior was – I dunno – really strange – like withdrawn. He doesn't talk. He doesn't eat. I don't think he sleeps very well. He seems sad all the time."

"But that could mean anything. Most teenagers are moody, you know." Nina said with a laugh. She dug in her purse in search for a tissue. "That's why they're called teenagers. You can't figure them out."

"I should've suspected something when he gave Boomer Bear away."

"You mean that ratty old bear that Delia was lugging around?" Nina asked.

"It's a toy from his childhood that he's been very attached to. He's had it forever and would never just give it up like that." Andy explained. "It was a hint and I let it go just like that."

"Andy, you're being too hard on yourself." Nina comforted as she handed him a tissue. He accepted it and wiped his tears.

"Nina, he was giving away his most prized possession. It's what people do when they know they will die." He sobbed again. "And – and I found what looked like the start of a suicide note in his trash."

"Really? Oh my God! What did it say?" Nina gasped.

"There was only one line – Dear Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." Andy tried to swallow his tears. "I know what he meant now. I know what he meant. I should've pressed him on it. I should've taken it seriously. Maybe I could've saved him from this somehow. Nina, he planned this. He planned it." Andy rambled.

Although Nina was stupefied, she was in control. She remembered a certain little girl who was in a similar situation.

"Ephram planned the whole thing. He stole the pills from my office and he went through with it. He knew exactly what he was doing. I was so caught up in making a nice dinner for us that I didn't even know my son was one flight up in his room popping enough pills in his system for a one way ticket to Heaven. There must've been SOMETHING I could've done to make life better for him – so – so he didn't have to end up like this." He continued.

A pause.

"I know you question yourself – this is normal. The hardest part is always on the parent. They always think they were the ones at fault when their kid tries something like suicide. The parent will rack their brain for answers to questions that have no answers." Nina's voice was steady yet soft and gentle. "You will always think of ways on how you could've prevented it or should've noticed something was wrong from the start. Andy, suicide is a very complex thing. There's a lot of mystery surrounding that word. There are no real signs or symptoms to look for when it comes to suicide. It's unpredictable. You'll drive yourself crazy thinking over stuff like - if you only you had paid closer attention or maybe if you'd done something different you could've stopped him from hurting himself. You could think of all the shoulda, coulda, woulda's in the world and you still won't find a plausible explanation. You cannot blame yourself for any part of it."

Andy sobbed into the tissue until the tissue became a damp pulp. He listened to Nina's soothing voice. He had reduced to a puddle of tears. He was not the tough and hardened man that he appeared to be. Nina saw a sensitive and soft side of him – a human side.

"Ephram's going through a difficult time. He's still hung over the lost of his mother. And that's totally understandable since – from what I gather – they were especially close. Losing someone that close overnight will have a big impact on anyone. He's in a transition stage here. He knows what he needs but he's unsure of what he wants. He's confused. Too much has been taken away from him. He was foolish to think that maybe taking his own life would be the answer." Nina continued. She handed the whole packet of tissues to Andy.

"I should never have forced him to move here. He never wanted to come here in the first place. He never wanted to move. Maybe we belong in New York." Andy said while pulling out another tissue.

"Look, I don't know whether or not that would've made a huge difference. All I can say is it's clear that he misses his mother terribly – terrible enough to kill himself just so he could be with her. Poor kid." Nina shook her head in disappointment. "If it's any consolation, I'M glad you moved here – or I never would've met you and we never would've become friends."

"He's just a boy. A boy." Andy blew his nose. "Nina, I'm scared. What if Ephram doesn't make it?" His body trembled at the thought of losing a second member of his family.

"Ephram is strong – like you. He will make it." Nina said with authority in her tone.

"He and Delia are all I have. I can't lose either of them. They are way too important to me." Andy sobbed.

"Come here. You need a hug. Everything's gonna be ok." Seeing Andy so lost and helpless, Nina pulled him into an embrace. He cried on her shoulder. "It's ok. I hear ya. I really do. And I feel your pain." Nina lulled.

Nina would be the last person Andy would find himself brave enough to cry in front of. Crying meant he was weak and he didn't want to show his weakness to Nina. He was a mess and there was no one else on earth he could bare his heart and soul to now that his wife was deceased – except this one person who was holding him in her arms. Nina always knew what to say and how to act. Sometimes, it was like as if she also knew what he needed. Nina carried herself with such confidence and radiance that Andy was thankful to have someone like her.

There were many instances when he wondered about Nina's timing in his life. Being a romantic at heart, he liked to believe that when Julia went to heaven, she requested God to send an angel down to earth and look out for him. She felt Andy's grief and she just couldn't stand seeing him so sad and broken. Hence, Nina entered his life. It was a blessing. 

"Are you ok now?" Nina spoke when Andy calmed down and they broke from the embrace.

Andy nodded and blew his nose again. Delia stirred in her sleep.

"Thanks for being here. I know you have a family and everything. I really shouldn't be bothering you." Andy began. He was in very low spirits.

"Don't even say it." Nina cut in as she held up her hand in a "halt" gesture. "We are beyond that. You don't have to give me a gold star for being here. I chose to be here. And I'm glad I could give you support – apparently something you need a lot of right now. This thing that happened to Ephram is unimaginable. I don't expect you to go through it alone." Nina said. "You are not imposing on me at all. Sam is being taken care of. My mom loves having him over at her place."

At turbulent times like these, you quickly learn who your true friends are. Sometimes it takes a catastrophe to know the real answer. The ones who surface are the ones worth keeping. Andy was convinced that Nina was sent from above. She was a goddess.

Maybe it was because of his dire need for comfort or maybe that Nina just so happened to be there. Or perhaps that little skip of a heartbeat he felt each time he saw her meant something more than a platonic friendship. As much as he denied it, it was the same way he felt since he met her for the first time.

The Browns had just moved into their new empty house on Pine Street. They were unpacking the boxes the next day when Nina showed up at their doorstep with a chicken vegetable casserole as a housewarming gift. She was the first one on the block to find the courage to come over and introduce herself to her new neighbors. She welcomed them to the neighborhood. She extended her generosity and courtesy by offering to leave her tool shed and pantry wide open in case Andy needed to borrow anything – well, at least until they get settled in. Andy liked her the moment he set eyes on her. Maybe he found something appealing about her amiable nature and the way she carried herself. Then again it could've been something in her smile.

"Listen, it's really late. Maybe you should get some sleep." Nina was taking care of him.

"I-I need to be with my son." Andy muttered nervously. "He needs me."

"You look exhausted."

"I'm not tired. I don't think I can sleep until I know he's gonna be ok." Andy was getting up from his seat. Nina followed.

"Are you sure?" She searched his eyes.

"Yea. I-I don't want him to wake up all alone in that cold room. He's gonna be scared and-and I want to be there for him. I want to be the first one he sees when he opens his eyes. I want to tell him that I love him so much. And-and that I forgive him." He rambled.

"Alright then. I'll stay here and look after Delia." Nina said.

Soon after Andy left the waiting area, Nina joined Delia on the couch. She draped her jacket over the girl's shoulders. Nina fought to stay awake but fatigue got the upper hand and the sandman took her under.

Andy quietly snuck into Ephram's room in the intensive care unit and pulled up a chair next to the bed. A soft white light came from the wall a few feet above the head of Ephram's bed. It gave the boy a pale glow. Andy sat down on the chair and cradled his son's hand.

Ephram lie motionless on the bed dressed in nothing but a flimsy cotton polka dotted hospital gown. A cream colored thermal blanket covered him up to the waist. Nasal prongs supplying additional oxygen were lodged into Ephram's nostrils. The clear tubes ran across the sides of the boy's cheeks. There were machines monitoring his breathing and heart rates. Andy watched the IV drip sporadically dripping medication down the long flexible tube inserted and taped to the crook of his boy's arm. It delivered the drugs that would balance out the poison absorbed in Ephram's body.

"Oh Ephram." Andy sighed. "What did you do to yourself?" He squeezed the boy's limp hand gently. "Please, please, please be alright." He mumbled.

The boy did not respond to the squeeze of his hand. He was oblivious to everything around him. He drifted deeper and deeper into his sleep. Andy placed a kiss on Ephram's fingers.

"I love you, baby. Please wake up soon so I can tell you." Andy said in a whisper. He rested his head on his folded arms on top of Ephram's mattress. It was hard trying to stay awake. The crying made him extra sleepy. He only intended to rest his eyes for a moment but found himself nodding off the instant he closed his eyes.

Ephram plunged further into the darkness. He believed he had passed the point of being saved. The real world appeared to be light years away. There was no time for regrets. He was already in too deep to chicken out now. This was what he wanted – to be unreachable – to be numb – to be dead. Suicide was Ephram's final slap-life-in-the-face. It was him raising the big middle finger on life. He had performed the ultimate escape. Ephram Brown outsmarted everyone.

As he lingered in the pits of darkness, he was overcome by a rather unusual sensation. Why did all this suddenly feel so wrong? He felt a presence beside him. At first, he thought it was his mother coming to receive him. The thought of this made him excited. But that excitement was extinguished shortly. Something didn't feel right. This presence beside him had a familiar masculine bearing. Soon, he realized it was not his mother at all. It was his father.

It could've been a dream or a hallucination. Ephram couldn't tell. His father was holding his hand. The hand was the connection. Through it, the young boy sensed guilt and such sorrow in his father's heart. The amount of grief that brewed inside was so intense that it made Ephram's soul weak with sadness. The boy wondered how his father was able to influence him in such an odd way. This had nothing to do with his father.

Ephram questioned himself whether he was truly dying or had he been saved. There were doubts but Ephram was sure of one thing – he didn't like the way his father was suffering. He felt pity for him. The boy's mind drifted and drifted until he couldn't focus on anything particular.

Just outside the intensive care unit, Delia woke up with a start at 5:36 am. She briefly forgot where she was. The couch under her was hard and rough like ply wood. Her neck was sore from the way she'd fallen asleep. Suddenly, it all came back to her. It wasn't a dream. She noticed a jacket sliding off her tiny shoulders as she sat up. Delia recognized it belonged to Nina.

Delia glanced around the room. Her father was nowhere in sight. But Nina was present. Delia wondered how long Nina had been there. She was asleep sitting in an upright position at the end of the same couch. Her head was tilted back leaning against a cushion and her pink lips parted just slightly. Nina looked super tired. Delia didn't want to wake her.

Delia lied back down on her makeshift bed. She pulled Nina's jacket half way over her head and curled into fetal position. Scared at the possibilities, she started to cry.

Nina heard the sniffles. She had a special talent for hearing little child whimpers. It was a unique gift she acquired shortly after becoming a mother. Nina can detect any small whimpers or sniffles even in her deepest sleep. A tiny alarm went off in her head that usually woke her right up.

"Sweetheart." Nina crawled over to where Delia lay. She yanked the jacket down gently to reveal a small face wet with tears.

"Sweetie, talk to me." Nina said softly. "Are you alright?"

Delia shook her head 'no'.

"Come here." Nina pulled Delia up and took her into a hug. The young girl sobbed into Nina's sweatshirt. "It's gonna be ok." Nina smoothed Delia's hair.

"I'm scared!" Delia hollered.

"Yes, I know." Nina lulled. "It's a difficult time."

"Why? Why, Nina? Why did he try to kill himself?" Delia hollered through blinding tears. "Why would he do something like that?" She cried hysterically.

"No one knows, sweetie." Nina offered some comfort. "There's some really crazy stuff going on in Ephram's head that no one understands. He doesn't know what he was doing. The stuff he kept all bottled up inside got too much and he finally broke. The choice he made was a horrible mistake."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Delia blubbered. "I was mean to him. I yelled at him. I hurt his feelings."

"What? No! For Heaven's sake, why would you think that?" Nina said while drying the girl's cheeks with her fingers. She had already given her only pack of tissues to Andy.

"I made him mad. I didn't mean to. I went into his room without knocking and bothered him. But we always argue like that. Is it my fault he's here at the hospital?" Delia's eyes shed more tears.  
"Delia! Don't you start getting that way too! You are just like your father. You go blaming yourself for what Ephram did to himself. It's nobody's fault." Nina reasoned. "What he did has nothing to do with you or your dad. Do you understand me?"

Delia stared blankly at Nina with a tear-stained face.

"Does he hate me? Does he hate dad?" Delia had so many questions.

"No, I think he just hated himself." Nina said. Her heart sank at the thought of Ephram hating himself enough to do something about it.

"He can't hate himself! I love him!" Delia wailed. She wiped her face with the back of her hands. "I want my brother back. I want him back!" She sobbed miserably.

"I know you do. I know." Nina gave Delia another long hug. "I want him to be ok too."

"Why did he have to do this? Doesn't he know that there are people who love him?" Delia rambled.

"Honey." Nina began. "I don't think we can ever understand why he did what he did. I don't even think he's clear on why he did it himself. Maybe at the time, it seemed like a good solution. All I can say is that he's very mixed up right now. He needs our support more than ever."

"Where's my dad?" Delia asked.

"He's with Ephram." Nina answered.

"I want to be with Ephram too." Delia begged tearfully.

"I'm sure it can be arranged. Maybe in the morning?" Nina said.

"I want to see him now. I need to see him now!" Delia cried as she desperately grabbed the hem of Nina's sweatshirt with her tiny fists.

"Delia, your brother's still asleep." Nina tried to persuade her that now would not be a good time - especially when Ephram looked the way he did. His appearance would scare her. She wanted to tell her the truth but the truth hurts. Delia had every right to know the truth. The last thing she needed right now was to be lied to. And as much as Nina wanted to protect Delia, she found it very difficult to cough up the truth.

"He's not sleeping." Delia protested. "He's out cold and no one knows when or if he'll wake up."

This remark stunned Nina for a second.

"People try to fool me. They talk around me thinking that I'm too young to understand. They don't think I hear it but I do." Delia finally said. "I'm not deaf and I'm not dumb."

"Delia, I never said you were."

"Please Nina. Bring me to see Ephram. If he knows I'm there, maybe it'll make a difference and give him a reason to wake up. I want him to know that I'm there." Delia pressed.

"Alright." Nina said reluctantly after looking at Delia's pleading eyes. "I'll take you to his room but I have to tell you that what you see may scare you. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready."

Andy awoke to the light squeak of a door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted at the source of the sound. He was surprised to see Delia and Nina tip-toeing into the room.

"Delia wanted to see Ephram." Nina explained before Andy could say a word.

Delia got as far as the foot of Ephram's bed. She froze. In all her short life, she had never seen her brother this weak and fragile. She had never expected Ephram to look this horrible.

She had an image set in her head about hospitals and the way patients looked. And she realized that television did a lousy job of depicting such things accurately. It was hardly as glamorous as they make it appear. Television had a habit of painting a dramatic picture of how they think a hospital should look like. Everything was neat as a pin. In the end, it's just a big fabrication – a stretch of the truth. In reality, the hospitals were full of clutter and disorder. It was a messy place but the medical personnel seemed to know exactly where everything was. And as for the sick, television did not do justice on how they actually should look once the energy had been drained from their bodies after the medications have been administered.

The glow from the soft light above the headboard gave Ephram a ghastly appearance. The boy's face was white, his lips purplish and the gray circles under his puffy eyes made him look very, very sick. The medications have reduced him to a stick figure under the sheets. He appeared to be in a deep sleep. The machinery in the room frightened Delia. She didn't know what they were but she knew they were keeping her brother alive at the moment.

"Delia?" Andy called.

Delia couldn't take her eyes away from her brother's face. She was too shocked by Ephram's appearance to speak. The thought finally dawned on her that Ephram could die. It took her this long to learn to accept her mother's death. She will absolutely refuse to accept Ephram's death – not in a million years. Ephram dying was not acceptable. It was truly not possible because Ephram was supposed to live forever. He was invincible. He knew everything and Delia idolized him. She wanted to be just like him.

"Delia? Are you ok?" Andy spoke again. He approached his daughter.

Andy took her hand and led her to where he'd been sitting for a long time. A close up view of her brother at the side of the bed suddenly made her sick to the stomach.

"Ephram?" Delia whispered to the unconscious boy. The only reply was silence and the soft sound of Ephram's breathing. Delia looked at her father with a blank face then looked at the figure lying on the bed.

Without uttering another word, Delia broke into sobs. Her chin quivered and her body shook when the sobs took over.

"Delia, baby. It's ok." Nina put her hand on the little girl's shoulders.

"Daddy?" Delia cried. There was worry in her voice.

"Sweetheart, come here." Andy opened his arms. A hug was very much needed and Delia fell into her father's loving arms. "It hurts. I know it hurts." He kissed the crown of Delia's head. "He's gonna come out of it. He has to." He added.

"Yea, he's gonna pull through because he's got all of us here." Nina said stroking Delia's hair.

Trying to be brave, Delia ventured closer to Ephram. She quickly wiped her tears away and said, "Ephram, I love you. Please come back." She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Delia noticed the coolness of Ephram's skin when her lips touched his cheek. She watched for the slightest movement but there was none. Ephram was dead to the world and those around him. A tear that Delia shed slid down her cheek and dropped onto Ephram's skin. It glided on the slope of his bare shoulder and disappeared into the back of the hospital gown.

"Daddy, I should've said something." Delia turned her frazzled head around to face her father.

"What are you talking about?" Andy questioned.

"About Ephram." Delia said.

"I don't follow." Andy replied in confusion.

"I think I interrupted him when he was taking those pills in his room. I was so stupid to think it was candy. If only I was nicer to him and hung around longer or told you about it, things wouldn't have to be this bad. He would've had a better chance of being saved." Delia looked solemnly at what was left of Ephram. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Maybe he wanted me to stop him from hurting himself. Maybe he was crying for help and I turned him away!"

"Honey, you couldn't possibly have known." Nina consoled.

"But he's my brother. I'm supposed to know everything about him. You don't understand about us. We've never kept any secrets from each other." Delia warbled as more tears blurred her vision. "It was ME, of all people, that should've seen this coming because I know him the best. He gave me Boomer Bear. I should've known something like that was too good to be true. The Ephram I know would never give up Boomer Bear."

Delia paused to wipe the tears with the back of her hands.

"Daddy – he said stuff to me a few days before." Delia admitted finally.

"What sort of stuff?" Andy pressed. "Did he talk to you about committing suicide?"

"He didn't say it but now that I think back, he sounded like he was going somewhere. I didn't think he meant he was going to kill himself." Delia said.

"What did he say?" Nina asked.

"He started talking all weird. He was saying something about wanting to disappear and wishing he was in a happier place. Then he said nice things about me and told me to never give up my dreams. He told me that he would never forget the fun times we shared and how he would never forget them no matter what. And – and he told me I have to remember to take care of dad because dad always took care of me." Delia was sobbing all over again.

"Oh my God." Andy breathed.

"I asked him why he was telling me all this stuff and he kinda changed the subject." Delia said. "He started crying. And he made me swear not to tell you he'd been crying. I'm sorry, dad. I didn't think."

"Delia, please don't take this onto yourself. Please. You didn't know." Andy was so choked up that he couldn't speak. Hearing all this broke his heart.

"He dropped hints left and right and I was an idiot to not pay attention to it. Dad, he tried to tell me."

"Ephram didn't mean to overdose. You heard him. He said himself that it was a mistake. You heard him when we were sitting at the dinner table." Andy whimpered. "He doesn't want to die."

By then, even Nina was crying. There was so much compassion and sadness surrounding them. The emotions ran wild. They all grieved for the boy who, in a short amount of time, made a lasting impression in their hearts. Ephram was the engine of their lives. He was the constant – the one variable – the glue that kept his family together. He was a necessity. Without him, there would be chaos. 

After another hug from Andy and Nina, Delia sucked in the moisture in her nose and decided it was time to quit crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She had already cried out all the tears she can possibly have. Andy, Nina and Delia remained in that room for a while. Dawn was starting to break outside but the Brown's were still in darkness. 

Andy persuaded Delia to go with Nina and get some sleep on the couch in the waiting room where she would be more comfortable. He promised the reluctant girl that he would be the first to come to her with any new developments. Delia's energy was zapped and she looked like she was going to collapse from exhaustion. Seeing Delia this way made Andy tense. In the end, he made Nina take Delia to the waiting room. The poor girl was too tired to argue. She cuddled up next to Nina and fell asleep instantly.

Ephram didn't wake until later that morning. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his father's concerned but relieved face staring right back at him. The pain in his head hammered against his skull. Somewhere in the corners of his brain, a migraine was infusing. The bright light coming from the window did not help. His chest felt tight – kind of like a rubber band stretched to the max. It was a rather uncomfortable sensation. His eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Take it easy." Andy advised when Ephram tried to move. "You're at the hospital." He informed.

Ephram stared at his father's tired face. He looked horrible. His whole appearance was screaming exhaustion. He looked like if he didn't get some serious sleep soon, he would end up in the hospital too. The boy groaned.

The sunlight was hurting his eyes. He wondered what time it was and how long he'd been out. He realized after swallowing that his throat was coarse and dry as a bone.

"You had us very worried. We thought we lost you." Andy said. There was no doubt that the shakiness in Andy's hoarse voice made it clear how much suffering he endured.

Ephram could no longer conceal his anguish. He knew what he'd done was inexcusable and he hated himself even more for being the source of all the grief. It was not his intention. His eyes welled up immediately. Those greenish gray eyes appeared murky under glistening tears. His pale lips trembled as he heaved a small sigh.

"Dad." His first word came out sounding like a moan.

"You're going to be ok." Andy said. He watched a few tears fall from his son's eyes. "Please don't cry."

"Dad." Ephram tried again. "Why didn't you just let me die? It's MY life. I could do what I want with it." He said stubbornly and turned his head. He couldn't face his father.

Hearing this struck a weak chord in Andy. It was like an arrow piercing through his heart. The words hurt. His tears surfaced again. He was beyond the point of control. The whole night had been a rough and emotional roller coaster.

"Ephram, how could you say that?" Andy puffed between sobs. "Look at me Ephram. Look at me." He demanded in a harsh tone. He refused to look into his father's eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Damn it, Ephram. Look at me." Andy raised his voice.

A force of habit made Ephram obey. It was a natural reflex. Andy had the paternal authority in his voice. Ephram saw the tears streaming down his father's hardened face. It came as something of a surprise because the only time he's ever seen his father cry was during his mother's funeral.

"Ephram, how can I kill something that I took part in creating?" Andy reminded. "Don't you understand? I helped make you. Do you know what you did! You tried to commit suicide, Ephram. You tried to kill yourself. I can't let you do that. I won't let that happen. You are my responsibility." He continued in tears. "I know I should've been a better father to you. I know the things I did – the – the neglect and everything else ….I wish I can take it all back. I really wish I could. Did you know how badly Delia was affected by this? She kept crying and crying. She kept thinking there was something she could've done to save you. She blames herself. And Nina – she spent the night here."

Ephram remained silent.

"Who gives you the right to play God?" Andy blurted out angrily through hot, blinding tears.

"I don't need you to give me a lecture right now. I don't want to hear it." Ephram said bitterly.

"When you take a gamble with your life like that, you make it my business. This is a big deal and has to be discussed whether you want to or not." Andy said. "Your mother and I created you. Did you forget that? We gave you life and you have no right to take it away like that. There is only one you in the world. You're irreplaceable."

"Ephram, do you know why I became a doctor? Do you?" Andy continued. He sucked in the tears. "If you think it's for the glory and money, then you're so wrong. My mom and I used to go to Joe's Meat Market on Saturdays to pick up a few racks of dad's favorite prime rib. I was about your age – maybe a little younger. We were walking down Lexington Avenue when we saw a commotion up head. A man was lying face down and unconscious on the pavement. He was an older man with graying hair. It appeared that he'd suffered a heart attack. When we got closer, I saw two men – complete strangers – on their hands and knees trying to help this poor guy. One guy was starting mouth-to-mouth and the other one was doing chest compressions. I was too young to understand what they were doing but it looked violent. To me, it seemed like they were doing more harm than help. My mom led me quickly away from the scene. She pulled me away because she didn't want me to be traumatized by what I'd seen. But it was far too late for that. I had already seen an eyeful. There were so many questions. All the way home, I kept asking my mom questions like – what happened to that man on the ground. Was he dead? And more importantly, what were those two men doing. My mom told me they were trying to resuscitate the man on the ground by giving him CPR." Andy told. He paused to rub his tired eyes.

"I just couldn't get the images out of my head. It haunted me for several months. It made me think a lot. The gray-haired man was someone's father or husband or sibling or even someone's grandfather. He was something to someone out there. And he was lying all alone on that street – helpless and dying. No one knew where he was." Andy continued. "I became a doctor because I wanted to be like those two guys who tried to help. If the tables were turned and it was someone I knew and cared about was lying on the street, I would've wanted someone to help him. Ephram, I'm a healer, not a destroyer. I help save lives. What you did to yourself go against everything that I believe in. It just hurts so much." 

"I'm sorry." Ephram muttered after a pause. The anger was suddenly vanquished and sadness took its place. A tight knot in his throat materialized. He swallowed it.

"I know you are." Andy breathed. "But I forgive you. I – I know you've been going through some tough times lately. I wish you would talk to me about it before taking matters into your own hands."

"It's just – " Ephram began. The tears rushed forth again. He was too weak to control it. "It's just that I miss her so much. I miss her, dad. I wanted to be with her again."

"I know you miss her. I miss her too."

"Maybe what I did was wrong. But it seemed like it was the only choice I had. I wanted to be able to touch her, to hear her voice, to smell her smell." Ephram's hoarse voice broke off. "I wanted to fix it so I can be with her. I promised her I would at the cemetery."

All the excitement was starting to take affect on his mind and body. He suddenly felt weak and dizzy. Ephram closed his eyes but continued speaking with tears still gushing out the corners of his eyes. "You have no idea how much I miss her. Why did her life have to end when mine was just beginning? My life was starting to get complicated and I needed her to walk me through it. I needed her to be there for me."

"Son, please don't cry anymore. Seeing you like this breaks my heart."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Ephram cried. "I'm a big mess." 

"We'll talk more about it when you feel better, ok?" Andy reached over and smoothed the boy's hair. "Ephram, can you open your eyes and look at me? There's something I wanted to say." He spoke softly.

The boy opened his red eyes and glanced in his father's direction.

"I love you, Ephram. I don't think I say it enough. I want you to know that I love you." Andy said.

"I love you too." Ephram replied in a near whisper.

Ephram wanted to cry until every last ounce of water in his eyeballs ran dry. But he was getting increasingly tired. The nose prongs were a nuisance and made it even harder for him to breathe. He figured he could breathe better without it. The reached up and tried to tug off the tube with his hands.

"You have to leave that alone." Andy advised as he took hold of the boy's wrists.

"I can't breathe with these things on my face." The boy complained.

"You're just not used to assisted-breathing. It's there to help you get more oxygen. You have to relax and take small, easy breaths." Andy insisted.

"I'm thirsty and tired." The boy said weakly.

"Get some rest. I'll have some water ready for you when you wake." Andy said. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

Nina and Delia were delighted to hear the good news. Ephram had awakened and he was going to be ok. Delia wanted to see her brother so bad that she begged her father to take her to his room. Andy explained to her that it would be wise to let Ephram sleep it off for now. He promised her that he would bring her in later.

Delia's spirits were burning a little stronger knowing that her brother was going to live. Nina treated her to an ice cream cup in the hospital cafeteria. It got the girl smiling again – that and missing a day of school.

The morning was full of making phone calls. The conversations were long and tedious because everyone had the same set of questions. Andy had to inform Edna that the clinic would be closed for the rest of the week. He had to call Delia's teacher and give notice that Delia won't be in school today. He also had to call the High School and explain to Ephram's guidance counselor why he will not be attending classes for the next few days. There was no way around the truth but he advised the people he told to keep this incident under wraps. Only a handful of people would know. Andy was a bit worried about rumors. He knew how easy something like this could spread in a small town. But quite frankly, that was the least of his troubles now.

Making the call to Julia's parents was the hardest thing he had to do. Andy explained to them what happened. They had a right to know what happened to their grandson. The suicide attempt was a shocker but Andy toned it down dramatically Ephram took a bunch of pills and collapsed on the dining room floor. He was brought to the hospital. Ephram's stomach was pumped. The boy's weak now but he's gonna be ok. Sighs of relief came from Ephram's grandparents. They were anxious to talk to Ephram and Andy promised to grant their wish as soon as Ephram woke up from his nap.

Nina had to let her mother know what happened and the revised schedule of how Sam was going to get to and from school that day. She promised to be home that night to pick her son up from her mother's house.

They had a late lunch at the cafeteria. But Delia was the first to see Ephram after wolfing down a cheeseburger. She was so glad to see her brother. She threw her arms around Ephram and hugged the living daylights out of him. She cried and cried. It was joy, sadness, angry, and affection all rolled up into one. Ephram cried too and apologized over and over again. Delia made Ephram promise all sorts of things, all of which Ephram agreed to but only because it was his little sister he was talking to. Promises were still made to be broken, especially for a teenager.

Andy decided to leave Delia alone with Ephram for a while. It looked like they could use some alone time. Andy wandered aimlessly back into the waiting room. 

"How's he doing?" Nina said as she took a seat next to Andy. She had in her hands, two cups of piping black coffee. She handed one to Andy.

"He's doing better. His doctor says he could be released tonight but I want to keep him here overnight just in case. I'm probably getting worried over nothing but he's all I have and I want to be 100 percent sure that he's ok." Andy said while accepting the coffee.

"That's understandable." Nina said as she blew on her coffee.

"Delia's with him now."

"Has Ephram said anything?" She probed.

"He's real sensitive about what he did – keeps crying every time I start about the suicide thing. But he admitted to thinking if he killed himself, he could be with his mother." Andy said. "There must've been other stuff going on that gave him that extra push. Somehow, I don't think it's as plain as that."

"So, you don't believe that was the only reason?"

"I don't know what to think. I want to be able to understand him but – I don't know. Maybe he doesn't think I can relate to him. I don't know what to do." Andy said. "Nina, statistics show that people who try to commit suicide once and fail are most likely going to try again. I don't want Ephram to be a statistic."

Seeing Andy so distraught was new for Nina. She always thought that Andy had the answers to everything. No doubt, he was good at detecting and treating physical problems but mental issues were somewhat of a gray area that he hardly touched. It was foreign. He tried to stay away from things that dealt with human behavior. Unlike the physical aspect, human behavior is unpredictable. Andy realized soon enough that it was rather unavoidable, especially when he had a teenaged son and a daughter. He was going to have to face the issues sooner or later. This part of the responsibility was something he would've easily dumped on Julia. Julia was good at it. Without her, he was lost. Nina wanted to shed some light and help him out.

"Do you mind if I had a word with him – alone?" Nina asked.

"Well, of course you may. You don't have to ask permission." Andy said.

"I have an idea. I think I might have a way to get him to talk." She replied. "I'm not guaranteeing that something promising will come out of it but I can sure give it a shot. Maybe he'll feel less intimidated when he's talking to a female."

"If there's something you want to try, by all means, go ahead. I've tried everything I can think of but he just doesn't seem to trust me." Andy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

After the coffee and some casual conversation about other things, Andy walked Nina to Ephram's room. Andy asked Delia if she wanted to accompany him on a cab ride home. At first, Delia refused to part. She wanted to spend the rest of the day by Ephram's side but after her father insisted on going, she finally took the hint. It wasn't a long ride, but they had to go home and get the car. They promised to return shortly and left the room together.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, kid." Nina said as she approached the bed. She noticed that they had removed the nose prongs and oxygen tubes. The boy was breathing better now. But a red and blue wire was still sticking out from the collar opening of his hospital gown. "Good news is - you'll be released tomorrow."

"I heard." Ephram said. "Dad said you stayed here the whole night?"

"Yea, you had us very worried." She smiled and took a seat.

"Sorry for all the trouble."

"It's no trouble. Just glad you're ok."

A short pause in conversation.

"Are you going to give me a lecture?" Ephram finally said.

"I dunno – should I be giving you a lecture?" She said amicably in semi-joking kind of way.

"Why not, just about everyone else wants to." The boy answered. "I figured you're like the rest of 'em."

"You don't read me too well, kid. I'm not like them at all." Nina said. "I think you've been nagged enough. You don't need to hear it from me. So, I'm gonna spare you."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm not going to ask you why you did it since I already know the answer. So don't worry, I won't ask." She patted him lightly on the arm. "You did it because you hated yourself. Let's face it, no matter which angle you look at it and no matter how you deny it, it IS the number one reason." Nina had a way with saying the truth when the truth was needed. She wasn't going to run around in circles and wait for Ephram to admit it. At this point, she needed to be blunt.

The truth never hit Ephram so hard in the face. He couldn't bring himself to a reply. He looked away immediately. He didn't want her to see the tears welling in his eyes.

"Sweetie, I know you're hurting. And that's ok." Nina softened up a little. "You don't think anyone understands you. Maybe that's because part of you don't want people to understand you. We all know that life is a long hard fight. It's complicated and sometimes, it can get overwhelming. Some where along the way, something scared you. You were traumatized by your mother's death. She was an important figure in your life. And you didn't know what to do or how to feel when you lost her, so you directed all the anger towards yourself. Hence, you hated yourself. That's my theory. Am I somewhat accurate?"

"Yea, but you're just saying that stuff to try to make me feel better." Ephram mumbled reluctantly. "Everyone wants to understand me. Pretend like they care."

"Ephram! How could you say that! Of course we care. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. FYI - I know more about this – this situation than you think." Nina challenged Ephram's stubbornness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned his head to face Nina.

"Did you honestly think you were the only one with experience on committing suicide?" She said with a deep sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly, he was curious.

"Ephram, can you keep a secret? I mean a REAL secret." Her voice became serious.

"Yes. I can keep a secret." Ephram's eyes widened.

"You have to promise me you won't breathe a word of it to anyone – not to your dad, not to your sister, not to anyone. It's a not secret I'm proud of." Nina said.

"I promise not to tell." Ephram said. 

Nina gathered her thoughts for a moment before continuing. She bit her lip.

"When I was eight years old, I tried to kill myself." Nina confessed. Her tone was calm and low.

"What! Why!" The boy gasped in horror. Right at that moment, he realized what it was like to be in his father's position. It was a human reflex to use, "why" as a first reaction.

"There were a lot of things going on with me at that age. To be completely honest, I had a serious weight problem. I was fat and ugly. And that was the source of my self-destruction. I guess it was the one thing that topped everything else." She answered.

"What! I can't believe that! But you're beautiful and thin as a rail." Ephram eyed a slender Nina from head to foot.

"Aw, thank you. I appreciate that." Nina blushed. "At the time, I really had myself convinced that I was repulsive. I was a hundred pounds overweight and the kids in my class would constantly make fun of me. They called me all sorts of terrible names – like The Pillsbury Dough Girl and Butterball Turkey. It was just horrible. And the boys in my class would pull cruel pranks on me. They were relentless. Bubble gum in my hair, throwing spitballs at me during class, making fart noises and announcing to everyone that it was me – stupid stuff but the whole nine yards."

"They're just being a bunch of assholes. If only they could see how you turned out." Ephram hissed.

"When you're at that age, you don't see the whole picture. You see what you want to see and believe what you want to believe. The most important thing was belonging somewhere. I didn't belong anywhere. I was kinda drifting somewhere in limbo land. All the girls in my class were afraid to be my friend because if they did, they would be labeled "uncool". I just couldn't wait to get out of third grade." Nina spoke truthfully. From the way Ephram's eyes shined, she knew she was reaching out to him. "Ever seen Stephen King's movie Carrie?" She asked.

"Yea." Ephram acknowledged.

"Well, I felt kinda like that. I was the outcast." She said. "I had a super low self esteem and people around me weren't making things better. I cried a lot because no one understood life through my eyes. My older sisters told me I shouldn't be so sensitive and to grow a thicker skin. My parents would tell me to ignore those kids – you know, the whole 'sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me' thing. But the name calling did hurt. It was easy for them to say because they didn't have to face those kids. I was the one who had to go through it everyday. It was tough."

"So, when did you snap?" Ephram said when Nina stopped short. When he asked this question, Nina knew for a fact that they were connecting at some level. There was always a breaking point that gave a person that extra push to go through with something as hard core as suicide.

"Before we moved to Everwood, we lived in Broomfield. Ours was the last house on Fremont Drive. It was a small house - it wasn't the greatest but it was, nonetheless, a place to live. I attended Birch Elementary School, which was a good 8 blocks from my house. I usually walked it. One day, I was walking to school by myself and these three kids from my school caught up with me on their bikes. They teased me and pelted small rocks at me." Nina couldn't help but tear up a little as she relived her memory.

"Are you alright?" Ephram asked. "I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Nah, I want to tell you. I want you to know that there's someone who truly understands what you're going through." Nina shook her head. "After they threw the rocks at me, one of the kids got off his bike and yanked my loose leaf notebook out of my hand. My book report was kept in there and it didn't take him long to discover it. From the look on my face, he knew it was something important. He pulled it out and tore it up right in front of me. I was mortified but they just laughed and laughed like it was the best joke they've ever made. As if that wasn't enough, that same kid comes up to me and said something so awful that it was these words that made me snap."

Ephram's attention was glued to Nina.

"As I was picking up my papers off the ground when the kid said – he said 'Fat-so, why don't you just go kill yourself.' They burst out laughing like a pack of hyenas, got on their bikes and left." Nina's voice was shaky. It sounded like she was going to cry. "That boy gave me the idea. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I didn't ask to be fat. I didn't ask to be born. All I ever wanted was to be liked and to have some friends – to be normal."

Ephram's eyes watered briefly then cleared up. He was hooked.

"I went home that day to an empty house. Back then, me and my sisters were latch key children. That's a term people used to describe the act of leaving kids home alone. When I was growing up, there were no such things as daycare and after school programs. It was a different day and age. Both my parents worked so my sisters and I had to come home after school and take care of ourselves. We did our homework, played our own games and waited for our parents to come home from their jobs. My oldest sister Andrea was a freshman in high school and she was in her school's Volleyball team so she never came home directly after school. There was always practice. My other sister Connie was in the seventh grade. Things really changed when Connie started junior high. She took the bus. So we came and went in different directions. I liked it better when we went to the same school. It made that walking distance to and from school more secure. At least for me, it was." Nina explained. "During those days, I was the first one to reach home after school. If I was going to commit suicide, it was the perfect opportunity."

"What did you do?" Ephram asked anxiously.

Nina hesitated slightly before pushing up the left sleeve of her bright pink long sleeved knit top. She only needed to push it as far as her elbow. Their eyes locked for a second. Her sparkling blue eyes had hurt written all over them. Ephram was dying of suspense. His throat was parched and he almost felt his heartbeat pulsing in his throat.

With her palm facing upward, Nina finally showed Ephram what she'd been hiding. On her ashy wrist right below the wrist bone was a healed pink scar.

"You cut yourself!" Ephram breathed. His voice quivered. He inspected the jagged mark carefully.

Nina nodded in response and rolled her sleeve back down in a hurry. "When people ask, I tell them I accidentally fell on some sharp rocks during a hiking trip."

"What did you use?" Ephram asked.

"I found an old razor blade in the bathroom medicine cabinet. Actually, I've seen it there for a long time." Nina paused. "I was tired of being the laugh of the party and the punch line of every joke. I couldn't help it that I was a fat girl. I possessed a double chin and more rolls of fat than the average eight year old. And as imperfect as I was – it didn't make me a bad person. Then I kept thinking about what the boy said. The more I thought about it, the more I hated myself. Killing myself seemed like such a good idea and the perfect solution to my problems." Nina licked her lips. "As I was sitting in my room with the blade on my wrist, the only thing I could think about was wishing someone would stop me."

Ephram was in shock. He never dreamed that Nina would be pouring out her deepest darkest secret to him of all people. As he was listening to Nina's story, he felt a strange reflection of himself. He related to Nina's desperation and sadness like no one else could. Tears filled his greenish gray eyes. He felt such compassion and sympathy.

"Connie was the one who made the 911 call. By the time she found me, I was already unconscious from the blood loss. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital. My parents and sisters were at my bedside looking the same way your father did when you awoke." Her voice was strong and solid once again. "Nothing was ever the same after that. My parents worried about me all the time. My sisters grew overly protective of me. They were all afraid to leave me by myself. Things hit a rut and started going downhill soon enough. Broomfield was a really small town – smaller than Everwood – and word gets around pretty fast. Once people started talking, there was no stopping it. We didn't want to be branded as the family with the dysfunction. So, we packed up our stuff and moved here."

Nina tried to smile. "We lived in a new house. My sisters and I went to new schools where no one knew who we were and where we came from. In a way, it was like starting from scratch. Eventually, I made a few friends. I realized that the folks here aren't judgmental people – they're just really curious people. Things have been pretty good. Ephram, you may be the new kid on the block now, but things will get better. I promise you that. It's never easy adjusting to a new environment. Try not to see Everwood as such a horrible place. It's actually a very nice place to live or I wouldn't have stayed." She concluded.

It left Ephram speechless. He wanted to be a decent human being and tell Nina how sorry he was for what happened to her. It was a sensitive subject and not something anyone would readily reveal on a whim. Ephram admired how strong and composed Nina appeared. She was able to thaw her emotions and retell the story. He respected her. Hearing of Nina's experience made Ephram feel less alone. His eyes filled up with moisture and the tears overflowed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Nina asked.

"The whole thing is so sad. I know what it's like." Ephram said holding in the sobs.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to feel sorry for me." She laughed. "It took me three years of therapy sessions and counseling to sort out all my feelings. Believe me, it was a very, very tough three years. But I think it's safe to say I'm over it. I've learned to move on."

"Do you think about it – I mean – about what you did?" Ephram said.

"Well, I do think about it sometimes. But when I do, it makes me think of how much life is worth living. I have too much to live for. There are still so many things I haven't done yet and so many things I haven't seen." Nina said as she helped wipe the boy's tears off with a napkin. "I like to think of it like missing the previews before the movie starts. You pay six bucks for the movie itself and if you miss the previews and ads in the beginning, you feel like you didn't get your money's worth. So, something compels you to be there to watch the previews and commercials. Do you see what I'm saying?"

She made Ephram smile.

"Yes. I get it. You don't want to miss life's previews." Ephram snickered. "But you should be lucky that they charge only six dollars for a movie here. That's cheap compared to New York. It's up to ten dollars now."

"See! You have an advantage of living here already – everything is cheaper." Nina said.

"I have a question." The boy said with hesitation.

"Sure."

"You're so skinny now. I can't picture you as ever being overweight. How did you lose the weight?" Ephram asked.

"My parents enrolled me into a program for overweight children. It's kinda like fat camp. I met other girls who were in the same situation. The teachers were very nice and understanding. They taught us how to eat properly and exercise. By the time I finished high school, the baby fat melted off and the new me surfaced." Nina replied proudly.

Satisfied with the answer, Ephram smiled.

"Now, remember – you made a promise to never tell anyone about this. I'm holding you to your word." Nina reminded. "Aside from you and my immediate family, the only ones who actually know about this are my two best friends that I met in high school and they are willing to take the secret to their graves."

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. You can trust me." Ephram swore.

"I know you can be trusted." Nina bit her lip. "Ephram, I know I can't ask you to promise me you'll never try to commit suicide again but what I CAN say is - when you feel the urge to hurt yourself – which you still will feel occasionally - I want you to think about this talk we had – this pact we made. If you ever need to talk to someone or need advice about anything, you can come to me. I think what I've been through makes me a bit more open minded. You may not believe it when other people say they understand what you're going through but you can definitely believe me when I say it. Your dad means well and tries real hard. But he has no idea how people like us think."

"He thinks I'm crazy."

"He thinks all teenagers are crazy." Nina laughed. "Anyway, I'm here for you anytime, ok?"

"Thanks." Ephram accepted the offer. It has been such a long time since he stood on the same wavelength as someone else. It was almost too good to be true. He didn't want that feeling to end. "So, you wanna hang out here for a while? Unless you have other things to do…" He asked in a small needy voice.

"I'll stay as long as you want. It'll be a while until your father gets back anyway. Are you hungry? Maybe we can get some room service up here. I heard the house special is blue Jell-O." She joked.

"That sounds surprisingly good about now." Ephram chuckled lightly.

Ephram's always liked Nina. Aside from his mother, Nina seemed to be the only one who could tame him and make him see that someone knew which direction he was coming from and going to. Nina made the first step. She reached out to him by sacrificing a little bit of herself. She told him her dark secret. It was a big risk. She didn't even know him – if he was worthy of keeping such a secret. No one would've done it for Ephram – at least not in this life time. That's not the type of secret anyone would be willing to advertise loudly. Ephram felt he shared something with Nina.

The boy lacked an important figure in his life – a mother figure. That void was being slowly filled by Nina. It was a scary thought – to be able to grow close to someone again. After losing his mother, Ephram set a distance between him and those around him. He put himself into a place where he can't be touched or reached. He felt it was safer that way. There was nothing to get attached to – hence – there would be no major let down when it's taken away. His heart wouldn't hurt like it did when he lost his mother. He hated that feeling. But Nina was getting into his heart. She was thawing him.

After snacking on blue Jell-O and cheese crackers, Ephram was persuaded into taking a nap. Nina insisted it was imperative that he got some rest. He needed to allow his body to heal. Sleep will repair the damages. Ephram took a firm hold of her hand. The boy needed the reassurance that Nina wasn't going to leave.

By the time he awoke from his lengthy nap, Nina was replaced by Andy and Delia, who had made it back to the hospital. They were lounging in his room. Andy was adjusting the blinds on the window. Delia was seated in the chair by Ephram's bed. She had her short legs folded Indian style and Boomer Bear was nestled in her arms. Delia was the first person Ephram saw when he opened his eyes.

"Hi." Ephram said to Delia.

"Hey Ephram, guess who came to visit?" She vaulted from her seat and dangled the bear from his armpits.

"Boomer." His hoarse voice rattled.

"Yea, and he's not just here to visit. I'm giving him back to you." Delia said as she tucked the raggedy old bear under Ephram's arm.

"You can't give him back. I gave him to you. It was a gift. You can't give back a gift." Ephram said.

"Boomer doesn't belong with me. He belongs with you. He's always belonged with you. I have no right to keep him. It was wrong of me to accept him in the first place. So, I'm making you take him back. I won't take no for an answer." Delia said.

"You don't want him?" Ephram questioned in surprise. "I thought you liked him."

"I do, but somehow I think you're gonna need him more than me." Delia said. "Please say you'll take him back."

"You sure?" Ephram asked. He was glad to have his sidekick back. The adventures of Super Ephram and his trusty sidekick Boomer Bear continue!

"You know, in the beginning it was fun and all that. But it got annoying after a while. All he kept talking about was how great an owner you were. Ephram used to do this and Ephram used to do that. Drived me crazy. If you asked me, I think he misses you." She kidded.

"That so?" Ephram laughed.

"Yep. I know so." Delia nodded.

"In that case, then I will take him back." Ephram accepted.

"Good. I think you've made Boomer very happy." Delia said as she tucked the bear under the blanket next to Ephram. 

"Thanks, Del."

"The least I could do." Delia shrugged shyly. "With Boomer by your side, you will get well faster."

"I'm sure I will." Ephram managed a smile.

"I love you Ephram. More than anything." Delia chirped. "You're my best friend in the whole world and I don't want you to ever leave me. You are my hero."

"How can I be a hero? I didn't do anything courageous." Ephram denied.

"But you did. You took care of me and looked after me when mom was busy and when daddy wasn't around. You taught me all sorts of neat things. You were always there for me when I had a problem. You always come through for me and never disappoint me. I'm so lucky to have a brother like you." Delia counted.

"That's really sweet of you to say that, Delia." Ephram said bashfully at the compliment.

Andy sauntered over to Ephram's bed and made himself busy with blanket fixing and pillow adjusting. Moving Ephram out of intensive care and placing him in a normal room to recover was standard procedure. Ephram rather liked the privacy and solitude. He could cry in peace if he wished to without half a dozen nurses flocking to his side and pelting questions at him at the sight of a single tear droplet.

"Dad." Ephram called.

"Uh-huh?" Andy answered.

"I'm sorry." The boy said trying to make eye contact. "For what I did."

"Alright Ephram, you gotta stop apologizing." Andy said.

"It's just that I know I've put you through so much pain." Ephram's eyes shook.

"Now, don't you start crying again. I have no more tears in me to cry out." Andy replied as he surveyed the boy's face. "It was a mistake. We all make mistakes."

"Yea. A mistake." He echoed.

"So, what did you and Nina talk about?" Andy changed the subject.

"Stuff." The boy said. "She's cool."

"Cool, huh? Well, that's interesting." Andy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that interesting?"

"Because it takes a lot to be called "cool" in your book. It's not in you to call someone you hardly know "cool". It must've been some conversation."

"I'd tell you, dad. But it's strictly confidential."

"Confidential?"

"Yea, I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I hope you'll understand and not try to pry it out of me. I don't want to break Nina's trust."

"Secrets, huh? Alright, I get it. I'm sure you'll tell me in due time." Andy eyed the boy humorously.

"I can't wait until you come home." Delia piped. She threw her arms around Ephram for another hug.

"Tomorrow." Andy said.

"Ooh daddy, let's celebrate!" Delia's eyes lit up. She loved parties and celebrations.

"Tomorrow's a school day for you. But I'm sure we can arrange a little something for dinner." Andy compromised.

"Let's invite Nina and Sam. It'll be a mini-party!" Delia marveled in delight. "We can order lots of food and cake. Would you like that, Ephram?"

"Very tempting." Ephram answered.

"Alright. I'll set it up." Andy said.

The Brown's spent the evening having dinner together. Meals smuggled in from the outside were strictly forbidden. The patient was required to dine on hospital cuisine. Ephram complained about this briefly. But Andy convinced Ephram that it was hospital regulation and therefore his hands were tied. Ephram hated this rule. He heard terrible things about hospital food. And he stereotyped it to be worse than poison.

Andy and Delia made things better when they voluntarily asked the cafeteria to bring up two more meals in addition to Ephram's. They decided to show Ephram their support by eating the same disgusting food. Dishing out two more portions was no trouble at all for the cafeteria. It wasn't like there was a high demand for the food that had no flavor. Ephram thought it was amusing how they were all going to "suffer the wrath of hospital food" together.

When the trays came and lids removed, Ephram expected a nasty whiff of stale vapor, but quite on the contrary, the food smelled fairly edible. There were three sections on the bulky paper plate. The larger section held several thick slices of beef drenched in lumpy gravy to mask the "processed" taste. A second section was filled with a scoop of steamed and soggy mixed vegetables. A generous helping of white rice that clumped together into fluffy clusters took up the third section of the plate. They each had a small container of orange juice and a cup of applesauce.

Ephram was partial to lima beans, which he ended up picking out and casting them aside on his plate. Seeing that he pretty much lapped up the rest of his food down to the last morsel, Andy let the lima beans slide. Ephram underestimated the quality of the food. It wasn't as bad as he thought or perhaps he was just really hungry and when you're starved enough, everything tastes extra good.

Ephram wished Nina could be there but he understood that Nina had things she needed to take care of first. It was already too generous of her to spend the past 24 hours by his side. No friend of his would ever do something like that. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Night came quickly. Ephram looked forward to returning home the next day. The hospital scene was getting old real fast and home sounded inviting. Andy and Delia left the hospital after they were sure Ephram was asleep. With Boomer Bear by his side and looking out for him, Delia knew her brother would be safe. Knowing that Ephram was ok gave Andy some relief but he was still a little uneasy about leaving the boy alone for the whole night. Being the unnerved father that he was, Andy asked the nurse on night duty at the nurse's station to check on Ephram every now and then – make sure he's ok.

After putting Delia to bed shortly after they returned home, Andy decided to turn in. It was late and he had a big day ahead of him. He lied awake on his bed with his hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, he started thinking. Too many thoughts were running in his head for him to fall asleep. He couldn't believe so much has changed within the passed 48 hours. His son tried to commit suicide. He let his brain absorb that thought for a while. This was the first time he actually had a moment to sit back and reflect.

It was such a close call. He hated to think what the outcome would've been had he not been there in time. He hated to think what would've happened if Delia hadn't awoken him to come down to dinner. The boy would've died in his sleep and no one would've known until it was too late. By then, any chance at resuscitation would've been useless.

The stillness of the house was no comfort. The disturbing images of Ephram's eyes rolling to the back of his head and body flopping around in spasms from the seizure played over and over in his brain like a bad movie. He closed his eyes to tear himself away from the traumatic experience. There was no remedy for getting rid of something like that overnight. It was going to take a lot of time.

Andy wondered and worried about anything and everything. There was so much uncertainty in the future. How was he going to live with knowing the fact that his own flesh and blood tried to murder himself? What if the boy should foolishly try again to finish his deed? What if Andy was not there to save him next time? Should he take Ephram to counseling? Maybe the boy needed to talk with a psychiatrist. But suggesting that might bounce Ephram right back to his self-destructive mode. And he didn't know what to do.

Then he thought of Nina. It was obvious that something had changed after she had that talk with Ephram. The boy seemed less tense. Andy was dying to know the content of the conversation that left Ephram so at ease. He hated is son keeping secrets from him. But on the other hand, Nina was the one person in this town whom he trusted with his life. He knew it from the start. She would never do anything to hurt his baby. So whatever it was that they were harboring, Andy was going to let it be.

Andy decided he needed a sleeping aid to help him with his insomnia. He got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom. Ephram's room was en route to the bathroom and he couldn't help but stop. The door was wide open so it wasn't like he was nosing around his son's "space". He stood on the threshold for a while just staring at the boy's empty, unmade bed. The blanket and pillows were in disarray.

Being the neat freak that Andy was, he felt compelled to fix his son's bed back into order. He switched on the lamp on the night stand and proceeded to take hold of each corner of the comforter. Andy flicked the blanket straight up in the air and in doing so, he heard a small thud. Something had fallen onto the carpet by the foot of the bed. It appeared to be a locket. He picked it up and brought it closer to the light.

It was something he hadn't seen in years. He remembered it belonging to Julia. The fact that it resurfaced up into Ephram's possession did not strike Andy as peculiar at all. The boy deserved it. He ran his thumb over the lumpy marcasiteshell and admired the intricate design. He noticed the center of the trellis design was a flower adorned with tiny purple stones for petals. The antique hinges were worn with years of movement. Andy pried the locket open carefully with his finger tips. 

He was greeted with an old smiling picture of Julia. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at the photo wedged into the locket. Her beauty was breathtaking. There was a certain everlasting radiance in her personality that showed up in her pictures. Andy remembered how she used to show off her long silky brown hair by tossing it back like those women did in those cheesy shampoo commercials. Andy missed hearing her laugh. He missed feeling her touch. He even missed her scolding. He wished she were there with him. There wasn't anyone he needed more at that vulnerable moment. With a deep sigh, he brushed his tears away and quit crying.

Andy brought the timepiece to his ear hoping to hear the soft ticking of the clock work. Only to his disappointment, he heard nothing but silence. He took a closer look at the dial and the silver second hand was still. Time had stopped for Julia and at the same time, it also seemed to have slowed down tremendously for Andy. His world was moving in a dreamlike state. The nightmare was real. He shook the locket and heard a small tink-tink noise inside. Something inside the clock must be broken. Perhaps someone had dropped it accidentally.

Andy closed the locket and placed it gently on Ephram's night stand – next to the Coke can. The soda the boy drank out of to wash the pills down. Andy quickly finished fixing Ephram's bed, turned the lamp off, and took the empty soda can on his way out. He snuck down the stairs quietly and discarded the soda can into the kitchen trash. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

The Nytol was working wonders. It gave Andy a restful night's sleep at last. Under different circumstances, he would never have taken pills for something as fundamental as getting to sleep. But he hadn't slept a peaceful wink in two days. He needed this rest desperately. If there was a drug to let that happen, then he was willing to take it.

Surprisingly, morning came in an instant and Andy was groggy. The Nytol gave him a headache – those damn side effects. He preferred a hangover. He would need at least five cups of black coffee to get back to normal again. Thank goodness for the creation of coffee beans.

Andy dragged himself out of bed and got into the swing of his morning duties, which basically meant getting Delia ready for school, fixing a fast breakfast and packing a sensible lunch for Delia.

Delia was more chatty than usual. She seemed to possess more energy than most eight year olds on Christmas day. The big event was Ephram's release from the hospital. She was already planning the menu for dinner and the activities to follow post-dinner. Andy explained to her that it was just going to be a nice get-together and not a homecoming bash. Besides, Ephram will be so physically drained that he wouldn't be in a partying mood anyway. He's probably going to want to go to bed a little early. Delia understood for the most part but she couldn't help being giddy at least a little bit. She was anxious to spend some quality time with her brother and make him feel wanted and loved.

By the time Andy made it to the hospital, it was close to eleven o'clock. The nurse had helped Ephram dress earlier and he was sitting patiently on the bed with Boomer Bear on his lap. It reminded Andy of a much younger Ephram in kindergarten waiting to be picked up after school. He would be sitting there on the front steps of the school, shoelaces untied, with his Superman lunch box on one side and Boomer Bear on the other. Andy had seen plenty of these times. Back then, it was he who made time out of his schedule to pick him up every day. Those days were long gone.

Andy signed the release forms and the boy was free to go. Ephram didn't say much. He felt rather awkward. A sense of paranoia crept over him. He felt people staring at him as he walked down the halls and out into the parking lot. He wondered how many of the people actually knew what he did. Ephram didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or bold. Right then, he wanted to crawl under some rock and hide.

The ride in the car was too quiet. Andy switched on the radio for some background noise. Ephram, sitting beside Andy in the passenger side, did not object. Andy asked the boy twice at two different intervals if he was feeling alright. Ephram replied affirmatively both times. He kept busy by looking out the window. There was nothing more to see when Andy turned onto the highway. The only things in sight for miles were trees and grass. Nonetheless, Ephram pretended to be interested in the scenery.

Andy took a stab at conversation. He mentioned how thrilled Delia was during the whole morning and that Nina was going to bring over a chocolate soufflé for dessert. It was her mother's secret recipe. Ephram showed his content out of politeness. Then silence again.

They listened to the radio. The first few notes to Eric Clapton's ultra-sensitive song Tears in Heaven came on the air. His scratchy voice soon filled the interior of Andy's car.

"Would you know my name – if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same – if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong, and carry on 'Cause I know I don't belong Here in Heaven."

After hearing just the first verse, that familiar salty lump appeared in Ephram's throat. It seemed to grow thicker and thicker by the second. He tried to swallow it and ignore the song. But the music just kept playing.

"Would you hold my hand – if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand – if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way – through night and day 'Cause I know I just can't stay Here in Heaven."

He shifted nervously in his seat to distract himself from that soft and touchy feeling. It was no help because he knew the tears were coming. He pressed his nose against the glass of the window so his father couldn't see his face.

"Time can bring you down – time can bend your knees Time can break your heart – have you begging please, begging please.  
Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure And I know there'll be no more Tears in Heaven."

On that note, the dam broke for Ephram. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears rushed out of his eyes. He never thought a stupid song on the radio could have such a big impact on him. This was the first time a song had ever touched him so deeply that it made him weep. It was impossible to hide this from his father. There was no way around it.

"Ephram, what's wrong?" Andy said in concern when he heard the sniffles.

Ephram couldn't speak. The sobs were in the way. He only looked at his father and cupped a hand over his mouth to stop the sobs from coming out. His bony shoulders shook and the tears welled and re-welled in his greenish gray eyes. Eric Clapton was unforgiving.

"Would you know my name – if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same – if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong, and carry on 'Cause I know I don't belong Here in Heaven."

The tears rippled passed his hand as he choked on the sobs. It came harder and harder. He couldn't wipe the moisture fast enough with both hands.

"Turn it off!" Ephram hollered.

"What?" Andy was confused.

"Just turn it off! Turn it off." The boy shrieked between sobs.

"Huh? – " Andy stammered.

"Please! The song – I don't want to hear it anymore. Turn it off!" Ephram shouted on the top of his lungs desperately. His voice was unsteady and irritable. Alarmed at his son's sudden outburst, Andy slowed the car down.

"Oh, ok. Alright. Alright. I'll turn it off." Finally understanding, Andy nervously fumbled with the buttons on his car stereo. The music came to a stop. "There – it's off now."

Ephram had his fists balled up into tight knots and he held them over his closed eyes. His shoulders were slouched forward and elbows on his knees. The tears were hot and uncontrollable. He was a complete mess. The pounding in his temples got louder. He felt like his head was about to explode. The car rolled to a stop at the side of the road. Andy unfastened his seat belt.

"Ephram." Andy called gently. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. The boy was clenching his nails into his palms so tight that the veins in his wrists can be seen twitching under his skin.

All it took was a song for Ephram to breakdown. Why didn't Andy think? He should've known Ephram would be very sensitive at this stage and turning on the radio was truly a bad move. The radio was filled with sad songs about heartache and pain. Ephram didn't need anymore of that. It made things worse. Andy felt awful for his son. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his boy's complex mind. The boy was always keeping his feelings locked up inside. He wished there was something he could do for him.

"Son, tell me what you feel." Andy asked the weeping boy beside him.

"Sad." Ephram replied in a near whisper as he sucked in his drippy nose. With his fists still in his eyes he straightened up in his seat. "ANGER." He grunted while gritting his teeth. His small frame trembled with each sob. "H-hate." He finally sighed.

"Ephram, it's ok." Andy clasped his hand around one of the boy's wrists and tugged it gently to get him to remove his fist from his eye. After doing so, Andy pulled his son into a much-needed hug, where Ephram slobbered tears all over his father's new polo shirt. Andy didn't mind it. He would sacrifice anything he had for Ephram.

"Dad, I don't ever want to go back. I can't go back there." Ephram wailed between labored breaths.

"Go where?" Andy was confused again. Ephram appeared to be talking in riddles.

"New York. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to go to the cemetery. I don't want to see her grave and read those words over and over again. I know it's been a year and I should get over it but I can't. I just can't. It's all too much." He choked. "It's too much for my heart to handle."

"Alright, we don't have to go back if you don't want to." Andy promised. He rubbed the child's back gently in comfort. 

"There's too much of HER in New York. Everywhere I go, I see her face. I start remembering things that I normally wouldn't remember at all. And – and it just hurts." He expressed his lament. "I'll - I'll go crazy if I go back."

"I know your heart is bleeding. You're grieving. It's a normal thing." His father said. Ephram peeled his face off his father's chest and looked up to meet Andy's eyes.

"I HATE HER." Ephram said, eyes blazing with pure anger. His hard eyes then softened and tears brimmed again. He realized what he had said when he heard the horrible words come out of his mouth. There was too much fire in his eyes and the mixed emotions confused him. His mouth twitched nervously. "I – I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said it. I don't hate her. I swear." He cried.

"I know you don't. You hate her for many reasons but not in the literal way. You hate her for checking out on you when you needed her the most. That's what you meant." Andy justified.

"I love her, dad. I love her." More tears gushed out of his eyes and streamed down his delicate cheeks. "I miss her. I miss her so much, I wanna die." He blurted.

Upon those words, Andy grabbed the boy forcefully by the upper arm. This got his attention. And in a serious tone, he said, "Ephram, I don't ever want you to say that you want to die. Do you hear me? You mean too much to me and Delia. You have too much to live for. I will not have you saying such words. I don't want you to even joke about something like that. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy's face turned pale with fright at the tone of his father's fierce voice. In addition to those words slapping his face, the part of his arm where his father had his grip was starting to throb. He bruised easily – everyone knew that. Ephram gasped and winced.

Seeing the horror etched in his son's face from his actions, Andy's expression changed. He loosened his hold on Ephram. The human emotion was a funny and unpredictable thing. You never really know how one would react at any given situation. Just one word or action can spark a chain reaction. It was like the tipping of the first domino.

"Oh my God, what am I doing?" Andy breathed. He appeared distraught. "I'm sorry Ephram. I – I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to grab you like that. You were reaching out to me and - and I pushed you away again."

Forgiven, Ephram leaned his wet cheek back on Andy's chest.

"Maybe it's because you don't know how much I love you. And when I heard you say you wanted to die, something inside me just broke. I overreacted. I shouldn't have treated you that way. Ephram, I'm sorry." Andy stroked the boy's head tenderly.

More tears came from Ephram's bloodshot eyes. He knew his father didn't mean to clutch his arm so violently.

"Did I hurt you?" Andy said in concern and looked down at Ephram in search of an answer. The boy's eyes were shut with tears flowing passed the slits. His only reply was a loud sob.

"Son, you are going through a difficult time. I can feel your pain. There's so much sadness in your heart. I can't remember the last time you cried like this. You must be at the end of your rope to cry so hard." Andy placed a kiss on top of the boy's head. "I want to make things ok again. Tell me, what can I do?"

Ephram choked.

"You can talk to me. I promise I won't be so aggressive next time. I don't blame you to be scared of me. Sometimes, I'm scared of myself too. I'm sorry if I scared you. After all's that happened, I think everything else is just a piece of cake. Can't get worse than this." Andy rambled, not sure if Ephram was listening at all. "Baby? Are you alright now?" He said after he noticed Ephram's hysterics have calmed.

"Dad." The boy called, taking deep breathes. "I love you. I love you and I'm so afraid of losing you too."

This surprised Andy. He never realized that part of the reason for Ephram's deep turmoil could be because of his fear of losing someone else close to him. The boy's already lost one parent. He was devastated to the point where he fell apart completely. The way it was going, losing the other parent would probably do irreversible damage to Ephram's mentality. He was not strong enough to go through it again.

"God already took mom away. What if He takes you or Delia away too? Then I'll be left with no one. I'll be alone." Ephram fretted.

"Is that what you're so afraid of?" Andy said in a good-natured tone. He found it rather sweet that Ephram thought of him so importantly. It showed that the boy loved him. "What happened to your mother was an unfortunate and unpredictable incident. You can't use that as a basis for what may or may not happened to the rest of us. You're not being fair."

"There's no guarantee on life." Ephram said as he dried his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

"No, there isn't. You just have to take things as they come. Look Ephram, you can't be afraid to live your life because you've got some crazy idea in your head that God's eliminating you family by takin' them away one at a time. You deserve to be happy and healthy. Don't feel guilty for wanting happiness. Your mother would've wanted you to live your life to the fullest." Andy replied.

Ephram heaved a quivering sigh.

"Besides, you don't have anything to worry about because I plan on being around for a long, long time. You ain't getting rid of your old man that easily. I'll be nagging and bossing you around until you're fifty. You can count on it." Andy humored.

"I had myself convinced that mom was gonna live forever. She had so much energy about her. Dying was out of the question. She was not capable of it. She was supposed to be immortal. I was a big part of her life and she was a big part of my life. We were going to tackle the world together. Now, she's gone." Ephram said. He looked up at his father with new tears twinkling in his eyes.

"I know this was not part of the plan. No one knew it was going to turn out this way." Andy stroked the back of Ephram's head. "It's hard for all of us to deal with, but you gotta keep a chin up. You gotta try." He tried to be optimistic.

"I'm an idiot." Ephram murmured and looked away.

"How can you say such a thing?" Andy shot back. He was appalled at his son's remark.

"If you really think about it, it's because of me. I let her get into that car. It was because of me she's dead. If I wasn't so selfish in the first place, maybe she would be alive right now and things would be different." Ephram rattled. The depression suddenly manifested in Ephram's nerves. The desperateness and self-hate sprouted.

"Hey! I don't want you blaming yourself for that. You know it's not your fault." Andy bit down firmly.

"It was raining so hard. I didn't want to get soaked in the rain. I – I was the one that asked her to pick me up from school. If she hadn't left the apartment, she would've been safe at home. Don't you see? She died because of me. She was on her way to pick me up." Ephram's voice was thin and squeaky. 

"No, no, no. You can't condemn yourself like that. I won't let you." Andy opposed. "Fine, answer me this – are you also gonna blame yourself for the guy who ran the red light? Are you gonna blame yourself for his stupidity? Are you gonna blame yourself for the slippery road that made him skid into your mother's car? Or are you just gonna blame yourself for the rain storm?"

Andy didn't mean to make Ephram cry again. The boy buried his face in his long fingers and sobbed quietly. Andy was shocked at how easily sensitive his boy had become.

"Geez!" Andy exclaimed. "What I'm trying to say is that there were too many elements – too many extraneous variables – to have caused the tragedy that night. You can't tell the future, Ephram. Your guilt is un-called for. You have no reason to feel guilty at all. You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident – that's all it was."

"An accident." Ephram mumbled miserably.

"Yes – an accident. Ephram, you gotta stop burying yourself in guilt or it's gonna eat you up alive. Look, I may not understand much, but if anything, I understand the helplessness – the way you feel when there's nothing in your power to make things right – the idea that all you can do is watch. It's like you're trapped in a room with glass walls. You can see things as they happen around you but you can't influence what goes on. You're on the inside looking out. You wish that you can do something – anything – as long as it made even an ounce of difference. I've felt that way for a long time. I'm a doctor and there was nothing I could do to save my wife. How do you think it made me feel? I couldn't bring her back to life. I felt useless and unworthy of my title. All of us wished we could've done things differently if we had a second chance. But it doesn't work that way."

"Do you know what the last thing she said to me was?" Ephram whimpered. Their eyes met again.

"What? Tell me." Andy encouraged. His son's eyes were like two big spearmint-colored glass marbles.

"We were on the phone. I called her from the school and asked her to pick me up. She didn't think of it as an inconvenience at all. She said, "No problem honey. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't forget your math textbook this time. You'll need it for your homework." I said, "Ok. See ya in a while, mom." And just as we were about to hang up, she said, "Oh honey? I love you, baby." She said she loved me. That was the last time I ever heard her voice." Ephram cried.

"See, that's the stuff you should hang on to. You keep what she said. You're lucky she got to tell you she loved you. Quite frankly, I'm a little jealous now." Andy tried to keep things on a light note.

"But I never got a chance to tell her that I loved her back. In that phone conversation, all I said was, "Uh-huh, see ya later." How will she know that I loved her?" The boy said tearfully.

"Silly boy! Of course she knows." Andy said confidently. "Just because you don't say it doesn't mean she doesn't know! Sometimes, when you're so close to someone, you don't have to constantly remind them how much they are loved. We just know it in our hearts."

Somewhat satisfied with the consolation from his father, Ephram decided not to argue it. He was starting to get a headache. Tired from the activity, he rested his head on his father's shoulder. Regardless of the fact that they were pulled over on the side of the road somewhere along the I70 with cars zooming by, Andy had all the time on the world. He was in no hurry. In fact, he relished the moment he shared with his son. It was kind of sweet. Ephram gave his father a squeeze.

"Dad, did mom suffer a lot before she died?" Ephram suddenly asked.

"No, she didn't." Andy answered.

"I just wanted to know. I hoped she wasn't in too much pain."

"It was quick and she hardly felt any pain." Andy played with the top of Ephram's hair. He twirled the short hair around his finger.

"She kinda just went to sleep and never woke up?" Ephram questioned. He needed reassurance.

"Yep." Andy confirmed.

Ephram remained quiet and allowed himself to be cuddled by his father for a while. Andy waited until the tears and hysterics passed. The poor boy had no one and he needed so much love and attention. Andy made a promise to himself that from that point on, he was going to be an even better dad to Ephram. There was always room for improvement.

"Are you better now?" Andy asked after a considerable amount of time had passed. The boy finally released himself from the hug.

"Yea, I guess." Ephram said as he fished the glove compartment in search for a tissue to blow his nose in. To his luck, there was an aged and crusty McDonald's napkin in the corner. The toughness of the napkin was like sandpaper against the skin on his tender nose. Ephram found it odd that the petrified napkin from what must've been a year ago still smelt like Egg McMuffin.

"Good." Andy said. "Now, we have a party planned for you tonight. Try to keep a smile on that lovely face of yours, ok? Nina thinks you're adorable when you smile. I know it's hard, but try anyway."

"Dad, I really don't deserve a party – not for what I did."

"Ephram, we've been through that already. We are not celebrating what you did. We've spent too much time dwelling in the past. We should start focusing on the present and maybe even the future. Besides, we'll be celebrating your recovery. That is something to be happy about."

"Exactly how many people have you told?" Ephram said awkwardly as he fell into his seat.

"I only told your guidance counselor, Delia's teacher, and Edna. And you know Nina knows." Andy answered honestly.

"Great." The boy sighed. "That means half the town knows already."

"No. I told them to be discrete."

"And you believed them? Aside from Nina, I don't think any of them are capable of keeping their mouths shut."

"Well, I don't know if they'll keep their word. I want to protect you but you know I can't lie about something like this – especially to your teachers." Andy said.

"It's not you that have to face them." Ephram muttered under his breath.

"Son, let's not worry about tomorrow. Let's just worry about getting through today." Andy said as he turned on the ignition and pulled back onto the road. They headed home.

Tomorrow was exactly what Ephram was worried about. Somehow, he knew that eventually, he was going to have to go back to school and resume his life. The only difference now, was that everyone was going to know what he tried to do – at least that's what he figured. He was going to be labeled. They were going to treat him like an even bigger freak.

Ephram gazed out the window at the passing scenery. He was grateful that his father kept the radio turned off. He couldn't bear to listen to another heart wrenching song that exhumed memories so deeply buried. He was not ready for that – not at this point in his life.

Nina was right. There were unexplainable sudden self-destructive urges that gnawed inside him from time to time. He found these tendencies to surface during a state of depression. This discovery made him scared and edgy at the same time. He wondered if this meant he was, in a way, addicted to suicide. Was there such a thing as being addicted to suicide? There were stories he'd seen on news programs and articles he'd read in magazines of people – young people like himself – who were addicted to hurting themselves. It was something called an SIB – Self-Injurious Behavior. He learned that because a person might feel a certain way – whether it'd be empty and numb or overwhelming feelings – he might resort to hurting himself in order to "feel" something other than what he's currently feeling. Physical pain takes the focus away from the individual's negative feelings about himself and things that are going on around him. Whatever was the source of the pain in the inside is often marked by scars on the outside. This was true. Ephram wanted to feel numb. He wanted to stop the grief and guilty pain in his heart so badly enough that he had developed an eerie desire to hurt himself. Perhaps he felt he deserved it or he felt like nothing else would take this awful feeling away. They said one to two percent of the U.S. population suffered from SIB. He wondered if he would become a statistic.

He hated to fall into the same category as a ticking time bomb waiting to detonate. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't. Then he thought about Nina and all the things she said. Ephram felt the sudden need to talk to her. She was the only one in the world that understood his frame of mind. She has been through what he's going through now.

Ephram made flowery promises to his father and Delia that he would never try to kill himself again. Delia believed him. She believed everything he told her. But somewhere deep in Ephram's gut, he knew his father was not totally convinced. The man was not naïve nor was he as gullible as he appeared.

The rest of the drive home was spent in semi-silence. Andy made multiple efforts to promote conversation. They danced around lighter subjects. Andy managed to make Ephram smile a couple times with his quick-witted but corny jokes. He tried to distract Ephram from thinking too much and it seemed to work for the most part. However, it didn't change the fact that he was still worried.

Andy had no prior experience with individuals who have attempted or successfully committed suicide. He's heard third or fourth hand stories of such cases throughout his profession but he never imagined something like that could hit so close to home. It was not supposed to happen. His family was supposed to be normal.

Repetition was the number one issue that Andy was afraid of. He figured if Ephram was gutsy enough to try it once, he couldn't totally rule out the fact that he can try again. Andy made a vow to be more sensitive to Ephram. He will try to be even more understanding. He prayed for no rebounds and if there had to be one, let him be there in time to save him. Andy promised himself that he was not going to let his son out of his sight for one second.

But he soon learned that it was easier said than done.

end chapter 2

Author's Note: Once again, thanks so much for following my fic! It's been a blast reading all your reviews! You guys are the best! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	3. Breathing Space

(Sorry – this is another long one. I tried to make it shorter but no luck.)

Chapter 3: Breathing Space

Not a single seat in the Isaac Stern Auditorium was empty. All 2,804 seats were occupied in the concert hall. It was a full house – another sold out performance. Carnegie Hall was having a fantastic and successful night – all thanks to Ephram's genius.

It was kind of hard to see into the audience once the lights go dark but he knew it was packed. He was close friends with the Chairman of the Board. He knew of the sell out at the box office months in advance. Of course, this wasn't the first time that has happened when Ephram Brown was headlining at the world renowned Carnegie Hall in New York City. Classical enthusiasts flocked from around the globe to catch a glimpse of this brilliant young genius and hear him tackle Mozart, Chopin, Schubert or Bach. People knew what they wanted to see and hear. Ephram was able to supply them with flawless talent. After all, that's what made him the star.

With three back-to-back CDs released in stores and selling out faster than hotdogs at a packed stadium during a Yankee game, Ephram had the experience. When reporters fired questions at him during interviews for articles in BBC Music Magazine regarding his recent acceptance into Carnegie Hall as one of the regular headliners, he would modestly say he was just glad to have made it on the roster at Carnegie. It was his dream. Then the best-selling classical music magazine would take his humble words and the caption above the article would label him "Ephram Brown: A master and a gentleman at his art". It would drive the women wild.

Ephram never dreamed playing the piano would give him such enormous stature and access into the lives of so many people. Talent of his caliber was very hard to come by in this day and age. Who knew a fifteen year old virtual nobody, who had been bounced back and forth between New York and Colorado, was now a common name mentioned in classical music publications and frequently brought up during piano performance courses taught at Julliard.

The elegant Isaac Stern Auditorium was the largest venue at Carnegie Hall. The red carpeting, tusk colored walls and Bordeaux plush velvet seats gave the interior a fine, sophisticated splendor. The auditorium had five levels of seating. The upper tiers surrounded the stage like a giant horseshoe with the stage being the main focal point. The column structures on the backdrop design gave the stage colonial flavor. Symmetrical side doors on opposite ends of the stage served as exits and entrances to backstage.

On the recently waxed lacquer stage was a single instrument. A shiny, well-polished black concert grand piano stood on the middle of the stage. Tuned to perfection, the 9 ft long Steinway Model D piano stood proudly with the large lid positioned at full stick exposing the interior's long vertical strings. The main body of the piano was supported by slender trusses.

The soft spotlight was hitting above Ephram casting a gentle glow on the broad shoulders of his suit jacket. He was handsomely dressed in a black Armani suit – a gift from his father. Nina picked the tie. It was a navy blue and guacamole green multi stripe cut on the bias. She said that particular shade of green brought out his greenish gray eyes. She also mentioned that the design accented his outfit and made him look less "stuffy" yet more "fun" even though the program called for the utmost sophistication. The fun tie allowed him to appear his age yet not appear too much of a teeny bopper.

He perched on the black piano bench with such professionalism as a prestigious musician of his standing should possess. His back was arched slightly forward leaning into the keys. His long legs extended under the piano with one leg stretched out reaching the damper pedal beneath the concert grand. His glossy dress shoe pushed down on the brass damper pedal as his long knobby fingers danced magically across the black and white keys with ease and consistency.

He was finishing up Brahms piano sonata No. 2 in F sharp minor. The excellent acoustics of the auditorium along with the fine tuning of the instrument enhanced the intoxicating sounds Ephram produced on the keys. The boy's serious face was etched with deep concentration at his art. His brows furrowed as he became one with the piano. The raw emotions were exposed to the audience as he toyed and taunted them with his proficient technique. As he approached the andante, the pitch of the keys was so light and airy that it produced a sweet lullaby yet melancholic feeling. Just as he was about to render everyone asleep with his intoxicating harmony, he broke them from their trance with a hard pounding of the keys. He delivered the allegro with such relentless energy, force and aggressiveness that fueled the audience with excitement that left them hungry for more.

Ephram occasionally glanced up to read the music sheet that was propped up in front of him. He knew exactly what he was doing. The mesmerized listeners hung onto every last note as the piece finally came to an end. A roar of applause erupted from the audience immediately after.

The lights in the auditorium came on and he was finally able to see his audience. The boy, who had kept a stern and serious expression throughout the entire piece, was now beaming with mirth. The corners of his lips turned upwards and he accepted his compliment. He stood up a few feet away from the piano and took his bow.

The standing ovation was a regular for Ephram. He experienced it every night he played. The crowd just couldn't get enough of him and his talent. He gazed into the audience making eye contact with the happy faces of the first several rows. From as far as Ephram can see, an ocean of people stood on their feet clapping and screaming "bravo!" He stood there and basked in his glory. Bowing again at the generous reception, he humbly mouthed the words "thank you" repeatedly. He waved sincerely at those seated on the mezzanine and balconies. Finally, he turned his attention to three particular individuals who occupied the front row just to the left of the stage.

Andy was on his feet clapping up a storm and making loud whistles. He was so very proud of his son's accomplishments. And he looked very dashing in his three piece suit. Next to him was Nina. She looked as radiant as ever in her sensuous, ankle length, form-fitting black evening dress. She couldn't brush away her tears of joy fast enough. Nina was Ephram's number one fan. Beside her, Delia stood in her cute dark purple velvet and taffeta dress with matching ribbons in her long dark brown hair. She was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes danced as she applauded her brother. Ephram brought both hands up to his lips and blew three kisses in the direction of his family. Andy gave a "thumbs up" gesture and continued making loud whistles. Nina blew kisses of her own to Ephram in return. Delia waved frantically and shouted some words to him that he couldn't hear. The loudness of the crowd drowned out her voice.

Handling it like a pro, Ephram collected a bouquet of red roses that someone brought up for him. As ego-boasting and flattering as it was, he managed to keep on a straight head and remain reachable. After all, he was a down-to-earth kind of guy. He waved and bowed some more. He closed his eyes as he drank in the praise. Because the acoustics in the auditorium was so great, he was able to hear the cheers bouncing off the walls and echoing themselves. He felt like he hit a home run and won the World Series.

"Mr. Brown?" An odd yet familiar voice called from somewhere in the center of the first row. It caught Ephram's attention. He craned his neck to see who was calling him but there were so many people.

"Mr. Brown." The female voice called again with authority. Ephram scanned the first two rows diligently. He squinted to see who was calling him so formally but they were all faces of strangers. Why did this particular voice dominate over all the other voices? Why was this voice so distinct? Could nobody else hear it? Perhaps the voice was in his head?

"EPHRAM!" The voice exclaimed bringing the boy back to the reality of his third period sophomore U.S. history class. The voice belonged to Mrs. Gandler. She was a middle-aged, silver haired, stocky woman with black rimmed bifocals that perched on the bridge of her nose. Dubbed a regular nightmare to the students of Everwood High, everyone knew she was a super strict teacher with a serious chip on her shoulder and a heart of stone. And she never called any student by their first name, so hearing her say "Ephram" was a shocker to everyone in his class.

"Yes, Mrs. Gandler?" Ephram piped, obvious that he had not been paying attention in class – yet again.

He had been staring at the blank page of his notebook for the longest time. He should've known better than to get caught. Seated in the fifth row, adjacent to the windows, three seats down was not exactly the most highly visible location from the front of the classroom. Ephram was surprised that Mrs. Gandler even noticed that he was there.

This was Ephram's second week back in school since the suicide attempt. People could tell him that it was all in his head, but things were somehow different when he got back. There was a change – a shift in people's behavior. He couldn't say if people treated him better or worse than pre-suicide attempt. But for one thing, people loved to stare and gawk. They don't say anything, but they sure enjoyed giving him the eye – the evil eye or the sympathetic eye – he couldn't tell. It often made him wonder exactly how much of the school's population knew what he did. Most of the three weeks since his return, he was plagued with paranoia.

He had a feeling his teachers knew about his problem. They seemed to watch him like a hawk. Ephram wondered if his teachers really cared or were they just being "responsible." He juggled this thought for a while. He would like to believe that they gave a crap about him, but he was not gullible and susceptible to nice-ness. There was no such thing as a free lunch. He figured they didn't know how to treat a suicidal maniac. Or maybe it was guilt that they never gave the new kid a chance from the start. Or perhaps they were just afraid he might try something again. Now, the teachers wouldn't leave him alone.

Ephram hated the extra attention. On any given day, he was able to zone out in any class he wanted and nobody would care. These days, he couldn't even escape for one second without getting caught.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Gandler said. A friendly but creepy smile came upon her wrinkled old lips.

Every pair of eyes in the classroom was now on Ephram. He blinked nervously. One minute, he was in the class listening to Mrs. Gandler rattle on and on about the westward movement and the Cumberland Gap, then the next thing he knew, he was transported to the stage of the great Carnegie Hall. Ephram had a way with falling easily into his own world. He was a dreamer and people always seemed to misinterpret that to be a deficiency.

"Um. Fine." Ephram replied sheepishly. He wondered if they were still on the subject of the Cumberland Gap. He thought about saying something intelligent to redeem himself from his slacking off. But then he nixed the idea for fear of making him look even more stupid.

"You sure, dear? You seemed miles away." She said trying to tame her gruffness.

(What did she just call me? Did she just say 'dear'? Wow, she never showed compassion for any student before.) Ephram thought.

"I – I'm ok." Ephram stuttered. "Sorry." He couldn't think of anything to say. Usually, he had tons of smart excuses, but this time, he was fresh out. With his classmates staring him down like he'd been caught committing a crime, his cunningness was thwarted. Feeling flustered, he shrank lower into his seat.

Mrs. Gandler accepted Ephram's answer and went back to talking about the revolutionary war. After that, Ephram didn't dare zone out again. He didn't even look out the window. He kept his eyes on Mrs. Gandler's every movement as she dramatically paced back and forth across the front of the class room getting more and more worked up on her speech about the Boston Tea Party. Ephram copied all the notes she scribbled on the blackboard. She didn't pick on him for the rest of the class time.

It took an eternity for the bell to ring for class dismissal. The loud clanging sounded the halls, letting everyone know that the torture has ended. Excitement of being release from confinement brought extra energy into the classroom as the youngsters burst into animation with the shuffling of notebooks into book bags followed by the scuffling of chairs. The chatter increased as Ephram's class herded out of the room in haste.

"Mr. Brown, stay behind please." Mrs. Gandler called without looking up from the mass of papers on her desk.

Ephram gathered his belongings and made his way to Mrs. Gandler's desk. He was going to compensate for being caught daydreaming in class. She was going to make him do a report or give him extra homework as punishment.

Mrs. Gandler patiently waited until the last of her students have left the room before getting up to address Ephram. She kept herself busy pretending to organize her papers. She looked like she was searching for something.

"Ephram, how are things going?" She asked as she leaned the bulk of her weight on the edge of her desk.

"Fine. I guess." Ephram was stunned at this treatment.

"You seem pretty out of it today. Are things ok at home?" A second attempt.

"I'm sorry I spaced out. It won't happen again." Ephram said. He shifted his backpack on his shoulder.

"I noticed you've been doing a lot of that lately – spacing out. I just wanted to know if you were alright."

Ephram looked at his sneakers – anywhere but those hardened black eyes of Mrs. Gandler's. He's never held a conversation with an Everwood teacher before. Last semester he was invisible to all his teachers. He didn't exist. He was neither exceptionally bright nor exceptionally dumb enough to be noticed. He was a nobody – a nothing.

"Ephram." Mrs. Gandler began again. The boy wished she would stop calling him by his first name. It was so hard getting used to. "Do you have a lot of things on your mind?"

"No – I mean, yes. Well, sort of." Ephram couldn't decide what the correct response was. He felt hot under the collar – even though he wasn't wearing a shirt with a collar. He wondered if his face turned red as a beet yet. He could possibly tell his history teacher he was daydreaming about performing at Carnegie Hall in New York. That would be like slinging mud at his own face.

Ephram knew he made it clear that he never wanted to go back to New York. But he didn't really mean "never" – he just wasn't ready to go back now. There were too many memories he was not ready to face at the moment. Maybe in the future, he would overcome the fear and tread on familiar ground once again. Besides, Carnegie Hall was different. That meant status.

"I figured you would." Mrs. Gandler crossed her arms.

"Am I in trouble?" Ephram interjected. He just wanted to cut to the chase.

"Why, no. Of course not." She gasped. "It seems to me you've been under a lot of stress lately. Is the workload is too overwhelming?"

"Not really. Well, maybe a little."

"We have a test coming up next Friday and I know this is only your second week back. My advice to you is to just try to do your best. If things don't work out, we'll come up with some extra credit assignments."

It was true. They all thought he was nuts. They think just because he did it once, he was prone to do it again and again until he got what he wanted. They were afraid of him yet they wanted to be the ones to save him from himself – give him a reason to live. They were going to cut him some slack and keep as much of the pressure off as possible.

"Er – ok. Thanks." Ephram was trying to be polite.

"If you have any questions of if there's anything you want to discuss with me, please feel free to do so. Don't hesitate." Mrs. Gandler instructed.

"Ok." The boy nodded. "C-can I go now? I'm gonna be late for my American Lit class."

"Oh, sure." Mrs. Gandler said freeing Ephram. "See you tomorrow!" She added as he headed out the door.

Like the rest of his classmates, Ephram was fighting desperately to stay awake in his American Literature class. As part of the semester's curriculum, his class was reading and discussing The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. He thought the syllabus needed serious revising. Poor Mr. Walsh was trying to be so enthusiastic but little did he know that his washed up and outdated teaching methods were slowly putting his students into a coma. Forty minutes was way too long for any single class. Ephram found himself looking almost too frequently at his watch. Time was moving like molasses. He has already colored in all the scribbles he made on his notebook with his pen.

Ephram had lunch the next period. The second he stepped out of the lunch line with his food tray, he noticed Amy Abbott at a table towards the end of the cafeteria. She appeared to be flagging him down with both arms like as if she was landing a plane or something. Ephram didn't think she was flailing her arms at him. It just wasn't possible. Surely, he was mistaken. She's never so much as asked him to hang out with him since his return to school.

His return to wasn't exactly the homecoming that everyone might've thought it was. For the handful of people who knew about his little suicide attempt, they gave him the special treatment and tried to appear understanding. The teachers and school counselors fell into this category. And for the rest of the lot, who didn't know for sure but suspected Ephram tried to kill himself, they just stared and whispered. People, who were somewhat friends with him before, now avoided him. And those who never gave him the time of day before was now starting to be his pal. He had generated some negative publicity among his peers. People were afraid of saying the wrong thing to him. They were afraid of what he might do. This was ok. It was no loss to him. He didn't need them anyway. He's been alone from the start and being alone again doesn't change anything.

Amy couldn't be waving at him. The only time they spoke and exchanged pleasantries was in the halls. Her locker was just passed the corridor from his. He liked it better last semester when Amy was in his math, Spanish, and chorus classes. Seeing her three times a day was a real treat. This semester, they only shared lunch period together. In the end, he was able accept it. He knew he could never have someone like Amy. She was untouchable.

But Amy was indeed waving at him. As a precaution, he looked around to see if she was motioning for someone else. Finally, Amy confirmed it when she called his name. This was interesting. It appeared she saved a seat for him. Somehow, he had a feeling he was going to make a complete idiot of himself.

His giddiness was shortly distinguished when he ventured closer to the table. Along side Amy, was a group of her cheerleader friends. Ephram's jovial expression quickly turned sour. He didn't know any of Amy's friends. Amy gestured him to have a seat next to her. As much as he wanted, that was something he couldn't easily refuse.

Ephram couldn't deny the fact that he still possessed a little crush on Amy even though she was technically someone else's property. It was clear from the beginning that she didn't want "that" type of a relationship with Ephram. He was a friend and that's all he'll ever be. It was mostly wishful thinking on his part. But deep down inside, Ephram always knew the boundaries that lie between him and Amy.

He sat down and began eating his lunch after the introductions. He decided that he didn't like Amy's circle of dim-witted "rah-rah" friends. They were way too giggly and every other word out of their mouths were either "like, oh my God!" or "y'know?" followed by a cock of the head that made their hair flip back. They talked pretty much amongst themselves after a while and Ephram kind of just fell into the world of invisibility. Amy tried to be the lady that she is and made some general conversation with her current lunch partner. Ephram wasn't in the mood to go into depths on how horrible school cafeteria food tasted. If she thought that tasted bad, imagine what she would say about hospital food. School cafeteria food was considered a delicacy when compared to hospital food. But Ephram kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to open a can of worms.

He caught a few stares from other people, who would die to take his place at the "popular" table. He would've easily given it up had it not been for Amy. In a way, she was like his weakness.

When lunch was just about over, Amy's well-polished band of friends excused themselves and flocked into the bathroom to powder their noses or reapply their make up or whatever it was that they did.

"Ephram, you can sit with us from now on." Amy said like as if she was doing him a big favor.

Ephram didn't mind if it was just Amy alone, but to have lunch every day like that with her friends would be worse than getting pencils rammed up your nails. It was unbearable, awkward, and he stuck out like a sore thumb. With or without Amy, he preferred not to be put through that again. He'll sit at the "loser" table. He'll be happy to eat his meal with the sole companion of his iPod.

"Why are you doing this?" Ephram finally said as they stood up to get ready to go to their next class.

"Doing what?" Amy asked cluelessly as she gathered up her lunch tray.

"This." Ephram said with a wave of his hand around the empty table. "Why did you invite me to have lunch with you and your friends?"

"Just because." She shrugged.

"Because what?" He pressed.

"Well, I figured you could use some friends." Amy said.

"What makes you say that?" Ephram asked.

"Ephram, why are you being so difficult? Can't you see I'm trying to be nice to you?"

"Because you never invited me to sit with your pals before." He challenged.

"After what happened, I figured if I treated you better, maybe you wouldn't be –" She never got to finish her sentence.

"Wait a minute – what do you mean by that?" Ephram persisted.

"I heard things. Look, you've been absent from school for such a long time, of course there is going to be talk." Amy stammered nervously. She was so scared about what was going to come out of her mouth that she had to control herself. She had coached herself for this very moment for the past two weeks. When the time came, she was going to use discretion. But it never turns out the way she intended. "I asked my grandma." She took her tray and headed towards the trash can.

On those words, Ephram felt betrayed. His heart thumped against his chest and his blood was slowly growing to a boil. Why would Amy do this to him? She was the one person in the entire school whom he would do anything for. Why must she pry? Why must she find out his horrible secret? Why was it so important for her to know?

It was obvious that Andy had to tell Edna what happened. After all, she was his employee. But the fact that she was also Amy's grandmother didn't help the situation. And Ephram knew how persuasive Amy can be. When she wanted the dirt bad enough, she can pry it out of anyone.

"Oh yea? And she told you?" Ephram's raised his voice. He followed her to the trash can.

"She just said that you were going through some very tough times recently. Ephram, she didn't have to spell it out for me. I get it. I know what you did or at least I can imagine what you did." Amy swung around to face him. Her bright eyes were gleaming back at him.

"And you started the rumor based on an assumption." He barked. "How could you do that to me?"

"Oh please. It wasn't really a rumor, now was it?" Amy was testing his patience. She couldn't understand why he was giving her an attitude. This was how he repaid her for trying to be a decent person and include him in her circle of friends.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? You had to tell everyone." Ephram fumed. He couldn't believe he was yelling at Amy. It was something he promised he would never do. He was embarrassed, angry, frustrated, and tired. A few kids that were passing by looked at his direction.

"Hold on now, I didn't tell anyone anything. You shouldn't be so paranoid. Not everyone is thinking what you're thinking! It's not always about you." She bit back in a harsh tone. Her eyes hardened on her accuser. She was not going to stand there and take the punches as they came.

Her insensitive words hurt Ephram. He drew back slightly realizing that they were having an argument. It was their first argument. Had they been an actual "couple," it would've been quite sweet. But this wasn't so. Maybe he was a bit overbearing with covering up his weaknesses and maybe he shouldn't have raised his voice to Amy. But she of all people should be the one to show a little compassion. He considered her the only real friend he's had. He was disappointed.

Amy often did things without thinking of the consequences. She wished she could take back what she'd just said. All it took was one look at Ephram's face to know she'd gone too far. Ephram's eyes shook and it looked like he was going to cry.

He really thought Amy was different. But right then, she appeared to be just as cruel and cold-hearted as the rest of them.

"Gosh, Ephram. Oh no! I - I didn't mean it that way. It - it came out wrong." Amy gasped. Judging by the vulnerable look on Ephram's face, she was certain she said something very wrong. "It's just that you - you were yelling at me and - and I got mad. I really didn't mean it. Let me explain." She continued to put her foot in her mouth.

"Hell, yeah. You meant every word of it." His cheeks felt hot and the knot in his throat made his voice pitchy. But he was not going to bawl in front of Amy. He couldn't let her see him cry. Ever. He shifted his book bag on his shoulder. "Listen, the next time you think you think you're doing me a chance-in-a-lifetime favor, DON'T! Did you really think I enjoyed sitting with your pea-brain cheerleader friends? I don't need your or anybody else's charity." He hollered a little too loudly catching a few curious glances from the lunch room ladies cleaning up behind the counter.

If Amy wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn she saw Ephram's eyes well up. But he looked away too quickly to verify it. Ephram brushed her aside and proceeded to walk away.

"Ephram." Amy softened. "Ephram, wait. Please wait. I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone." He sneered.

"Where are you going?" Amy quickened her pace behind Ephram. She was concerned with Ephram's reaction.

"What does it matter? It's none of your business." He muttered angrily over his shoulder. He walked faster down the hall.

Biting back the tears was a difficult task. It was not easy doing that in front of Amy. He was glad to get away before the tears came. It saved him from some major embarrassment. He had a sudden yearning for fresh air.

The bell rang. Ephram was going to be late for Chem Lab. Part of him didn't care. He just kept walking and walking until he reached the door to the field. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open and walked outside.

The midday sun was shining at its climax in the clear turquoise sky. There was not a cloud for miles. He heard the mumble of the sixth period gym class out on the field doing laps around the track. Ephram found refuge under the bleachers.

He pulled himself on top of a huge sturdy wooden crate that was labeled "equipment". The dark green paint was chipping from years of neglect. It was probably empty anyway. The rusty old metal frame holding up the rows of bleachers squeaked each time someone climbed it. Ephram was glad that the wooden planks shielded him from being seen. He was surprised he hadn't found this spot sooner. He rather liked it. No one would think to look for him there.

He fished deep in his pants pocket and pulled out the broken locket that once belonged to his mother. As of late, Ephram found it very difficult to part with it. He carried it with him everywhere he went. The sentimental object was safe in his pocket. It made Ephram's life a little easier to live knowing that a piece of his mother was always with him – no matter what. He didn't open the locket. He didn't have to – he knew what was in it. Instead, he held it in his hand for a while and kissed it before placing it back into his pocket.

Through the little spaces separated by the planks, Ephram was able to get a nice view of the field. No one sat on the bleachers today. That section was pretty much secluded. He hugged his knees up to his chest and watched the coach whip a bunch of freshmen into shape. Some of them whined and complained sarcastically about the half mile that they ran while others just gave up and stopped running all together.

Ephram rested his chin on his knees. Amy's words still echoed in his head. He thought he had at least one true friend at this crummy school. But that proved to be false. He didn't have any friends here. He wanted to think that maybe he was jumping the gun. Maybe Amy really didn't mean what she said. Maybe she was still his friend. But then after what he said to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she ignored him for the rest of his life. He felt a pain in his chest.

He wiped away a tear. Crying was the last thing he wanted to do. In his solitude, it was safe. Why did life have to be so hard? Why couldn't people just leave him alone? They wouldn't let him die. They wouldn't let him live. He felt trapped. The desperateness brewed and he suddenly felt so empty – so broken. He ached for his mother. He ached for Nina. All he really needed was a friend.

"Hey." Someone called from behind. The loud male voice startled Ephram. He quickly wiped his cheeks off with his sleeve before spinning around to see who the voice belonged to. Ephram's eyes widened when he saw Colin Hart standing before him.

Colin looked intimidating sporting his yellow and maroon letterman jacket. But his face appeared to be one of an amiable nature. He took a few steps closer.

"What'cha doing?" Colin asked with hands in his pockets.

"Hiding." Ephram replied.

Colin was only a year older than Ephram but he looked much older for his age. Maybe that and once being the most popular guy in school was the reason Amy liked him so much. After the accident, the coma, and the amnesia, Colin became somewhat of a normal guy. It changed him indefinitely. He was a new person.

Ephram always felt uncomfortable around Colin. Perhaps it was because he was supposed to be the enemy – he was the one who had Amy's heart. But deep down, Ephram knew there was more to it than that. The whole school knew Colin. He was once the star athlete – captain of the school's basketball team. He practically put the school's team on the map. Before Colin, Everwood High did not register anywhere on the radar. He established a place for Everwood. He had everything he could possible want – popularity, a beautiful girlfriend, a shot at a sports scholarship for the college of his choice. His path was already paved out for him. All it took was one foolish mistake to lose everything.

Colin thought it was highly fashionable and cool at the time. He left the party drunk. No one stopped him from getting into that car. He was at the wheel with Bright, Amy's brother, in the passenger side speeding down Mayfair Road. The joyride came to an end when they hit a tree. The force of the impact sent Colin flying through the windshield. The head injuries sustained were severe and it ultimately left him in coma.

The town's prayers were answered when Andy arrived and brought the golden child back to life. Even then, people didn't like to admit it but they knew Colin would never be the same. He would never play like he used to nor could he win the school more titles and trophies. Those glory days for Colin were gone. It was a shame he didn't remember any of it because of the amnesia. He still had no recollection of what he was celebrating that dreadful night.

Ephram was most afraid of Colin's sudden transformation into an ordinary guy. He's heard about Colin's reputation prior to the accident. People worshipped him like some sort of God. All hail Colin – the king of Everwood High. Everyone wanted to be his friend and those who were already his friends, followed him around like a shadow. After his return, Colin lost some of that status. He stemmed away from being main stream and saw the world through new eyes. He grew distant to the "popular" crowd and strayed from what he used to be. Some would say his personality has changed. When people had his back, he didn't think there was any need to venture outside his clique. Back then, he didn't care who he hurt. Everything was taken for granted because he owned the world. He gained a different kind of popularity now.

"Mind if I hide with you?" Colin asked. "I think they're looking for me too."

"I don't mind, I guess." Ephram shrugged. Colin was like a split personality – like a Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde. It was a far stretch on what he was and what he had become. In the past, he would've never talked to Ephram at all.

Colin walked over to where Ephram was seated and hopped onto the wooden crate after tossing his book bag in the same direction. "Ever since I came back, they all treat me like I'm retarded. I know I've knocked a few screws loose but come on, man. I think I know my way around the school BY NOW. I tell ya, it ain't easy being in my shoes." Colin complained. "People keep asking me if there was anything they can do for me. They sound like a broken record player or something. I hate being waited on – hand and foot. I need a break from all that."

"I hear ya." Ephram replied.

"This is a nice spot you have here – away from the action." Colin said with legs dangling off the side of the crate as he surveyed the area.

An awkward moment spent in silence.

"What class you missin'?" Colin asked.

"Chem Lab. You?" Ephram answered.

"Sequential Math." Colin said. "It's so boring. And I am soooo confused. There are too many X's and Y's. Thinking about all those equations gives me a headache."

Ephram nodded in agreement to be polite.

"Everything ok?" Colin asked after a few more seconds of silence. He had a feeling he interrupted something.

"Fine."

"So, is it true? Did you try to kill yourself?" Colin blurted. Ephram shot a surprised look at him. How dare he ask such an inappropriate question!

Ephram's eyes grew big. He didn't want to talk about this – not with Colin. "Why is that so important to you?" Ephram looked away.

"Rumors were going around, you know."

"Let them go around. What does it matter anyway?" Ephram said awkwardly.

"You may find this odd, but it kinda matters to me. I don't want to take everybody else's word for it. It seems like everyone has their own version. I wanted to hear it from you. Look, I don't know what you thought of me before the accident. Maybe I was a jackass, maybe I wasn't. I honestly don't remember. But I'm different now. I hate to admit it, but I really am." He put emphasis on the word 'different.'

Ephram was impressed. He hadn't expected something like this out of Colin. But still, his heart was not ready to trust Colin just yet. Why should he tell him? He's only going to blab it to the entire school.

"You're not obligated to tell me if you don't want to." Colin finally said. "I'll understand if it's something personal. I respect that. I won't ask you again. You probably don't trust me anyway."

Colin just read Ephram's mind. There was something oddly decent about Colin. He wasn't the pompous jock that he once was. Or maybe he was just grateful that Ephram's father saved his life. Being Ephram's friend was his "therapy". He had to redeem himself for all the faults committed in the past.

Colin scratched his head. His blue eyes were turned down as he concentrated on a spot on his knees.

"You're the first one to actually ask me." Ephram said.

"Really?" Colin looked up.

"Yea – everyone else just assumes."

"Well, I'm not the assuming type, I guess." Colin said.

"What are people saying?" Ephram couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Well, for one thing, I heard some say that you got caught trying to kill yourself. They didn't see any visible markings on you so they figured you either used the gas hose or an overdose on something toxic. Others said you didn't try to kill yourself at all. They think you were shady to begin with so it was all part of the loner image thing. I would say more people suspected you tried to kill yourself than not. You're actually quite the talk of the school these past few weeks."

"I'll bet." Ephram responded nonchalantly. He shifted in his seated position because his leg was falling sleep.

"To be honest and I don't mean to sound morbid, but in a way, I'm glad they're talking about you. It keeps the spotlight off me." He laughed wholeheartedly. Even Ephram cracked a smile.

"Oh great." Ephram droned and rolled his eyes. "Just what I needed – popularity. Ironic, isn't it? What would it take to have them stop treating me like a sideshow?"

"Ah, finally somebody knows how I feel! It ain't fun, huh?"

"They stare at me like I've just sprouted a second head." Ephram complained.

"At least they don't approach you. Some of the people who I knew before the amnesia would come up to me and start talking to me about stuff that I obviously can't remember. It's very annoying. So after they finish their long winded speech, I like to yank their chain by saying, 'and who are you again?' It freaks them out completely." Colin jabbed Ephram playfully in the ribs with his elbow. A fit of laughter was followed thereafter and the ice was broken between Ephram and Colin.

"Yes." Ephram said in a low tone after their hysterics subsided.

"Yes what?" Colin blinked blankly at Ephram.

"In answer to your question - yes, I did try to kill myself." Ephram admitted.

"Oh." Colin replied solemnly.

"It – it was codeine. I swiped it from my dad's clinic." Ephram confessed before Colin could say another word. "I downed almost the whole bottle."

"Geez. That's nasty." Colin cringed.

"Not proud of what I did." The boy began. "I hate it when people whisper about me. None of them would ever understand why I did it. There's been a lot of stuff going on with me. It's complicated – that's all I can say. A lot of the kids here judge me because of where I came from. And they don't even know me."

"I can't defend everyone else. But I, for one, think you're ok. You keep to yourself a lot and maybe people misinterpret that, but I think overall, you're pretty normal." Colin said. "Of course, you're nowhere near as cool as I am." He added humorously.

"Oh very funny." Ephram chuckled.

"Hey, if you're worried about keeping the secret safe, you don't have to. I won't tell anyone. I'm not the gossiping type." Colin mentioned on a serious note.

"Thanks."

"So, are you getting the royal treatment from your teachers yet?" Colin asked breaking the silence.

"Royal treatment? It's quite the opposite for me. I don't like all the special attention. Somehow, I've become the teacher's pet. They watch me like a hawk. They inquire about my health all the time. I can't even space out in class without being caught. It's horrible. Last week, they transferred me out of my woodshop class and stuck me in a dorky painting class. They said it was in my best interest but I know it was to get me away from the machinery. They thought they can hide all the sharp objects away from me so I won't get any ideas. They didn't even bother to consult me first!" Ephram puffed. His excited voice squeaked.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Did they start giving you breaks? That's the best part." Colin gushed. "You can get away with murder."

"Mrs. Gandler let me slide on the test next Friday. She said she'll give me extra credit assignments if I flunk." Ephram said.

"Are we talking about the same Mrs. Gandler? No way! I heard she was a total witch and never forgave anyone for failing her exams. Bright told me she threw him into detention twice last year for disrupting the class. She showed no mercy."

"She was nice to me today. I mean, I know she's being that way only because she feels sorry for me."

"Well, it certainly has its advantages. You'll get the hang of it." Colin said. In the distance, they heard a couple of sharp female laughs - probably at some stupidity that occurred on the track.

"Sometimes, it gets too much and you feel like everyone is crowding you. I needed space to breathe, which is why I came out here – to release some steam."

"Hey, did you ride your bike to school today?" Colin asked out of the blue.

"Yea, I did."

"Me too. My parents don't trust me to drive anymore after what happened so I'm stuck using my bike. What do you say we blow this place and skip out for a while?" Colin suggested.

"Oh, I don't know." Ephram said hesitantly. Hanging out with Colin? That would definitely be a first.

(He must've really flipped his noodle if he wants to hang out with me.) Ephram thought. He wondered what the catch was.

"Come on, we'll be back before eighth period. I know this really cool place. We can go grab some sodas and a bag of cheese doodles. It'll be fun. Come on!" Colin persuaded.

"Wouldn't you rather go with Bright?"

"Bright is my best friend in the world but I don't lug him around with me everywhere I go. I can do whatever I want without his permission, you know. 'Sides, we can both use a few hours away from this place. Like you said, we need some breathing space. Don't worry about them. They won't notice us being gone and by the time they do, we'll be back already. If they ask, we can just say we were in the library. We'll be each other's alibi. Well?" Colin convinced.

"Ok, then." Ephram said reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

They hopped off the wooden crate and gathered their backpacks.

"You'll see when we get there. Come on, follow me!" Colin exclaimed.

It was easy to sneak out of the school grounds. Colin may not remember most of the events and memories in his life but he sure caught up fast with knowing all the escape routes. Colin and Ephram crawled through a hole in the mutilated chain link fence behind the dumpster in the far left corner of the field. The two boys jogged into the yard towards their bikes. Ephram found himself constantly looking over his shoulder. He felt like a convict escaping from a maximum security prison. Ephram has played hooky on numerous occasions in the past but during those times, he never actually left the school premises. This was the first time he dared to venture outside the school instead of hiding out in the music room or behind the handball courts. Running away with Colin was different and, in a sense, dangerous. Ephram liked this feeling. The adrenaline pumped in his veins. It was similar to the rush he got right before he took the pills. He observed Colin, who was running alongside him.

Colin was fearless. There did not appear to be an inch of worry in him. Ephram was convinced that Colin knew exactly was he was doing. He looked like he'd been doing this for years and probably had. He hated to think what would happen if they got caught. But that was a silly thought because they were not going to get caught. For some insane reason, his gut told him to trust Colin.

They pedaled their bikes to a gas station, where they bought two cans of ginger ale and a jumbo sized bag of Cheetos cheese puffs. They backpacked the snacks and Colin instructed Ephram to follow him thereafter. It seemed to take forever to get "there." As anxious as Ephram was to see this really "cool" place that Colin kept rattling about, his conscience was telling him how wrong it was to disappear without letting anyone know. As a consolation, he told himself that this was an adventure and to stop worrying so much. What could go wrong?

Ephram seized the moment and trailed behind Colin. Soon, they went off the paved road and into the mass of trees. It was very hard to bike on the grass but eventually, they came upon a small nature trail. This allowed the bikes to go over easier. The trees got thicker and nature sounds became more audible. The noisy roads and highway disappeared behind them. Ephram got a hint of apprehensiveness as they rode deeper and deeper into the woods. He was quenched by a sense of relief when they came to a clearing.

He heard a soft rippling liquid. It sounded like water. Beyond the tall unkempt grass, Ephram was able to see a huge lake. The afternoon sun beamed its rays on the swelling water dispersing the light into thousands of colors. The brightness hurt Ephram's eyes for a second. Aspens of all sizes lined the land across the lake. Their tall, stick-like forms cast a symmetrical reflection on the glassy water. It was absolutely breathtaking. Mother Nature never ceased to amaze him. He didn't know he was lagging behind until Colin gave a shout. Ephram picked up his speed and pedaled faster to catch up.

The "cool" place turned out to be an old abandoned lake house. It was a decrepit two story building with a wood exterior and a shabby patio. The house showed signs of deterioration and negligence. Broken windows were boarded up with planks of plywood. The sides of the house were covered with thick rows of rotted timber. Ephram could almost smell the decay. Fuzzy dark green fungus that looked a lot like mold had germinated the sections of the walls that were made damp by the moisture from a nearby lake. Missing shingles made the gable roof appear like fish scales. The boys got off their bikes.

"Where are we?" Ephram said while staring at the house in awe. "Gosh, what is this place?" He breathed.

"A secret hideout." Colin said while giving a malicious evil tone. Ephram couldn't decide whether Colin was joking or being serious judging by the mischievous smirk forming on his lips. Before Ephram knew it, Colin had already set foot on the patio. He turned around.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gape or are you gonna come inside? I want to show you around." Colin shouted like as if he was welcoming Ephram into his own house.

Ephram quickened his step and followed behind Colin. Colin turned the rusty knob of the door and pushed it open. A big squeak exploded and they were greeted by a big puff of dust, which they accidentally inhaled. They coughed the cobwebs out of their throats.

The inside of the lake house was just as old as the outside - maybe even older. Aside from a broken old wooden table near the boarded window, the foyer appeared to be vacant. If it wasn't for the sunlight peaking through the holes in the walls, the place would've been in complete darkness. Ephram was able to see empty green-tinted Heineken bottles, food wrappers, and other garbage littered in the corners. There was an old fireplace in what used to be a reception area. The brick hearth was blackened with years of accumulated soot and debris. Colin headed towards the back. Ephram followed obediently. The loose boards creaked beneath Ephram with each step he took. He feared the house was going to collapse any second.

"You haven't answered my question." Ephram finally said. "What is this place?"

Colin swung around. "I told you – it's a hideout."

"A hideout?" Ephram repeated.

"Yea - this is the place kids go to get away from the adults." Colin replied knowledgably. "Lots of things happen here. Kids use the place to do all sorts of stuff they would otherwise get in trouble if they were caught doing them at home. Kids come here to drink, smoke, do drugs, make out, you know, all that bad stuff." He snickered. "But on occasion, some kids do come here when they need a break from the parents or teachers. You don't need to have a tainted reason to come here."

"Are you sure they come HERE? This house gives me the creeps." Ephram said in disapproval. "There could be roaches or rats breeding in those walls."

"Ah! But you haven't seen the best part." Colin was not the least bit offended. "Come on, you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough." He gestured his hand for Ephram to follow him up the rickety stairs. Ephram hesitantly climbed the stairs firmly gripping the banister with each step. The wooden stairs did not look stable at all.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Colin lopped down a wide and twisting hallway. He disappeared through one of the doorways. Ephram took his time making sure each floorboard he stepped on was strong enough to support his weight. It was easy for Colin to walk confidently through the beat up old house like as if it were his house. It's obvious that he'd been here many times.

"What's taking you so long?" Colin stuck his head out of the doorway. The sudden voice nearly gave Ephram a heart attack. His face turned white. Fear would do that to a person and it must've shown because Colin's poker face became semi-serious. "Are you scared?" he asked genuinely.

"Does the movie 'The Shining' mean anything to you?" Ephram shouted sarcastically.

"Don't worry. There's no RED RUM here. It's definitely not written on these walls. I checked." Colin laughed. "Sides, I was thinking more on the lines of The Bates Motel."

"Oh, that's real comforting." Ephram mocked.

When Ephram finally made it to the doorway, observed the area with a careful eye before entering. It was an ordinary square room with a couple of overturned mangled school chairs. A medley of corroded metal and other discarded scraps of furniture were scattered about – the remnants of the final owners of the lake house. A massive amount of multi-colored graffiti scrawled across the walls. The dust colored powder from the sheetrock blanketed the floorboards. Holes in the walls exposed the whittled skeleton of the house. The peeling ceiling paint chipped from dampness. Two opened, glassless rectangular windows were facing the west allowing the sun to cast its warm rays into the room. Ephram spotted Colin perched on one of the window panes.

"Come look at this." Colin gestured with his hand for Ephram to come forth.

Ephram walked cautiously over to where Colin sat. He looked out the window in the same direction Colin was gazing. Ephram gasped in amazement. His eyes lit up. All of a sudden, the eerie and disagreeable feeling he initially had for the lake house disappeared. The view was incredible. Beyond the edge of the lake, past the trees, and in a far distant, he saw what looks to be some sort of picturesque and peaceful town.

"You're lookin' at Everwood." Colin finally said.

Ephram was left speechless. The beauty of the landscape numbed his heart. He never believed that the town he despised from the start can leave such a positive impression. It wasn't just looking the town from a distance. It was the way the light from the sun played with the colors of the trees and buildings – the way the light bounced off structures and reflected onto others. It was like looking at a painting.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Colin asked rhetorically. "Up here is the best view of the town. And right about now is the best time of the day to view it." He added after checking the angle of the sun.

"The sun sets in the west." Ephram stated as he glanced at the sky. He took a seat next to Colin.

"Yep."

"How many people know about this place?" Ephram inquired.

"About a handful, I would think - only the really cool kids." Colin winked in jest.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so privileged." Ephram snorted. They laughed.

"The house has been abandoned for years." Colin began. "There's a lot of land out here in Colorado. And some people tend to loose track of it. This one somehow fell through the cracks. I think it used to be one of those Bed & Breakfast places."

"You come here a lot?" Ephram asked.

"Sometimes – when I need a break. But I wouldn't recommend coming here after dark."

"No – that would be kinda creepy." Ephram liked the feel of the sun's warm rays toasting his pale face. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Feels nice, huh?" Colin said. Ephram let out a satisfied "Mmm."

"Ever get lost?" Ephram said as he opened his eyes again.

"Once. It's very hard to find the path back to the main road after it gets dark." Colin spoke from experience. "The trick is to follow the nature trail until you reach the big rock, then make a left and follow the sounds coming from the highway. Once you get there, you can't get lost."

The boys sat there for a long time enjoying each other's conversation and jokes over cheese doodles and ginger ale. Ephram came to an understanding of Colin, which was something he never thought possible. Maybe Colin's openness had something to do with the amnesia or the brush with death. Colin Hart was good guy beneath the whole jock/playboy/big-man-on-campus image that he was once tagged. The Colin before him wasn't at all conceited and narcissistic. Being that Colin was Amy's boyfriend, Ephram's mind did touch upon the ironic fact that he was making friends with the enemy. But then again, some of your worse enemies become your best friends. Ephram was willing to give himself the benefit of the doubt. He overestimated Colin.

Colin, on the other hand, had totally underestimated the new-kid-on-the-block. No one gave the kid a chance. Ephram was not the stuck-up, gang-banger from New York that everyone labeled him to be. Because of that stereotype, people were afraid to touch him. He may be rough around the edges but that was only because he had been dragged through a living hell beginning with the death of his mother. Somewhere inside Ephram was a normal kid. He was just like everyone else. He had his flaws and his strengths – he had his geniuses and his limitations. Colin realized that Ephram did not deserve to be stamped as an outcast – not after what he'd been through.

Colin thought Ephram to be a complex individual. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have the desire to die. The only thing Colin's ever known was the good life. He had everything to live for and death would've been the last thing on his mind. In so many ways Colin and Ephram were so different yet in many ways they were the same. They both were like lost sheep that had been separated from their flock.

If Colin had the power to distract or postpone Ephram from thinking about suicide, he would've been glad to have done it. He didn't think of it as feeling sorry for Ephram or being a hero. It was about karma.

By the time the boys made their way back to the school grounds it was almost time for recess. They had lost track of time at their hideout. But that was ok, because they could easily sneak back into the school the same way they left and mix in with the herd of students getting out of eight period.

A scatter of patrol cars was double parked right outside the front of the school's entrance. Apparently something had happened in their school. Colin and Ephram slowed down on their bikes to take a look. The patrol cars all appeared to be empty. Unable to draw a plausible conclusion, Colin and Ephram shrugged at each other. They sped into the yard and locked their bikes in the bicycle rail.

Crawling back through the mutilated fence and going through the big metal doors, the two boys entered the school. The sound of static over two-way policemen radios echoed the empty hallway. Colin and Ephram ducked behind a wedge between the lockers when they spotted two uniforms walking through the big intersection down the corridor.

"The roof on the west and south wing are clear. Don't see anyone on the north and east but heading over there now to double check. Over." A metallic voice blared through one of the policeman's radio.

"Copy that. Basement's clear. We're heading back out into the quad. Segal's scoping out the gym and the locker rooms. Over." The policeman replied.

"Roger. And out." The reply came back after a boom of static. The sounds disappeared down the hall.

"God, I feel like a fugitive." Ephram said when the coast was clear and they came out of their hiding spots. "What's going on around here? What's with all the cops?"

"The day that we choose to ditch school, something happens. I can't believe we missed all the action." Colin said.

"What could possibly happen? We've only been gone for about three hours." Ephram said as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know. I'll ask around later." Colin replied. "Let's hide in the bathroom until the bell rings."

They entered the first floor boy's bathroom on the east wing of the building. It was the closest one they could reach without being seen. Caught roaming the halls without a hall pass will earn you a guaranteed spot in detention.

"What do you think happened?" Ephram asked quizzically when the door to the empty bathroom closed behind them.

"I don't have a clue. We usually don't get much crime in these parts. The most is maybe a car jacking." Colin took a seat on top of the edge of the ceramic sink. Ephram thought Colin looked so cool balancing himself atop the wash bin like that. "I doubt they'd send five patrol cars to the school just to look for one car thief. A bit too dramatic, wouldn't you say?"

"Unless – it involved murder." Ephram's eyes widened. "Maybe – maybe he's hiding out somewhere in the school and because someone leaked that info to the cops, that's why they came here trying to find him. It's a manhunt." He got excited.

"You've been watching way too much TV, kid!" Colin laughed at Ephram's wild imagination.

"Fine – maybe that's a little bit far fetched. What if – " Ephram just thought of another scenario. "What if it was drug related. Like someone smuggled some cocaine or heroin bricks into the country – worth like half a mil. And they hid it somewhere in this school. I mean, no one would think to look for them in a school. Doesn't that make sense?"

"You're funny!" Colin cackled in laughter. "Yeah, and Mrs. Gandler fits the smuggler profile to a tee. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that the whole thing was part of some mafia drug cartel."

"Hey, you never know!" Ephram shot back.

"Whatever it was, it must've been something big because I've never seen so many cops swarming around one place in my entire life." Colin said as he smoothed his hair back while looking at his reflection from a mirror that was fixed to the mildew caked wall above the sink.

(A zebra never changes his stripes.) Ephram thought to himself whimsically as he studied Colin for a while.

Somehow, even after the amnesia, part of Colin was still Colin. He appreciated his good looks and enjoyed keeping himself well groomed. Ephram thought it was amusing how Colin does these things without realizing it. Maybe he was doing it subconsciously. It was true that Colin was an exceedingly handsome kid with movie star good looks. The girls swooned over him like as if he were some famous rock star that they couldn't get enough of. Ephram could understand why Colin had all the popularity. Everyone had something to gain from being associated with Colin Hart. He had charisma, charm, athletic skills, the star quality, and he was dashingly handsome. He was the ultimate chick magnet and the model student. It was a pretty good package. He was considered a budding starlet and investment for Everwood High. People had high hopes for him and if the cards were played right, the fortune might just very well rub off on those around him. Hence, he was the duck who laid the golden eggs. Ironically, the only thing he was left with now, was the good looks. Everything else had disappeared with the car wreck.

Colin was the complete opposite of Ephram. "Filled Out" was the words Ephram liked to use to describe Colin. Colin had the three T's - tall, toned, and tanned. And he had facial hair, which he proudly shaved off. When compared to Colin, Ephram was small, scrawny, baby-faced, and ordinary. Ephram would kill to grow stubble but he was as hairless as a nectarine. He may not know a lot about the Everwood society, but he knew a little about what it was like to have the whole school behind your back. It was like that for him in New York. He was the anchor that held the school's standing in place. Being the top pianist was a geeky title though. Unfortunately, it was not what all the girls were after. He would've preferred to be the star athlete. But he was just not built that way. What would he play? Ping-pong? He laughed at this silly thought.

"Care to share on what's so funny?" Colin said.

"Oh nothing…" Ephram caught himself. "Just at myself."

"Well good because I thought you were laughing at me." Colin joked as he turned away from the mirror. He cocked one eyebrow and lowered his chin. "A lot of people say I look like John Travolta when I do this. Is it true?"

This caused a fit of laughter to follow. Ephram couldn't remember the last time he had such a good laugh. Colin didn't mind being the clown for a little while. If he could make Ephram laugh, it was worth it. The poor kid had it rough. It took a lot for him to smile and laugh.

Suddenly their mirth was cut short when they heard the door squeak open. They scurried into each of the stalls to hide. They were lucky that there were at least two stalls in the boy's bathroom – or else they would've had serious trouble finding a hiding place in situations like this one. They locked themselves in the stalls and remained silent until the intruder went away. From the heavy, coarse footsteps, they knew it wasn't a student. It was someone older with more built on him.

The heels of his shoes scuffed the tiles making a click noise each step he took. They listened to the man walking passed the "occupied" stalls and stopping at one of the urinals. It was so deathly quiet in the bathroom that the boys could hear the man unzip his fly. The man did his business and walked over to the sink. It seemed like he spent an eternity at the wash bin. The sounds of running water drowned out the lavatory.

Out of curiosity, Ephram peeked through the slits of his stall to see who it was. He was able to see a navy policeman uniform and the back of the man's blond buzz cut head. He had a thick neck – kinda like a tree stump. However, Ephram's eyes were fixed on the leather gun holster strapped to the man's utility belt. There was a sick obsession brewing in the boy's gut for the desire to see the semi-automatic firearm. He had never been a violent person. All his life, he's been quite a docile and passive boy. The fixation on harming himself began only recently. The gun fascinated him. He couldn't blink for a moment. It scared him yet the adrenaline rush felt so good.

The police officer suddenly turned the faucet off with a squeak and spun around. Startled, Ephram let out a small gasp and backed away from the door of the stall until his shins touched the toilet bowl behind him. The click of the man's shoe grew nearer and nearer. The man bent over to peer under the stalls. Obviously, if he saw legs, that mean the stall was occupied. Ephram held his breath.

The police officer knocked on Ephram's stall first, then Colin's. "You boys alright in there? You've been in there quite a long time." The policeman said. His voice was gruff and brimming with authority.

"Er. Fine. Everything's f-fine. Almost done here." Ephram stammered nervously.

"Yea. Gimme a second." Colin called out as cool as a cucumber.

"Ok – just checking." The man said before shuffling out of the bathroom.

The boys came out of their hiding places as soon as they were sure the policeman was gone.

"Gosh, that was a close call." Ephram said in relief. The color was coming back to his face.

"Were you scared or something?" Colin teased. "Because I swear I heard the sound of your sweat dripping onto the tiles."

"Are you kidding? I almost peed in my pants." Ephram sighed pretending to wipe the imaginary sweat off his brow.

"That would've been very unattractive." Colin snickered.

Before they could say another word about their "clean getaway", the bathroom door swung opened and the same police officer stepped in. Colin and Ephram nervously silenced themselves. They turned on the faucets and made busy by spending a lengthy amount of time lathering their hands with liquid soap. Hanging their heads down like as if they were criminals, the boys tried in vain to act like nothing was out of the ordinary as they scrubbed their hands. And when they were finally done, they took their time reaching for the paper towels.

The officer appeared to have left his leather notepad on top of the urinal and was coming back to retrieve it. He grabbed the bulky notepad and walked passed the boys. But just as he was about to walk back out the door, he stopped in his tracks and moved back.

"Boys?" The policeman called.

Boot camp – was Ephram's first thought. The harsh authoritative tone of the man's voice sounded like a drill sergeant calling "attention" to his military outfit. It was hard for the boys not to look up. Ephram's face met up with the policeman. The policeman towered the boys. He was almost as tall as Ephram's father – at least six feet, two inches. The officer appeared to be slightly older – maybe in his mid-thirties. He had a square jaw with hardened slate blue eyes and a pointy nose. The buzz cut gave him the image of a stern military man. His biceps bulged through his shirt as he bent his elbow to take something out of his notepad.

Ephram was mesmerized by the officer's shiny gold badge pinned above his breast pocket. He read the name tag lapel just beneath it. His name was J. Reilly.

"I was wondering, have you two seen …" J. Reilly started to ask but never finished his sentence. He did a double take when he took a closer look at the boys. It seemed like he recognized them, yet Colin and Ephram were both sure they've never met this man before.

"YOU TWO!" Officer Reilly shouted - whether in anger or reprieve, Ephram couldn't tell. But the thundering tone bolted through Colin and Ephram. The frightened boys straightened up. "Ephram Brown?" The officer asked looking squarely at Ephram.

"Y-yes." Ephram stammered. He wondered how he knew his name.

"I figured so. You fit the description. Kid, we've got the whole squad looking for you." He said. It sounded like it was a big bother for him and the rest of the "team." Then, he softened up slightly. "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"M-me? You were looking for me?" Ephram sounded confused.

"We don't like this hide-n-seek game you've been playing with us." Officer Reilly said.

"I-I-I wasn't hiding." Ephram stuttered nervously in a desperate attempt to explain.

"Yea – he wasn't. He was with me." Colin chirped loyally. He kept his word – he backed Ephram.

"You." Officer Reilly turned his thick neck to face Colin. "I don't suppose you're Colin Hart?"

"I am." Colin replied.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Guess what, I have news for you too. They're also wondering where you went." Officer Reilly barked.

"Me?" Colin said.

"You both have some explaining to do at the principal's office." He said after he radioed back to his commanding officer that he found the youngsters. The boys' physical standing was inquired and Reilly confirmed the two mischievous boys were fine.

He knew he was in trouble when he heard the word "principal's office". That was like going to see your headmaster or your warden at a lock-down facility. Going to these types meant only one of two things – either you did something extremely great or something extremely bad. In this case, it was the latter.

Ephram, who was scared stiff, decided to speak bravely as the officer escorted them out of the bathroom. "Why-why are you looking for me? Did I break some law? Are-are you gonna arrest us?"

"Arrest you? Now, why would I do that? You guys haven't done anything illegal, have you?" Officer Reilly shot back. His unintentional harsh tone could be mistaken for insensitivity.

"N-no sir. I don't think so." Ephram said innocently as he darted a glance at Colin, who was equally curious. "We-we just skipped class – is all."

"Ephram, you had your father worried sick when you went AWOL like that. He's waiting in the principal's office." The policeman lectured gruffly.

"My dad? My dad's here? W-why is my dad here?" Ephram gulped. "Did something bad happen? Oh my God, is it my sister? Is it Delia?" He suddenly got scared.

"Kid." Officer Reilly began.

"Is she alright?" Ephram's head reeled.

"Your sister's fine." Officer Reilly answered but only to be cut off by Ephram again with a counter question.

"Then is it Nina then? Did something happen to her? Or – or Sam?" The boy fretted. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the people he loved. Officer Reilly came to a stop.

"Listen kid." Officer Reilly said as he turned to face the boy. "Nothing happened to anybody. As far as I know, everyone's fine. They were just concerned on your whereabouts. People got scared. When people get scared, they usually call us." Officer Reilly continued.

"People? What people?" Ephram pressed.

"When you didn't show up for your afternoon classes, your teachers got nervous. They reported it to the dean. The dean reported it to the vice principal, etcetera, etcetera. And here we are!" Officer Reilly seemed rather patient now.

"But – but we've only been gone for a few hours!" Ephram refuted.

"That's all it really takes in a small town like this. We usually don't respond to missing persons unless they have been missing for at least 24 hours but since you have a certain history, we needed to find you." Officer Reilly started walking again. The two boys followed obediently behind.

Ephram was beginning to see very clearly now. They were scared he'd run off somewhere and tried to kill himself again. He didn't know whether to be angry that his privacy had been violated or happy that people cared about him enough to report him missing to the police. Filled with mixed emotions, Ephram kept his mouth shut.

"They'll stick to you like a tongue on dry ice." Colin murmured.

"As for you, Colin." Officer Reilly said in reply to Colin's smart aleck comment. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet. Your parents are at the principal's office too."

"Oh great." Colin muttered ironically. "They should know that I'm capable of going places by myself by now. It's not like I'm gonna wander off and forget how to get back."

"They're just worried." Officer Reilly said in the parents' defense.

The loud clang of the class dismissal bell echoed the halls of Everwood High School announcing the end of eighth period. School was officially adjourned for the day. Just as the boys entered the General Office, the horde of students infiltrated the hallways with a vengeance as the day drew to an end. The excited teenage voices grew faint when Officer Reilly closed the door behind them. They passed by a row of administrative desks and caught a few stares from the secretaries in the process. They filed into Principal Schneider's office.

The second Andy heard a commotion in the foyer, he shot up from his seat and walked over anxiously to see who had entered. He saw Officer Reilly's robust figure approaching, followed by the two boys. Andy saw Ephram and rushed over to him.

"Ephram! " Andy couldn't contain his anxiety. The ambiguous tone in his voice led Ephram to believe his father was either thankfully relieved or really, really pissed.

"I-I'm sorry." Ephram tried to look into his father's eyes and search for some form of forgiveness.

Colin's parents came out of the principal's office with concern etched on their worried faces.

"Mom, dad – before you say anything, let me explain." Colin said when he saw his parents coming. "I know you're mad at what we did and you parents are most likely gonna ground us for this, but you have to understand where we're coming from. We've been watched like a specimen under a microscope from day one. People just won't leave us alone. Sometimes, it gets too much and we just needed a break – a space to breathe for a little while. That's why we cut class. Can't you understand that?" He said sheepishly.

The room was silent.

Colin was good at making such speeches. Ephram couldn't tell if Colin's speech was effective or not this time. Judging from the hard look on Andy's face, Ephram got the notion that his father was indeed not pleased. Ephram knew that look. He was not only going to be grounded until God knows when, he was also going to get a very long-winded lecture.

Ephram hated to disappoint his father. All the rebellious things he'd done in the past were designed to spite Andy, most of which worked. He wanted to get under his skin and make his blood boil. As much as Ephram denied it, those days were long gone. After the last couple months, father and son have come to an understanding. The fights and grudges were getting tiresome after a while and a truce was desperately needed. Mending the rough patches, of course, was easier said than done. And they've hit their fair share of speed bumps but they were more or less beginning to understand each other. Life wasn't so horrible and eventually, the good days out numbered the bad ones.

His father may not be the most experienced father in the world, but Ephram was pretty satisfied with what he got. They've come a long way to where they were now. And it only took one wrong move to make all the trust and comprehension, which they tried so hard to build, to go down the drain. The suicide attempt was a wrong move. Cutting class and running off to some stupid abandoned lake house no one knew about was definitely a wrong move. Ephram knew he screwed up a lot and he had no excuses for his actions. Often times, he did stupid things without thinking. Knowing that he disappointed his father, yet again, put a dent in his heart.

Ephram studied his father's face. Andy's cheeks were red and jaw tightened. He was gritting his teeth. His breath was slightly labored making Andy appear like a charging bull cartoon. He looked steaming mad. This appearance scared the boy. Ephram's face turned pale.

(What was he gonna do? Hit me?) Ephram thought. (He sure looks like he's gonna box me one over the ear.)

Discipline.

(Is he gonna yank my arm like he did in the car?) Ephram's thoughts ran. (I'll take the grounding. I'll take the grounding. Just don't hit me.)

Silence.

(Oh man, oh man. He's really gonna do it. He's gonna hit me in front of everyone.) Ephram's brain teased him.

Andy lunged forward. Ephram closed his eyes to brace the blow. Instead of feeling a burning slap across the face, Andy had pulled the boy into a warm hug. Ephram opened his eyes to find himself nestled safely in his father's strong arms. Confused, he looked at Colin, who was already in his mother's embrace. Mrs. Hart had tears in her eyes.

He couldn't figure out why he thought his father was going to hit him. It was a ridiculous thought. His father would never harm a hair on his head. Maybe it was that small glimpse of a temper he saw in his father when he grabbed him by the arm in the car. Ephram told himself to treat it as an accident and nothing more. His brain was just playing a paranoid joke on his heart. He should never doubt his heart because he knew what kind of man his father was. The love he had was sincere and genuine. Ephram relished the safe feeling of his father's embrace. The boy returned the hug by wrapping his arms around his father's waist. Andy's shirt had a comforting rainforest scent, which came from the washing detergent. Ephram felt the kiss Andy placed on the top of his head.

The parents may have over reacted to their sons ditching school and the school may have been slightly out of line when they made a hasty missing person's report to the cops. But in the end, the parents were only worried about their babies and the school had a responsibility of taking the proper actions when they felt any one of their students' life was in danger. All the despair and hopelessness the parents had were finally extinguished when they saw their boys. The worries were over when they got to hold their babies in their arms.

Old principal Schneider was content that the students were found and no harm had come to either of them. There was neither talk of detention nor punishment for the boys. Her relieved yet satisfied wrinkled grin surfaced when she saw the boys reunited with their parents.

The policemen wrapped things up quickly, gathered their team and dispersed. The Hart's and the Brown's headed home.

"You had me so worried." Andy said as they entered the car. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad." Ephram replied.

"You sure?" Andy probed. He started the ignition.

"I'm sure."

"Positive?" He tested.

"Dad, I didn't try to kill myself again – if that's what you're trying to ask me. I over heard the cops were looking for me on the roof and the basement." Ephram said. "I can't believe cutting a few classes can lead to this."

"They looked everywhere for you and Colin."

"It seemed like they had the whole police department in on the search party. When we came back, we saw the patrol cars outside, but we didn't know we were the ones they were searching for. We hid in the bathroom." Ephram revealed.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you." Andy turned the car onto the road.

"I'm not saying I would, but I wouldn't be so obvious if I was going to try again. Besides, I don't like big productions. It's not my style." Ephram boasted without thinking. He just realized she should've kept his thoughts in his head where they belonged.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Andy shot back.

"Nothing." Ephram said. "I didn't imply anything by it."

"Son, do you know how scared I was back there? I sat in that office thinking about what I would do if I lost you. I thought about all the possibilities – maybe something happened at school that upset you or maybe it was something I did or said this morning. I was close to crying." Andy said. "And I don't like you talking about your suicide style."

"I was just kidding. Chill out. I had no idea I was on suicide watch." Ephram knew he opened a can of worms with that. He wanted to talk to Nina so badly. She's really the only one in the world that understood him and who would neither judge him nor lose her cool over a stupid slip of the tongue.

"I can't chill out. Not when we're talking about your life." He barked.

"Dad, you gotta stop thinking that every time I go off somewhere by myself, that the purpose is to kill myself. I know you're worried about me but when are you going to get it through your head that I'm not like that anymore?" Ephram replied. "Do you know how it feels to be watched constantly? I have practically no place to breathe. I'm surrounded by people all day long. They're all thinking that I pose a threat on my life. I'm a danger to myself. They're all scared that they might do or say something to make me want to relapse on suicide. And – and don't deny it dad, because it's the truth and you know it. I'm not brainless."

There was silence for a few seconds after that.

"So, you just wanted some breathing space?" Andy said calmly once the tense moment passed.

"Yea – that's all."

"I just wanted to be sure that there was nothing else." Andy finally admitted.

"I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, ok?" Ephram retorted. "All I did was cut class."

"Ok." Andy said while giving his leash on Ephram a little more rope. He was afraid of son. He didn't want to drive Ephram to the point of insanity and end up directing all the anger on himself.

Ephram was a good but extreme kid and Andy knew it now. Most kids would get a bad day here and there but they would never deliberately endanger themselves. After his mother's death, Ephram became an exceedingly weak and sensitive individual. He couldn't figure out how to handle the tragedy. It scarred him and eventually caused a mental breakdown. Ephram felt the only way to remedy the situation was to hurt himself. This capability frightened Andy. It was like Ephram was holding himself hostage.

"Where did you go?" Andy finally asked.

"The old lake house near the highway." Ephram replied.

"You mean the one by Lake Canon?" Andy made a left turn. The traction between the rubber tires and the asphalt made a tiny squeak. "I heard it's been empty and off to the public for years. What made you go there?"

"Ah - you wouldn't understand." Ephram brushed off.

"Try me."

"Colin said it was where kids go to get away from the adults. It's kinda like a hideout. I don't see how it could ever be a secret though since most parents already know about it."

"Is that place safe? I thought it was condemned or something." Andy was suddenly interested.

"That's what I thought at first. On the outside, the place looks like something out of a horror movie. But man – if you look out the window from the second floor – you get one slammin' view of Everwood - especially during the mid-afternoon when the sun kinda hangs onto the sky and you get these golden rays that dabs the treetops just slightly giving the green just a tiny orange tint and you also get these amazing colors that reflect off the rooftops of buildings. It's incredible." Ephram raved.

"Well I'm impressed, Ephram!" Andy exclaimed at his son's description. The boy never ceased to amaze him. Ephram was always full of surprises - both stupid ones and intellectual ones.

"What!" Ephram was stunned by the compliment.

"Sunsets and nature stuff - I thought that was too lame and dorky for you."

"It depends on how you see it. I mean, there are a lot of things that are unaffected and untainted by mankind. Once you know it's there, you kinda learn to appreciate it." Ephram said.

"Wow, you are so intense sometimes. Do you know that? The things you say sometimes are so mature and insightful that I'm surprised it's coming out of a fifteen year old." Andy laughed.

"Dad, sometimes you amaze me too." Ephram replied with a soft chuckle. "But yea, like I was saying - if you only saw the view from that window. It makes you forget things. It makes you forget who you are. Because all you can think about when you're looking out that window is how God can create such a beautiful view. And - and you kinda get lost in how great the sun feels on your face. When you close your eyes, you feel all warm and comfortable inside - like your problems are miles away and you don't ever want that feeling to end. We lost track of time. It's hard to explain." He ended with a puzzled tone.

"You're describing it just fine." Andy said. "Since when did you become friends with Colin? I thought you didn't like him."

"I was wrong about him. He's ok, I guess."

"Is that so? I knew it had to be too much of a coincidence that both you and Colin went missing at the same time. How did it start?"

"Actually, I was already cutting class. I was hiding under the bleachers when Colin found me. Once we started talking and he had this crazy idea - not that you should blame any of this mess on him because I was the one who agreed to go with him." Ephram retracted. He didn't want to get his new friend into trouble. "We ditched school and went to that lake house to get away from the suffocation. We weren't conspiring or anything like that - it was just us, a bag of cheese doodles, a couple of ginger ales, the view, and some good conversation. I used to think that Colin and I were not capable of being friends. But I had no idea we had so much in common."

Andy understood. In that instant, he realized the good that had come out of the little disappearing act. The results of Ephram's delinquency gained him a friend. Aside from his family and Nina, the boy needed to make friends his age. It was a part of life and Andy knew the importance of it. It was ultimately wrong of Ephram to cut class and disregard the enriching of his mind but in a way, Andy was secretly happy he did it. It wasn't uncommon for teenagers to cut class and goof off. If this was a chance for Ephram to become a normal teenager again, then Andy was glad it happened.

They danced around light subjects during the rest of the ride home. Andy constantly questioned his inappropriate content feeling at his son's recent actions while Ephram wondered if there was grounding in his immediate future. Cutting class was one thing, but to run off to some potentially hazardous place without telling an adult - it was inexcusable and dangerous. For all anyone knew, the boys could've been hurt or worse and no one would know where to begin to look. What Ephram did was unforgivable and should not go unpunished. But there was no way Andy was going to ground Ephram for this. Not when the boy had gained so much out of it.

The Brown's had a quiet dinner consisting of microwaveable Hungry-Man entrees and tomato soup. This was how the Brown's ate most of the time. There were only a handful of rare occasions when Andy felt ambitious and decided to whip up a full dinner for his children. Most of the other days, he had to resort to something less strenuous like restaurant take out or something microwavable or out of a can. Ephram and Delia didn't mind it. But Nina did. When she learned what Andy had been feeding his kids, she made it an obligation to put some nutritious foods into those bellies. About three days out of the week, she would cook something homemade and bring it over to the Brown's. Some days, it was lasagna and other days, it was tuna casserole. Nina liked to surprise them. On such nights, Andy insisted Nina and Sam stay for dinner - otherwise, he would not accept the food. It was a pretty good arrangement to Ephram. He loved having Nina over.

Ephram waited all evening for his father to tell him he was grounded, which meant no contact with the outside world, no TV, no video games, no iPod, no internet, and any thing else remotely deemed on the borderline of "fun" was to be allowed only with the consent of his father. It was kinda like house arrest. But that did not happen. His father did not give him any punishment at all. Feeling a bit guilty, he decided to reprimand himself and went to his room.

He even felt guilty when he talked to Amy on the phone that afternoon. She called him to find out if he was alright. News traveled around the school when she saw the police parading the hallways. She was worried that it was something she said during lunch to make Ephram run off. But Colin had filled her in on his version of the story and her nerves settled when she learned that Colin was with Ephram all along. She was afraid that Ephram was still mad at her for what happened during lunch. Amy needed reassurance that things were ok between the two of them and that they were no longer holding grudges. Ephram swore that they were still on good terms regardless of the bicker. As much as Ephram wanted to stay on the line and chat, he forced himself to cut the conversation short. He told her that he was "sort of grounded" for what he did and he shouldn't be on the phone at all. She understood.

Ephram's room was located adjacent to Nina's house. It was comforting to know that when he looked out his window, Nina was close by. They were only separated by a yard. He noticed all of Nina's upstairs windows were dark. He wondered what Nina was doing. Her living room and kitchen lights were on. He couldn't see the inside because of the curtains. It gave her windows a soft glow.

Ephram imagined Nina to be relaxing away the night over hot lemon tea and a good book. Sam has probably been tucked into bed. This would be a suitable time to go over and say hi and maybe linger around for a conversation.

It took a lot of mustering up the courage for Ephram to ask his father if he could go over to Nina's house for a little while. Part of him figured his father would reject the wish but it was worth a shot. He had locked himself up all afternoon and Andy was starting to worry again. When Ephram came with the request, Andy granted it without a thought.

The sky was growing darker. A blue haze drew overhead and the orange light bulbs in the street lamps switched on automatically. Ephram found himself on Nina's porch. He stood on the red and green welcome matt. The condition of her porch was nicer and well kept when compared to the Brown's. For one, the floor boards didn't squeak. And Nina had better-looking porch furniture. A small round yellow and orange mosaic table with three wrought iron matching chairs was placed fashionable on one end. The rest of the porch was decorated with beautiful fiberglass resin planters with blooming red geraniums growing out of each of them.

Thirteen seconds passed before Nina answered the doorbell. Ephram counted. He stared at the glowing porch light until it blinded his eyes. When she opened the door, he heard a flood of mixed voices coming from inside her house.

She had company over. He interrupted something. Suddenly, he wasn't exactly sure why he was there anymore. Embarrassed, he dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"Ephram! What a nice surprise." Nina stammered. She didn't expect Ephram to show up at her doorstep. The kid looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"My dad's helping Delia with her science project in the garage. They're building a volcano. It's kinda boring for me and it doesn't look like they needed my help so I thought I'd come over and maybe we can hang out for a while, but I see you're busy and that I came at a really bad time. I didn't mean to bother you." Ephram said in one breath as he heard more laughter and mumbled conversation coming from inside Nina's house.

"Ephram." Nina called patiently.

"I'll - I'll go now." The boy said sheepishly and turned to leave.

"Ephram, wait." Nina let out a nervous yet amiable laugh as she tried to stop the boy from leaving. It was obvious that he came to her house for a reason. He was lonely.

"No, really. It's ok. I can go. It's no big deal. I don't want to intrude." Ephram insisted.

"You're not intruding. Besides, it's just a little get-together with my two best friends. They wouldn't mind if you stayed." Nina said. "Why don't you come inside?"

"I couldn't. It would be like crashing your party. And that's not right. I shouldn't have come over." Ephram said. "I - I don't know why I'm here." His glassy eyes shined at Nina.

"Well, I know why you're here. It's because you wanted to talk. Yes?" Nina replied.

Ephram shrugged and looked at his feet. He didn't want to leave, yet he felt like he was imposing on Nina and that was the last thing he would ever do.

"Come in and I'll introduce you to my friends. They're really down-to-earth people." Nina smiled invitingly. Ephram thought she was the most generous person in the world.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Ephram questioned hesitantly.

"I'm sure." Nina said. "They'll love you."

Ephram followed Nina into the house. He stopped short when he reached the living room. The TV was blaring and Nina's friends had stopped giggling to each other when they saw the boy walk in.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Nina called for her friends' attention. "This is Ephram, my neighbor Andy's son." She leaned closer to Ephram. "Ephram, these are my two best friends, Jody and Rachel. We've known each other forever – since high school."

"Hi." Ephram greeted shyly.

"Ah! So this is the doctor's boy." The one called Jody squealed in excitement.

"Well, step into the light. Let's get a better look at you." Rachel requested.

Ephram looked timidly at Nina then took a few steps closer to the couch. He still had his hand in his pants pockets.

"Oh my God, Nina! He's beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed. "If this is the son, I would love to see how the father looks like. I bet he's gorgeous." She added mischievously causing Nina to blush. "Get a load of those dazzling green eyes!"

"They're actually a shade of green-grey." Nina corrected humorously. Ephram was shocked that she noticed his eye color.

"How old are you?" Jody asked Ephram.

"I – I'm fifteen." The boy stuttered.

"Fifteen! Are you sure? Because you definitely don't look fifteen! Child, you look like you're twelve!" Rachel said.

"That's a compliment." Jody chortled when she saw the bewildered look on the boy's face. "When you get to be old bats like us, you'll be thankful that you have a baby face."

"Old bats? But you girls don't look a day over twenty one." Ephram said innocently. He wasn't aware that he had just given a flattering remark. It left Jody and Rachel gushing with delight.

"Wow, Rachel, did you hear that?" Jody squealed. "What a flattering compliment! And he doesn't even know us. His tongue is practically dripping with sweetness! Oh my God! Can you believe he's only fifteen? He's the perfect gentleman." Jody rattled cheerfully to Rachel.

"Yea, he has the looks of a baby and the mind of an adult." Rachel answered.

"Yea, Ephram's fifteen going on thirty." Nina said sarcastically.

"Nina – he's such a sweetheart. Can we keep him?" Rachel joked like as if she'd just found a stray puppy.

"Er - did I do something wrong?" Ephram looked at Nina. He was confused and did not understand this humor. He wasn't sure if they were making fun of him or if they were being serious.

"Of course not. You did everything right. Can't you see? You've already been accepted." Nina winked.

"He is too cute." Rachel said to Jody. "I wonder if the good doctor has a brother." Her innuendos were relentless.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, now wouldn't we?" Jody said in a joking manner to Rachel. "Sweetheart, you're staying for a while, right?" Jody shot at Ephram.

"Um – sure. I guess." Ephram replied nervously.

"Good, because we have a few questions about your father that Nina's too chicken to ask." Rachel gave Nina a "you-know-what-I-mean" smirk.

"OK girls, that's enough. Stop treating our new guest like a piece of meat." Nina laughed. "Ephram, you'd better come with me before they harass you any further."

It was obvious that the friendship the three of them shared was close knit. Ephram thought both Nina's friends were pretty people. Rachel, the bold and audacious one, had shoulder-length auburn hair, high cheekbones, and a mischievous curly smile. There was something fearless and aggressive about her. She was not afraid to speak her mind. She was one of those people who possessed a beaming personality. Rachel was flirtatious. Jody, on the other hand, was reserved, well-bred and sweet. She also knew when to zip her mouth. Ephram thought her to be prettier and liked her better than Rachel. Jody's long dark hair had bounce and curved around her attractive facial features. He liked the way she batted her long dark eyelashes. It was very feminine. He had no idea Nina had such good-looking classmates.

Ephram followed Nina into the kitchen where it appeared she was in the middle of cooking something.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Ephram said as he deeply inhaled the pleasant aroma.

"I'm toasting almonds. Pass me the salt there, would you?" Nina asked while turning on the stove and adding a few more almonds into a skillet.

Ephram reached for the ceramic salt shaker on the counter and handed it to Nina.

"Thanks." Nina took it and sprinkled the salt onto the nuts in the pan.

"Your friends seem nice." Ephram said lightly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes – they're a wild bunch but we've had a lot of good times together." She replied. "They like you. You've certainly hit it off with them."

"You're lucky you have such great friends." Ephram said.

"So, I heard about what happened at school today." She said followed by a pause. She kept her focus on her browning almonds.

"Everyone's making a big fuss about it. I mean, all I did was cut class." Ephram said in his defense. "Another hour and they would've had the coast guard lookin' for me."

"It was irrational worrying." Nina stirred the nuts with a wooden spatula. The corners of Ephram's lips curled up. He was relieved that someone finally understood. He was glad he came over.

"They thought I went off to – to kill myself again." Ephram lowered his voice to a near whisper. "My dad freaked out. Did you know the first thing he did when he saw me? He hugged me! In front of the principal, Colin's parents, and the muscle head cop. It's not like Andy to act that way in public." He continued getting worked up.

Nina couldn't help but laugh when the boy called his father by his first name. Ephram said the cutest things sometimes. "There's always going to be some type of fear that lingers. You can't expect it to go away overnight. I'm not making any excuses for your father's behavior, but I can understand his frame of mind right now. He loves you and he's worried you might make the wrong decision. Give it time." She said as she poured the toasted almonds onto a large plate lined with paper towels.

Ephram's mouth watered at the warm, nutty aroma. He reached over to steal a bite. "Be careful sweetie, it's hot." Nina warned. "I don't want you to burn your fingers. You might want to wait a few seconds until it cools."

"It smells delicious." Ephram watched Nina start toasting another batch of almonds.

"It's good for you too. Good for the brain." Nina said.

A pause.

"So, are you grounded?" Nina asked.

"I've been asking myself that same question." Ephram sighed. "He hasn't said anything about me being grounded. I guess I'm not since he let me come over here."

"Feeling kinda guilty, huh?"

"A little. I wish he would just ground me and get it over with."

"You don't have to wait for grounding. He can't find it in his heart to. He's not going to ground you and he probably won't for a long time no matter what you do. Trust me, I know. But you should never take advantage of it." Nina cautioned. "That type of power should never be abused, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Ephram drew back at Nina's firm tongue. "I don't want to let my dad down but sometimes, I do it without even knowing what I did. It's not intentional. Sometimes, I don't think before I do. Like today, I just wanted some space to breathe – that's all I wanted. I mean, when I was hiding under the bleachers, I did feel kinda horrible about myself, if I were to be perfectly honest, I just had to escape for a little while. But I wasn't going to kill myself."

"I can understand needing some breathing space and I can certainly understand needing to escape. But when you leave the school spontaneously like that, it gives people the wrong impression. They start thinking something ticked you off and you're gonna explode. If you really think about it, THEY are the sensitive ones – not us. My advice to you is to control your anxieties for their sake. I know it's hard but try, ok?" Nina said. Her voice was sincere and motherly. Ephram nodded in response to Nina's request. "And another thing, please don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old and stuffy." She laughed.

"I'm sorry. I won't use that word again." Ephram snickered. "Is Sam asleep?"

"He's at my mom's tonight. Today is kinda like my girls night. We get together like this about once a month. The tricky part is trying to work it into our schedules. We may be best friends but we lead complicated lifestyles. Girls night is our stress reliever."

"Oh. I didn't know." Ephram's eyes widened. "Am I ruining your girls' night by being here then?"

"Heavens no!" Nina cried. "You're not ruining anything at all. I'm glad you came over."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." The boy stared solemnly at the golden colored almonds cooling on the paper towel. "Maybe – maybe your friends might mind that I showed up here out of the blue."

"Are you kidding? After that awesome compliment, you practically have them eating out of your hand." Nina reminded. "Normally, I would get pissed if someone it wedged themselves into my girls' night but when it comes to you – well, you're the one exception. What can I say? You're my soft spot."

"I am?" Ephram asked feeling quite special. "Was this since before or after my suicide attempt?" He fished in a semi-joking kind of way.

"Oh Ephram! You are being so cruel to yourself!" Nina boasted. "But if you must know, I've had a soft spot for the Browns ever since they moved into the empty house next door to me." She rolled her eyes playfully at Ephram.

"You mean all three of us?" Ephram said as he popped a few nuts into his mouth.

"Yep. All three of you. I always thought you guys were an interesting bunch of characters. We don't get much "new" people around these parts - especially city folk. Everwood would be the last place city people would choose to move to. At first, I found it rather amusing that your father chose to relocate to Everwood - a place that is not even on the map, but when your family moved in, it was kinda like a breath of fresh air for me."

"A breath of fresh air?" Ephram said. Nina saw the confused look on his boyish face.

"Yea. You're different from everyone here. Don't get me wrong though. I meant it in a positive way. Ok, imagine your dad fixing you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch day after day, after day, after day. You eat it so much that you come to the point when even the littlest thought of one makes you sick. Then finally one day, he breaks the routine and makes you a grilled cheese sandwich." Her eyes lit up as she spoke. "Now, you've had grilled cheese sandwiches before, but this one tastes especially good because it was a break from your daily regime of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. That's sort of how I feel about you guys when you moved next door. You were different from the norm."

"Basically, we're like grilled cheese sandwiches in a diet of P & J sandwiches." Ephram laughed. Nina nodded and giggled.

"I had no idea what any of you were like. I hoped you were nice people. Once I got to know you guys, I realized how lucky I was to live next door to you. Being a doctor with stature, your father does a wonderful job of giving back to our community. Although, I don't always agree with the way he feeds you and Delia, but he is a caring person underneath that beard." She chortled.

"So, you like taking care of us?" Ephram asked.

"Yes, I do. You guys have found a way into my heart and that feeling will be there for a long time. And that's all I'm gonna say about that. I think I've already revealed too much." She laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent eating, gossiping, acting goofy, and playing charades. It was like your run-of-the-mill girls' slumber party except Ephram was present. He had to admit that it actually turned out to be a very fun night. Nina's friends made him laugh until his stomach hurt. He wondered how much Nina told them about him and his situation.

Rachel was definitely the "wild girl" of the group. She appeared to be the type who would never let up a dare. She had a quirky sense of humor and showed very little mercy with taboos. Ephram found her rather amusing. Jody was the "lady" of the group. She was slender and judging by her polished looks, it was obvious that she paid a lot of attention to her appearance. She was super nice and supportive. Ephram loved looking at her because she was so beautiful. He remembered blushing several times when he answered her questions. Nina was neither as beautiful as Jody nor was she as outspoken as Rachel but Nina possessed something far greater – she had the intellect. Through Ephram's eyes, Nina was perfection.

It was close to 10:30 pm before they realized how late it was getting and how time had escaped them. Ephram learned that Nina's friends were staying the night. He, however, had to get back home before his father had a fit. After a round of hugs and promises of another "date", Jody and Rachel said their farewells. Nina decided to walk Ephram back to his house even though he sarcastically insisted he could take the short cut across the yard in the dark. Nina chose the civilized way walking from house to house via the sidewalk.

"Rachel thinks you're funny." Nina said as they walked passed the front gate to Ephram's house. "And Jody says you're adorable."

It was dark and the night air was a little brisk for May but nonetheless, it was comfortable. Swirls of cumulus clouds could be seen against the blackened sky. The orange street lamps flickered. Ephram absentmindedly kicked a rock that was in his path as he walked.

He didn't want the night to end. He enjoyed Nina's presence and being around her friends. Sure, Rachel's jokes can be a little too adulterated and raunchy sometimes, but she never meant it seriously. And Jody asked way too many questions, but that was only because she was a curious person. Ephram didn't mind their flaws. Their beauty made up for it. He enjoyed their company. They made him laugh.

When they came to a stop at the Brown's door step, Ephram looked up at Nina. With sad eyes glistening with potential tears, he said in the tenderest voice, "Thanks Nina - for including me. I really needed that."

Ephram surprise her with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. He was glad it was dark outside because this way, Nina can't see him crying.

"Honey, you're welcome." Nina returned a maternal hug. Ephram smelled lavender in her hair.

"You know, you're the only one I can really talk to." He sounded close to tears.

"I'm glad I can help. You just have to take it one day at a time."

"Sometimes, it's so freakin' difficult."

"It wouldn't be life if everything was served to you on a silver platter. It's gonna get rough. But you - you have to tough it out and hang on. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you." Ephram said. He pulled away from the hug. "I better get inside." He hung his head down to avoid Nina from seeing him in tears. Quickly wiping his tears with his sleeve, Ephram reached for the door knob.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Nina asked as she watched Ephram. He wasn't sad. He was touched by kindness. Nina smiled.

"Yea, I'm gonna be fine." Ephram mumbled.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Yep. See ya tomorrow."

Ephram went inside and closed the door behind him. He stuck his finger through the blinds as he peaked out the window by the front door. He watched Nina stroll safely back to her house.

"I was wondering when you'd be back." Andy said. It wasn't a mean voice but it made Ephram jump. He did not anticipate his father to be waiting for his return.

"Dad!" Ephram spun around. "I'm sorry I was out so late." He stammered.

"It's alright, son." Andy said. "Did you have a nice time over at Nina's?"

"Yea, she had some friends over and we hung out." He answered. "How's Delia's science project coming along?"

"We're still in the chicken wire stage. I doubt we'd be finished anytime soon." Andy said. "So, what did you guys do?"

"We ate almonds, talked a lot, played Scrabble and Charades." The boy moved into the living room.

"Sounds like fun." Andy said. "I thought you hated almonds."

"I like 'em now – especially the way Nina makes them. She toasts them in a pan and then sprinkles salt on it. It's very tasty." He said with a satisfied grin.

"I suppose that's good. Nuts are considered brain food, you know."

"That's what Nina said." Ephram plopped down lazily on the sofa.

"She's a smart woman. I never doubted that." Andy took a seat in his easy chair.

"I think Nina likes you." Ephram said after a pause.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Andy's tone was a pitchy and surprised. "Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't really have to. It's the way her friends acted. They kept asking me questions about you like they're trying to find you out or something. It seems Nina has told them quite a lot about you to get them going like that." Ephram summed.

"You're probably reading them wrong." Andy said.

"Dad, I may be only fifteen but I can tell when someone likes someone." The boy teased.

"What did they ask you?" Andy was curious now.

"Oh, you know - general stuff like your favorites and your hobbies. Every time they touched on a personal or inappropriate question, Nina would tell them to shut up and tell me I didn't have to answer it."

"And what did you tell them?" Andy wanted to know.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything bad about you." Ephram laughed. "I only said good things."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Andy snickered. "I should send you over there more often. Hmm, come to think about it, that's not such a bad idea because there's still a lot I don't know about Nina. Like what perfume she likes to wear and what's her favorite type of flowers." He scratched his scruffy beard.

"Do you like her? I mean, more than just a friend?" Ephram asked.

"I don't know if I should be answering that question." He smirked.

"Aw, come on dad. You can tell me. It's not like I'm going to blab it to the whole world." The boy begged. He hoped the answer to his question was a "yes." The possibilities of his father and Nina together filled his head and he got excited. Nina was the perfect match for his father.

Ephram looked squarely at his father, eager for an answer. But Andy only smiled modestly back at his son.

"Well?" Ephram pressed.

"Well – it's time for you to get ready for bed. Tomorrow's a school day." Andy said, avoiding Ephram's question. "Up now. Let's go." He demanded.

"Da-ad. Why won't you say? What's the big deal? If you like her, then you like her. If you don't, then you don't." Ephram mumbled as he climbed the stairs.

"Because, it's complicated." Andy said. He followed behind Ephram up the stairs.

"Then answer me this - can you tell me if you like her in that way just a little then?" The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around halfway up the stairs. He pinched his index finger and thumb together to gesture 'an inch.'

"Fine. If it means that much for you to know and if it'll make you go up the stairs faster, then – yes – maybe I do like Nina a little. Happy now?" Andy confessed.

"Yes. Very. So, when are you going to ask her out on a date? I mean, a real date?" Ephram was keyed up and full of animation.

"Now, now. We mustn't rush things ok?" Andy pushed Ephram up the stairs.

"I like Nina. And I was just hoping." The boy dragged himself to the top of the stairs. "I mean, I love mom with all my heart and nobody can ever replace her. And – and I miss her so much that it hurts but it wouldn't be so terrible if you and Nina started dating."

Ephram was by no means trying to replace or forget his mother. He would die before it came to that. He will always be Julia's son. Nothing anybody can do will ever change that. He just wanted to feel whole again. His life was shattered and lacking. His heart was so broken. Nina was the mending tape that had the power to heal his wounds. He ached for stability and a cure for solitude. The boy was so isolated and empty inside. Since his mother died, no one truly understood him - until Nina came along. Maybe Ephram subconsciously wanted to recruit a new mother and somehow, he found all the right qualities in Nina.

"Alright, you better stop trying to marry me off and get to bed. Or else, I'm gonna whip your butt." Andy avoided the subject with a joke.

Before Ephram could say another word, Andy shushed him. An impish grin formed on Ephram's lips as he looked at his father.

"Uh-oh, I know that grin. Now, don't get any crazy ideas with this Nina thing." Andy warned. "I just said I liked her a little."

"I heard what you said, dad. I'm not deaf." Ephram said.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I won't, dad." The boy was humoring his father.

"Keep this between you - n - me?"

"Sure thing." Ephram replied with a cunning laugh.

"I mean it."

"I know, dad."

"Seriously."

"Good night, dad." Ephram chuckled as he disappeared into his room leaving Andy with his jaw hanging.

End Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's usually not my style to give away details from my next chapter but I think I'll give you a little hint this time. I wouldn't get too attached to that old abandoned lake house if I were you, because it's goin' down. Poor Ephram will be crushed and trapped inside. See ya next post!


	4. The Locket

(I'll admit that the last chapter was a bit of a "fluff" piece. Although it was a much needed break from all the turmoil going on in the Brown household, it's time to get back into the drama and angst!)

Chapter 4: The Locket

The old silver locket held great power. To everyone else, it was just a broken, useless scrap of metal. To Ephram, it was the very meaning of his life. The sentimental object was the one physical connection he had to his mother. It was the only material item he held extremely close to his heart.

After the suicide attempt, he had grown an almost abnormal attachment to the object. His obsession led him to carry his mother's locket everywhere. He found comfort in knowing that a piece of his mother was still with him at all times. It gave him the courage to survive on a daily basis – to face life's struggles and to keep on living.

For Ephram, life had gotten harder and harder to live each day. It took him a great deal of effort to get out of bed in the morning with a positive attitude on being happy to be alive. Some days, he felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the void. The locket helped him. It shed light in his dark place. It spoke to him words that only he could understand. His mother's angelic voice supplied him with enough comfort and support to give him a reason to live. Taking away that medium would only cause Ephram to plunge further into his own madness. His balance on sanity would be tipped. To lose the locket was to lose everything.

He didn't notice the broken timepiece was missing from his pants pocket until Colin pulled him out of the burning lake house. Choking violently, they scrambled out into the clearing just a few feet away from the porch before falling to their knees. They continued to cough the vile smoke out of their lungs. Ephram hadn't realized how empty his pockets felt until he sat on his heels.

Terrified, Ephram rummaged desperately in his pockets in search for the item. His eyes darted frantically across the earth around them. Perhaps it fell out of his pocket when he ran out of the house. When the thought finally sunk into his head that he must've dropped it in the lake house, he panicked. Colin watched Ephram lose his head. He couldn't understand Ephram's distress. Hearing only sentence fragments, Colin was able to gather that Ephram lost something important. Colin tried to help look for it but got nervous when Ephram attempted to run back into the building.

Colin held him back with all his might but Ephram was headstrong and eventually broke free. He ran into the lake house like the devil was after him. Black smoke discharged from the roof in poignant swirls upward tarring the sky. The heavy fumes of combustion refused to disappear as it engulfed the area. The decrepit lake house was slowly burning into a crisp. He never thought he would risk his life for anything – especially a piece of jewelry. He heard Colin screaming for him to stop but he ignored it.

As he ran through the door hole, almost immediately, thick, black smoke swallowed his small body. He involuntarily inhaled this smoke in an instant. The smoke clogged his nose and he swallowed a mouth full of ashes as he tried to suck in some air. He coughed and choked fiercely trying to desperately get oxygen into his system. Burning wood was falling all around him. A small one hit him in the shoulder, causing him to lose his balance. He staggered forward but regained his footing. He felt the uncomfortable blazing heat against his skin. Barely able to see where he was going, Ephram ventured blindly onward.

He groped his way through the impenetrable fog and stumbled further and further into the lake house unsure of his direction. Ephram was determined not to give up. He had to find the locket – he just had to. He tottered and fell at the foot of the stairs. His weak lungs were on the brink of collapse. Each breath he took was harder than the last.

Ephram scrambled to his feet and pawed the air for the banister. Once he located it, he used the banister as a guide to climb up the stairs. He had to shield his eyes from the flames that flickered out of adjacent rooms. The smoldering cinders fell from the ceiling and drifted onto Ephram like snow but burned when they landed on his face and arms. Upon arriving at the room in the west arm of the lake house, the suffocating smoke forced the boy to his knees. He choked and gasped for air. On all fours, he crawled towards the window, lurching and feeling the floor around him for the locket.

His eyes stung and watered from the overexposure to smoke. He needed to get out of there before he passed out. But he was driven to find the locket at all costs. Time was of the essence and he had very little of it. He quickly made it to the base of the window, where the boys had been sitting for hours oblivious to the mysterious fire brewing one flight below them. By the time they realized the source of the burning wood smell and that the inferno was beneath them, they panicked and scrambled for the way out.

It must've been by the window when he lost the locket. It must've fell out of his pocket during the commotion. He hated himself for being so careless with something so precious. But there was no time for thinking about remorse, his goal at the moment was to locate that blasted locket.

Ephram's hands ran over debris that had fallen from the walls and ceilings. The glowing embers charred his hands until he felt a round object. He grabbed it immediately. It was his locket! He was so happy that for a split second, he even forgot that he was inside a burning building. The locket was warm to the touch and smidgen with dust. The boy stood up and before he could tuck the relic safely into his pocket, the whole house rocked. The crackling of decayed wood under his feet exploded and he plunged through the floorboards.

He didn't have time to scream. There was nothing near him to grab to prevent him from falling. His head reeled. Suddenly, he felt like he was going in slow motion as he crashed through the wood. It took an eternity for his body to hit the bottom. He closed his eyes and waited for that dreadful moment of impact.

When his body slammed into the first floor of the lake house, he lay sprawled on his stomach atop some wood pieces. In his paralysis, Ephram couldn't tell if he was still falling or had he come to a stop. The pain was deferred and didn't come until a few seconds later. He knew he'd hit the bottom when a wicked, searing pain in his chest burned like someone had stabbed his lungs with a very sharp object. Another unbearable source of pain came from his left leg. He couldn't move a muscle. His whole body ached and every bit of movement made it worse. Unable to open his eyes, he let out a soft moan, which he didn't expect anyone to hear. Suddenly, he felt something heavy hit him squarely across his shoulders and the back of his head. Dizziness. He heard the creaking of the lake house on its weak foundation. Then there was complete darkness and his whole body went numb.

About a minute or some seconds later - he couldn't tell because he'd lost track of time – he woke. Disoriented for a moment, he thought it was a Sunday and he was at home in his bed sleeping well into the afternoon. But then the pain in his body brought him back to reality. In his semi-consciousness, he feared the fall had broken his back and he was going to die a slow and painful death. If anything, he wanted it to be quick and painless. He preferred to die in his sleep – that was the reason he chose overdose as opposed to slitting his wrists as a way of committing suicide. Being crushed and then burned to a crisp was a horrible way to die.

People were going to shake their heads in dismay and laugh at him for risking his ass on a stupid material object, which was more important to him than his existence.

The pain in his back and leg were excruciating and immense. He had no choice but to lie still. The curtains were closing on his pathetic life. He fought to open his eyes one last time, but it was useless. He was too weak and his head throbbed as he bobbed between consciousness. A wet, sticky substance trickled down from the back of his neck. Ephram imagined it to be blood. He could smell a copper-like odor.

It hurt to breathe. His chest was probably crushed from the fall and his rib cage smashed into a thousand pieces. He imagined the raw edges of the fractured bone puncturing his delicate and weak lungs. Internal bleeding would start within seconds. He would be puking up blood soon enough.

The boy's thoughts drifted farther and farther into the darkness and his muscles started to relax. The numbness was setting in. He rather liked the numbness. It gave him comfort. He couldn't feel his legs or his arms anymore and his head felt light as cotton candy.

The last thing he remembered feeling before blacking out for good was a peculiar touch. It was like someone or something touching his hand. Whether it was human, he could not tell. He let out a moan to acknowledge the sensation. Then, something lifted his body into the air like as if he was being carried. Not being able to feel any pain, he thought for sure he must've died and the angel of death was taking him to see God.

Dying was easy. It was getting there that was the hard part. If he was good enough to get passed the pain, it was a sure fire home run. Scary as it may seem, he liked the way his heart rate got slower and slower to the point where the pumping of blood in his system rippled and eventually came to a stand-still. That would mean he was 100 dead. There would definitely be no turning back or a possibility of someone trying to save him.

He never meant for it to turn out like this. This time, he did not plan it. Things didn't get out of hand. In fact, it was the complete opposite. There was no intention of deliberately flinging himself in danger. He was only trying to save the only object that meant something in his life. He had a hunch that after this incident, people were going to think things and make assumptions on whether or not this was a suicide. But he couldn't really be worried about that anymore because, in a way, he was being released. Ironically, the good thing that came out of this mess is that he'll finally get to be with his mother. And that was better than rescuing any old dumb locket. He reached out into the darkness and welcomed it.

A voice stopped him.

"Ephram Isaac Brown. Don't you dare skip out on me. I mean it, boy. You better not go there." The voice was firm and authoritative yet there was an unusual sense of gentleness laced around it.

The words "Ephram Isaac Brown" bounced in the emptiness in his head. Nobody ever called him by his middle name. In fact, no one even knew he had a middle name. He kept that part of his life secret. It was bad enough his first name sounded like a sneeze. He didn't need people laughing at his middle name too. A dorky name was pretty much a curse when you're a kid. He had not learned to appreciate its originality yet. He was still too young for that.

"We have come way too far to get to this point. And for you to screw it up and throw it all away like this – well, you just can't. You have too much to gain right now. You can't let this stop you." The voice spoke again. "I know you can hear me, Izzy. I know you can. You're in there somewhere." The voice seemed closer to his ear now. "You listen to me and listen to me good, Izzy. You better not pull a fast one over us, because it's not going to work. If I know you at all, I know you'll want to clear your name. You don't want to go out like this." The voice remained solid. "Damn it, Izzy! I want you to come back. And that's not a request. It's an order."

Izzy. The voice called him "Izzy." He hadn't heard anyone call him that name in ages. Ephram was both surprised and a bit frightened to hear the voice call him by that name. How did this voice know about "Izzy?" It wasn't something that was advertised or exploited. Hearing that name again, surfaced a slew of childhood memories. It amazed Ephram how the effect of a single word can be so powerful.

In his sea of darkness and confusion, Ephram began to ponder about how this mysterious yet familiar voice knew about "Izzy" and knew just what to say to make him feel horribly guilty that he was dying. No matter how he thought about it, it was just not possible for anyone to know. He wondered if it was God's voice he heard. But it couldn't be. Somehow, he just knew it wasn't God's voice. Something inside him suggested that this voice was different and had very little to do with the dying process.

There was only one person in the whole world who knew about "Izzy". And it was the person who gave him that name.

"Dad." The boy mumbled. He weakly opened his eyes.

"There ya go, Izzy. I knew you could hear me." Andy said.

Ephram wondered where he was and why it was so quiet. The light in the room was dim and because he'd been in the darkness for such a lengthy amount of time, his eyes were sensitive to any form of light. He squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust. The boy tried to turn his head slowly to face his father but realized his movement was very restricted. The side of his head pounded and he winced. The boy gave out a small painful sigh.

"Easy, there." Andy cautioned. "You're at the hospital."

Something about his father's face wasn't right. Ephram blinked several times to clear his vision. When he was finally able to see straight, he was overcome by a sense of horror. His tired greenish gray eyes widened as he stared at the multiple scratches and bruises on his father's forehead and cheeks. There was a stitched laceration on his left cheekbone. It was held closed by the aid of two parallel white butterfly bandages. Then he noticed some sort of blue canvas belt strapped over his father's neck and shoulders. The man's right arm was in a sling. The crook of his elbow was hidden inside the body of the sling. As far as Ephram can tell, the arm did not appear to be broken. The lack of a cast kind of gave that away. However, Ephram was able to see his father's forearm wrapped in gauze bandages. A weary but relaxed smile formed on Andy's lips.

The boy was stunned at the scene before him. He wondered whether this was some sort of tricky dream. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them to see if he was still seeing what he was seeing. Nothing had changed when he reopened his eyes. He was staring at his father's battered face. Ephram desperately tried to account for his lost time but his mind drew a complete blank.

"Dad!" The boy said louder. His breathing increased.

Ephram had so many unanswered questions. He wanted to know what happened after he fell through the floorboards of the lake house, how he ended up in the hospital, and why his father looked like he had the crap beaten out of him. Or more importantly, who did this to him.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it looks." Andy said. Judging from Ephram's horrified reaction, Andy figured a little reassurance was needed.

Ephram blinked tiredly. His throat was parched and those damn nose prongs were rammed up his nostrils again. He swallowed with difficulty while trying to get some spit going in his mouth. His chest felt tight and constricted – like as if it was taped up. Although he was able to wiggle his toes, he couldn't really feel the rest of his legs. He suspected the drugs had a numbing effect on his body.

There was an itch developing on the top of his head and he decided to scratch it. When he brought his hands up to meet his face, he noticed something white on his hands. He soon realized that it was a bandage. Thick gauze was wrapped around his knuckles and wrists on both hands. He never saw so much padding and bandages in his life. It made him look like he was wearing boxing gloves. His swollen pink fingers stuck out at the end of the bandages. When the tips of his bloated fingers came into contact with his forehead, he realized his head was swathed in bandages as well.

"Hey – take it easy." Andy exclaimed. "Put your arms down." He ordered gruffly.

Ephram listened without argument. His hands felt heavy and clumsy. He let out an uncomfortable moan.

"What's the matter? Are you itchy?" Andy asked.

"Mmm." Ephram acknowledged.

"You can't scratch there." Andy said.

When the boy looked down at his torso to see what was making it so hard to move, he noticed there was some sort of white plastic tubular thing strapped across his waist and chest area. The hospital gown barely covered it. He had no idea what it was and it scared him. Bandages that enveloped his left leg made his leg look about three times the size of his right leg. The mass of the padding appeared to be around his knee. It made it impossible to move or bend his leg. He was in great discomfort and the pain was starting to return.

"Dad!" Ephram cried in a panic when he saw the condition of his body. It was unreal. The mass of wires, probes, tubes, machines, odd noises, bandages, and immobility frightened him. He was not aware of the extent of the injuries sustained in the accident.

"Ephram, it's ok." Andy lulled in a gentle voice. "You're in intensive care. You're hurt real bad."

"Get it off me. Dad, get it all off me. I can't move!" The boy whimpered miserably.

"Ephram, calm down." Andy replied tenderly to the boy's alarmed reaction.

"I don't want to be in intensive care. I hate the hospital. I don't want to be here! I don't want – " Ephram screamed desperately with all his might. He got tired pretty fast.

"Ephram, you have to be here." Andy reasoned at his son's outburst.

"I wanna go home! Dad, I want to go home! Please, take me home. Please! I want to go home right now!" The boy begged in vain. His glassy eyes pleaded and the tears were due to arrive. He reached out pitifully to his father with his bandaged hands.

"Ephram, you know you can't do that." He took the boy's bandaged hands and placed them back by his side.

"NO!" Ephram moaned. His eyes were moist. "Want to go HOME!" The poor boy sobbed.

"When you get better, I'll take you home. You can't go anywhere right now. You need to be here."

Ephram desperately tried to push himself to a seated position. Instead, he stretched a weak muscle in his back a bit too far. The boy cried out in pain. Andy got concerned when Ephram's face turned pale.

"Son, listen to me. Ephram." Andy called. "You have to calm down and lie still. I know you're agitated but it's very important that you stay still. Ok?" He gently patted the boy's shoulder. "It's a back brace. You hurt your back." Andy explained briefly. Ephram's injuries were severe but Andy decided it wasn't necessary to go into the gruesome details.

Ephram had no choice but to obey. His energy was zapped and each movement tired him out. Andy watched the color slowly come back to Ephram's cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" Andy asked.

Ephram nodded weakly.

"Good. Then believe me when I tell you that you have to be here." Andy touched the boy's arm with his good hand. "I know you're scared and it's ok to be scared, baby. But I won't leave your side. I'll be sitting right here. I'm with you."

This gave Ephram some comfort and he believed what his father said. His nerves were still rattled and his heart rate continued to pump rapidly. He grew sensitive and tearful.

"Where's Nina?" Ephram suddenly asked in a small voice. The last time he was in the hospital, Nina was there. He wondered if she was there this time as well. He hoped she was because he needed her.

"You must really like her. It's the first thing you've asked since you woke. I thought your first question would be – what day is it? Or where am I? Or hey, dad, what happened to your face?" Andy said humorously and tried to force a smile. "Well, I don't blame you. Nina's great – the strongest person I know. I give her a lot of credit."

Andy watched a tiny tear slide out of Ephram's eye.

"Nina's in the doctor's lounge with Delia." Andy said. "Right now, it's about 3:15 am on a Saturday. They're both asleep. You've been out for two days."

"You've been here all this time?" Ephram asked his second question.

"I'll admit that I took a nap earlier. But I wanted to be here when you woke." Andy said.

Ephram stared at the IV drip neatly inserted into the crook of his left arm. There was an awkward pause in conversation.

"Is she mad at me? Is Nina mad?" The boy shot out his third inquiry.

"Of course she's not." Andy sounded surprised. "In fact, she was very worried about you. After you came out of surgery, they settled you into this room. The doctors allowed us to see you. Nina took one look at you and burst into tears. Her heart was crushed when she saw what became of you. She was pretty shaken up. We all were."

"Dad, I didn't do this to myself." Ephram mumbled. "I honestly didn't." He choked. The tears were already forming in his eyes. He truly wanted his father to know that this wasn't a result of another unsuccessful suicide attempt.

"I know."

"You have to believe me, dad. I know what it looks like. But I didn't do anything this time." Ephram pleaded. "Everyone's gonna think I did this on purpose because I tried it before. They're gonna think I belong in a nut house. They – " He rambled. His voice was getting squeaky.

"Ephram, I don't care what other people think and say. We know the truth and that's all that matters. People will always gossip. There's nothing anybody can do to stop it." Andy cut off.

"I'm not a liar." Ephram insisted. He felt lightheaded, like as if he was going to pass out. With the last dose of the drugs and painkillers gradually wearing off, the boy was prone to the intense sensation of his injuries.

"I didn't say you were. I know you didn't try to kill yourself this time. Colin can vouch for you. He told me everything."

Ephram had almost forgotten Colin. Honestly, he didn't really care that much about anything at that point because the lingering pain was starting to get on his nerves. The hot and burning feeling in his chest bothered him. He thought for a moment that his chest was going to explode.

"Dad." The boy called weakly. A few stray tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh now, don't cry." Andy begged. He wiped the boy's face with his fingers.

"I want to live." Ephram's lips quivered.

"Well, that's the best thing I've heard all day." Andy marveled. As exhausted as he was, he still found enough energy to fuel a warm smile at his son.

"I don't want to die." The boy repeated in the most heart wrenching tone that Andy has ever heard in his life. It left Andy's eyes moist as well.

"Then fight it Ephram. Do you hear? Fight it." Andy said softly as he leaned in. "You've got to find all the strength you have inside you and hang onto it. You can't give up. You need to repair your body."

The boy nodded. He found it hard to stop crying. The tears exited his eyes in occasional slow droplets. It was like a leaky faucet.

"Why is your face all scratched up? And what happened to your arm?" Ephram asked referring to Andy's current physical appearance.

"Do you remember anything of what happened at all?" Andy asked.

Ephram gave a slow shake of his head. "Bits and pieces but it's all sketchy." His throat was on fire and it made talking a difficult task.

"Are you up for a story?" Andy eyed his son. "Because this definitely can wait. Your rest is more important."

"I wanna know what happened. Please tell me." Ephram was feeling kind of sick but he was anxious to know what happened. There were so many things he needed to know that he didn't want to postpone any further.

"You didn't show up for your advanced piano instruction at 4pm. Daniels called me at the office on his cell from our doorstep. He said he'd been ringing the door bell for fifteen minutes and nobody seemed to be home. At first, he thought he had his days mixed up but then he realized he hadn't. So, I apologized profusely for everything and that he will get paid as usual even though you were a "no show". I know it wasn't easy for him to come to our house all the way from Boulder. I called your cell phone several times to see where you were but you were not picking up. I figured you'd lost track of time again. So I came to get you." Andy chose his words carefully.

"You knew where I was?" Ephram's tiny voice was hoarse.

"I had a hunch where you might be. I remembered that lake house that you've grown so attached to recently. I thought that'd be the first place I should look." Andy said. "From the looks of things, I came just in the nick of time. The house was a smoldering mess and the crackling of burning wood flames got so loud. Colin came running when he saw my car pull up in front of the clearing. He said you ran back into the house looking for something you thought you dropped. I gave my cell phone to Colin and told him to dial 911. Then I went into the house to find you."

"You saved me." Ephram said.

"Yea. By then, the second floor had already collapsed. It seemed pretty hopeless seeing all that rubble. I must've turned over every pile of wood. I wasn't going to stop until I found you. And when I did, I carried you outside and applied first aid and did everything to keep you alive until help arrived." Andy summed it up. "I got a little banged up in the process. It doesn't hurt much - just a scratch compared to you. It's nothing a few painkillers and bandages can't take care of. I got some stitches in my head, a couple of second degree burns, and a sprained elbow." He said nodding to his arm.

"Were you scared?" Ephram asked. He thought his father did a fine job of being brave in front of him.

"Yes, but something inside me knew you were still alive. I couldn't give up on you."

"My locket." Ephram croaked. That locket came haunting back. He knew he'd lost it forever.

"Oh, the locket. It's the blasted thing that got you into this mess in the first place. Gosh, it must've been something very important to you if you were willing to risk your life for it." Andy scolded half-heartedly with no intention of scorn.

"Was it lost in the fire?" Ephram looked gingerly at his father for an answer. His heart was heavy and he was suddenly very sad.

"No. Actually, it's been recovered. So you can rest easy." Andy revealed. He saw the expression of relief in his son's eyes. "I figured you'd want it when you woke, so I have it with me just in case." He added and fished in his back pocket with his good hand for the locket. "However, I must warn you that the condition of the locket is pretty damaged by the circumstance." He said with the locket inside his fist.

Andy turned his hand out and reluctantly showed it to Ephram. The majority of the outside of the locket, which used to be a nice antique silver marquisite, had now turned to a spotted black soot color from the fire. Some of the intricate trellis design that was etched onto the cover had been melted away from the heat. Sections of the chain were discolored.

"The chain of the locket had been tangled around your wrist when I found you." Andy said. He watched carefully for the boy's reaction. Ephram's eyes watered after a few seconds of silence passed. "Aw, come on Ephram. It's not that bad."

Actually, it was pretty bad. Andy was just trying to make Ephram feel better about it. Then he thought maybe it wasn't such a great idea to whip it out and shove it in his son's face so soon after the boy had awakened. The shock hadn't even settled yet. Andy's intensions were always good but his timing sucked.

"Open it." Ephram's chin quivered.

"Ephram." Andy began, thinking more and more that this was a rotten idea.

"Please." The boy shed a tear.

Andy held the locket firmly with the hand of his injured arm and pried the locket open with the finger nails of his other hand. He hesitated before showing it to Ephram. There was a large crack in the glass of the clock that branched out like vines but didn't break. The rim of Julia's picture on the opposite side of the locket were browned but not burnt. Her face could still be seen smiling regardless of the crusty edges.

Stunned at its ruin, Ephram continued to stare at what was left of his prized possession. When he realized how he had destroyed the one object that kept his mother's spirit alive, Ephram began to cry. It was all his fault. He allowed this to happen. Had he been more cautious, the locket would've been safe and unharmed.

"Ephram, please don't." Andy began. "Don't do this to yourself."

Ephram turned his head the other way in an attempt to hide his lament from his father. He ignored his father when his name was called. For each passing second, Andy felt his son's hope and desire for interaction begin to slip quickly away.

"Son, don't be so upset." Andy said patiently. "I know this locket means a lot to you. It'll be good as new once we fix it up."

A ray of hope beamed through the dark clouds and Ephram turned to face his father. The thought never occurred to him that the locket could be refurbished. Perhaps all hope wasn't lost after all.

"Listen Ephram, it worries me that you're so attached to this locket. I mean, it's good that this item is such an asset to you because of how it reminds you of your mother but this locket has nothing to do with what's in your heart. You have yet to learn that no object in the world can carry the power that you carry in your heart. The human heart is a very mysterious thing. It can hold things far more potent than any material object." Andy said when he felt he had Ephram's attention. "You're afraid to open your heart because you're afraid of feeling the grief, anger, and disappointment. I think you're afraid of forgetting her and letting her go. You're afraid of losing everything about her. To maintain that connection, you have grown an obsession with that locket. I have news for you Ephram, with or without the locket, you can't forget your mother that easily even if you tried. It's just not possible. It's not as simple as out of sight, out of mind. She's in your heart forever just like she will always have a place in my heart. So, please Ephram, don't feel so bad about this."

This probably wasn't the first time Andy showed compassion and understanding, but it was certainly the first time he realized the relationship between Ephram and the locket. The boy became calmer as he listened to his father's speech. His father's words were true. It made sense to Ephram - he wasn't going to deny that. The locket had been a source of oxygen for Ephram for such a long time that he found it hard to just let it go like as if it meant nothing to him - even when the locket had been reduced to a pulp of scrap metal. His addiction to it was inevitable.

"Can I hold it?" Ephram whispered. Andy looked at Ephram's bandaged hands in dismay. "If it's impossible, then can I just touch it?" The boy's voice shook. The hot pain in both his hands, where the skin had burned off, was throbbing.

"Here." Andy said as he gently placed the locket onto the mattress and slid it under Ephram's puffy fingers. The boy ran his index and middle fingers over the dented metal in a slow lazy fashion.

(Momma is with me.) Ephram thought. Feeling dazed and irritated by the pain, he wanted to cry again. He wondered what was causing him this much discomfort. Was he going to die? From the looks of things, he certainly felt like he was.

"What's wrong with me?" Ephram managed to say without tears spewing out of his already bloodshot eyes. The nausea in his uneasy stomach bounced around and he thought he was going to hurl.

"We'll talk about that when you've rested enough. Maybe later, ok?" Andy knew better than to start listing the injuries and scare the boy into a coma. In fact, he would be thrilled if his son was able to pull through another grueling night. Ephram wasn't ready to be told what was wrong with him.

"Why?" Ephram mumbled.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. It's boring." Andy convinced Ephram with a roll of his eyes. Ephram would have pursued the matter further but he had neither the energy nor the feisty urge at the moment.

"Dad?"

"Yea?"

"You called me Izzy."

"Yes, I did."

"I thought you'd forgotten about that."

"Ah - but I never forget. Photographic memory, remember? That's how I aced my medical exams in medical school." Andy joked.

Izzy, of course, was short for Isaac. Isaac Stewart Brown was Ephram's great-grandfather on Andy's side of the family. When Andy and Julia were thinking up names for their bundle of joy, they felt it was highly fashionable and appropriate to stick some sort of name that belonged to one of their elders in there somewhere. They racked their brains for one but all their grand-dads, great-uncles, and other male relatives seemed to have too common and simple names like George or Jack. They did not settle for ordinary back in the day. They wanted uniqueness and originality. Eventually, they did come to a compromise and the one name they both agreed on was "Isaac." At five pounds and three ounces, the bouncing baby boy was named Ephram Isaac Brown. He was a bit underweight when he was born, which would ultimately explain his scrawniness as a little boy. People often mistook him for a few years younger that he actually was.

Everyone in the family called him "Ephram" or simply put "the baby", but Andy wanted a special nickname for his precious son and therefore adopted "Izzy". It was a name that only Andy used to direct his son. Nobody else was allowed to call him that. But that part of his life was gone a long time ago. "Izzy" faded and disappeared from his father's vocabulary soon after Ephram entered his third year of school. That was pretty much the time when the cute name calling ended and the neglect began. Andy had made the wrong decision of putting his career before his family.

Ephram hadn't heard the name in over seven years. He hated to admit it but it was rather refreshing and sweet to hear it again.

"You used to call me Izzy when I was little." Ephram said after swallowing the knot in his throat with difficulty. Andy saw this and waited a few seconds to see if his son was ok. "Haven't heard it in a long time." The boy continued.

"I figured you outgrew that name. I didn't think you wanted to be called Izzy anymore." Andy said. "Unless you don't mind it if I do." He quickly added.

"It's not so bad." Ephram spoke reluctantly.

Andy laughed at Ephram's sudden change of heart. The laughing was cut short when Ephram choked violently on a cough. His face turned a shade of ice blue and this worried Andy. The boy's whole body shook as he took long drags on his oxygen tube and deep gasps for a breath. Each spasm that racked Ephram's body reminded Andy of the horrible night Ephram dropped to the floor and broke into seizures from the overdose. This caused enough alarm for a couple of nurses to spill into the room unannounced.

The coughing fit finally passed. But it left Ephram with such immense and incredible pain that he began to cry. His head pounded worse than a migraine while his chest stung from the strenuous coughing. A horrible and pinching sensation developed somewhere in the lower section of his spinal column and irritated him each time he breathed. The other pain from his immobile leg, which was laid up in some sort of weird brace Ephram had never seen before. It throbbed and burned and felt like it was going to blow up any second - especially his knee, which, with the extra padding and layers of bandages, was almost the size of a bowling ball. Meanwhile, his hands felt like he'd just dipped them into a barrel of acid. This particular scorching heat emanating from his burn wounds on his hands were the worst. He tried so hard to be brave and not cry but it was close to impossible.

He couldn't help it that the pain was so great. Perhaps crying lessened the pain. There was no stopping the tears. It began with sniffles which turned into tears and escalated into sobs. The sobs started off as soft whimpers and within seconds became loud grunts. Ephram couldn't hold it back. A bone-chilling shriek mixed in with his sobs startled Andy. The boy screamed bloody murder like as if someone had just set him on fire. He looked at his father with hot tears blinding his vision. The minor abrasions on his face stung as the tears spilled but that was the least of his problems.

It wasn't long before Ephram's wailing and sobs grew weak. His small skeleton of a body frame trembled. The grandmotherly nurses on the night shift fussed over the boy and tried in vain to calm him down. Nothing seemed to make him that much more comfortable. He was in a terrible amount of pain and everyone was aware of it.

It felt like an eternity had passed since he first burst into tears. Pain was the only thing on his mind. He couldn't think of anything else except how bad the pain was. It ripped and took over his body. He yearned for the drugs that would immediately extinguish the pain. There was nothing he could do but wait and hope that the nurses felt this was severe enough to administer another dose.

"Daddy." The boy muttered. It was the only coherent word that passed his lips during this episode. His plea was for his father to do something, give him relief and make the pain go away. Andy understood this.

Ephram was crying too hard to realize that one of the nurses had left the room. He noticed her re-entering the room with a syringe in her hand. Ephram was terrified of needles. As a kid, Julia had to drag him kicking and screaming to the doctor's office when it was time for him to get his shots. He's gotten substantially braver since then but the idea of injection through the skin with a long skinny piece of pointy steel still freaked him out on occasion. He couldn't imagine what part of his body the nurse was going to stick him with the syringe. Andy had been standing up when the nurse came in. He nodded to her as she approached.

"Son, I know you're in a lot of pain right now. The nurse is going to give you something for it, ok? It'll make you feel better." Andy said as he watched the nurse inject a dose of morphine into Ephram's IV tube. The boy was thankful that the needle didn't have to go through his skin.

Ephram continued to bawl. He was glad that it was only his father and a bunch of strangers in the room tended to him. Other visitors were definitely not wanted. He would not have wanted people he knew to see him like this – not even Nina.

"It's gonna be alright, Izzy." Andy soothed as he took his seat again. The nurses finished their business and as reluctant as they were to leave the weeping boy, Andy convinced them that they may go back to their station. He was a doctor after all, therefore his opinion and directions were respected and trusted.

Andy watched the tears trickle down his son's face. He wished there was something more he could do to make Ephram feel better. But at the moment, there was very little he could do. He couldn't stroke the boy's head since it was swathed in bandages. He couldn't hold the boy's hand because they, too, were swathed in bandages. It was impossible to hold his son in his arms and kiss the pain away. The only way of "reaching" out to his boy was to stay close. By refusing to leave his son's side, Andy showed his support and love.

It seemed to take forever for the medication to do its magic. Ephram's flow of tears was uncontrollable. His eyes were nearly swollen to slits but he couldn't stop crying. Movement made the pain worse so he refrained from stretching a muscle. He looked helplessly at his father. An occasional hiccup resulting from the sobbing would arise. His lips quivered and face contorted in pain from time to time.

"You're going to be fine." Andy said optimistically. He was not sure if Ephram heard him at all.

Ephram wanted to speak but he figured talking would make the pain worse. Right then, all he wanted to do was cry and cry and cry until he could cry no more. Maybe after he drained himself dry of tears, the pain would stop.

"The meds will work soon. Just give it a few minutes." Andy said. "It's gonna make you super tired and completely knock you out."

A sob and a moan was the boy's reply.

"I'm sorry you have to hurt so much." Andy said with remorse and guilt. "I would do anything to make you better."

After a little time passed, the tears lessened and Andy took this as a sign that the drugs pumped into Ephram's system was starting to take effect. Andy stroked Ephram's shoulder tenderly to calm the boy down.

Ephram felt stupid staring at his father while his father stared at him. He should say something – anything. But he just remained quiet and dismal. Exhaustion and drugs were taking over his body. His heart rate slowed. His breathing became steady. His mind reeled in a daze. Even his blinking was lethargic.

"Now remember, you said you wanted to live. You better not break that promise. I'm counting on you. Don't let me down." Andy reminded thoughtfully.

Ephram closed his eyes for elongated intervals. His eyes were getting tired and no longer brimming with tears. Just when Andy was convinced the boy had drifted into sleep, the boy reopened his eyes again. This happened several times. Worried his father had left the spot, Ephram opened his eyes but when he realized he was still there, the boy closed his eyes again.

"Did you think I would leave?" Andy whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." His voice was subdued and hypnotic. He cocked his head and studied Ephram with a careful eye. He was fixated on the boy's mangled rib cage. It expanded and compressed as the boy breathed. For a moment, it looked excruciatingly difficult then he took a deep drag on the oxygen tube and his wind was restored.

"Oh Izzy." Andy's strong voice faltered slightly. "Please get better."

Andy waited for Ephram's eyes to reopen but when he did not stir, it was evident that the power of the drugs had finally put Ephram out. Tired, Andy rested his head in the fold of his good arm on the mattress by Ephram's shoulder. His heart was drowned in grief and a mixture of fear as he watched his son's fragile and sick body. The boy was so weak. All those machines above and beside him were the things that separated Ephram between life and death. Ephram's bawling episode played in Andy's head over and over again. The boy wouldn't be crying so badly if the pain hadn't been excruciating. It wasn't like Ephram to throw a fit when it wasn't called for.

Andy had high hopes of Ephram recovering. He coated the whole situation with optimism but in his heart, he knew things were shaky. And when the boy finally woke, Andy couldn't be happier. Technically, when a patient comes out of being unconscious, it was supposed to be a good sign. His optimism had paid off. But after seeing what happened a few minutes ago, he had serious doubts in his mind. Everything suddenly became "if-y." At this rate, the boy could still very well go either way.

He thought back to that dreadful day when the ambulance delivered Ephram to the hospital. The boy's limp and broken body was strapped to a backboard on a gurney as they quickly wheeled him into the emergency room. Blood from the head wound had covered his face. His hands and forearms were wrapped in makeshift bandages covering the burns. Tubes were crammed into the boy's mouth to supply oxygen to his lungs. A brace was placed around his neck to keep his spine straight in the event that he had suffered a fracture or internal injury.

When the paramedics briefed the nurses on the situation at hand, it was pretty obvious how bad it was. The room was full of energy as they fussed and prepped and bellowed instructions and paged doctor what's-his-name, all the while cooperating heavily with each other. It was rather amazing and something Andy had not seen in a long time. He gave the ER nurses kudos for doing such excellent jobs.

That was the day that Ephram almost expired on the operating table. But he bounced back when they used the defibrillator. Later hearing about Ephram's touch-n-go made Andy's heart skip a beat. It was a feeling that was beyond comprehension. He couldn't imagine his young son lying on the operation table and going into cardiac arrest. It was a thought that he could not bear. And after the surgeries, Andy was given a dash of good news that Ephram was stabilized but still unconscious. The next two days crawled by at snails pace. Many hours were spent worrying, crying, praying, and bargaining. He hardly ever left Ephram's side thereafter. Andy was so distraught with his son's condition that he put everything else last. Nina took the responsibility of caring for both him and Delia. She was the one that kept track of Andy's bandage changes on his arm and reminded him when it was time to take his medication.

Ephram slept peacefully as Andy took vigil by his side. The drugs were strong and the boy remained still. A herd of elephants stampeding through the hospital wouldn't have woken him up. He suddenly got scared at the possibilities of Ephram dying. How would he deal with it? He couldn't go through another death in the family. He was forced to live without Julia - he can't do without Ephram too. He just couldn't.

He noticed Ephram's fingers were still touching the disfigured locket. Andy was suddenly filled with anger and resentment towards the damned locket. He never hated anything so much in his life. If it wasn't for that locket, Ephram wouldn't be in this situation. Instead, he would be safe at home playing video games. He cussed silently at the object and blamed it for bringing evilness to his family.

When his fury settled and mind cleared, he realized how ridiculous he sounded. If it wasn't for the locket, Ephram would've been dead a long time ago. If it wasn't for the locket, Ephram would not be constantly reminded of how his vitality was important and needed. Without it, he wouldn't have a will to live. The thing was really both a blessing and a curse.

"Izzy." Andy whispered. There was nothing he could do. It was up to God and fate. Once the helplessness took over, he covered a hand over his eyes and cried quietly.

The nurses were able to see this unfold through the plexiglass. It was so heart wrenching to watch a grown man cry over his son like that. They questioned themselves on whether or not they should intervene. It was a slow night and there was a lot of chattering and whispering at the nurse's station. They felt such pity and sympathy for Dr. Brown that they couldn't just leave him alone. Finally, one nurse was nominated to go in and do the consoling. It took a while before she was able to persuade Andy to get out of that room. She reassured him that it would be another six hours before the drugs wore off. Ephram won't be waking any time soon. She also advised him this would be a good opportunity for him to get some rest and that if there were any changes in Ephram's condition, he would be the first one to notify.

Andy reluctantly left the intensive care unit and joined Nina and Delia in the doctor's lounge, where cots had been set up for the three of them. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the empty cot by the door. The springs on the metal frame squeaked. He stretch out on the bed and watched Nina and Delia sleeping for a while before he, too, fell asleep.

His tear-induced sleep lasted four hours. It was roughly 8 am when he heard the rusty friction between the wheels of food carts and the polished tiles of the second floor. Breakfast was being served to the patients. Andy was a light sleeper and the brisk opening and closing of doors woke him. The soreness in his sprained elbow was something else that made sleep difficult. He should have taken something for it before heading to bed but he forgot.

Nina and Delia were still asleep in their cots. Except for a light nap, Nina had been awake for nearly 24 hours the previous day. She was keeping vigil by Ephram's side at the times when doctors were tending to Andy's wounds or when Andy had to make phone calls. Nina tried so hard to keep her alertness but not even the twelve and a half cups of black coffee she drank that night made much of a difference. It just wasn't in her blood to pull an all-nighter like the way Andy could. Because he was trained for his profession, Andy was used to getting up at all hours of the night. He was used to getting the calls at 2am that he was needed at the hospital immediately for some emergency surgery that couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour. His line of work called for flexibility and he learned to deal with the lack of sleep.

When Nina looked like she was about to pass out from sleep deprivation, Andy insisted she to go to bed and get some sleep. She did not have the vigor to argue. Delia had fallen into pure exhaustion much earlier and had been put to bed.

Andy walked over to a slumbering Delia, who was lying on her stomach. She had unintentionally kicked the blanket off in her sleep. He pulled the light blanket over her small shoulders. Then he went over to Nina and did the same.

He found his way back into the intensive care unit and stood in front of the plexiglass window to his son's room. The boy was still sleeping. Andy planted his feet into that spot and lost track of time. His eyes never left Ephram's face.

"Hey Andy." Nina called softly from behind.

Andy turned around to find Nina approaching. Nina had one large white Styrofoam cup of hot coffee in each hand. The bold aroma of vanilla hazelnut flavored coffee caught Andy's attention immediately.

"Thought you could use one." Nina said as she handed a cup to Andy.

"Thanks." Andy accepted the coffee. "Delia?" He asked. Nina's clothes were wrinkled and her hair was slightly disheveled, but she still managed to look beautiful.

"She's still sleeping. Poor thing is tired. Sleep is what she needs right now." Nina cut in. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." He lied. Somehow, Nina wasn't exactly convinced by Andy's answer but she let it slide.

"How's the arm?" Nina inquired.

"It hurts." Andy said while blowing lightly at the hot liquid in his cup before taking a sip. "But I'll live. Now him, I'm not so sure." He added with a nod towards Ephram.

"Any changes?" Nina gazed through the glass. She saw Ephram's small figure lying motionless in the bed. The poor boy was bandaged so much that he looked like a little mummy.

"He woke up around three in the morning." Andy said taking another sip of his coffee.

"That's great!" Nina exclaimed. Finally, a little ray of hope. But her happy face quickly turned when she saw the perplexed expression on Andy's face. He seemed neither content nor excited at this news. "Isn't it?" She added.

"I guess." He replied but didn't seem too certain.

"Well, did he say anything?"

"Yea, a few things. But he was quite disoriented and weak." Andy answered. "The first thing he asked was – where's Nina. He was worried that you were mad at him."

"Mad at him! Why would I be mad at him?" Nina gasped.

"I think he was hoping you would be there when he woke. And when he didn't see you, he figured you were mad at him. Don't take it personally. He had no idea what time of the day it was. But I reassured him that you were not mad." Andy explained. "Nina, he really likes you."

"He's a sweet boy and I like him a lot too." Nina said.

"He's afraid that people might think this was another suicide attempt." Suddenly, he was no longer interested in his cup of coffee. He stared at the thinning swirl of cream floating on top.

"We know it wasn't. This was just an unfortunate accident." Nina voiced.

"That's what I told him." Andy heaved a sigh. "He told me he wants to live." He looked up and Nina saw the tears in his sunken eyes.

"Oh Andy, don't." She felt his pain. This poor man has gone through so much misery in the past few months. Nina was sorry that his family was in such turmoil.

"The only way he can get any relief is when he's unconscious. The pain is so unbearable. When he's awake, he feels everything. They had to knock him out with drugs." Andy's voice shook. "He just kept crying and crying. It was so miserable. If only you heard it. It was horrible and agonizing to watch my son hysterical like that."

"Oh no." Nina cringed.

"I don't know how things can end up like this." He sobbed desperately. "Nina, this was not part of the plan. My son's supposed to outlive me - not the other way around. I came so close to losing him once. I'm NOT going to let him slip through my fingers again."

"The surgeries were tough but he's made it through all of them plus he woke up – even for a brief moment it's gotta count for something, right?"

"I just want him to be ok." He wanted to wipe his embarrassing tears away but he couldn't because one arm was in a sling and the other was holding the cup of coffee, which had turned lukewarm.

"Me too." Nina offered. "Maybe he'll be better today. Don't get discouraged. He looks horrible but we have to give him a little faith."

"At the rate things are going now, it's hard not to think of the possibilities. He could slip into a coma. He could go into cardiac arrest again."

"Andy, you can't think like that. You'll make yourself go nuts." Nina said. "You and I both know that Ephram is a sensitive child. And if I can analyze him correctly, I would say his fragile mentality is his weakness. It's true that he's made some mistakes in the past – some of which were bigger than others. But that's only because he's a teenager and teenagers see and feel things differently than adults. They tend to act on their feelings, whereas we take more precautions. We can't let our hope fade. He needs us to be strong for him. He will pull through if he knows he's got us by his side." She continued and took a sip from her cup.

Andy stared at his cup of coffee while he digested Nina's words. There was a brief pause before Andy looked up to meet Nina's eyes.

"Nina, you are the strongest person I know. I'm glad you're here to keep me grounded and sane."

"Well, I'm happy to help. Family crisis is sort of my specialty." Nina smiled shyly. Their noses were just a few inches away from each other.

Their eyes locked and something unexpected started to happen. It never occurred to Andy that he could develop strong feelings for someone other than Julia. He had always been faithful to Julia. There was no need to look anywhere else when everything he could ever want was right there - he found it all in Julia. Julia was the most understanding, sweet, intelligent, funny, beautiful, and patient person in the world. He remembered the sound of her girlish giggle and the sound of her soft and gentle voice. He remembered the playful way she pouted when she didn't get what she wanted, the way she batted her beautiful light eyes, the delicate way she touched him, the perfect way her lips pressed against his, the sensuous and intense way they made love. Andy remembered everything and that's what hurt the most. The one person he worshipped had been taken away from him.

It was not necessary to love anyone other than Julia. But Julia was gone. Her death had traumatized him and he had made a vow to never love anyone again. It sounded corny and very storybook-esque. But he was forever faithful to his dead wife. Then Nina came along and things were suddenly different. Nina was always there to help him out even when he was too proud to accept her help. She understood him. She took care of him. She loved his children like as if they were her own. Nina entered his life and made such a lasting impression on him that he could not understand it at first. Could it be possible that he had grown to love Nina?

His emotions were in a tug-of-war. Andy was afraid to give Nina a chance because it meant betraying Julia. That was the last thing he would ever do. But part of him knew that she wasn't coming back and Julia would've wanted him to move on. His heart needed to mend and heal before he would be able to move on with his life. He often wondered if his heart can ever heal 100 from something like this.

On the other hand, Nina was a fantastic woman. Andy would be a complete idiot to turn her away. Both Ephram and Delia were already crazy about her. She was slowly filling the empty void in his children's lives. They had someone who knew the correct way of nurturing and caring for a child. He really liked her. It was time to break out of his shell and take a risk.

Andy made the first move. He leaned in and gave Nina a full kiss on the lips. She did not pull away, which was usually something positive. Nina returned the kiss. She tasted the saline from some tears that had slid onto his lips. For a few seconds, they didn't care about who was watching them. They allowed the kiss to linger. It was comfort kissing. Andy had been so upset and distraught with Ephram hospitalized that the kiss seemed to ease the pain a little.

Nina blushed deeply when they finally pulled away from the kiss. It was a bit inappropriate to make out in a hospital behind the plexiglass where Ephram could be seen lying unconscious in an ICU room filled with all sorts of life-saving machines. But neither Nina nor Andy had any regrets. They both enjoyed it equally.

"Maybe this isn't a good time." Nina said awkwardly but didn't want to dismiss the affection as a mistake. Her big dazzling blue eyes darted bashfully around the hall to see if anyone caught the past fifteen seconds. Andy was smitten with Nina's acceptance of his kiss. He, too, was reeling from what just had happened.

"You're right." Andy stammered. He was not sorry for what he did and was not about to apologize for something he meant to do. His cup of coffee that he'd been holding had turned cold. "I should check on Delia." He didn't mean to change the subject but it was so hard to read Nina at that point.

"Ok. I'll stay with Ephram." Nina offered while she turned her attention to Ephram's frail body under the large blanket. She changed the subject only because Andy changed the subject.

The kiss left Andy and Nina just as confused as they were giddy. They each wondered what the other was thinking. The mind games they played were not necessary. It was silly because they both wanted the same thing but pride set them back.

The whole platonic friendship thing could change if they pursued a romantic relationship. Bringing it to the next level could either work for or against him. He liked the way things were going with Nina but there was something else. She was more than just a surrogate mother for his children. She played a bigger part in his life – one more than anyone can imagine. Nina was the one person who stood by him. When the chips were down and the world has turned its back on him, she was there to hold his chin up and tell him how everything would fall into place within time. She made him forget his problems.

There was something different and courageous about Nina. She was his light at the end of a tunnel. She was his lighthouse in the fog. She was his sunshine when it rained. She was his safety net. She did not abandon him. Andy couldn't let his fear of getting close to someone again be the reason for pushing Nina away. While he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Nina, he also wanted to be the one to hold her and kiss her. Plus, he couldn't stand it if he saw her in the arms of another man. He would be aching with jealousy.

Andy couldn't hesitate anymore. It was now or never. There was always that slight possibility that she might reject his advances but he just couldn't ignore his feelings.

He started to walk away when he spun around. "Nina." He called. Her sandy blond head turned and he had her full attention. There was no turning back.

(Gosh, she's beautiful.) Andy thought. Even if she had only slept five hours last night, she was still radiant as ever in the same rumpled clothes as the night before.

"I – I really enjoyed the kiss." He admitted. "I'm hoping we can pick up where we left off some other time?"

Andy was so out of practice. He didn't have a clue on proper etiquette when it came to dating. It had been such a long time. After he met Julia, there was no need to brush up on his courtship techniques. He had found "the one". Now, it was back to the drawing board.

"That would be nice." Nina smiled. "I would like that very much, Andy."

"Great." He was quite satisfied with the reply. And it was left at that. He turned and headed towards the doctor's lounge to check on Delia. Andy had that extra kick in his step again.

Andy had been depressed because of Ephram's situation. All it took to lift his spirits was a quick change in the series of events. Because there was a potential romance budding with Nina, everything was starting to look up. Even Ephram's condition was hopeful. Just when he thought he had lost all hope, it had returned. The light continued to burn in Andy's heart.

Nina watched Andy until he disappeared down the corridor. She, too, was happy as a clam. She couldn't wait to get on the phone and tell Jody and Rachel what just happened. Suddenly, she felt ten years younger. But her feelings were quickly extinguished when she turned back to Ephram. She felt terribly guilty for feeling so happy when he was lying in there holding on to dear life. Nina took a big gulp of her coffee before dumping it into a trash can.

She turned the silver doorknob and entered Ephram's room. She stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her. The towering machines were spooky. She tip toed to the side of Ephram's bed and took a seat in Andy's chair. It was a complete heart break to watch the boy sleep. He was scrawny and battered - kinda like a small lost puppy dog that got hit by a car and left on the side of the road to die. Nina noticed the disfigured locket by Ephram's hand. His fingertips were barely touching it.

"Ephram, I beg you. Please be ok." Nina whispered.

It was like as if he heard her voice. He started to wake up from his drugged sleep. His breath quickened and his eyes opened slowly. He saw Nina's face.

"Hey there, Honeybee." Nina greeted softly.

He blinked and moaned.

"Not too good, huh?" Nina resorted to guessing. "Don't you worry. You'll be good as new in no time." She watched the boy's throat move as he swallowed.

"Nina." The boy said with a shaky voice.

"Your dad went to check on Delia. She's sleeping in the doctor's lounge. It's about 8:45 am right now." Nina explained in case the boy wondered where his father had disappeared to.

"Want to go home." He droned uncomfortably.

"Soon, ok?" Nina answered.

"Don't like it here." The boy's words became choppy.

"Nobody does. But you have to be here – at least for a little while longer." Nina coaxed. "Are you scared?"

The boy gave a short nod.

"All these machines are intimidating. I can only guess which is for what." Nina commented. "I probably would be scared too if I was you."

"Everything hurts."

"I'm no doctor, but believe it or not - that's usually a good thing. It shows that you're able to feel. It's all part of the healing process." She made it sound so miniscule.

"I hate it."

"I know, babe." Nina said.

"My head." Ephram grunted in discomfort. He tried to scratch that itch again but Nina stopped him.

"Don't touch that." Nina ordered.

"Why?" His voice was weak but bewildered.

"You had a head injury. It's stitched up and bandaged now. I strongly recommend you leave it alone." She insisted. Her eyes traveled down to the back brace that was strapped onto the boy's mid-section. Poor kid.

"Dad wouldn't say what's wrong with me." He said. Nina and Andy had both discussed this already. They agreed it was best to postpone telling Ephram the extent his injuries in the event that he should wake up and inquire about it.

"Well, maybe when you're better, we can go into details. No sense in getting all depressed about it at this point."

"It's that bad?" Ephram's tiny voice sounded more scared than ever.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant!" Nina retracted. "I just meant that we don't need to discuss that right now."

"Are you lying to me?" His voice was already cracking. It was amazing how fast Ephram's eyes welled up with tears.

"No, no Ephram. Honeybee, I would never lie to you. You should know that." Nina saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Am I going to walk again?" His voice was close to a sob. From the looks of things, he knew something happened to his back. The brace kind of gave that away. "Is my back broken?"

"Ephram, you are going to be fine. Your back is not broken and walking will be the least of your worries. You will be taking many steps. Don't second guess yourself like that." She needed to keep a positive perspective on everything. The future was uncertain and there was no need to be pessimistic.

Ephram decided to leave it at that. He had neither the energy nor patience to pursue the truth any further. It was obvious that Nina wasn't going to reveal anything. Part of him wanted to believe that he was going to recover from this and life would resume. And part of him was skeptical that things will ever be the same as it was before. He was told not to give up and to survive. Maybe it was easier to just cop out and die.

He looked so helpless. Full of sympathy and pity, Nina wanted to burst into tears but she couldn't do that in front of Ephram. She had to be strong. She wished there was something more she could do for him.

"Honeybee," Nina began but then stopped herself. "You don't mind me calling you Honeybee, do you?"

"No." Ephram rather liked it. It was just like how his mother used to call him "sweet pea" and how his father used to call him "Izzy." Those nicknames were exclusive and it was something special that Ephram held to his heart – although he was much too proud to admit it.

"Good, cause I like calling you Honeybee." Nina replied. Her smile warmed Ephram's heart. "Delia has been very worried about you. She sat by your side that first day. She was so upset that she couldn't stop crying. We tried to take her out of the room but she refused to go and resisted being held. She just sat there bawling. Your father and I didn't know what to do. I felt so sorry for her."

Ephram had no words.

"She wanted to be here when you woke. But eventually, she collapsed from exhaustion and had to be put to bed. I was concerned for her health." She said. "And your father, that poor man. He's hardly left your bedside. You think he's as tough as nails and he rarely shows his vulnerability but he became putty the first minute he saw you post-surgery. We were all pretty shocked."

Ephram listened.

"The point is, Honeybee, that there are so many people whose lives you have touched. You are the bond – the glue – that holds everything together. You may not see it now but someday, you will know. When you live, you affect the lives of those around you – especially your father, Delia, me and Sam. There is so much catching up to do between you and your father and this is just the beginning. He told me last week how much he admired you and how you both have started getting along for the first time in years. He was so happy. There's still a lot to learn from each other. Meanwhile, Delia puts you up on this pedestal. She idolizes you and tries so hard to be just like you. She thinks the world of you. Then there's Sam. You are like the big brother he never had. He looks up to you and loves it when you include him in on your games. And me, well, I've grown rather attached to you myself. You are such a sweet boy and I love taking care of you."

Ephram's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Don't you see? Without you, everything falls apart. I don't think you realize how big an impact your life has on others. Sometimes you think you're worthless and so small that you don't matter. But that is so wrong. You ARE important Ephram. You DO matter. Our lives would be incomplete without you."

"Really?" The boy murmured.

"Yes. Really." Nina said. "I didn't say all this to make you start crying again. I just wanted you to see how much your survival means to the rest of us and that you won't be selfish and give up on life. I enjoy taking care of you. Ephram, I do love you. I hope you know that."

Ephram's eyes widened. After all this time, she finally said it. She loved him. He knew it was not a delusion. He heard it loud and clear. Nina just admitted that she loved him. Ephram knew it all along and the feeling was mutual but couldn't think of the day when he would hear it come out of her mouth. Hearing this made his blood pump faster. The pounding gave pressure to his chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

Ephram took a deep troubled drag on his oxygen tube. Seeing the boy's difficulty in breathing caused some alarm in Nina but she relaxed when he stabilized.

"I know and I love you too." He mumbled. The words that he thought were so hard to say have come out so eloquently and easy. It just rolled off his tongue effortlessly. Maybe it was because he was sure of Nina's love for him and was so comfortable with her presence that it came naturally.

"You'll be ok, baby." Nina's smile dazzled him. She had only come into his life roughly a year go and she was already willing to adopt him. Ephram felt so special.

Despite the bandages, mass of tubes and wires, the body braces, all the scratches and bruises on Ephram's face, Nina saw a will to live in the boy's eyes. The dullness was replaced by a glint of hope.

"Well, looks like the locket's been recovered." Nina pointed to the blackened locket by Ephram's swollen fingers.

"Dad gave it back to me." Ephram said.

"I heard it's got one heck of a history." Nina said.

"It used to belong to my mom." His voice croaked. Seeing the discomfort that he was in, it was obviously time for his medication again. A nurse can be heard making noise just outside of the room. "It's ruined now." The boy's lips trembled.

"It can never be totally ruined, Ephram. The locket is an object and will always have its wear and tear, but the sentimental stuff - that's the stuff that will stick with you forever." Nina said.

"I know." Ephram vaguely remembered his father saying the same thing. The boy heaved a sigh.

"Honeybee, looks like the nurse has your medicine ready." Nina said when she heard the door rattle slightly.

"Is it going to knock me out again?" He asked miserably. Despite the pain, the boy wanted to stay awake and be with Nina a little while longer. And maybe catch Delia for a few minutes before he went back to sleep just to tell her that he was alright.

"I don't know. It might. If you feel tired, you should close your eyes and rest, ok?" Nina instructed as she and the nurse exchanged greetings.

"Nina?" The boy cried. Nina couldn't decide if he was more scared of the syringe or of the nurse. It was easy to associate one with the other because whenever a nurse appeared, a syringe was almost always present as well.

"Right here." She replied.

"Can you do something for me?" Ephram looked away when the nurse injected the liquid medicine through his IV.

"Anything, Honeybee."

"Can you hold onto this for me?" He softly pushed the scrap of a locket towards Nina with his finger tips.

"Oh, I don't know. It belongs with you." She said hesitantly.

"Please, just hold it for me until I get better. I'm – I'm afraid I might lose it if I keep it here." Ephram said. His eyes alternated between the nurse and Nina. "You understand these things better. If I asked dad, he would probably misplace it somewhere. It's important."

It was hard to refuse someone who had been through so much mental and physical stress. At that moment, if anyone could earn the soft spot in Nina's heart, it would be Ephram – hands down.

"Alright then, if you're sure." Nina said. She reluctantly took the distorted locket into her hands.

Ephram felt safe and comfortable with Nina by his side. She tried to hold his hand even though both of his hands were heavily bandaged. She took Ephram's hand tenderly and cradled it with care. Nina kept reminding Ephram that he should speak up if she was holding his hand too tightly.

Eventually, Andy and Delia made it back to Ephram's room. Delia was the happiest of all when she saw her brother awake. Her long brown hair was all frazzled and clothes creased but her enthusiasm shined. It was like this was the first time she'd seen her brother in years. Her eyes lit up and chatted away like she had an endless source of energy supply.

Nina had a pet name for her too - "Little Firecracker." It was in reference to the girl's outgoing and bubbly personality. She was full of life and joy all the time. She was a warm and friendly to anyone that would give her the time of day. Unlike her brother, timid and shy was not her style at all. Hence, Little Firecracker was the perfect nickname for her.

Delia hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. She made it clear that her first order of business of the day was to see her brother. She was at Ephram's every disposal and asked if there was anything she could do for him. When Ephram learned that Delia hadn't eaten a decent meal in two days, Ephram told her that it would make him very happy if she would go to the cafeteria and eat a complete breakfast. It was his one request. She was so eager to please him that she would've done anything he asked her to do. She promised right after the visit, she would have a stack of pancakes with butter and maple syrup, bacon, potato hash with extra ketchup, toast and a side of ripe strawberries plus a tall glass of ice cold milk. Hearing his sister's little chirp made him smile, which made him look even more pitiful under all those bandages.

Nina looked at Andy and he could've sworn there were tears in her eyes but she looked away. It took very little to make Ephram happy. He wasn't like other children whose requirements for satisfaction were beyond expectation. All it took for Ephram to be content was the feeling of being loved and needed. He could grow on just that.

Delia raved about all the neat things they were going to do once he got released from the hospital – like arcade hopping, miniature golfing, kite flying, feeding the ducks and paddle boating at the lake when the weather got nicer. She dismissed the possibility that Ephram may be crippled. If anybody knew optimism, it would be Delia. All her friends at school was already gushing about the movie "Madagascar", which is a pretty big deal for a bunch of third graders, but she was saving herself so she can see it with Ephram. She told him she would be able to scrape up some allowance money by the time he got out that she can pay for their movie tickets. Even though they both knew that by the time Ephram was fully recuperated, the movie would be out on DVD already. But Ephram played along with it and promised to spring for the popcorn and drinks when they go.

The only question Delia asked regarding Ephram's injuries was, "Does it hurt?"

He replied bravely, "Nah, not really."

And the subject was dropped. It was obvious that the boy was not doing too well. And from what Delia could see, her brother seemed to be in a lot of pain. She had to be brave for Ephram.

Protective and careful, Andy reminded Delia that she will have to let Ephram rest in a little while. Ephram had just taken his medication and will eventually render him asleep. It was explained to Delia well in advance and she understood everything but she was so excited about her brother being awake and talking that she found it hard to keep track of time.

Nina wanted a word with Andy so they stepped out into the hall. Ephram was so caught up in Delia's prattle that he didn't mind. Delia's energy was contagious.

"Andy, Ephram gave me this to hold onto." Nina showed him the locket. "I didn't want to take it but he insisted and you know I can't say no. Is it alright with you? I mean, about me holding this for Ephram. Maybe you should take it." She extended her hand with the locket.

"No, it's alright." Andy said while pushing her hand back.

"It's not really in my place to intrude." She said.

"He wanted you to hold it, so you hold it."

"You sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Yea. Don't worry about it."

Nina studied the disfigured shell of the locket carefully in her hand. "This was a very nice vintage locket – I can tell. My grandfather, God rest his soul, used to be an estate jeweler." She caught the confused stare on Andy's face. "Oh, estate jewelry is just a fancy word for pre-owned jewelry that used to belong to rich deceased folk. My grandfather appraised such jewelry for resell. I do remember him showing me actual pieces that dated back to the 1800's. He used to go on about what determines the value. So, I know a little about it." She explained.

"Really? I didn't know you spoke the language of antiquities." Andy sounded surprised at the little fun fact about Nina.

"Actually, antique jewelry that is resold is called estate jewelry, but all estate jewelry is not necessarily antique." She corrected with a grin.

"Oh." Andy said embarrassed that he did not know it.

Nina turned back to the locket.

"This one was a delicate piece – it has influence from the Georgian period – oh around 1830-ish I would say. You see, each piece of jewelry has a distinctive style that represents a period in time - like whether it's Victorian or Art Nouveau or Edwardian or Art Deco – well, you get the idea. The motifs for the Georgian period are predominately nature – like flowers, birds, bugs, that type of thing. This locket is very Georgian. Do you see how the trellis design on the front is kind of curved imperfectly? This was probably handmade. It would probably be worth a decent amount if it hadn't been doused in the flames." Nina spoke with finesse and interest. This impressed Andy. Nina was an educated and smart woman and there was so much to learn from her.

"May I?" She asked before opening the locket itself.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Nina pried open the locket. The poor crumbling hinges were rusted and caked with burnt debris. Nina handled it with the utmost care. She took a careful look at the insides. The picture of Julia had yellowed around the edges but her image was still very visible.

"Andy, she's beautiful." Nina said with genuine sincerity.

"Thanks. She was." He replied.

Nina looked at the broken timepiece on the opposite side. "It's a shame that it's so damaged." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Yea, Ephram was really worked up over it. He was so heartbroken when he saw it. I told him I would get it restored but I don't think any amount of fixing would make much of a difference. I just said it so he wouldn't feel bad. I hated lying to him but he's been though so much. I couldn't set him up for another let down." Andy said.

"Actually, I might know someone who can maybe do something about this. He's a third generation jewelry restorer. His grandfather used to work with my grandfather. I can bring this in for a consultation and see what he can do. No promises but it's worth a try. I hear he's got a good reputation for refurbishing and repairing old clocks. This locket is salvageable." Nina's eyes lit up at the idea. But she quickly recoiled. "Oh, but only if this is all ok with you."

"Money is not an issue at this point but how inconvenient would it be?" Andy tested.

"Well, it's not inconvenient at all. It's only a two hour drive. The store is in Vail." Nina shrugged. Andy raised an eyebrow. "It's a prime location. Lots of rich folks vacation there so he gets good business." She continued.

"A two hour drive is pretty far." Andy said. He adjusted the sling on his shoulder to fit more comfortably.

"It's no trouble at all. I want to do this for Ephram." She insisted. "I'll be back by dinner time."

Andy looked reluctantly at Nina.

"Look, I know it's a long shot. The guy might tell me that this locket is beyond repair and it might turn out to be just a waste of time but at least we tried. We don't have to tell Ephram anything. He doesn't have to know about it. No harm done." Nina said. "The kid is so bummed out."

Andy thought about it for a few seconds.

"Ok, then answer me this one question." He said.

"What?"

"Exactly how well do you know this guy?" Andy said. Nina couldn't tell if he was joking or seriously speaking. But she had to laugh at his budding jealous tone. It was unnecessary but totally flattering.

"You can relax because I don't know him that well at all. Besides, last I heard through the family grapevine, he's happily married with three kids. Oh and he's short, fat and bald so you've got nothing to worry about." She giggled.

"Me worried? I'm not worried one bit." He said to defend his immature pride.

"Let's just say he's not the one I want to chase." She flirted.

Eventually, Andy permitted Nina to pursue her mission on fixing Ephram's most valuable possession. He admired how she was willing to sacrifice her time and energy for his son. Andy insisted on paying Nina for the expenses incurred during this little endeavor whether it would be successful or not, but she humbly refused it.

Nina lucked out that it was Carl's turn to have Sam for the weekend. Therefore she didn't have to figure out how to reroute her schedule. Carl had promptly picked Sam up Friday, as permitted by Nina. Carl was thrilled to have Sam for an extra day. Joint custody was a pain in the neck but it was important that her son spent time with his biological father and grew up knowing that although his parents were divorced, they both loved him very much and wanted to be a part of his life.

It was hard enough to keep up the scheduling and rescheduling. In a nutshell, alternate weekends - unless otherwise noted, Labor Day long weekend, Christmas Day, and New Year's Eve were Carl's. The remaining days were Nina's. Nina hated shuffling her son around like that but it was the best she could do under such circumstances.

With the help of her mother, Nina was able to iron out all the creases and make it all happen. Her mother had long retired and loved the company of her grandkids. She was the perfect babysitter when Nina needed a break or had an important engagement.

Nina lingered around the hospital for a little while and promised Ephram that she would return later that evening. She had some errands to run. Andy pulled Nina aside and required her to call him once she reached her destination so that he knew she was alright. She was quite taken by Andy's concern for her safety. It was very sweet. She realized how long it had been since she was sheltered under someone's wing.

Ephram's strength weakened because of the medication and he was showing signs of fatigue. His answers were shorter and speech was slightly slurred. Shortly after Nina left, the Brown's just sat with Ephram in silence until he fell asleep. Andy took Delia away when the nurses came to change the boy's bandages and dressing.

Delia kept up her end of the promise. She went to the cafeteria with Andy and ordered the biggest breakfast that she could find. Andy had no problem with that. Hunger was a good sign and Andy encouraged Delia to fill up her stomach. They were famished and gorged on the food before them.

Later that afternoon, Andy took Delia home so they both could freshen up. Proper hygiene was imperative. Andy didn't want to leave Ephram alone for a moment. Before Nina left for Vail, she reminded him to take care of himself and Delia since she wasn't going to be around for a good part of the day.

Andy had never been so attached and reliant on his cell phone. He waited restlessly for a call from Nina. A rare yet old familiar feeling returned into Andy's heart. He hadn't felt such a way for a long time. He had been apart from Nina before but had never felt such pangs of anxiety when she was far away from him. The kiss was like the Windex that cut through the layers of grease that fogged up his heart. It was clear now.

Maybe Andy and Nina were meant to be together. They have survived the rough family patches and dodged the potholes along most of the way. They stuck by each other during every single one of those moments - no matter how sticky the situation or impossible the outcome.

Somehow Ephram was able to see the potential relationship between Andy and Nina. He never pushed it and certainly never suggested it because he knew that it wasn't in his place to give advice. Instead, he figured if he was patient enough, maybe everything would fall into place by itself. After Ephram's suicide attempt, Andy got a hunch on just how much Ephram wanted Nina to be in the picture. The boy grew closer to Nina after that incident. He needed a mother and she was there.

Andy thought about how pleased Ephram would be if he learned about the kiss. But he wasn't going to tell him. That stuff was personal and he couldn't picture going into details with his son on such things. It was inappropriate to share that type of conversation. Ephram was just a boy - pure, young and maybe not so innocent anymore but nonetheless, he was just a boy.

He was so content when he finally heard from Nina. All the concern for why it took her so long to call him had been forgotten. He loved the sound of her voice. Nina rattled away. She apologized for not calling earlier. The drive to Vail was a breeze - virtually no traffic at all. The weather was a little cold up on the hillside but the view is amazing. Good news: she spoke to the guy about the locket and the item can be restored - of course not to it's original state but can come pretty damn close - the clock can be repaired as well. They don't call him the best for no reason. The only catch was that she would have to leave the locket there and pick it up in about a week - something about ordering parts. Andy absorbed all this.

Leave it to ol' Nina to do her magic. Andy was indeed thrilled to hear the news. He expressed his appreciation and thanked Nina profusely for all that she has done. It would make Ephram so happy. Andy could almost see his son's bushy green-gray eyes brighten up. But they decided not to say anything to Ephram just yet. It would be a surprise.

On a typical Saturday, Andy would pack the kids up in the car and go somewhere interesting. Sometimes it would be a trip to the amusement park or to a museum in Denver or to some festival around the area – the towns surrounding Everwood were always brimming with festivals. This was the first Saturday in a long time that he spent more time at the hospital than in his own house.

Andy and Delia made it back to Ephram's hospital room after a brief stop at the McDonald's for lunch. Andy watched the boy sleep as Delia occupied the small end table in the corner of the room. She brought along her sketch pad and markers. Andy encouraged her to spend the time drawing pictures so she can show it to Ephram when he wakes.

The boy's breath made a soft hiss every now and then. It sounded kind of like air leaking out of a tiny puncture on a bike tire. His chest was inflating and deflating heavily as he tried to draw in the next breath. Andy watched the heart monitor above Ephram's bed for a while and listened to the faint but steady bleep from the machine as it registered the boy's heart rate. He was anxious for Ephram to get better.

Ephram's sleeping face was slightly tilted to the left. Aside from the jelly lobes of his ears, his whole head was bound in crisp white bandages. It gave his face a rather small appearance. Maroon-colored scabs have formed on the minor scrapes on Ephram's boyish face. His thin and pale, almost bluish, lips were closed. Clear nose prongs fit into each of his nostrils perfectly. The tube that ran the oxygen was made of a bendable transparent plastic. It made Ephram's face looked even smaller. His shoulders were narrow and gaunt under the paper-thin hospital gown. It had only been day three and his weight loss was already apparent. The back and leg braces allowed Ephram to look meatier. Without it, he would resemble close to a skeleton.

Andy wondered if his son would ever bounce back from all this. The list of Ephram's injuries rolled in his mind like movie credits. Three rib fractures, massive internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, second degree burns on his hands and arms, bruises all over his body, concussion from the blow to the back of his head, a chipped vertebra, and a shattered knee cap. And he still hung on. He had been worried about the vertebrae surgery the most. The spine itself had been stabilized but anything can happen. Only time will tell.

Andy hung his head down, closed his eyes and prayed quietly.

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for an update. I had no idea it would take me this long to write this one! So, do you guys want to know what happens next?


	5. Fragile Aftermath

(Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I know it's been too long. But I had to put the fics on hold because I took some time off and went on a vacation. YES! I had a most relaxing and adventurous time in Alaska. It was completely amazing and breathtaking! Then I took some time off to recuperate from my trip. Haha. And I'm back!)

Chapter 5: Fragile Aftermath

Ephram's recovery was a slow and tedious process. He had spent two long and treacherous weeks in the hospital before he showed definite signs of improvement. There were times when the outlook was bleak and it truly looked like he was not making progress at all and things seemed to have gotten worse as opposed to better. These particular days worried Andy so much that he hardly ever left the boy's bedside. There were days when Ephram slept the entire day. Then there were days when he stayed awake for a good part of the day and didn't sleep until the trigger-happy nurses came with their syringes and drugged him with medication. He wasn't much of a good conversationalist during these times. When he had the energy, he would give a few short comments. Other times, he would just reduce to nodding, staring and blinking.

Ephram didn't necessarily have to speak for the adults to know how he felt. When he remained quiet, that meant he was tired but not tired enough to go to sleep. When he was smiling, it meant he was feeling better. When he was talking, it meant he was feeling a lot better. When he moaned, it meant he felt awful. When he cried, it meant he was really feeling awful, which meant the nurses were on standby in case an emergency was needed.

There were a few days out of the week when he felt awful enough to burst into tears. It was not like Ephram to bawl every time something hurt. He took it like a man and only cried when the pain was so intense that it couldn't be helped. Andy understood his son's pain. His many years of experience as a doctor have made him feel more compassion toward his patients. He remembered patients who were in far worse condition than his son - some fortunate ones lived to tell the tale and some unfortunate ones went into the hands of God. The pain these patients suffered were immense. Andy had watched their bodies deteriorate as disease and infection took over. Their bodies got weaker and weaker, and the medicines became stronger and stronger. So, he knew a thing or two about pain and suffering.

Andy tried to help in any way he could. He was very tolerant of Ephram's irregular moods and not once did he get frustrated and raise his voice to the ailing child. He treated Ephram in the most fatherly and motherly fashion. He used a softer tone and whispered affectionately to the boy. Nina kept Andy company most days. He owed her a great deal. Andy was thankful for her constant support and dedication during this situation.

Nina commuted back and forth between home and the hospital. She was always busy with activity and her endless amount of energy never seemed to extinguish. With Andy at the hospital all the time, she took the job of making sure Delia and Sam were well cared for with proper meals and hygiene. She dropped the kids off at school and picked them up at recess. She usually took both kids to the hospital directly after school. Delia and Sam would visit Ephram for a while, if he happened to be awake, and then do their homework quietly in the doctor's lounge. At the end of the day, depending on the situation of that day, either Andy or Nina would drive the kids back to Nina's house, where she would watch them for the rest of the night. Andy often stayed for a little while before heading back to the hospital to be with Ephram.

Driving would've been a hassle if Andy's arm was still in a sling. Luckily, he had graduated from that phase of the recovery. The thick bandages on his arm have reduced to just a thin layer of padded gauze. His burns have been healing nicely. Nina was always there to help him apply and reapply the ointment as well as change bandages to ensure proper healing. Andy loved being taken care of by a woman. He never complained.

Intensive Care had strict rules. They did not allow visitation rights to those other than members of the immediate family. In the case of a child, only his or her legal guardian was allowed to stay by his or her bedside. Because Dr. Andrew Brown was such a departmental name in the hospital, he had special privileges. Although he did not want to abuse his power and make exceptions to the rules, he made it possible for Nina and Sam to squeeze through the loophole. Nina could come and go as she pleased.

Their faces were already familiar with the nurses on both the day and night shifts. Some of which even knew Nina and the children by name. Several of the older nurses in the night shift thought Delia and Sam were the most precious children they had ever seen. Often when they saw them walking aimlessly around the halls, the nurses would motion them to come over and offer them Blow Pops from their sugar stash. Because of this, Delia and Sam called them the Lollipop Ladies. The nurses in the day shift loved to strike up conversations with Delia when they found her alone sitting in the doctor's lounge doing her homework. They brought Sam crayons and coloring books and Delia some creative arts and crafts projects to help keep her mind off Ephram.

Andy had been in touch with Ephram's grandparents in New York on a daily basis. He had to keep them abreast of the situation. They were shocked at the dismal news. As much as they wanted to fly out immediately and see Ephram, they couldn't do so without preparation. Being aging seniors, it made Ephram's grandparents all the more difficult to get around and about. It wasn't as easy as hopping on the next flight to Denver International Airport. They had physical ailments that limited their range of movement. They absorbed the horrible and upsetting news. Expressing their deepest concern for the boy, they wanted to know everything – all the details.

Andy spent hours on the phone keeping Nanna and Grand Pop positive about their grandson's teetering health. He gave them updates and made sure not to leave out the part when Ephram first woke after surgery and said he wanted to live. They wanted so much to actually talk to Ephram on the phone and a few times, they did. Ephram did most of the listening. However, he had to occasionally make a sound or two to acknowledge that he was paying attention and that he did not nod off. They were relatively short conversations but that didn't bother his grandparents one bit. They understood his reticence and did not push his ability.

It was the same bit of conversation each time. They told Ephram how much they loved him, wished him a speedy recovery and the conversation usually ended with a "remember the time when -" story. Ephram never said much but showed his enthusiasm with a soft giggle. At the end of one of the conversations, Ephram muttered tenderly, "I love you, Nanna and Grand Pop." This made a tidal wave of tears spew forth, especially Nanna. She was so emotional and caught up in tears that she had to hand the phone over to Grand Pop for a while so she could compose herself.

Andy knew how much both Ephram and Delia were loved by their grandparents. Sometimes, he felt terribly guilty pulling his children so far away from the one place that meant "home". At the end of the day, it was really his idea to move halfway across the US to the middle of nowhere. He admitted that it was done out of his own selfishness. He wanted to go to a place where he didn't have memories. He wanted a fresh start on life. Especially after his wife's tragedy, Andy needed to get away. He was tired of colleagues and friends coming up to him and expressing their condolences for the sudden death of his wife. It was too painful to face the world that he knew, the history he had there, and the way he neglected his children. Everwood was the perfect place to grow new memories.

The boxes of home-baked cookies, cupcakes, muffins, brownies, and every type of candy ever produced were surely going to find it's way to the Brown's doorstep very shortly. Ephram knew this because it was what grandparents loved to do – spoil the grandkids. Especially in this situation, Nanna was most likely going to go overboard and send packages everyday.

After the two week critical period, Ephram started gaining more strength and his complexion became less chalky. He was moved out of the ICU and put into a room that was less intimidating. Although there were still quite a few machines that were required to monitor Ephram's vitals, the amount of machinery have been drastically reduced. Ephram still relied on the IV for nutrients and medication but the oxygen tubes were removed. His collapsed lung was getting better day by day and the fractured ribs were healing satisfactorily.

When they felt he was strong enough to handle it, the nurses started feeding him sem-solid foods again. He ate like a mouse but whatever he ate, it managed to stay down. Regardless of what he was being fed, he often turned the food away because he claimed he didn't have an appetite. No one forced the food onto him because they understood that he had a weak stomach. In such a case, the IV helped to supply his body with the essential proteins and vitamins.

Ephram had the stitches removed from the back of his head. He was actually more concerned with the patch of missing hair than the five inch scar in his skull. They had to shave a good part of the back of his head prior to the operation. Ephram wasn't aware of this traumatic news until it was announced that the stitches were coming out. He was afraid that he had been robbed of his good looks now that his hair was ruined. But Andy reassured him that "it was just hair" and that "it's not like it won't grow back." This was of some consolation to Ephram but he was still bummed out about it.

The bandages wrapped around the burns on his knuckles and forearms were less bulky. The swelling in his fingers have diminished, which made it easier for him to get a grasp on things. Ephram was still wearing a body brace and a leg brace since those areas were taking longer to heal. He was still as immobile as the moment he came out of surgery. The pain was still there but the intensity was far less.

The boy was cranky sometimes because of his restricted movement. To prevent bed sores and poor circulation, Andy rolled Ephram over every now and then with the help of several nurses. Ephram was often obedient and never complained about anything, except when something was causing him great pain. The nurses were struck and dumbfounded by Ephram's good character. They called him the "model patient" and always favored him among other patients. Although he was not much of a conversationalist, this didn't stop the nurses from dallying over him. His stillness and reserved manor made the nurses love him even more. They became super protective of him and never allowed anyone into his room other than Andy, Nina, Delia, Sam, and the doctor.

Andy liked to keep his privacy. He respected Ephram's wishes to keep things under wraps as much as possible. Exposure was the last thing he desired. Therefore, Andy only told about a handful of outside people. This included Ephram's guidance counselor and principal, his piano instructor, and Edna. The Hart's called several times to inquire about Ephram after Colin mentioned to them the events of that dreadful day. So, Andy was obligated to tell them as well. Ephram received several bouquets of flowers and balloons as well as an array of Get Well Soon cards from people he didn't even know, which was not surprising since it was a small town after all and news traveled pretty fast.

Colin and Amy stopped by the hospital twice in hopes of visiting Ephram and wishing him a fast recovery. Both times, Ephram was asleep so they never made it passed the nurses. The nurses promised to extend their wishes to Ephram. They took the card and small vase of flowers that Amy brought and reassured her that it will be placed in Ephram's room and that it shall be the first thing he sees when he wakes.

It was nice to know that Ephram had a few friends who seemed like they cared. Either way, he was still the odd man out. He was still the loner - the stray. It was obvious to him that he never belonged there from the start. The whole "fitting in" thing had been a struggle since day one. He never denied that fact.

Ephram didn't want to begin to think about how fast the rumors were going around the school. Soon enough, everyone is going to have their own version of what they thought happened. He didn't want to he bothered with it. He had more important things to worry about – like his knee.

He had inquired about it on several occasions but never really got a straight answer. His father gave a long winded and confusing spiel using all sorts of medical terminology and doctor jargon that Ephram could not understand. All those terms sounded alien and hearing it often made Ephram drowsy. He never could focus on what was being said to him. Eventually, he got the impression that his father was holding out on him. Ephram asked Nina the same question about his knee and she said he would be good as new after rehab therapy - whatever that meant.

The full back brace stayed on for another week before they changed it to a more comfortable and shorter back brace. It was definitely a sign of progress but at that point, Ephram was still confined to his hospital bed. His left leg was the big issue. He already had two separate surgeries done on his shattered knee cap. The knee was barely moveable and ultimately painful when he tried to do so.

Andy had finally briefed him on the extent of the injuries when he felt Ephram's health was out of immediate danger. Most of those injuries were already in the homestretch of the healing process so it did not generate any fear. Even Ephram's weakened spine was showing positive signs of recovery. The only question mark was his knee.

Ephram filled his head with dreadful irrational thoughts of being stuck in a wheelchair and not being able to walk again. He usually woke up in the middle of the night in tears. No one knew about these episodes until one time when a nurse came in to retrieve an important note pad she had forgotten earlier. She was discreet and tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake the patient. The room was dark and she had no idea that Ephram was lying awake. He didn't hear her enter - otherwise, he would've sucked it in and stayed quiet until she left. He let out a sniffle and the little noise caught the nurse's attention immediately. She turned on the light above the head board. It gave a dull glow that did not hurt the eyes.

Seeing Ephram's face wet with tears, the nurse flew into a near panic. She pelted question after question. Why didn't he ring for a nurse? Where was the source of the pain? Was it his head? Leg? Chest? Back? Did he feel sick? Was he dizzy? Was he nauseous? Did he feel unusually hot or cold? It was none of the above. He couldn't bring himself to saying what was really wrong but the noble nurse pressed on, determined to find out what was wrong with Ephram.

Ephram looked at her. She seemed to be in her forties – very pleasant looking with her auburn hair tied conveniently in a short curly pony tail. Her makeup was very tonal using earthy colors – hues of brown and tans. He stared at her pale blue uniform. She looked like any other nurse. There was nothing particular about this one except maybe the fact that she had a small mole above her lip. It wasn't repulsive. It was just a facial feature that helped Ephram tell the difference between her and the other nurses.

Finally, Ephram said it. He told her he was scared that he would never walk again. The nurse smiled at him and gave him some words of comfort.

She explained that his kneecap was shattered from the fall. The bone was shattered beyond repair and therefore, the whole kneecap had to be removed from his left knee. It's called a Patellectomy. It is a procedure where the muscles and tendons attached to the kneecap are cut and the kneecap is removed. The muscles are then sewn back together and the skin is closed with sutures or clips that stay in place. Ephram will need to begin physical therapy as soon as possible. The good news is that he won't be wheelchair bound. The slightly bad news is that he will rely heavily on crutches, or a cane to walk for a long time as full recovery can take months. However, full recovery depends a lot on therapy. Finally! Someone that spoke English! Ephram understood exactly what the nurse was telling him.

Ephram didn't feel so bad after that explanation. Hearing it actually settled his nerves. It was far more than his father was able to tell him. The nurse told him to always keep a positive outlook. She warned that sometimes therapy will appear useless and look like its getting nowhere, but it's important for him not to give up. He must take it one day at a time. She then wiped the tears off Ephram's face with a napkin and asked him if he was alright now. Ephram nodded coyly.

The nurse tucked in Ephram delicately like as if he was some sort of valuable china or a super fragile egg. She was very careful with smoothing out the creases on the blanket. Then, she asked in the most angelic tone whether or not Ephram would like the light switched off. The boy replied that he preferred it to be kept on for a while. She smiled at him and just as the nurse was about to leave the room, Ephram blubbered out, "Hey nurse?"

The nurse turned around.

"What's your name?" Ephram asked softly.

She flashed a grin and replied, "Its Angela." The name fit her perfectly. She was an angel indeed. Ephram loved the maternal feeling when she was around. Technically, it was her job to watch over patients but Ephram wanted to think that maybe, just maybe, she really did care about him and not because she had to - that was the best feeling in the world.

"Thanks Nurse Angela." Ephram hadn't forgotten his manners.

"Well, you're very welcome sweetheart!" Nurse Angela marveled like as if it was the first time one of her patients have actually appreciated her services. It probably was - well, at least for someone Ephram's age.

Apparently, this modest show of courtesy caused another round of tale telling at the nurses' station about how Ephram was a little gentleman. They gushed and gooed at how incredibly cute the boy was. Nurse Angela praised the boy like as if he were her own son. The other nurses listened with perked ears. At the end of that night, Ephram was the sure-fire favorite of the entire second floor.

The nurses had developed such sympathy for Ephram that they often liked to fuss over him when given the chance. They enjoyed giving the attention and Ephram liked receiving it. They spoon-fed Ephram what little amount of food he was willing to take, they watched over him protectively, they helped roll him to his side when he had been lying on his back for too long, they helped change his bandages on his body, they helped massage his leg muscles, they gave him sponge baths, they chatted idly with him, and they even helped trim his finger and toe nails. Ephram joked that he's never had a manicure or a pedicure done before. He added that it was very nice of them to do him such a favor. He basically lived like a king. But he was modest and humble all the time - never abusing his power. The nurses knew this and that was what made them fall in love with this boy.

Either Andy or Nina was almost always nearby. Delia and Sam came whenever they could. They were the court jesters and made Ephram laugh. Delia also brought Boomer Bear to keep Ephram company if he should ever be alone. But Ephram was never truly alone, except during the night hours when he slept.

But the best story was the day that Ephram left the hospital.

After staying at the hospital for a little over a month, Ephram was finally deemed well enough to continue the rest of his recovery at home. He would miss all the nurses terribly but he was excited that he was finally able to get outside instead of being all cooped up in that hospital room. Andy gathered all of Ephram's stuff from his hospital room and helped the boy dress. It was slow because of Ephram's leg.

The burns on his hands and forearm have healed. However, the burns have reduced to scars and blemished dents. Some areas of his skin were no longer smooth but bumpy. As unattractive as it seemed, no one was deeply repulsed by it. Maybe that was because everyone at the hospital was used to seeing burn victims. Being a pianist, his hands were his most important feature. There was no doubt that he will still be able to play, but his hands were now scarred and deformed. No one would want to look at his hands. It was a distraction. The boy used to cry about it until the nurses came in and comforted him. They felt such pity and empathy for him and all that he has been through. He was told repeatedly that the scars would fade.

"You need to give it time, baby." The nurses would tell him. Eventually, the nurses talked him into believing that it would. They agreed that he should concentrate more on his gaining the use of his leg again.

He was able to walk a little with the help of two crutches but it was recommended that he stayed off his feet for a while. His physical therapy at the rehab center was scheduled to begin promptly the very next week. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he was to undergo an intensive four hour session. As he progressed, the time will be decreased accordingly.

Andy placed Ephram carefully into a wheelchair. His left leg was extended and kept in a knee brace. It was a warm day in late-June yet the boy insisted on wearing a jacket. Andy brought him his blue Nike windbreaker from home, which Ephram pulled the sleeves down to cover his hands.

He also insisted on wearing a hat to cover the back of his head where the stitches had been sewn to close the laceration. It had more or less healed but his hair had taken longer to grow back around the scar. Embarrassed of the tuft of uneven hair, he preferred to cover it. Andy suggested that it would be too hot for him to wear a jacket and a hat. People were going to think he was crazy being so overdressed on such a warm day. But Ephram said he didn't care. For argument's sake, Andy brought him a baseball cap.

Andy wheeled him down the hall and at first, Ephram was disappointed that all the nurses that had taken such great care of him were not around for him to say good-bye to. He looked around to see if he could spot Nurse Angela but then he remembered she was on the night shift and most definitely would not be there this early. He frowned. Andy noticed his son's disappointed nature and smiled to himself. Boy was he in for a surprise. Andy took a turn and headed towards the doctor's lounge. Ephram wondered why his father was taking him there. Clearly the lobby was the other way. His questions were answered when his father wheeled him into the lounge.

The nurses surprised Ephram with a mini "Congratulations on Being Released" party in the doctor's lounge. All of the nurses that tended to Ephram were present, including Nurse Angela. Nina, Delia, and Sam were there too. Even Ephram's doctor stopped by briefly to say good-bye and wish him well.

There was cake. It was a specially ordered strawberry shortcake - more sponge cake, less icing. They had Ephram's weakened stomach in mind when they ordered the cake type. Too much cream and sugar might make him feel nauseous and greasy.

The party left Ephram so emotional that he was close to tears. No one in his entire life had ever gone through the trouble of planning a surprise party for him. And these nurses, people that he hardly knew, were willing to take time out of their busy schedules to do this for him. There were hugs and kisses all around. To Andy, it was a funny sight. He couldn't tell if the nurses were glad Ephram was finally well enough to be released or if they wanted him to stay longer so they could fuss over him more. A few nurses were teary eyed. Each nurse came up to him and told them all sorts of positive things. One by one, they hugged him gently and asked him to come by and visit sometimes, and for him not to forget them, and to be good. It was like as if Ephram was going off to college and this was the parents' farewell. Andy stood aside and listened to the conversation in amusement.

Ephram decided he would be more comfortable on the couch since it was a lot softer than this old wheelchair he was sitting in. His father handed him the crutches and proceeded to help him up. This was the first time anyone has seen him walk. The room grew quiet and everyone seemed to hold their breath as the boy hobbled carefully to the couch. The hum of conversation didn't resume until Ephram took a seat. Delia took a seat next to Ephram and pulled her brother playfully into a hug. This sent the entire room into a bunch of aww's and ahh's. Ephram returned the hug and teased Delia by ruffling up her hair.

The nurses knew Ephram had been in the hospital for such a long time that he itched to go home. They sensed that he was homesick. Now that he finally got to go home, they figured he would have lots planned on his "to-do" list. Nurse Angela asked him what the first thing he was going to do when he got home. Ephram thought for a few seconds and replied, "Take a shower. I can't remember the last time I showered." This clever answer sent the room into a fit of laughter.

While a handful of nurses were busy cutting the cake and the putting each slice onto paper plates, the others were occupied with distribution. Andy was carrying Sam in his arms and several of the nurses had gathered around. They began prattling at the adorable little boy and asked him how he liked his first year of elementary school.

Cake was passed around. It seemed like people were more interested in Ephram eating than anything else because they watched him intently. Ephram ate slow and politely finishing his slice. Everyone was satisfied.

Some of the nurses had to go back to work and those who were not in a rush, hung around and mingled.

When Ephram looked like he was having a quiet moment, Nina quietly took a seat next to him. "Ephram," She began. "I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Ephram replied.

"I was going to give it to you when you got home but I figured now is as good a time as any. Besides, I can't wait." Nina said as she dug in her purse for the item. By then, Andy had plopped down on the seat next to Ephram. Sam and Delia were at the food table eating seconds and engulfed in conversation with the nurses who stayed.

Nina pulled out a flat little three inch by three inch square box from her purse. The white cardboard box was tied neatly with a light blue ribbon. She presented it to Ephram, who was surprised at the unexpected gift.

"What is it?" Ephram said nervously, taking the box into his hands.

"For the record, I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I offered to pay something for it but Nina refused. She wouldn't accept my money. This was ALL Nina and she gets ALL the credit for it." Andy said with a laugh.

"Go ahead – open it." Nina nudged gaily. Ephram turned his attention to the small box. He unraveled the pretty bow and continued to pry the top of the box open with his fingers.

His reaction was priceless. Ephram's face turned white, then red, then pink. His eyes widened and mouth gaped at the object nestled delicately on top of a big puff of cotton. He could neither take his eyes off it for a second nor could he utter a single word. Was this a dream? He touched it just to disprove the fact.

It was the locket. The light in the room hit the surface of the locket and shined like new. It seemed to wink at Ephram. His mother's locket stared at him. The polished silver marquisite cover had been restored. Most of the lumpy and intricate designs on it had been fixed as close to the original state as possible. The burnt stains were gone and the bent metal straightened. The only thing different about it was the matching silver chain. Ephram scooped up the flat round object with one hand. Before he got too excited, he had suspicions of it being a replica.

"Is this…?" Ephram wanted to make sure.

"It's the real deal." Nina verified. The confidence and sureness in her voice made Ephram believe her. This left him speechless again. Ephram didn't know what or how to feel. He was just in a state of shock. He couldn't believe it. He thought it was ruined. How was this possible? Was it a miracle?

"Open the locket." Nina prompted. It was easy for Ephram to flip the locket open. He didn't have to pry it open like he did in the past. He noticed the hinges were replaced and oiled.

The first thing Ephram noticed was his mother's picture on the left side. It was the same old Christmas photo. He ignored the yellowed corners and focused on Julia's smiling face. Even through the fire, she was still as beautiful as ever. His attention was shortly diverted when Nina started talking again.

"The clock's fixed." Nina pointed out in case Ephram hadn't realized it. He looked at the timepiece on the adjacent side. The second hand was moving. "See, listen. It's working." Nina added motioning for him to put it to his ear.

Ephram put the round dial to his ear and heard the soft clicks as the mechanisms inside the clock worked. He looked at the locket again. Emotions and all sorts of wild sensations were speeding through his brain like bursts of fireworks. Andy and Nina smiled at each other.

"Most of the parts including the dial and crystal had to be replaced because it was beyond repair. But I had it made as close to the original as possible. I hope you won't be mad at me for doing that." Nina explained.

"It works." Ephram muttered. He didn't seem to hear Nina. In fact, he appeared to be in a trance.

Time symbolizes life. As long as time moves, life moves. If time has stopped, life has stopped. The repaired clock in the locket meant more to Ephram than just a fixed clock. It represents his life and his desire to live. It ticks, therefore his heart beats. Nina probably hadn't thought of it this deeply. But to Ephram, it was highly sentimental. He was so incredibly touched and happy at that moment but he was robbed of his voice. He wanted to shout "thank you" or "I love it!" or anything to show his gratitude. His voice was nowhere to be found. He never believed anyone was capable of understanding him, but Nina did. This present proved it.

"Yes. It does." Nina reconfirmed patiently. "I had the chain changed too. The old one had sections of melted and broken links so I decided to pick a different chain to go with the locket. This way, you can use the locket as a pocket watch. See, the clasp at the end of the chain? You can hook it to the belt loop of your jeans so it won't ever fall out of your pocket." Nina pointed to the 3 mm sterling silver chain with a thick lobster claw clasp on one end and the locket on the other. "I used my own judgment there. I hope you didn't mind me altering your locket a little bit. I thought it would fit your needs this way. And with it hooked to your pants, you have a smaller chance of misplacing it or losing it again."

When Ephram turned his eyes up, tears were already bubbling behind those big greenish gray eyes. His chin quivered. No one knew what he felt. The thought did cross their minds that maybe Ephram was upset. But that was shortly dismissed when they saw him grasp the locket in his fist and held it to his chest. He looked at Nina, and then turned to his father. The tears were already coming down his face in streams.

"You know, Nina drove all the way to Vail to get your locket repaired. She knew somebody there who can fix such things. I tried to offer to do something but nope - she said she could handle it on her own." Andy said.

"Oh, just so you know - the battery life is about a year. So, after that, you'll have to change it." Nina jumped in. Ephram allowed the tears to flow freely as he looked at Nina.

"How do you feel?" Andy flicked the rim of the boy's baseball cap playfully.

"Nobody." The boy began but got caught in a sob. He needed to say something. "Nobody ever did this for me before." He choked as sobs interrupted his speech. Before Ephram could express another word, he snatched Nina by the waist with both arms and fell into a tight hug.

Ever so emotional, the boy sobbed heavily into her T-shirt. He hid his eyes in the folds of her cotton shirt but the muffled sobs were audible. His baseball cap had tipped off in the process but he didn't seem to care. Nina saw the clump of slow growing hair behind Ephram's head. Then the long pink scar caught her attention. It zigzagged through the strands of new hair on Ephram's scalp. Nina pitied him. This boy had been though so much bad luck, it was time something good happened to him.

She placed a hand on Ephram's head and gently returned the hug. "So, you still didn't tell me if you liked the gift." Nina said amicably into his ear.

Ephram was drowning in sentiment. The knot in his throat made it hard for him to speak. The passed few months were had been extremely hard and turbulent. He has survived the raging war with himself. He's had his back to the wall so many times that he'd lost count. All it took was one brief moment to weaken that bitterness and melt away the barriers he built around his heart. He had spent so much time carefully blocking out his fragileness. But right then, in Nina's arms, he didn't feel the bitterness and anger anymore. Rather, he felt sincere sympathy and love. It was genuine and pure. He squeezed her harder.

"I - I like it. I like it a lot." Ephram found his voice. "When my mom died, I promised myself that I would never ever feel again. I loved my mom. I loved her so much. I can't bring myself to loving anyone that way again because when that's all been taken from you, the hurt never goes away. So, I allowed myself to become invisible and faded. I was broken and felt like the scum of the earth. I was so against myself and my dad. Then I met you. You made me feel like I existed and that I'm worth something. You've always given me hope and even bent over backwards for me. And now - now this. You went through all this trouble for me. I dunno what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you." Ephram said in a huff.

He couldn't believe all this came out of his mouth. It surprised him. Those were the words from the bottom of his heart. Somehow, it just came out. Nina wasn't a stranger. She had already been accepted into the Brown family a long time ago.

"Oh Ephram, you silly boy. You deserve more than you give yourself credit for." Nina cupped her hand gently around Ephram's scar and kissed his head tenderly.

"I was difficult and impossible. But just like dad, you didn't give up on me. You knew me even before I knew myself. I was so blind. The people that cared about me have always been right here. But I didn't see it. I know in the beginning, I wanted nothing to do with you. But right now, I want EVERYTHING to do with you." Ephram blurted.

It was getting easier and easier to cry in front of Nina. He secretly liked it when she pitied him. It may seem childish but nothing could beat the feeling of being cuddled and comforted especially by a woman. The feeling was priceless. Nina's body was soft and warm. Her touch was healing and gentle just like how a mother's touch should be. If anything, Ephram missed having a maternal figure around the most. He needed nurturing.

"He's overwhelmed with emotion." Andy said while rubbing his son's bony shoulder mildly. "It's amazing how incredibly sensitive he's gotten over the past few months. In the past, he was hard as stone. He used to get angry but he never cried at all." Andy said to Nina.

"Honeybee, don't cry anymore. You're breaking our hearts with those tears." Nina begged of Ephram. "You've had a tough break. But all that's gonna change. Things can only get better, you'll see." She turned to Andy and gushed, "Oh, he's so lovable."

"I really don't know now what to say." Ephram mumbled through sobs. Andy and Nina exchanged grins.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Nina laughed.

The boy lifted his head and gazed into Nina's eyes. With happy tears still drizzling from his beautiful eyes, Ephram sniffled. His dark brown hair was stubby and uncombed. He was in serious need of a haircut. Andy was going to bring him to the barber shop the next day, depending on whether or not Ephram felt up to it.

Even with the long hair, Nina did not see Ephram as unattractive. She still thought he was a handsome and cute boy. The only thing that bothered her was looking at that scar on the back of Ephram's head. It wasn't because it was ugly. Nina had her reasons. She couldn't imagine what it would've been like to get whacked in the head by a falling beam of plywood followed by blood gushing out of the wound like a sprung leak. She pictured Ephram passing out from the pain and blood loss. The image of Ephram lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood was very disturbing. Upon his arrival to the hospital, she visualized the boy being rushed into radiology to have an emergency MRI done to make sure there was no brain damage. The distressing thoughts sent chills down Nina spine and she shivered. The scar was a reminder of Ephram's bravery and perseverance. It was his fight to survive.

It was silly for Ephram to just sit there and stare tearfully at Nina. There was something he needed to say to her. After composing himself, he said it.

"If only you knew how much this gift means to me. I'm sorry that you had to see me crying. These are not sad tears but happy ones. You don't know how much my life has changed over the last few months." Ephram said releasing a few tears in the process. He shot a glance at his father. "Somewhere in my life, I lost my way. There was so much darkness, confusion and despair that I couldn't find myself. But I think I've been found now. I can't believe I'm telling you this." He blushed and retracted for a moment when he realized he was revealing his deepest feelings – something he was not used to doing.

"Ephram, I had a lot to do with that part of your life. You have me to blame for a lot of your unhappiness." Andy said.

"Dad, that's not fair."

"Oh, it is - if you think about it. It all comes back to me. I won't deny it." Andy said.

"The important thing is coming to the realization now and getting beyond it. You've started from scratch more times than you can count. But for the first time in years, you guys have made progress and your relationship is saved." Nina said trying to hold the peace. "It takes contribution from both parties."

"Nina's right, as usual." Andy sighed after thinking about it. "She's got a good point."

Ephram didn't argue it. His glance at his father was returned with a good-humored wink, which meant he wasn't upset. The boy turned back to Nina.

"A million thank-you's still wouldn't be enough. I don't know how I can ever thank you for this." Ephram referred to the shiny locket he cradled in his hand.

"Well, answer me this. Are you happy?" Nina asked.

"Yes, very much so, more that I have been in a long time." The boy replied.

"Then that's all the thanks I need." She giggled. "Now dry your eyes. I don't want to see anymore crocodile tears. This is your last day here and you should be laughing not crying. It's your party and crying is not allowed. Enjoy the rest of the party."

Ephram nodded and thoroughly wiped the tear stains off his face. Andy took the cap that had fallen off Ephram's head and replaced it back on the boy's head.

As a typical Saturday, the day went by pretty fast. Things eventually wrapped up at the hospital and he got his chance to hug and exchange farewells with all the nurses before leaving. Ephram was so anxious to get home. He was completely psyched up to spend some quality time at home. He missed his bed, his blanket, and his pillows. He missed the smell of his room – the fresh sunshine smell when he left the window open. He missed his toothbrush. He missed the upstairs bathroom. He missed the living room sofa. He missed his piano. He missed the DVD player. He missed the surround sound speakers. Most of all, he missed his Xbox.

Ephram was required to sit in the passenger seat because of his leg. The knee brace that he was wearing did not allow for much flexibility. It was hard for his knee to bend. He needed that extra bit of leg room in the passenger seat. Nina, Sam and Delia occupied the backseat. Everyone was happy – especially Delia. She was in a chatty frenzy and nothing would be able to shut her up.

They made a pit stop at the Blockbuster Video. It took forever to settle on which four movies they were going to rent. Among the videos was "Madagascar", which Delia had been loyally saving to watch with her dear brother. She refused to watch it with anyone else. And by popular request, they stopped by the Grand Wok Chinese Restaurant to pick up some spring rolls and won-ton soup for lunch. When Andy found out the restaurant was still serving dim sum, he went a little overboard with the ordering. He has a certain weakness for dim sum. He ordered a dozen spring rolls, three large containers of won-ton soup, two orders of fried pork dumplings, two orders of vegetable dumplings, three orders of batter-fried prawns, four orders of steamed shrimp dumplings, another four orders of rice noodles with soy sauce on the side (he figured the younger ones usually love that stuff), and an order of seasoned tripe, which he'd always wanted to try but never got around to doing so. It was obviously more food than they could handle and there was most likely going to be leftovers. But Andy was so happy with Ephram coming home that he didn't care.

It was a peaceful change of pace when they reached back to the Brown residence. Andy could've sworn he heard Ephram give a small, comfortable "home at last" sigh. After such a long time being trapped in a hospital room, the boy was glad to be home. Ephram was surprised how orderly the house appeared. It wasn't the pig sty that he last remembered. Everything was neat and dust-free. He wondered comically if this was really his house that he stepped into. Andy usually put off dusting until a thick layer of dust had accumulated on the surface. It wasn't because he was a lazy man, it was just because he was a busy and tired man. Juggling a job and playing Mr. Mom everyday didn't leave a whole lot of time for proper housekeeping.

Ephram took a seat on the sofa in the living room. He wanted to see his room more than anything but it would take forever to get up the stairs. Not wanting to inconvenience his father or anyone else, Ephram decided to let everyone settle before asking to be helped up the stairs. That could wait until after lunch. The flavorful aromas wafting from the takeout bags were steaming up the room and whetting everyone's appetite. After eating the wedge of cake at the hospital, Ephram wasn't as hungry as he wanted to be. But there was always room for a spring roll.

"How do you feel?" Nina asked him for just about the tenth time that day. She worried about his health and this was fine by Ephram.

Although he felt a bit run down, Ephram replied that he was fine. He figured it was natural for him to be tired on the first day of his release. There had been a lot of activity already and it would be abnormal if he wasn't the least bit exhausted. Nina didn't seem to suspect anything out of the ordinary.

Lunch was served shortly. There were a lot of empty bellies in the room and everyone was already raving about the tasty food before they even had a chance to ingest it. Andy encouraged Ephram to eat more but the only thing the boy was able to finish was the spring roll and half a vegetable dumpling. His stomach was still on the weak side and filling it up with more greasy foods would cause him to regurgitate everything he initially put in. And he didn't want that to happen. As delicious as the food looked, Ephram passed on everything that was offered to him. Instead, he took a fancy to watching everyone else eat.

After the hearty meal, everyone migrated to the living room sofa to digest. Andy switched the TV on and changed the channels several times with the remote before settling on what appeared to be an old rerun of "Seinfeld." Delia selected a board game from the cabinet and began setting it up on the middle of the living room floor. Sam was helping sort the play pieces. Ephram observed everyone intently. Somehow, he noticed something different about his father and Nina. They appeared to be cozier and relaxed with each other than usual. There was a lot of touching. He noticed the delicate and feminine way Nina's fingers danced on his father's elbow every time she told him something funny or made some important comment. He saw the way his father's hand touched Nina's waist or shoulders lightly when he urged her to go first through a door. He also noticed the romantic yet bashful way they looked at each other. It was in their eyes. There was definitely something going on that they weren't telling him.

Ephram was excited at the thought of his father dating Nina. It was a start and who knows where it may lead. He wondered how long had this had been going on. They didn't look guilty, just awfully suspicious. He couldn't remember at what point all of this began. The memory was just not there. His father and Nina were laughing at one of Kramer's wild and zany schemes when they caught Ephram staring at them quizzically. The boy quickly turned his attention to the children sitting on the floor and pretended to be interested in what they were doing. He didn't dare look up until many minutes had passed.

After a game of Clue and a repeat episode of "Friends," Ephram made it known that he wanted to see his room. Andy offered to carry him up the stairs but Ephram would not have it that way - especially when they had company. He said it would be highly embarrassing. Ephram insisted on walking up the flight of stairs himself. His father was there to support him in the event that his leg happened to get weak and he needed to fall.

Andy hovered over Ephram protectively as the boy hobbled up the stairs with the help of a pair of clumsy crutches. Taking one cautious step at a time, Andy advised him not to rush it. Andy stayed a step behind Ephram and was ready to catch him if he should fall. By the time Ephram reached the top of the stairs, he felt like he had just completed a marathon. It was taxing and debilitating. His knee brace seemed to weigh a ton. He desperately needed to sit. Going up those dreaded stairs took a lot out of him. It was more exercise than he bargained for and he couldn't bring himself to taking another step. It put pressure on his lower back and he felt the physical strain. Seeing Ephram's unsteadiness, Andy guessed that the boy was tired. He insisted on carrying his son the rest of the way. However, he applauded Ephram's noble try. The boy was so frustrated with himself as well as exhausted that he didn't argue with his father.

Ephram leaned the crutches against the wall. Andy scooped him up gently in his arms and headed towards Ephram's room. He placed him on the bed and went to get the crutches in the hall. The sheets smelled fresh and laundered. His bed was made and carpet vacuumed. He could feel the fullness of the plush cushioning his socked feet. His clothes that he left lying around on his chair and doorknobs were gone - probably all washed and folded in his dresser. Other than these oddities, Ephram found all his possessions roughly untouched. His messy bookshelf was still swelling with books and comics. His action figures and other play things were right where he left them, except the ones he remembered leaving on the floor was now tucked away in the cardboard box of toys on the bottom shelf. Even with all the junk littered all over his desk and next to his computer, his room looked tidy. Everything was clean and most likely sterile too. It didn't smell like a dog kennel at all. He smiled at the quirky thought.

Andy returned in a jiffy and laid the crutches on the chair nearest Ephram's bed. It was within reach in case Ephram needed to get up and about. Andy didn't want to leave Ephram alone but he figured he must give him some space. However, he told Ephram that if he needed anything, to just give a holler. Andy left the door open. The boy stretched out on his bed and put his hands behind his head. He thought about all sorts of things that have been going through his head lately - like how much he loved his dad, how much he loved Delia, how much he loved Nina, and even how much he grown to adore Sam. Sam was like the kid brother he never had. He loved to follow and copy everything he did. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago, he was lying on this very bed trying to end his life. Ephram remembered thinking how miserable his life was and all the tear shed. What a big change it has been.

Life was starting to look half way decent. On the home front, things were turning out pretty good. It was a step by step process but that was expected. Now, if only the situation at school could be improved. Even if people still treated him like an outsider, he was quite satisfied with life so far because he only had to deal with such people six hours out of the day while he was at school. It wasn't so bad. The remainder of the day, he would spend it with people who appreciated him - his family. But school was currently out for the summer, so he didn't have to face the disagreeable people for another two and a half months. This put a grin on his face.

Thoughts ran and one thing led to another. Soon, he was completely relaxed and was just about to fall asleep when some commotion in the hallway shook the drowsiness out of his system. Soon enough, Delia and Sam found their way into Ephram's privacy. They were racing up the stairs and making a big racket. Ephram pulled himself into a seated position. The two children burst into his room unannounced and plopped down right next to him on the bed. They sandwiched Ephram playfully and tried to squish him with a tight hug from both sides. Ephram retaliated by tickling them until they couldn't take it anymore.

Delia and Sam kept Ephram occupied for the rest of the afternoon. They were rowdy and made a lot of noise. Delia was the ringleader, but only because she was bursting with such joy that she couldn't contain herself. Andy did not come up to see what was going on. Instead, he heard the laughter from down the stairs and decided to leave them alone. They were fine and it seems like they were happy in each other's company.

After a long play, Ephram decided to take a shower. Of course, he couldn't do it without the help of his father. The whole process was quite involved and took an entire hour. Nina offered to help but Ephram insisted that he didn't need it. In reality, he was just embarrassed that she might catch him butt-naked. Since Nina was already a mother, she didn't see bathing children as a problem. In her mind, she considered Ephram and Delia like her own a long time ago. But Ephram was a teenager and things like this did matter to him. He wouldn't even unclothe in front of his biological mother.

However, Nina stayed and helped prepare dinner.

There was no time to properly shop for groceries at the supermarket so they had to work with whatever they got on hand. Dinner was a simple three cheese lasagna made from scratch. Luckily, Andy had all the ingredients needed to prepare that dish. Nina found some old, but not expired rolls and advised Andy that it could be turned into garlic bread. It would not go to waste. She then found a couple of small loose potatoes that Andy had forgotten about and since it was not enough to make mashed potatoes for five people, she remembered an old recipe her mother taught her for fried potato pancakes. Andy made fun of Nina's resourcefulness as she looked into his pantry for materials she could work with. He laughed and called her "MacGyver" - in the sense that she was able to make something out of practically nothing.

They used up all the cheeses, pasta, and tomato sauce they could find. The end product was two square casserole dishes filled with piping hot lasagna. They anticipated Ephram to be very hungry since he barely ate anything for lunch. Quite on the contrary, he was eating like a mouse again. His appetite has just not been restored yet and it was difficult to cram all that food into his stomach without feeling nauseous. He didn't want to be impolite towards Nina so he tried his best to finish his portion. It seemed like Delia was eating more than he was.

Shortly after dinner, Nina cleared the table and stocked the leftovers while Andy washed the dishes at the sink. Delia and Sam had excused themselves a while ago and were currently in the living room arguing loudly about which DVD to play first. Ephram, however, was still sitting at the dining room table attentively watching his father and Nina split the chores. It was oddly cooperative. They almost seemed to enjoy working together. There was very little conversation between the two of them that was within earshot. They often gave each other a humorous look that sent them into giggles. Ephram knew flirtation when he saw it. But could this be true? Or was his mind making him see things he wanted to see? He needed more evidence.

He finished the last of his iced tea and brought the glass to the sink without the help of his crutches. He was limping terribly. Andy was surprised and concerned at Ephram's boldness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Andy said sternly.

"Helping out." Ephram said as he placed the glass in the sink.

"Do you want to end up in the hospital again?" Andy scolded.

"No." Ephram replied innocently.

"Then I suggest you get off that leg before you fall and hurt yourself." Andy instructed.

"My leg feels fine." The boy said.

"Ephram, that wasn't just a pulled leg muscle. Need I remind you that you suffered a shattered knee cap? It's a big deal. Now, if you want it to get better, I suggest you sit down." Andy said firmly.

"Geez, all I did was bring my glass over. When I don't help, I get yelled at. When I do help, I still get yelled at." Ephram was trying to strike sympathy on Nina. "I know I have some screws in my knee but it ain't all that bad."

"You know there are only two exemptions from helping out. Number one is if you're sick and number two is when you're recovering from an injury - and you fall into this category right now. Besides, Nina and I have got it covered here. Why don't you go see what the two rascals are up to?" Andy suggested. He was getting a little soft when his eyes drifted to the thick knee brace that was protecting the boy's left knee.

"I was only trying to help." Ephram shrugged. He was leaning against the counter. "Besides, I'd rather like to see what you two are up to." He hinted suspiciously. Andy and Nina gave each other a puzzled look.

"Ephram dear boy, you speak in riddles." Andy said nonchalantly as he turned his attention to the remaining utensils in the sink that had to be rinsed.

"Honeybee, this is your first day out of the hospital. You gotta give yourself a break. And what your dad is trying to say," Nina gave Andy a let-me-handle-this look. " – is that you're still weak and you shouldn't be on your feet so much. When you get better, then you can help. If you need something, just ask. Ok?" She offered sweetly.

"OK." Ephram grinned at Nina. "I just wanted to do something."

"There IS something you can do. Why don't you play the peacemaker and see if you can resolve their dispute." Nina nodded to the heated argument between Delia and Sam in the living room. "You would be doing us a big favor because we're getting headaches from all that squabbling. How's that sound?"

Ephram smiled again.

"Good. I'll microwave some popcorn after we're done here and watch those movies. I'm sure that'll give you ample time to settle on which movie to play first." She laughed.

"Ok, I insist you use these." Andy said as he presented Ephram with the crutches. He handed them to Ephram and watched Ephram stick the handles under his armpits. Andy's harsh tone suddenly changed to one of pure gentleness. "Next time Izzy, please don't try to walk without the crutches, ok? They are needed for a reason."

"OK, dad." Ephram replied respectfully and slowly tottered to the living room. He tried not to show difficulty in walking too much because he could feel the weight of their eyes on his back as he made his way to the sofa. It was definitely easier to walk in barefoot.

Ephram made his way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Andy and Nina observed the boy talking to the younger children for a few moments before going back to the last of the cleaning.

The winner was "Garfield: The Movie." It was Sam's choice. Delia's choice was obviously "Madagascar." Ephram persuaded Delia that since Sam was a guest in their house, he should have the first choice in what movie to play first. There was no favoritism involved – just a show of courtesy and politeness. Delia thought about it and reluctantly agreed. Ephram's reasoning impressed both Andy and Nina. They were amazed at how mature Ephram's mind worked sometimes.

Nina popped two large tubs of microwavable popcorn and brought it out to join the rest of the gang in the living room. They had already dimmed the lights and started the first DVD. Delia and Sam were sitting intently on the floor a few feet away from the television. Sitting in Indian style, they looked like a couple of kids gathering around the teacher for story telling time. Andy and Ephram sat on the sofa.

The hot buttery smell of popcorn turned the children's heads as Nina came into the room. She placed one bowl in front of Delia and Sam for them to share and took the other bowl to the sofa where Andy and Ephram were seated. She took a seat next to Ephram and placed the bowl of popcorn on his lap. Since he sat in the middle, the popcorn would be within arm's reach among the three of them.

Somewhere between the first half of the movie and the devoured popcorn, Ephram had taken the liberty of falling asleep. The smooth flickering lights from the television and soft murmur of dialog in the darkened room made it easy to get comfortable and relaxed. He sat low with the back of his head leaning against the sofa. Andy and Nina was so caught up in the delightful giggles of the younger children as they watched the movie that they didn't notice Ephram had nodded off until much later. At which point, Andy spread his jacket over the boy to use as a blanket.

It was relatively early in the evening for a boy of Ephram's age but he was already fatigued from the day's activities. His body was exhausted and he had to recharge his energy. Sleep was what he needed. Andy and Nina let the boy sleep until the movie was over.

Right after the credits started rolling, Delia and Sam squealed in contentment showing that they enjoyed the movie. They wanted to go directly into the next movie but Andy did not allow it. It was getting late and it was time for Delia to head off to bed.

The movie was over and movement in the living room stirred. Andy searched in vain for the buttons on the remote to turn the DVD player off. There were always so many buttons and functions on the DVD remote that he usually forgot where the "stop" button was located. Ephram was probably the only one who could operate the thing with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. Kids were so "high-tech" and computer-savvy these days that Andy found it rather amusing at how much he could learn from his kids. People lived in a digital world and it was vital to keep up and stay on top of the game. The ways of his generation was already being considered "old world". But Andy was glad to have such intelligent and gifted children.

He told Delia to switch on the lights so that he could see what he was doing. And of course, Delia had to challenge Sam to a race at who could reach the light switch first. They pounced noisily for the end of the hall.

Nina gazed tenderly at Ephram, who was sleeping soundly nestled in the space on the sofa between her and Andy. Ephram suddenly let out a small grunt expressing a pain of some sort. This caught both Andy and Nina's attention right away.

"Are you alright?" Andy whispered at his son. "What is it? What's wrong?" His voice rang with concern. Ephram winced, mumbled something incoherently, and drifted back into sleep. Andy and Nina exchanged puzzled looks.

"Must've been a muscle cramp." Andy shrugged. "He's ok." He said after watching the boy for a few seconds.

Nina was the first to suspect something wrong. The moment she touched the boy's cheek, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Andy, is it just my imagination or does he have a bit of a temperature?" Nina said as she placed her palm firmly on the boy's cheek. Just then, the lights came on and Delia and Sam raced back into the living room.

Andy placed a hand on Ephram's forehead. "You're right. He does seem kind of warm." He replied. "Maybe it's from all the excitement of the day. He's had a long day. Looks like I'll have to carry him up to bed. I'll take care of him."

Andy found the switch to turn the DVD off. He instructed Delia to go upstairs, brush her teeth and get ready for bed. He would be there in a few minutes to tuck her in. She groaned and complained but in the end, she still had to obey. Thinking about brushing her teeth reminded Delia of her new toothbrush and she asked Sam excitedly if he would like to see her new Dora: The Explorer electric toothbrush and matching toothbrush stand. Sam, of course, loved the idea and the children dotted up the stairs.

"Do you want some help?" Nina offered as she watched Andy easily scoop a slumbering Ephram up into his arms.

"Nope, I think I got it." Andy answered. He took an extra precaution with Ephram's injured leg and was careful not to cause any discomfort.

"Gosh, he looks like a ragged doll." Nina commented.

"He sure feels like it. He's lost a lot of weight - at least 15 pounds I would say. Light as a feather. His leg brace is probably heavier than he is. I wish he would eat more." Andy said pitifully as he proceeded to carry the boy up the stairs.

"A growing boy his age should be eating a lot. But he eats like a mouse." Nina said as she followed Andy up the stairs.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I don't know what to do. He won't eat anything I give him no matter what I put in front of him. He always says he's got no appetite. Even when he was in the hospital, he's been this way." Andy sighed.

"We'll think of something. We gotta get him to eat." Nina said.

Ephram woke as Andy was approaching the top of the stairs.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He grumbled sleepily like as if his dad was rudely waking him up in the middle of the night on purpose.

"Getting you to bed." Andy said.

"I don't need to be carried. I can walk by myself." Ephram yawned tiredly.

"I know, but I don't have that kind of patience right now. It would be easier for me to just carry you." Andy replied.

Without another word, the boy went back into his warm and comfortable sleep. Andy smiled to himself at his son's dependence.

They made it to his room and Andy put Ephram down on the bed gently. Andy elevated Ephram's left leg with several cushions placed under the boy's left knee. It would help ease the pressure and increase circulation. A light cover was pulled up to about Ephram's torso. Andy ran his palm across Ephram's forehead again.

"He's still warm." Andy noted.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Nina asked worriedly.

"I'll let him sleep it off and check on him a little later. He seems awfully tired." Andy decided.

"Hope he'll be ok." Nina said as they left the room. "Poor thing." She added with sympathy.

Delia gave her "farewell-until-tomorrow" hugs to Nina and Sam. Nina returned the hug with a kiss. Delia made Nina promise to come by the next day because she knew the next day was Sunday and Sundays were important. It meant hot n' gooey home-baked chocolate chip cookies made from scratch. Sunday was the one day out of the week that Nina made her famous cookies and she often brought over a batch or two for her neighbor. Delia was very used to this treatment. The cookies were usually still warm and soft when Nina brought them over. Delia easily downed half a dozen cookies with two glasses of milk.

After Nina and Sam left, Andy tucked in Delia, read her a bedtime story, and gave her a goodnight kiss. The house was quiet and he, too, decided to turn in. With the kids asleep, this was his time to relax and catch up on some reading before going to sleep. He went to his bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. He then hopped into bed took up his reading glasses and a Newsweek magazine. The reading lamp on his nightstand was the only source of light.

Eventually, he nodded off and was abruptly awakened a few hours later by a tiny startle. When he woke, he realized his reading glasses had dropped to the tip of his nose, the lamp was on and his magazine was still opened on his lap. He took the reading glasses off and placed them neatly folded on the nightstand. He stretched his muscles and glanced over at the digital clock. It was only 2 am. It felt much later than that. He decided to check on Ephram.

As he shuffled down the hall towards Ephram's room, he heard a tiny noise. It sounded like it was coming from inside Ephram's room. Curiously, Andy turned the doorknob to the boy's room. The sound he heard was coughing. In the darkness of Ephram's room, Andy was able to see his son lying on his side in the bed with his back facing Andy. Ephram's small frame shook as he coughed continuously. Andy dotted to the bathroom and retrieved a glass of cool water to soothe the boy's dry cough. He stepped into the boy's room and closed the door behind him quietly.

Andy switched on the lamp by Ephram's nightstand. Upon shedding some light into the room, he noticed that somewhere during the course of the night, Ephram had managed to kick off all the cushions that were elevating his leg. They, along with half of his blanket, were all on the floor.

"Ephram." Andy called softly while touching the boy's shoulder. Ephram turned over and squinted at his father's direction. Still in his drowsy mid-sleep, he blinked. "Some water might help." Andy showed Ephram the glass of water.

Ephram sat up slowly. He let out a few more dry coughs. Andy put the glass to Ephram's lips. The boy took the glass and drank the water thirstily in large gulps. Andy watched the glass empty in a matter of seconds.

"Slow down there, Izzy." Andy advised. But by then, Ephram had already finished the water down to the last drop and let out a satisfied "Ahhh." His parched throat was remedied when he swallowed the cool water. It felt good and his thirst was quenched. Andy took the empty glass from Ephram's hand.

"Thanks dad." The boy mumbled and placed his frazzled head back on the pillow. He closed his tired eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. Andy re-fixed the blanket and replaced the cushions under Ephram's leg. For a moment, he looked at the boy's semi-pale face in the soft fluorescent glow of the lamp. Andy felt compelled to feel Ephram's forehead again.

It appeared to be a notch warmer. This made Andy full of concern. His son was sick and it was going to be another sleepless night. Ephram's eyes opened.

"What's the matter? Trouble getting back to sleep?" Andy whispered calmly. Ephram groaned and turned to lie on his stomach. He kicked off the cushions again in the process. Andy left the pillows on the floor this time. Ephram's face was turned towards his father. The boy dug his cheek into the pillow.

Andy sat on the edge of Ephram's bed and began to rub the boy's shoulders and upper back tenderly.

"Mom used to give me back rubs when I was sick. She used to rub my back until I went to sleep." Ephram said.

"I know." Andy replied. "Close your eyes and feel free to go to sleep if you are comfortable."

"Feels good." The boy muttered.

"Your muscles are so tense. Let's see if we can untie those knots." Andy said as he continued the stroking. "Does the light bother you?" He asked and without hearing a reply, he switched the light off.

"Dad, you don't have to do this. You're tired too. I don't want to keep you up. It must be really late and you should go to bed." Ephram said after a few seconds.

"Shhh." Andy hushed softly. "Don't worry about me, knucklehead. Just worry about yourself. Now, close your eyes and try to fall asleep."

Ephram obeyed without argument. After all, he was exhausted and achy all over. The light kneading really made a difference and sleep came quickly. When Andy was certain that his son had fallen asleep, he tucked him in and watched the boy for a while. The coughing stopped but a troublesome fever was brewing in Ephram's body. Andy knew he couldn't leave the boy by himself.

Andy went back to his room only to retrieve three things – his pillow, his blanket, and a sleeping bag from his closet. He went back to Ephram's room and set up a makeshift bed on the floor beside Ephram's bed and got ready for a long night. Andy repeatedly felt Ephram's forehead for updates on the boy's temperature. Since fever is usually treated as a comfort measure, drugs wouldn't help him get well any faster. However, it may help make him feel better.

An hour later, Andy brought a Motrin tablet and another glass of cool water for Ephram to take. The fever seemed to be a little too high for Andy's liking. He hated to wake Ephram up so shortly after he had drifted off into sleep. But he felt it was necessary. Andy woke Ephram up with a gentle nudge. Ephram responded stubbornly and allowed his father to stick the pill into his mouth. Andy handed him the glass of water and Ephram drank the water greedily without objection. Andy guessed his son would be very thirsty. The fever that burned in his body kept him dehydrated and the water was rather inviting. The boy then laid his head back down onto his pillow.

Andy's sleep came in naps throughout the rest of the night. He tended to his son until dawn. He was tired but it wasn't like he hadn't been through it before. There was a brief doubt in his mind about pushing for Ephram's release from the hospital so soon. There was the pressure from Ephram, who wanted to come home more than anything. Andy wanted to do the right thing and make Ephram happy. Perhaps Ephram should have remained at the hospital for a few more days - at least until he was in the clear for sure. Andy was so confident that he could take care of Ephram the rest of the way. Being a doctor gave Andy the extra edge to fix whatever ailments Ephram threw his way, but watching his son burn up with fever was pretty hard. He wondered if he should take his son back to the hospital the next day.

Ephram was greeted the next morning by his father's worried face as he awoke from a tough night's sleep. For a split second, he had forgotten where he was. He thought he was still lying in his hospital bed and his father had taken vigil beside his bed like usual. He wondered had the last day been all a dream. Then, he felt something damp on his forehead.

"What?" Ephram murmured in confusion as he lifted his head. The moist object slid off his face and landed on his chest. It was a wet cloth. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. He realized he was in his room and in his bed. It had not been a dream after all.

"No place like home?" Andy joked as the face that was etched with concern turned into one of relief. He took the wet cloth and put it on the night stand.

"What's going on?" Ephram wondered out loud as he glanced at the rolls of bedding by the foot of his bed. Wasn't it way too early to take out the down-filled blankets? The last he checked, it was still the end of June. Then, he looked at the floor beside his bed. He saw the sleeping bag and pillows. "You slept here? Why?" The boy asked his father.

"You mean you don't remember?" Andy questioned.

"Remember what?" Ephram asked curiously.

"You were very sick last night. You were running a nasty fever, and then you came down with the chills. You had me worried." Andy explained.

"I was?" The boy scratched his head. "Chills, huh? I guess that would explain the heavy blankets." He nodded to the comforter by his feet.

"You really don't remember anything?" Andy repeated.

"Well, I only remember drinking lots of water." Ephram answered candidly as he sat up in his bed.

"It was pretty bad last night. I was thinking about taking you back to the hospital today." Andy said.

"What? Why would you want to do that? I feel fine now." Ephram's pitchy voice was an octave higher. He did not want to go back to the hospital. "Dad, come on. I just got out. I was just getting used to being at home again and - and now you're gonna bring me back to that place? You're a doctor, right? So, if I'm sick, you can give me something to get rid of whatever it is. Can't you?" The boy pleaded excitedly.

"Ephram." Andy called.

"Really, dad. I may have been sick last night, but I'm fine now. I don't have a fever anymore. See, feel me." He rambled. Ephram grabbed his father by the wrist and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Actually, you're still a tad warm." Andy corrected.

"The point IS." Ephram interjected while ignoring his father's prognosis. "I don't feel sick right now. Besides, Nina's coming over. Oh my God, it's 10 o'clock already!" Ephram glanced at the digital clock on his desk. "She'll be here any second with those delicious cookies. And Delia's dentist appointment is at 1 pm. You know how Dr. Hodges' office is always so packed on the weekends that you have to get there early even if you have an appointment. His secretary is such a witch, she'll give your appointment to someone else if you're one second late. You know she's been known to do that. There are just too many things to do today. And what about my hair cut? We don't have time to stop at the hospital." The boy protested.

"Ephram, your mouth is going a hundred miles an hour." Andy said calmly. "You made your point, ok? You definitely seem better."

"I am better. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Ephram swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Well, at least you won't be by yourself while I take Delia to the dentist." Andy said.

"Of course not. Nina and Sam will be here and I'll be fine. I swear."

"You seem to swear a lot these days."

"Sorry dad, but you know what I mean." Ephram rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, seeing that you are so feisty and alive right now, I'll rethink bringing you to the hospital."

Ephram got up on both feet without the help of his crutches. He started limping towards the door when Andy stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Andy said as he stood in Ephram's way with arms crossed and foot tapping on the plush carpet. He towered over the boy.

"Oh yea - the crutches." The boy said sheepishly. Ephram hated the crutches and often tried to absentmindedly lose them any chance he got. But his efforts were all in vain because Andy was always there to remind him. Whenever Ephram used the crutches, he felt like a cripple and that did a number on his ego. Of course, he denied being a cripple. He liked to think that his leg was just slow at healing. Nobody convinced him otherwise.

Andy handed Ephram the two crutches. After watching Ephram inch his way out of the room, Andy began tidying up. He made Ephram's bed and folded all the blankets into need squares. He rolled up the sleeping bag and brought his items back to his room.

Delia was already in the living room engulfed in watching some children's show on Nickelodeon. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast to hold her out until Nina's cookies arrived. Delia understood that her father had to spend a lot of time taking care of Ephram because of his "bad" leg. She was a very independent and smart girl. In fact, she knew how to work the microwave so starving would be out of the question.

By the time Ephram made it down the stairs with Andy's help, Nina and Sam, and the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies had already arrived. The hot smell of melted cocoa floated through the house and Ephram could smell its decadent aroma from the base of the stairs. Delia had begun devouring her second cookie when Ephram and Andy entered the kitchen. They were all seated around the kitchen table. Nina and Delia giggled about something funny - they called it "girl talk" it was something that Delia insisted that guys wouldn't understand. And Sam was very occupied with the multi-colored marshmallows in a bowl of Lucky Charms that Nina had poured for him.

Nina easily whipped up two batches of cookies for the Brown's. Ephram joined the group and devoured three cookies before calling it quits. On any given day, he would've been able to eat at least a dozen cookies but right then he couldn't bring himself to eating more than three. There was a weird queasy feeling in his stomach.

Nina was not offended by Ephram's withdrawal from food she cooked. She was trying to think up other ways to fatten Ephram up. She had to get into the mind of a teenager and think of the types of foods they considered appetizing. Nina was often good at such things. She had lunch all mapped out already. It was just going to be her, Ephram and Sam, so cooking should be a breeze.

Andy and Delia left the house at noon. They were going to grab some lunch after the dentist appointment and do some grocery shopping at the supermarket before coming back.

Ephram spend the rest of the morning playing several rounds of Mario Baseball with Sam before lunch was served.

It was beef ravioli out of a can and fresh Italian bread. Nina figured kids liked this stuff. It may not be nutritious but it was way more appetizing and less time-consuming than preparing a meal from scratch. The main goal at the moment was to get Ephram to eat and maybe if he saw something more "junky" rather than that "good for you" stuff, he might actually eat more. It would be a start. On the contrary, Ephram was not all that hungry but under a watchful eye, he felt compelled to eat his fill. Nina had given him a very generous amount and it was more than he could handle. But nonetheless, he ate as much as he could. Seeing this, Nina was quite content with her accomplishment. But the events following this achievement was hardly something Nina bargained for.

About half an hour after he finished lunch, Ephram realized that he shouldn't have eaten all that ravioli. His stomach had a hard time digesting the food that was forced into it. He sat at the dining room table as Nina cleaned the dirty dishes in the sink. The nauseous feeling never passed and the sick feeling in his stomach grew from bad to worse within a matter of seconds. Sam was seated across from him, making fork lines in his dish with some extra tomato sauce that had been leftover from his ravioli. Ephram wondered if he should say something to Nina about how he felt.

By the time he figured that out, it was too late. His stomach knotted and he tasted sour bile in his mouth. He suddenly needed to vomit. Ephram got up to head for the first floor bathroom, which was just around the corner from the kitchen. His clumsy movements made a lot of noise as he lunged for the bathroom. The foot of the chairs scuffed against the lacquered wood panels of the floor and Ephram's dragging footsteps caught Nina and Sam's attention. Nina was confused by Ephram's sudden spring into action. She called his name in concern and followed him as he scrambled for the toilet.

He wasn't quick enough. His bad leg buckled and he topped over on the bath rug. It was lucky that his head missed hitting the toilet or there would've been a serious injury. Being just a few inches away from the toilet, Ephram tried to get to the toilet. But it was too late. Ephram threw up. Without any warning, the slushy food went up his throat and came out of his mouth in one big soupy mess. He soiled the front of his shirt but he was still able to pull himself up to a seated position and vomit the rest of his half-digested food into the toilet. With his trembling arms clutching to the cold rim of the toilet bowl, he let it all out. He occasionally choked on a chunk of ravioli that was caught in his throat.

By then, Nina had rushed into the bathroom and knelt down next to the sick boy. She had never expected anything like this to happen. Ephram seemed to be fine one minute and the next minute he was sick as a dog.

After Ephram finished coughing up his lunch, he lifted his head from the center of the toilet. He smelled the bleach from the recently scrubbed bowl. With arms still clinging to the rim, he gazed pitifully at Nina.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Nina said in concern as she stroked the boy's back. This was probably as good a time as any to tell Nina how he felt.

"I don't feel so good." The boy's face turned to an ashy shade of gray. He could still taste the bitterness in his mouth.

"No kidding." Nina's brows furrowed in deep concern. Ephram was humiliated. Not only had he puked on himself, he was sitting in the middle of the bathroom hugging a toilet bowl filled with his chunky brownish-orange vomit. The worst part was that Nina had to see all of this. However, she did not seem bothered or annoyed by his current position. In fact, she seemed more worried than anything else.

"I'm sorry, Nina." The boy apologized and turned to face the slimy mess floating in the toilet in front of him. He was ashamed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby." Nina lulled as she flushed the mess away.

"It's just that I was in a bad way last night." Ephram watched the water swirl around and around until it disappeared down the hole.

"Bad way? What are you talking about?" Nina pressed.

"I was really sick last night. Dad said I had a bad fever and chills." Ephram explained with a flustered face.

"Oh dear! I had no idea. Nobody told me you were sick. I wouldn't have made you ravioli if I had known. All that grease and thick sauce...it must've been hard on your stomach! Why did you force yourself to eat it?" Nina was flabbergasted.

"I-I didn't want to hurt your feelings because you spent time to cook it for me." The boy confessed.

"No, no, no. Honeybee, you shouldn't think that way. If you're sick or had been sick, you should tell me." Nina shook her head in disapproval. "Let's see." She ran her delicate hand over Ephram's face and forehead to test for fever. "Tsk, tsk." There was doubt in her voice. "How's your stomach? Do you still feel sick or do you think you're done throwing up?"

"I think I feel better now that it's out of my system. But I feel kinda weak." He said honestly. Nina smiled.

"OK, come on - let's get you cleaned up. Sam, sweetie, can you please go to the kitchen and bring mommy a bunch of paper towels?" She instructed to her son, who had been standing by the doorway all this time. He watched the episode unfold before him.

"I can't get up." Ephram said. The plastic knee brace that was secured around his left knee was heavier then hell. It was hard enough to walk around without dragging his left leg but to get up from a seated position on the floor, well, that was just not possible no matter how hard he tried.

"That's ok. I'll help you." Nina said as she wiped the vomit off of Ephram's shirt with some toilet paper. Sam came back with a wad of paper towels in each fist and handed it to his mother without saying a word.

"Thanks sweetheart." Nina took a few of the towels and wet them with water in the sink. She then proceeded to wipe Ephram's face and shirt.

"Is Ephram ok?" Sam asked his mother after surveying the situation carefully.

"I'm fine." Ephram spoke for himself.

"He's a little sick, but we can fix that." Nina replied to Sam with a wink.

"Oh good." Sam sighed like as if his favorite toy had broken and someone was able to fix it.

"We are going to have to change this shirt or that stain will never come off." Nina said as she tried to scrub an orangy spot on Ephram's chest. It was a shame because the shirt he was wearing was one of his favorite shirts. It was one of those cotton tops with a faux layered look so it gave the appearance that he was wearing a short sleeve over a long sleeve but in actuality, he was only wearing one shirt. The main color of the shirt was heather gray and the faux long sleeves were white.

Nina did the best she could to get the stain out with water and paper towels.

"Ok, now I'm gonna help you up. You might want to rinse your mouth in the sink." She carefully hoisted Ephram up from under the armpits until he gained his footing. Then she helped him over to the bathroom sink and gave him a cup to rinse his mouth with.

While he was doing that, Nina went into the dining room and retrieved the crutches that were leaning innocently against the wall. She came back and helped the boy into the living room and sat him down on the sofa.

"Where do you keep your fresh shirts?" Nina asked.

"Second dresser drawer from the top. They're all clean." Ephram said. Nina dotted up the stairs and came back with a new shirt.

Nina was in for a ghastly surprise when Ephram took off his soiled shirt. The vision before her was close to unbearable. The boy's torso was covered in scars from multiple surgeries and old burn marks as well as blemishes from healed bruises. He was so deathly frail and skinny that she could easily count his rib bones. Nina did not want to stare but her eyes couldn't help but wander. The boy kind of resembled one of those starving children living in a third world country infested with disease and famine.

Ephram sat there with his long toothpick arms crossing his bare chest embarrassed to show his flaws. The baggy t-shirts and jeans that he always wore disguised his scrawny figure very well. Nina knew he had lost some weight from relying so heavily on the IV drip during his stay at the hospital but she never imagined it to be this bad. Ephram really needed help. The boy needed to eat and put some nourishment into his body. He could definitely use some fat. Nina was appalled at why she hadn't noticed all this before.

Ephram's big, longing greenish-gray eyes looked pitifully up at Nina. At that point, Nina felt so incredibly sorry for Ephram that she either wanted to take him into her arms or burst into tears. But she couldn't do that. Although her lips trembled, she had to remain strong and bite back the emotions.

The boy caught a glimpse of Nina's disappointed face when she handed him the fresh shirt. The image of Ephram's disfigurement was seriously implanted into her mind. It haunted her even when she closed her eyes. She quickly gathered the soiled shirt and brought it to the laundry room to soak without saying a word.

Seeing Nina's behavior made it obvious to Ephram that something had upset her. It wasn't like Nina to clam up like that. She always had something motherly to say to him. As he sat in the living room sofa watching non-attentively at a ridiculous episode of Teletubbies with Sam, he played the events of the last half hour over a few times and came to the conclusion that maybe Nina was mad at him. Ephram was suddenly worried that Nina was growing weary of caring for him. He wanted to make things right.

He got up using both crutches and hobbled towards the sound of the running water in the laundry room. Sam looked up briefly but the Teletubbies distracted him and he soon became oblivious to what Ephram was doing.

The laundry room was a good hideout. It was the first door on the right when entering from the backdoor. The room was located away from the rest of the house at the end of the hall. A washer, dryer, and a sink were the only appliances that took up the room. There were shelves holding detergents, soaps, toilet paper, and other products. Nina rubbed some liquid Tide onto the stain on Ephram's shirt and soaked it in water. She watched the shirt submerge into the tub of cold water. She was glad to have a private moment in that room because this way, no one can see her crying. The tears flowed from her eyes. He stood there with eyes closed while pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index fingers. She listened to the power of the running water and let the tears come forth without making a sound.

Nina's back was facing the door. Absorbed in her emotions, she failed to hear Ephram's small footsteps approaching. Ephram watched Nina from the back. All it took was a couple seconds to realize that Nina was crying. He heard a sniffle escape from her lips. Even her sniffles sounded delicate and ladylike. He decided to leave her alone because he wouldn't know what to say even if he got the courage to interrupt. Ephram felt terrible for upsetting someone as wonderful and perfect as Nina. He hobbled back to the living room and sat down.

It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time Nina came out of the laundry room. She walked passed the living room and in a stern voice, she instructed Sam to stay put, Ephram to lie down, and announced that she had to retrieve something from her house that would make Ephram feel better.

Nina came back in a flash with a small packet in her hand. Ephram couldn't tell what it was. He took to her instructions obediently and stretched out on one end of the sofa. Even as Nina returned, she seemed rather reticent and withdrawn. She headed towards the kitchen and it appeared that she was preparing to boil water.

Ephram tried to figure out what he had done to make Nina become so distant. What if Nina really didn't want to take care of him anymore? What if this was the final straw that broke the camel's back? What if Nina didn't love him anymore? He wanted to deny it. Nina was his mother-figure and without her, his life would be chaos. She was the one who kept his feet on the ground. She was the one who tamed him when he was on the verge of snapping. She was the one who knew how to communicate with him. She spoke his "language". To suddenly lose all that, meant his frame of mind would be jeopardized. It was just too big a risk to take.

Suddenly, the evil swirl of darkness swarmed around him and he felt small and insignificant. His mind got lost in the cloud of shadows and a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in months started to surface again. The boy closed his eyes.

It was the desperateness. He thought he had forgotten this feeling along time ago. He figured since he had Nina there to guide him, he was saved and life wasn't so bad. Ephram couldn't digest the possibility that Nina would disappear from his life too. Aside from his biological mother, she was the only woman who came close to understanding who he was as a person. To lose that feeling again was unthinkable. The darkness swirled in his brain. He breathed in despair, tasted anger and swallowed pain. The eerie desire of wanting some pills washed over him. It was an evil thought that even Ephram felt embarrassed to bring forth again. But it wasn't so much as the consequence that the pills brought. Suicide was a far stretch. It was the numbness that he wanted - to not feel the hurt and inner turmoil that digging up old bones caused.

A foreign smell brought him back from the darkness. It was a pungent scent that he had never smelt before. His eyes shot open.

"What's that smell?" He questioned Sam, who was busy stacking up Delia's old Lego blocks on the floor and watching TV simultaneously.

"Oh, that." Sam said nonchalantly as if it was a normal-everyday-smell. "It's battery acid. Mom's gonna make you drink it because you're sick." The young boy shrugged indifferently.

"Battery acid?" Ephram was suddenly attentive as well as curious. "What battery acid?" His voice raised a level. He sat up.

"It's medicine that Mom makes whenever somebody is sick. It tastes real bad - like you're drinking battery acid, not that I've ever tasted battery acid but it sure feels like it when it's going down your throat. It feels like tar and it has this weird flavor that totally grosses me out. I think its gasoline. One time, mom forced it down me when I told her I wasn't going to drink it. She held my nose anyway and poured down my throat. I had a horrible taste on my tongue for a week." Sam was just starting to warm up with his little descriptions about the concoction that his mother was brewing in the kitchen when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sam - stop filling his head with those exaggerations. I'm warning you, young man. Or I'm gonna make you drink it too." Nina's voice thundered from the kitchen.

Sam quickly shut his mouth and said nothing more. Ephram became apprehensive. He watched Nina pour the hot brownish liquid into a mug. She left the mug on the counter to cool as she washed and tidied up. There was no escape from the battery acid. Nina was going to make him drink it one way or another. She was not the type that would go down without a fight. And in the end, she would win. Ephram was scared.

Nina finally made her way back to the living room with the mug. She sat down softly next to Ephram on the sofa and put forth the mug gesturing Ephram to take it.

"Drink this. It'll help with the nausea." Nina's voice was gentle. She would never do anything to harm him.

"W-what is it?" Ephram tried to sound interested. He reluctantly accepted the mug with both hands.

"It's olive herbal tea. It's been known to help tremendously with stomach problems and indigestion. When you're sick, you need to cleanse your insides of the germs and bacteria. This will help." Nina said.

"I'm not sick anymore. In fact, I'm feeling much better right now." Ephram made his excuse.

"Don't try and fool me Ephram. You even said yourself that you've been very sick last night. Chances are, you're still under the weather today. You need to drink this. Come on, would I ever lie to you?" Nina coaxed. "It's not really that bad. Don't listen to what Sam said. It's just tea." She sighed thoughtfully. There was nothing but kindness in her beautiful blue eyes.

Ephram moved the rim of the mug to his nose and took a sniff. He made a disgruntled face at the beverage.

"It smells funny." The boy said in hesitation. By then, Sam was already watching Ephram assiduously to see what his reaction would be when he drank it.

"Don't be a baby. Just drink it. Go on, bottoms up." Nina said. "It's for your own good."

Nina was getting impatient with the boy's stalling. Ephram figured now was not the time to get on Nina's bad side. He had already made her upset once. If he kept it up, any tiny ray of hope that he had for her sticking around would be gone. If he did something to spite her again, maybe she would get angry at him and disappear from his life permanently. He would do anything to keep her in his life – even if it meant drinking battery acid.

Ephram put the mug to his lips and took a reluctant sip of the warm unpleasant liquid. He withdrew from it almost instantly.

"It's bitter!" Ephram exclaimed and made an exaggerated frown.

"It's supposed to be bitter." Nina replied. "If it'll help, you can hold your nose when you swallow. You don't taste it as much when you do it that way." She advised.

Ephram decided he was going to be brave and do as he'd been told. If he was going to vomit everything back out, well, he'll just have to take his chances. Nothing was worth as much as Nina did to him. If she wanted him to drink the battery acid, he'll do it – whatever it takes to win her back into his life.

The boy sucked in a breath and courageously guzzled the olive herbal tea down in big loud gulps. He emptied the mug in a matter of seconds. Finally coming up for air, he winced at the harsh bitter aftertaste. He took it like a man and tried not to show his irritation and disgust too much. Sam's mouth dropped open at Ephram's bravery.

"Good boy." Nina cheered merrily as she took the empty mug from Ephram. "See Sam, it's not so bad. Even Ephram's drinking it."

"Hmm, it definitely has some bite to it." Ephram observed like as if he'd just sampled some fancy wine. He was trying to impress Nina and be smug at the same time. If he had to drink this concoction every time he was sick, then he'll make sure never to get sick again. He was glad that's over. "But not all that horrible." He added with a cocky grin.

"Really? Would you like another mug of it then? I can just go in the kitchen and make another cup." Nina offered in response to Ephram's boldness.

"NO! That's quite alright." Ephram fretted. This caused Nina to laugh. For a second, Ephram felt that tender motherly feeling from Nina return and this made his heart glow with warmth. He had to make it up to her somehow.

She then instructed him to lie down and rest. Ephram did so without argument. He stretched out on the sofa. The bitter taste from the olive tea was still lingering on his tongue. He tried continually swallowing his spit to get rid of the taste.

He watched Nina walk back into the kitchen and eyes her as she washed the mug and did a few other minor chores to help out the Brown household. Ephram loved Nina so much. He never thought it was possible to love someone other than his real mother. He wondered if this was natural. Maybe it was because he was a needy child or maybe she just happened to be at the right place at the right time. She had been a true help to the Ephram from the start and she deserved so much more.

Ephram couldn't help but feel guilty sometimes for wanting to keep her to himself. He had to admit that he was just as selfish as the next kid who came to wanting motherly attention. Nina made up for whatever he was lacking in life. After his mother's death, he denied needing anyone's love or compassion. He made himself solid, impenetrable and cold as stone yet his heart was fragile as glass. The truth was that he needed someone to care about him and love him. Whatever it was that he so desperately needed, he found it in Nina.

Nina had an endless amount of energy. She seemed to enjoy taking care of people – especially the Brown's. Ephram couldn't understand why she had this favoritism towards his family in particular. There were at least half a dozen single parent families in their neighborhood. Clearly, she could've tucked any one of them under her wing. Why did she choose the Brown's? Ephram always wondered about that. What was so special about his family that kept Nina so interested?

All the thoughts and thinking about ways to repay Nina for taking such great care of him made him drowsy. He didn't mean to doze off. All he did was close his eyes for a second. He didn't know exactly how long he'd been asleep but when he woke, he saw Nina sitting in the easy chair flipping through last month's copy of Newsweek magazine. The television was turned off. He saw Sam fast asleep on the sofa adjacent to him with a jacket covering his tiny shoulders. Ephram noticed that he, too, had jacket covering his shoulders when he sat up. Nina must've put it there. God bless her soul.

"You've only been asleep for half an hour." Nina said as if she read his mind. "You can continue if you're still tired."

"I'm not tired anymore." Ephram rubbed his eyes.

"How do you feel?" She put the magazine down.

"Better." Ephram replied.

"See, the olive herbal tea worked." Nina smiled.

"I guess it did." Ephram confirmed.

There was a small awkward pause in conversation. Ephram kept thinking about how an apology was necessarily somewhere. It just broke his heart to see Nina crying. And if he was the center of her sadness, he had to set things right.

"Nina?" Ephram finally said.

"Yep?" Nina said. Ephram could feel her eyes looking at him. He concentrated on his knee brace.

"I'm – I'm sorry I made you upset." The boy apologized deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Nina said in confusion.

"I-I didn't mean to throw up. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry I got sick." He rambled. Not being able to look Nina straight in the eye, he found the spot on his knee brace even more interesting.

"Honeybee –" Nina got up and sat next to Ephram on the sofa. "It's not your fault you got sick. What are you apologizing for?" She gasped.

"It was because of me. I'm the one that made you cry. I saw you – in – in the laundry room." He mumbled.

"What?" Her eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I'll understand it if you think I'm a big hassle and all the problems that I have is making you frustrated. I know you're not obligated to take care of me and you've already done so much. I want to be able to take care of myself – I really do – so you don't always have to but – but it's kinda impossible ever since this happened –" Ephram's voice trailed off.

"Oh dear! Why on earth would I be upset with you!" Nina's voice cracked. "You haven't done anything wrong."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You were crying. I made you upset. You had to clean up my mess." He said still staring at his knee brace.

"Oh no, no. I can never be upset with you!" Nina exclaimed as she eyed him. "Did you think I was tired of doing stuff for you?" She asked after a brief pause.

Ephram nodded bashfully. "I thought – I thought you don't –" He paused for a second.

"-you don't love me anymore." He breathed in a near whisper. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortably hot under the collar. He could feel the tips of his ears growing redder and redder at the embarrassment. "You must think I'm a nuisance."

"Honeybee, you are silly – you know that?" Nina gave a hearty laugh. "I don't know how you can be so unfair to yourself! Sweetie, we all have a choice in life. My choice is to take care of the Browns the best I can because you are my friends and friends care about each other and help each other out. Nobody forced me into this position. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like taking care of you. You shouldn't doubt yourself like that. I love you and Delia. You know that." She gave Ephram a squeeze across the shoulders.

"Then why were you crying?" Ephram looked up.

There was really no escape from what Ephram had seen so Nina decided to be frank with him.

"I was scared, so I freaked out." Nina said then paused. She wondered if she should be telling him the truth at all.

"Scared? About what?" Ephram pressed. His big longing eyes shined. It made Nina's heart soft.

"About you, I guess."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, when you took off your shirt, I realized how thin you were. It's really frightening."

"Oh." Ephram's voice sounded surprised yet confused. "I-I can't help it - the repulsive way I look. I'm not too proud of it either." He added partly in defense and partly in explanation. He stared at his feet.

"Ephram, I didn't mean it that way. I felt sorry for you is all. I just wish I can do something to get you to eat more and fill out that body of yours. By all means, you do not repulse me." Nina said. "I know you've been sick and not your best the last few months. And maybe that has something to do with your loss of appetite. It's not your fault but it just chokes me up when I see you like this. I want all my kids to be healthy."

The warm and tender feeling glowed in Ephram's heart again and his paranoia vanished. Nina considered him "one of her kids." She worried about him, which meant she still cared for him. Ephram turned his eyes up to look at Nina's face.

"My problem is - when I see food, my mouth's hungry, but my stomach isn't." Ephram said. "Dad says it's because I haven eaten solid food in such a long time that my stomach got weak and when I put food into it, it has a hard time processing it quickly."

"Well, he's right. You've been on the IV a pretty long time. Then it was the apple sauce and cream of mushroom and cream of corn diet for a while." She chuckled. "We seriously need a strategy."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Hmmm, let's see. I think it's all about portion. If we start you off with a smaller portion of food at each meal maybe we can build on that and soon, you'll be back to your normal feeding habits." Nina said. "It'll be kinda like exercise for your stomach." She made Ephram laugh.

"It sounds like a good plan. I'll give it a shot." The boy said.

"Let's see, maybe we should cut down on the oily stuff and start with something much lighter." Nina was thinking out loud. She was getting excited because she had just created another little project to tackle. "It would have to be something that won't make you feel greasy but filling enough for you so you won't go hungry in the middle of the night." Her voice became more animated as she spoke. "The ravioli lunch was a bad idea. I do apologize about that. Had I only known you were so sick last night, I would not have gone with that choice."

"Don't blame yourself." Ephram managed to pipe in.

"This means, I must have a talk with your father. I would have to make dinner for you guys every night until you show signs of improvement." Nina spoke eagerly at her latest goal.

"Hey, I don't mind. Microwaving left-over pizza and Chinese take-out is dad's way of saying he cooked." Ephram rolled his eyes dramatically.

"That's not good." She shook her head. "You all can use some nutritious food on a daily basis - at least a dinner. Yes - I will work out something with your father. Now, what should we do about your dinner tonight? I'm thinking chicken broth - "

Ephram frowned immediately. If anything, he would've thought it would be more complicated than opening a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup, where the noodles were nonexistent.

"Ah - you didn't let me finish." Nina caught Ephram's disappointed expression. "Chicken broth with rice made from scratch with actual chicken meat and veggies." Nina continued.

Ephram's face lightened up upon hearing this.

"And for the rest of us, I'll just roast a chicken with carrots and potatoes. Easy. But I'll have to call your father later and tell him to bring home two chickens from the supermarket. How does that sound?"

It sounded like as if Nina was already a part of their family. "Bring home the chicken." Ephram's mind repeated those words over and over. He liked the sound of Nina calling their place "home." In so many ways, Nina was already like a mother to him and Delia.

"Mmm. I think I'm hungry already." Ephram chortled. Nina gave him a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. Ephram accepted her affection. He felt special and sheltered in her arms.

There was a small gap of conversation for a brief moment. They watched Sam stir in his sleep on the adjacent sofa. Ephram turned his attention to his knee brace. He stared at it long enough for Nina to take notice.

"So, tomorrow's your first day at physical therapy?" Nina said.

Ephram nodded.

"You nervous?" Nina tried to make conversation.

"Not really." He lied. But obviously Nina saw right through him.

"You'll be fine. The people there are really nice and patient." Nina said. "On the bright side, by the end of next week, you'll be able to walk much better."

"What-what do they do to you when you go there?" He asked apprehensively.

"Therapy is like exercise for people who have sustained some sort of injury. In your case, they'll help you through a bunch of leg strengthening exercises. It's to help you get your leg working properly again."

"Are they – are they gonna hurt me?"

"Heaven's no!" Nina said. "What makes you say that? They won't hurt you. They're there to help. Besides, I would never let anyone harm you. Look, I know you're a little tense about this whole therapy thing but really, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. The people at the rehab are very skilled and they know what to start you off on. Besides, your father will be right there for moral support."

"I wish you would be there too."

"Me too but unfortunately, I need to show up at work at least three times a week. Marissa is out sick and Dolores is on maternity leave next week. Then there's the new girl – um – Francine was her name - that has to be trained. Momma Joy's is understaffed as it is. It's just me, Cooper and Abby holding down the fort now. All of them have been very supportive during for the last few weeks while you were in the hospital. I was able to get away and be with you. Hope you'll understand."

"I understand, I guess." Ephram said grimly. "You have to pay the bills. I get it."

(If we lived under the same roof and ate out of the same pot, you wouldn't have to pay the bills. Dad never had problem paying bills.) Ephram thought selfishly.

"But, I'll drop by your therapy session on Wednesday and see how you're doing." Nina said cheerfully.

"Next Saturday is the fourth of July. You and Sam are coming over for our cookout, right? We were going to go to the festival in the park then to the lake after to see the fireworks. You can't miss it!" Ephram was suddenly scared that Nina might not come.

"Of course we'll be here. We wouldn't miss your barbeque for the world." She smiled. "In fact, we've been looking forward to it ever since your father invited us."

"My dad may be a very bad cook, but one thing's for sure; he makes the best ribs I've ever tasted in my life. He says the secret is in the sauce. It's like sweet and tart and a bit spicy all at the same time. He makes it himself. I don't know what he puts in it but it sure tastes delicious." The boy revealed.

"Is that so?" Nina sounded utterly shocked.

"Yea. When you taste his ribs, you'll say the same thing."

"Ah, so he has a secret. He never told me about this." She gasped but couldn't help but grin at the knowledge of finding out something about Andy she didn't already know.

"My mom said he'll manage to burn everything – even toast. But the only thing that he could cook really well was barbequed ribs. Even mom was surprised. I guess God gave him a talent of making fantastic ribs to make up for all the stuff he doesn't know how to cook. In his one weakness, he possesses a strength." Ephram said.

Obviously, this little comment tickled her funny bone because she let out an unexpected snort as she laughed. She cupped her hand to her mouth hoping not to wake Sam up with her loud snickering.

"Well, there is something carnal about men and the open flame." Nina chuckled. "Nonetheless, I'm impressed. I can't wait to taste his specialty."

Ephram leaned his temple on the ball of Nina's shoulder. Nina swung her arm around the boy's shoulders. She smelled like flowers. Her perfume was light and comforting to the nose. Ephram liked it. They sat like this for another five minutes before conversation arose again.

"Nina – thanks for repairing my locket." Ephram suddenly said out of the blue.

"Ephram dear, you have got to stop thanking me. You are beginning to sound like a broken record player. Really, it was no trouble at all." Nina kissed the boy's hair.

"Now that you had added a chain and clasp, I can never loose it. I am just so grateful because you made it possible. And the best part is that the clock works now. You understand what that locket means to me. I don't know how I should repay you."

"Oh honeybee, you can repay me by being happy and continuing to live life to the fullest."

"I want to do something nice for you. Like really nice."

"You already are." Nina said. "By being here and letting me take care of you."

She smoothed his hair and landed another kiss on his head. Ephram smiled to himself and savored the motherly affection Nina expressed towards him. His nerves have never been calmer than that very moment. He wished the feeling would last forever. Ephram let out a satisfied sigh and remained nestled safely in Nina's arms.

Nina's thoughts were elsewhere. She tried to make herself believe that Ephram's health was going to get better but somewhere deep down inside, she had a funny feeling that the events of that day was not surely going to be the last. Seeing Ephram so gaunt and weak made her think twice about the boy's future. At this rate, where was he going to get the strength to go through physical therapy when he was just skin and bones? More importantly, how was his immune system going to fight off the germs and bacteria when he was such an easy target? First the fever, then the chills, and the vomiting – she had an uneasy feeling in her gut that something was going to happen. She tried not to think of it. She had to keep a positive outlook for everyone's sake.

But she was going to have to keep an extra close eye on Ephram.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yea, yea, yea. I know it took me forever to write this one. I just decided to "hurry up" and finish this chapter. I apologize for the long wait and hope you guys haven't forgotten me! I certainly haven't forgotten you. Until next time! (Reviews are appreciated! Esp positive ones - haha.)


	6. Therapy Rock

Chapter 6: Therapy Rock

A hint of light-headedness swept over Ephram as he limped through the back door of his house. With his left leg dragging slightly, his hands carefully grasped around a greasy metal plate holding scraps of salad. His goal had been to bring it to the kitchen, where his father was busy preparing his famous barbeque sauce. The fragrant paste was simmering in the sauce pan under low heat. Andy gave the sauce an occasional stir with a wooden spoon. He was so caught up in perfecting his creation that he didn't notice his son had entered the house.

The last thing Ephram wanted was to ruin their Fourth of July cookout by getting sick and become the center of negative attention. From where Ephram stood, he could see his father facing the stove and humming softly to himself. He seemed to be in a good mood and quite happy with what he was doing.

Andy had on a crisp new cream-colored apron that had the words "Kiss the Chef" printed across the chest in big colorful bubbly cartoon letters, which was pretty ironic being that, he wasn't a great cook to begin with. That would pretty much explain why the apron was so brand new. It showed no signs of wear and tear whatsoever. Ephram knew his father was trying to make an impression Nina. The whole purpose of the cookout was to impress her. It was kind of obvious.

The Super Pro Charcoal Griller was actually an extravagant housewarming gift that was ordered from a mail order catalog and delivered to the Brown home during the second week of their residence. It was from one of Andy's obscure connections from Philadelphia. Or as Ephram liked to put it – "a suck-up gift." Although, Andy thought the gift to be a bit extravagant and odd, but he tried to not see it as a bribe of any sort. Nonetheless, Ephram's sly remark made him laugh.

Back in the old apartment on Amsterdam Avenue, the Brown's only had a small patio grill. They used to have quite a few cookouts in the summer time when Ephram was a small boy. It was those pre-Delia days when it was just the three of them. Ephram remembered him and his mother and father crowding around their little veranda on a balmy summer evening grilling ribs and burgers. It may have seemed silly and inappropriate to be doing such things on a veranda but then again, Ephram had seen worst. Some people who lived in the city were known to do their barbequing out on their fire escapes. On certain occasions when the weather was more tolerable, Andy would bring the grill to the roof of their apartment building and set up there.

They often spent a lot of time on that roof, just hanging out or if they needed a private moment. The view from the rooftop was amazing. Ephram remembered being able to see the shiny Chrysler Building towering in the distance.

Each time they grilled their meats, Andy would whip up a batch of his unusually delicious barbeque sauce. They had a fun time. Andy would act all goofy and Julia and Ephram laughed at his insane jokes. The cookouts on the roof were one of the happiest moments in Ephram's life.

The tiny little grill they had back in New York was nothing compared to the Super Pro Charcoal Griller they had now. They have tested out this new grill on several occasions just out of curiosity. And surprisingly enough, Andy grew quite fond of it and put his secret recipe to use again. This Fourth of July was the first "grill party" the Brown's hosted. It was a debut for Andy's ribs as well as the multi-functions of the new barbeque grill.

Trying desperately to shake the dizziness from his brain, Ephram stood still for a second before proceeding. The hallway swam in slow motion around him. The chatter of human voices coming through the screen door behind him and the sound of running water from the kitchen merged and faded to the point where the noises became barely audible to Ephram's ear. He shook his head and the sounds bounced back. There was a tiny buzzing in his ear.

"Dad, I don't feel so good." The boy wanted to say but his tongue failed to allow these words. But it was far too late for that.

His breathing was shallow. He felt like his feet were barely touching the ground. He grabbed the wall to steady himself. Ephram couldn't understand why he was feeling so terribly all of a sudden. He seemed fine the whole morning. In fact, he even went to town earlier that morning with his father and Delia to do some last minute food shopping at the Pine Street Mart. He was full of energy and nothing seemed wrong at all. Ephram was eating more because of the food program Nina created for him. His physical therapy was going quite well after the first week. He swears that his knee had shown miraculous improvement as a result of the rehab. Although it was advised over and over again on how imperative it was that he should not try and walk without the crutches, he still liked to ditch them when given the opportunity. Walking with a limp proved to be slightly easier but the pressure against his lower spine was often a pain.

Ephram's arms and fingers went numb and the metal plate he was holding fell to the floor with a loud crash. The boy's shoulder collided heavily with the nearest wall. He hoped this would stop him from falling but it didn't work. His legs were not going to hold him up any longer. He was slipping into unconsciousness.

With his back against the wall, he slid down to a seated position. He couldn't tell if he blacked out at all because he didn't feel the impact between him and the hardwood floor when his legs gave way. He imagined it would hurt at least a little bit when his body hit the floor but he was numb all over. The next thing he knew, he was sitting upright in the middle of the hallway with his head in his hands and his father had knelt down beside him. Ephram had no idea how long his father had been calling his name.

"Ephram? Are you alright?" Andy asked again. He placed a concerned hand on the boy's shoulder. Ephram finally looked up.

"I-I dunno what happened." The boy said weakly in a confused tone.

"I think you sort of passed out. How do you feel?" Andy said.

"Kind of tired." Ephram replied while rubbing the back of his neck. He stared at his father's apron.

"Ephram, I know you wanted to help out but really, at this point you should just sit back and relax – let us do all the work." Andy nagged. Not in the mood for a lecture, the boy moaned in both discomfort and exasperation causing Andy to hold back on his aggressive scolding.

Ephram looked around and for the first time, he realized the mess he made in the hall. The metal plate had rolled a few feet away from him and stood overturned. Greasy food scraps and other trash meant for the garbage disposal were littered about on the floor.

"Oh, I didn't mean to drop it." Ephram drawled as he tried to reach for the plate.

"Take it easy, son. Don't bother with it now. I'll take care of it later." Andy advised.

"I'm sorry." The boy said. "I really don't know what came over me. I made a mess." He stammered.

"Don't worry about it. That's the least of my worries right now. Tell me what you're feeling. Does it hurt anywhere? Your chest? Your back? Your leg?" Andy's tone changed from paternal to doctoral. It was hard for Andy not to turn into the medical professional whenever Ephram or Delia was sick. He needed the details of the condition so that he can better access the problem. And the most important information came from what the patient was able to tell him directly.

Ephram shook his head. He caught his father's worried stares probing him for the truth.

"You sure?" Andy sounded skeptical. He ran his hand over the boy's pale face. "Let me see…" Then they heard the opening and closing of the back door.

"What's taking you guys so – " Nina's merry voice trailed in from the back door. She broke off in mid-sentence when she saw Andy and Ephram on the floor. Andy was pressing a thumb against Ephram's lower eye lids and pulling down each one gently enough to check for blood flow.

"What's this? What's going on?" Nina demanded as she surveyed the area. She shot alternating glances between Andy and Ephram.

"Ephram had a weak moment." Andy explained.

"Weak moment? What's that supposed to mean?" Nina gasped as she tiptoed over the mess that Ephram made when he dropped his plate. She noticed the boy's face was unusually pale. "He fainted, didn't he?" She concluded.

Andy nodded.

"Aw, I'm alright Nina." Ephram said while forcing a smile. "I just got a little weak, like dad said. I don't know what came over me. But I'm fine now. Honest. Can we get on with the party?" He added in a most convincing voice. Being the concerned parents that they were, Andy and Nina did not buy it.

"Look at your face, Ephram. It's white as a sheet." Nina touched the boy's cheek with a palm. Ephram's bright colored eyes twinkled when he looked up at Nina. This made him appear more pitiful than ever.

"OK, let's get you off the floor." Andy suggested. Ephram couldn't get up without help. His knee brace made it difficult for him to bend his leg properly.

"Yes, and I'll clean up over here." Nina said nodding to the floor.

Without a word, Andy scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him to the living room sofa.

"Gosh, this is embarrassing. I'm too old to be carried." Ephram groaned.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You suffered a bad knee injury. It's hard for you to walk as it is." Andy said as he placed Ephram on the sofa. "There you go. Now, I'm gonna take your blood pressure so stay put." He continued.

"But dad, I'm fine. What do you need to take my blood pressure for?" Ephram objected. But by then, Andy had already disappeared into the den to retrieve his blood pressure kit.

"Don't argue with your father." Nina hollered from the kitchen.

Andy came back from the den shortly and took out the Sphygmomanometer, which is the arm cuff that inflates or deflates as air is being pumped into it by squeezing the bulb. He then took out the stethoscope and hung it around his neck. He instructed Ephram to roll up his sleeve. Upon doing so, Andy wrapped the cuff around the boy's upper arm. Andy then inserted the ear pieces of the stethoscope into his ears and placed the head of the stethoscope under the edge of the cuff, a little above the crease of Ephram's elbow.

Ephram watched with a wide eye. He knew Andy had done this a million times and there was no reason to doubt his abilities and experience. Maybe the thing that stimulated Ephram's fear of medical instruments stemmed from living in the hospital for such an extended period of time. He had been poked and prodded with all sorts of strange and frightening apparatuses by the doctors and nurses. He remembered feeling very harassed and manipulated like he was some sort of specimen. Even though Andy was being as gentle as he possibly could, Ephram was still a little nervous.

His father pumped the rubber bulb at the end of the arm cuff. He felt the tight squeeze on his arm when the air inflated inside the cuff. Ephram stared at his father's serious face as he watched the pressure gauge on the dial and then opened the valve on the air pump to release the air slowly. Andy listened through the stethoscope carefully while watching the pressure gauge at the same time. Ephram heard him mumble something about systolic pressure and diastolic pressure, then the exam was over and Andy removed the arm cuff and stethoscope from his ears.

"What's the verdict?" Nina asked impatiently as she made her way over to the sofa and sat down right next to Ephram.

"His blood pressure is very low." Andy answered as he placed his instruments back into the case.

"Oh dear, that's probably what caused the fainting." Nina concluded. "Well it's not good if he's fainting all the time. It could be a serious sign."

"Yea, yea – no blood to the brain." Ephram chipped trying to turn it into a joke but no one was laughing or found it remotely amusing.

"I'm thinking –" Andy began.

"Hospital." Nina finished.

"Exactly." Andy replied.

"What? No! Come on guys!" Ephram objected.

"This is serious Ephram. It's not a joke. You passed out." Andy reminded.

"It won't happen again." The boy pleaded.

"Nobody can promise that." Nina shot back.

"It's just that I haven't had much to eat today with all the barbeque preparation. So, I kinda fainted. I'll feel much better after I've had something to eat." He said.

"We need to do a blood test. See what's going on in your body. And a follow up examination is needed sooner or later. I was aiming for a two week period but I think we should push it up." Andy said.

"But-but it's the Fourth of July! Isn't the hospital closed or something? It's a national holiday." Ephram was desperate.

"Don't be ridiculous. The hospital never closes." Andy said.

"But what about the cookout?" Ephram begged.

"I think your health is more important than a cookout. We can have cookouts any time." Nina said.

"Why is this crummy blood test so friggin' important anyway?" Ephram pouted.

"It's important because it's going to tell us if there's anything wrong with you. Like if you're sick, it will show up in your blood test results." Andy reasoned. "I know you don't like it, but it's gonna have to be done."

"Aw, dad. You really know how to ruin my time." Ephram's eyes turned down to look at a spot on his knee brace. "While everybody else is having fun, I get to be stuck spending the holiday at the hospital. Haven't I spent enough time there already? It's just not fair. I'll probably miss the firework display too. It's supposed to be real nice this year." He sighed solemnly.

Nina and Andy exchanged glances. The poor kid sounded so disappointed. Maybe they were being too hard on him after all.

"If you want me to go to the hospital, I'll go. But can't we do it tomorrow?" Ephram asked. "I feel stronger now. Maybe I did too much today – that's what made me pass out before. I didn't think helping out a little would affect me. I don't look sick now, do I? I'll take the blood test and whatever other tests you want me to take. But let's just do it tomorrow. Ok, dad? Please?"

"Well." Andy said after a long pause.

Andy couldn't think of what to say. He hated to be the bad guy and stuff Ephram back into the hospital on the first holiday that he could actually enjoy. The boy had hardly ever been in a festive mood for any holiday for a long time. Within that year between his mother's death and the time when they moved to Everwood, Ephram had grown cold and just didn't care about holidays anymore. He didn't want to celebrate anything – not even his birthday. He rejected any gifts that was presented to him and even refused to eat his slice of the cake. He was in permanent mourning over his mother's death. But for the first time since then, he seemed excited about celebration. The relationship with his father had taken a drastic turn for the better and the rough edges were gradually being patched up. Things were finally looking up.

"Well, the color IS back in his cheeks." Nina observed. "I guess he wouldn't be talking so much if he was incredibly sick right now."

Ephram knew he could count on Nina to vouch for him and stand on his side. She spoiled him terribly and he knew it. His father was often the strict one.

"Ephram, you have to understand that I only want what's best for you. Ever since this thing happened, I worry about you all the time. All I ever want is for you to be healthy. But from the way things were going lately, let's just say, you haven't been living up to my expectation. Maybe you think I'm a worry-wart and maybe I am, but I only do the things I do because I want you to be ok. I don't want to assume you are, I want to know you are." Andy finally said. "Sometimes, I think you're not being completely honest with me when I ask about how you're feeling. Don't you know that saying that you're fine when you're really not doesn't make you more of an independent? I'm aware of your modest personality. You take after your mother on that trait. You don't want to inconvenience people around you. And by thinking this way, you would rather bear the pain by yourself than tell someone else what's going on." He analyzed.

"I don't lie. Maybe I keep things from you but I wouldn't lie to you." Ephram pointed out.

"You see, that's it. You keep things from me. You shouldn't have to do that. You should be completely open. If you are in pain or discomfort in any way, shape, or form, you should tell me." Andy said.

"Yes – like last weekend – when you were sick. You just kept it to yourself until you threw up. I would've liked to know how you were in advance so I could cater to your needs instead of force-feeding you canned beef ravioli." Nina joined in.

"I'm sorry." Ephram replied in a murmur. "I'll try to be more honest from now on. I promise." He offered in a fragile tone – anything to delay being taken to the hospital.

"I'm counting on that." Andy said.

"Honeybee, we're only jumping down your throat because we care about you." Nina said and slightly messed up his hair in fun. Ephram liked being touched by Nina even when it was in jest. She was always gentle with him. It was very motherly.

"Well, dad?" Ephram turned to face his father. "I was looking forward to your ribs."

"How do you feel?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"Um…" Ephram thought for a second. "Honestly, I feel kind of burnt out. I have a headache – right here." He touched his left temple with his hand. "And I'm hungry."

"Hunger is a good sign for Ephram." Nina mentioned excitedly. She loved hearing the boy say he was hungry. It meant he had an appetite.

"Any other pain? You had quite a fall back there." Andy did not look away from Ephram.

"No, just the usual pressure on the knee and lower back. But that's from standing and walking around so much." Ephram replied.

"I'll move the trip to the hospital tomorrow on one condition." Andy made his decision. "We skip going to the festival at the park. It's too much activity for one day."

"Skip it? Delia's gonna be crushed. She was looking forward to it. She's been talking about it all week. We - I can't do that to her. I can't let her down." Ephram said and suddenly frowned. "Dad, she's made a lot of sacrifices when I was at the hospital already. She didn't go to the swim meet, she's missed out on the kids arts and crafts fair and she couldn't go to baseball camp this summer. I don't want to be the reason why she can't go to this festival too. It's not fair to her. Besides, the festival is only this weekend."

"She'll have to understand. I'll explain it to her." Andy said taking full responsibility. "If time permits, we'll go tomorrow after we're done at the hospital. But there's no telling how long it would take."

"Ephram, this whole hospital thing is not a joke. We wouldn't suggest bringing you in for a check up if didn't think there was a reason for worry. You nearly collapsed a few minutes ago. It's not normal for you to be passing out like that. It's really scary. If we can find out what caused it, maybe we can prevent it from happening again. Going to some annual festival is not nearly important as making sure you're well enough to be able to enjoy - even if it's the next time they come to town." Nina reasoned. Things always sounded better when she spoke. "Delia is a mature girl for her age and she understands things far more than you give her credit for. You and your father seem to underestimate her often because she's only eight. I've had girl-talks with her and I can tell you that she is a very clever girl despite her age."

"I just hate to rain on everyone's parade, you know." Ephram said as he shifted in his position.

"Aw, don't you know, for every rainy day, a sunny day is right around the corner." Nina replied with an ingenious laugh.

"Ok, how about we get cooking?" Andy got up. He looked quite the comical professional with that silly apron on. "If we eat now, there will be time for a nap afterwards."

"You're gonna to take a nap?" Ephram questioned in confusion.

"No, not me. You. You will be taking a nap. It will refresh you for the fireworks tonight." Andy said while heading towards the kitchen to finish his masterpiece concoction. "No arguments, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ephram replied. He was pretty beat right then and a nap sounded most inviting but his empty stomach was playing a symphony, which Ephram referred to as the "Ode to Famine". Food is the first thing on his mind at the moment.

"Alright, I'm going to check on the kids outside." Nina said. "I'll get you something sweet to eat - maybe a piece of chocolate or something. It'll give your blood sugar level a boast and you won't feel so tired and lightheaded. Ok?"

"Sure." Ephram answered and was just about to get up when Nina interrupted him.

"OK, I'll go grab your crutches. You left them outside - again." She said.

There was no stopping Nina and Ephram didn't intend to. He waited patiently for Nina to return with the crutches. The distance between the living room and the back yard felt like miles. Ephram hobbled slowly with his crutches tucked under each armpit. He never took this long to get from one place to the next in all his life. A snail with the flu would've beaten him. And when he finally arrived at his lawn chair outside, he sank into it ever so willingly. Relief never felt so good - especially on his back. But he was always good at hiding his physical stresses, even when it was so intense that his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets.

They treated Ephram either like a baby or a king. Amusingly, he couldn't tell which of the two was worst. It just made him appear incapable of doing anything without breaking something in the process. Ephram felt so useless and guilty sitting there eating a Snickers candy bar and watching everyone else help out with getting the table set. It was a long wait before Andy had his barbeque sauce perfected and the ribs grilling on the racks.

But it was well worth the wait. The moment Ephram sank his teeth into the warm, juicy tender meat of the baby back ribs grilled to perfection and smothered generously with his father's secret recipe barbeque sauce, he was in Heaven. It was exactly what Ephram had been craving for. Fifteen minutes of silence went by as everyone indulged in their share of the tasty ribs. There was no need for napkins because Ephram licked his fingers clean. Being the first one to finish his portion, Ephram asked for seconds. Andy, of course, was very flattered by Ephram's fondness to his cooking.

Andy made himself busy at the grill once again, while Nina stood close by and pestered him on the recipe. Apparently, she enjoyed his cooking a great deal and wanted to know the ingredients so she can try making a recipe sometime. Andy laughed and teased her but did not reveal anything.

Ephram listened to the chatter of conversation. He found it amusing and interesting that Nina wished to trade recipes with his father. Ephram knew Nina must've really liked the taste of the barbeque sauce because she wouldn't be hounding Andy for the ingredients if she didn't think it was good. From the looks of things, Nina was getting nowhere with the answers. Andy did not budge.

"Come on Andy, we've been friends forever. You can tell me." Nina begged. "Ok, I taste ketchup, pepper, honey, garlic, Worcestershire sauce, butter, and vinegar. This much, I know. What else am I missing? I know there is a taste in there that's very distinctive. But I can't seem to put my finger on it." She eyed Andy eagerly.

"If I told you then it would defeat the whole purpose of being a "secret recipe", now wouldn't it?" Andy chuckled as he flipped over a rack of ribs with his metal tongs.

"Well, can you give me a hint then?" She pressed.

"No." Andy said in an ironically sweet tone.

"You can trust me. I swear I will not use the information to do evil." Nina joked. "I will not betray the master."

"I know I can trust you – without a doubt. But –" Andy sighed. "This recipe is all I have to impress the kids with. Without this originality and uniqueness, I have nothing. They won't find me interesting anymore."

Nina laughed loudly. "You are such a silly man! I can definitely see where Ephram gets his charisma from. Andy, you don't have to have a unique talent to impress your kids. You already have them impressed. Quite frankly, I don't know what you are talking about. I would say, besides Ephram, Delia thinks you are the smartest man in the whole universe. She puts you up on the pedestal along with Ephram. She's so proud to have you as her father. None of her friends dads can compare to you." Nina saw Andy giving her a raised eyebrow. "Oh yes, Delia told me. She tells me everything. Oh and Ephram, well, he's just impressed with your overall behavior lately. His is the whole understanding-where-he's-coming-from thing and you seem to be doing pretty well in that department these days or at least you've been making an effort to - from what I hear. He knows he can trust you now and he knows you love him."

"My kids are the best." Andy said. He then lowered his voice so that only Nina was able to hear him. "I love them so much. I wouldn't know what I would do without them in my life." He added on a serious note.

"Don't worry. They're crazy about you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to them. They're your biggest fans." Nina leaned in and said in a near whisper.

It was amazing at what he could find out about his children through Nina. Somehow, he knew his kids would find it easier to talk to a woman. A woman is sensitive and has emotions that can touch people. Ephram and Delia found a comfort in communicating their feelings with Nina and for this, Andy was grateful.

There was an awkward pause in conversation. Andy broke the silence.

"The answer is still no." Andy said regarding the secret ingredient. Nina chuckled as Andy turned over the rack of ribs once again and brushed some more sauce on top.

"Oh alright. I won't force you. I guess you're not ready to reveal that to me yet. Maybe within time, you'll come around when I've earned your worthiness." She laughed. "But seriously, Andy, you can bottle and sell this stuff! It's delicious! I'm sure it'll fly off the shelves. We can give it a cute name like Andy Brown's Zesty Dynamite Barbeque Sauce."

"Oh Lord, don't you start. The next thing you know, you'll be writing jingles about my sauce." Andy humored. "I don't think I will be taking any business ventures with my sauce at this moment. Right now, it's just exclusive to family and close friends."

"Let me know if you change your mind though. We're talking mass production and extensive public relations. It COULD actually work, you know. And we could be rich AND famous. Your picture could be on the label of every bottle. Then there is that jingle..." Nina teased.

Ephram could hear Nina singing some crazy improvisation jingle to his father. It appeared to be quite funny because it caused Andy to burst out into a belly-aching laughter. Ephram smiled to himself when he saw how much fun the adults were having.

(They're perfect together. It's so obvious that they like each other. Why are they holding back? What are they so afraid of?) Ephram thought. His mind wandered as he stared at his father and Nina joking around the barbeque grill.

"Ephram?" Delia called exasperatedly for the fifth time.

"Huh?" Ephram finally heard her. He turned to Delia, who was sitting next to him at the table.

"Are you alright? Dad said you got sick again." Delia spoke. It was the first moment all day that he had alone with her. Sam was letting his imagination soar with the plastic dinosaur figures he had lined up at the table.

"I'm ok, I think. Just a little tired." Ephram said. "Thanks for asking." He smiled.

"He said you fainted. That true?" Delia pried. She cocked her head to get a better look at her brother's face.

"Sort of, I guess." He saw the worried look on his little sister's face. "Aw Del, you don't have to look at me like that. I'm ok now. Look, I'm sorry we're not going to the festival today. I know it's a really big deal for you and you really wanted to go."

"He said you're going to the hospital." Delia's small voice shook at the word "hospital."

"Yea, tomorrow. I was trying to work out this whole festival thing with dad. He said there's a chance we won't make it back in time for the festival tomorrow. And being that tomorrow is the last day, I was telling dad that maybe he can take you to the festival later and I'll just stay home and nap." Ephram said.

"Ephram," Delia began. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Ephram, I don't care about some stupid festival. I care about you. What fun is a festival if you can't go with me? I would rather not go at all if you can't come."

"Del, that's really sweet of you." Ephram said.

"Why is dad taking you back to the hospital? Why? What is it that you're not telling me? I'm eight years old, Ephram. I'm not a baby anymore." Delia raised her voice slightly. The tense tone in her voice was drowned out by Andy and Nina's laughter at their private jokes.

"It's just a check up. That's all it is. I swear. Dad's always jumping ahead of himself. He wants to get it over with." Ephram said. Delia's sudden and irrational concern caught him off guard. It was pretty obvious to Ephram at that point the worries that Delia kept to herself.

"I love you Ephram. And – and – and I don't ever want to loose you." She stammered and threw her arms around Ephram.

"Del," Ephram said as he accepted the hug. He pulled her tightly into his arms. "I love you too, Del. You know I'll never leave you." He reassured.

"With all that's happened, nothing is for certain anymore. I'm scared that one day I might wake up in the morning and find out that you're not here." Delia said. "It was hard enough to have to let mom go. I love you too much. I don't think I can ever let you go too."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Me dying?" Ephram said. He knew Delia had been tip-toeing her way around those words. She didn't like the sound of the word death and Ephram's name together in the same sentence. After the events of the past few months, it was just too morbid a thought for little Delia to bear.

Delia nodded frankly.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all that. I know I tried to kill myself and it was a really bad move. I didn't mean it for it to happen. There's just a whole bunch of complicated stuff that's been going on inside my head. It's still a little mixed up but I'm trying my best to sort everything out. It's been a tough year – with mom gone and then moving to this new environment. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I thought hurting myself was the answer. I didn't want to feel the pain, the anger, and most of all – the grief. It was all just too much and all at once." Ephram explained. He never thought he would need to justify himself in front of his little sister.

"Are you going to hurt yourself again?" Delia looked up.

"I will try not to." Ephram didn't know how to answer that one. He didn't want to make broken promises. There was no guarantee on what he may or may not do in the future. His actions were the one thing he couldn't answer for. Sometimes, he felt like he had no control.

"Oh Ephram, please say you won't. Say you won't hurt yourself anymore. If me or dad said something to upset you, we don't mean to." This time, Delia let out a soft sob.

"Del. Aw, Del. Don't you start crying now." Ephram hugged Delia tighter. "Whatever I did to myself wasn't because of anything you did. You are the one good thing in my life. Sure, sometimes you can be an annoying little pipsqueak but I can never be really mad at you. We're always ok." He ruffled her hair.

"It was very scary - first with the pills then the lake house. I came so close to loosing you both times." Delia fretted. "I don't want there to be a third time."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Ephram apologized.

He never had a conversation like this with Delia. This was the first serious conversation they've ever had. She was only eight. She was not supposed to be so observant. Eight was the age where kids should be all happy-go-lucky and all's right with the world – fun and games. There were no problems or issues. But then again, Delia was always smart for her age. It showed in her academics and in her sense of judgment, well, most of the time. All she wanted was reassurance and promises.

"I love you." Delia repeated those words in a desperate whimper. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does." The boy said. "I know you love me and I love you back."

"Then why won't you promise me you will be here forever?" She gave a small sob. A tear slid down her cheeks. "Is it because you don't want to promise me something you won't keep?"

Sam was oblivious to the events happening a few feet away from him. He was engulfed in an immense battle between a tyrannosaurus rex and a pterodactyl between the ketchup bottle and the napkin dispenser.

"Delia, you know that's not true." Ephram lied.

"Then I don't understand." Her lips quivered as she gazed at Ephram for answers.

It was written in her eyes. Underneath those brilliant grays, were a mass of fear. Ephram saw right through them. Delia was petrified. She was afraid of loosing the one person she could always count on – her hero, her best friend, her partner in crime, her shelter from the storm, her comfort in her sorrow, her big brother.

"Fine, then I promise." Ephram decided to say to make things right.

"Are you for real or are you just saying that?" Delia demanded with tears welling in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did. It was a huge mistake. It went too far. I - I just wanted the horrible feeling I had inside to go away. I couldn't get over mom's death. Well, I-I don't think I can ever get over it." Ephram stammered not certain of what he should say. "I thought no one cared how I felt and - that - that no one understood my place." He continued but refrained from revealing too much of his genuine feelings to his young sister. She should never have to know the truth of what he felt that day.

His heart wanted to come clean. During those excruciating hours of torment, he really wanted to die. The unbearable pain that he felt was so great that he believed the only answer to the problem was to put an end to his life. He didn't want to exist anymore. The anger and grief was too powerful. It convinced him to hate himself more and more by constantly putting him down. It showed him just how worthless he really was and how the world would be a better place if he was boxed up and buried six feet under. The evil thoughts pumped in his veins and ran in his blood destroying every last ounce of goodness and hope. The evil voice dared and teased him again and again to commit the crime. With each pill that he swallowed, he felt a little bit of the pain lift from his body. So, one by one, he took them willingly. He believed the pills helped make things better because it numbed the emotions. It gave him relief and escape. His thoughts soon dissolved and every last nerve was calm. Death drew nearer and he embraced it. Ephram will never tell Delia this truth. Ever.

"I understand what you're feeling, Ephram. She was my mother too." Delia responded. "I miss her too."

"I know and I didn't forget that." Ephram said. "It's just that things have been really complicated in my life. There's been a lot of hurt." His voice drifted.

"It's tough on all of us. But maybe we can get through it together. It always helps to have someone by your side. You are not in it alone, Ephram. Me and dad are here." Delia offered. "We're a team. Kinda like the Three Musketeers. We look out for each other."

"Thanks Del – for saying that. I really appreciate it." His voice cracked. He hated touchy moments. There was a familiar salty lump in his throat already. But he promised himself he would not bawl pathetically in front of Delia no matter how sensitive things got.

"You are my favorite person in the world." Delia dug her face into Ephram's shirt. He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Diddo on that, kiddo." Ephram said. "Now quit crying. Don't let dad see you this way. He whispered in her ear and gave her another affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "Oh look, here he comes now."

Delia dried her eyes quickly with the back of her hand and composed herself before her father and Nina made it back to the table with a new dish stacked with ribs.

"OK kids, dig in." Andy said as he placed the dish in front of Ephram. The aromas were intoxicating and appetites were whet once again.

The barbeque luncheon stretched into mid-afternoon. The main course had been long devoured but the company was still going strong. After a while, they decided to move the party indoors. Ephram was looking pretty fatigued and the kids were getting antsy.

When they made it back to the house, Delia and Sam had disappeared into the den to play some video games. Ephram was supposed to be napping but instead, he sat at the dining room table reading some sort of Manga graphic novel. It was from the stack of Manga comic books that Jody and Rachel had sent him when he was in the hospital recovering from his injuries.

Nina had to cancel girl's night with her two best friends twice during the month that Ephram was in the hospital. They demanded an explanation and Nina had to give one. Their hearts sank as Nina's story unfolded. Jody and Rachel expressed their deep concern with the remarkable, sweet boy that they had grown to love since the first time they set eyes on him. They were both so eager to do something to cheer him up. Since they knew very little about the young boy, they asked Nina regarding his favorites. Nina told them as much as she knew. She happened to mention one of Ephram's current obsessions was Manga.

Jody and Rachel made a project of shopping the bookstores and comic book stores hunting for Manga – something neither of them knew anything about. According to Nina, they spent quite a lot of time rubbing elbows with the bookstore clerks trying get the difference between Manga and Anime straightened out. They spent hours screening and filtering out the bad and inappropriate books after they realized that some of these Manga were more explicit than others. Not all of them were as innocent as they thought them to be. Rachel was appalled to see some of the twisted images drawn into those books. It brought perversion to a whole new level. She admitted that some of them were racy even for her. Obviously, some of those cartoons were not meant for children's eyes. In their devoted protection of Ephram, they reviewed the content of every comic book before settling on a sizeable stack of decent Manga graphic novels. Some of which ran in volumes so it was no point getting Ephram just the first one and leave him hanging on the story, so they bought the complete set in those cases. It was then packaged into a box covered with sour shoe string candy and Hershey's Kisses, and sent to Nina's address so she could make sure it was delivered to Ephram.

Ephram was so happy to receive the present. He didn't think Nina's pretty friends remembered him. It was a nice surprise to know that they cared about him enough to send a get-well-soon package. As soon as he felt strong enough, he wanted to call Jody and Rachel to thank them for the gift. Nina helped him dial the numbers from his hospital bed. Ephram's weak and choppy tone broke Jody and Rachel's hearts. However, they were very glad to hear from Ephram and relieved that his health was improving.

The boy was hoping to fight off his tiredness by reading a Manga novel. At the dining room table, Nina was seated beside him placing leftover grilled potatoes into a rectangular Tupperware. Andy was just about done with cleaning up in the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder and realized that Ephram was not taking his nap like he promised.

Ephram was not a bad kid. He was just a bit stubborn sometimes and liked to challenge himself and deny the fact that his body needed rest. It was Andy's job to remind him and enforce some authority. Ephram was seated with his back to Andy. He watched the back of his boy's head for a few seconds. The hair around the scar was growing back. It was hardly visible – well, if you looked at it from a distance at his angle. The recent hair cut made Ephram's scar more noticeable through his short hair. There was a warm glow in Andy's heart at that point. He felt so much love for his son. He often got this way when he saw that scar on Ephram's scalp.

Andy dried his hands on a towel and strung the towel through the handle of the refrigerator door. He shuffled over to the dining room table to "remind" his son to take a nap.

If anything, the last thing Andy wanted to do was to sneak up on Ephram. He knew Ephram became super fragile and tense since the incident at the lake house but he had no idea the boy would react in such an intense way. Andy thought his scuffing footsteps against the hardwood floor were audible. In fact, he considered his steps to be pretty loud considering that he had no intension of being quiet at all. Even Nina knew he was coming. It happened when Andy placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. He meant only to touch him in a loving gesture but instead, Ephram nearly jumped out of his skin.

"OK, son. It's time for you to –" Andy was saying when Ephram gasped and gave out a loud high-pitched shriek. There was pure horror in his scream. The boy appeared to be really frightened. Nina watched the boy's facial expression contort into terror and then turn deathly white.

Ephram whipped his head around to face his father. For a split second, it seemed like he was expecting to see someone – or something else. His hollow eyes explained everything. It was the longest second of his life. He swore his heart must've stopped for a millisecond. When time finally moved forward, Ephram's heart started pumping blood throughout his body a hundred miles an hour. He could feel the painful thumping in his chest like his heart was going to pop. His pulse quickened and it was suddenly hard to breathe. With eyes shut, he hung his head down and the point of his chin was almost touching his chest. Ephram grabbed the section of his T-shirt where his heart would be and tightly clutched it with his fist as he difficultly gasped for air.

Andy was flabbergasted at his son's episode and drew back. Ephram's edgy behavior had gotten worse. Before, he was only jumpy when someone called his name or when someone made an unexpected noise behind him. For the most part, the family managed to be gentler around Ephram. They knew about his trauma and getting freaked out at abrupt sounds. Andy had no idea his son's nervousness had progressed. A mild tap on the shoulders put him into hysterics. This was bad.

"Hey, Ephram." Andy said softly. "Are you alright?"

"D-dad, you-you s-scared me." The boy panted. His heart was now lodged in his throat. It was difficult to speak properly. For a moment, they thought he was going to faint again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Andy wanted to touch Ephram but was afraid it would send him into another fit.

"Oh sweetheart. You poor dear!" Nina immediately threw her arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug. "Geez Andy, he's trembling." Nina said with a nervous laugh.

Ephram accepted the hug and fell helplessly into her embrace. It was exactly what he needed at that moment – a warm reassuring hug. He needed to feel safe and wait for the shakes to go away. There was no control over the way he felt. It was something he couldn't understand himself. He didn't know why his nerves took such a hard dive so suddenly. Perhaps his brain confused the touch on the shoulders with what he felt when the thick plywood hit him across the back. He hid his face in Nina's shirt.

Andy shrugged in bewilderment when Nina looked at him. By then Ephram's breathing had turned into small labored wheezes. A cough erupted when he drew in a breath. He involuntarily sucked in lint from Nina's cardigan and coughed some more. Meanwhile, he was still clutching madly to his chest trying to regulate his heartbeat. It was pretty obvious to Andy that the boy was expressing discomfort.

"It's ok. It's ok." Nina rubbed the boy's back tenderly in a soothing circular motion. "Breath deeply. Come on. Breathe. Try to breathe, ok? Draw deep breathes." She lulled. It seemed like she knew exactly how to handle such a situation.

Ephram drew in deep breathes like Nina instructed. He was desperate for air. The lump in his throat was not helping and he swallowed hard in attempt to clear it. He loosened his grip on his shirt and rubbed his chest vigorously with his hand. There was a slight ringing in his ears. It was the vibration of his heartbeat hammering against his chest cavity. It was so painfully severe that he thought he was going to pass out.

"Are you breathing like I told you? I don't see you trying." Nina's voice suddenly interrupted him. He leaned his temple on Nina's collarbone like as if he had no more energy. "Ephram, breathe. Let's go - inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Relax your nerves." She repeated this until Ephram showed signs of calming down. Her voice was hypnotic.

The boy's face was pink from lack of oxygen as well as embarrassment. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled his head away from Nina's shoulder. He couldn't believe what just happened. Did he just get mental? Was this a sign that he was loosing his marbles? Could he not get a grip on reality anymore? Was this the beginning of a mental breakdown? What was going on?

He just had the shit scared out of him for no reason. This must be serious. It was totally irrational and uncalled for but it happened. This little episode caused Ephram such intense physical pain in his chest. He surely would have passed out. Even though he was seated, his knees were already numb. Maybe his father had been right in wanting to bring him to the hospital. Maybe he really needed to be there. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Ephram wondered if he needed to explain his actions.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but that uncomfortable lump in his throat only allowed him to put forth a harsh grunt. This chilled Andy and Nina to the bone and Ephram could not bring himself to looking at them directly thereafter.

"Honey, you had a bad fright there." Nina spoke.

"Yea, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry. I should have known better." Andy knelt down by Ephram's chair to meet his face. He tried to catch the boy's eyes but the boy sheepishly looked away.

"How do you feel?" Nina asked the boy.

Ephram wanted to complain about the pain in his chest but he was afraid another Neanderthal sound would come from his throat should try to speak again. So, he just kept his mouth shut. Neither Andy nor Nina knew what to do for him. It was just so abnormal.

"Does your chest hurt?" Andy finally asked. Ephram glanced up. How did he know what he felt? Could he really read his mind? He looked at his father with shining, helpless eyes. "It's just that you've been rubbing that area for a long time." Andy continued observantly.

Ephram had been absentmindedly kneading his chest with his left hand. He gave a short nod in response to his father's inquiry.

"Hard to breathe after that scare, huh?" Andy said.

Ephram responded with another nod.

"It happens sometimes when one gets really scared." He said.

"M-my heart was racing so fast." Ephram finally said with discomfort etched in his face. It looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Honeybee." Nina gasped upon hearing Ephram's words. "Oh Andy, there must be something we can we do to make him feel better." She looked to Andy for the answers.

"Felt like it was going to explode." The boy sounded weak.

"You'll be ok. You just need some time for your nerves to calm." Andy said to his son.

"Do you want to lie down?" Nina questioned the boy patiently. "Maybe you should lie down."

"No." Ephram objected. "I don't want to go to my room." He didn't want to be left alone after that fright but he refused to admit it. He was supposed to be fearless. "I wanna stay here. I wanna stay here." His voice became stressed.

"Ok – ok. No problem. You can stay here. How about you lie down on the sofa?" Andy offered. He saw the fear lingering in his son's eyes and knew it was not a time to leave the fragile boy alone. "You can take a nap. We'll just be sitting in the kitchen."

"Yea, we won't be far. OK?" Nina promised. Ephram nodded and tried to get up from his chair. "Here, let me help you up." She said.

Ephram felt like a human Jell-o mold. His legs were wobbly and could hardly stand straight. This was the first time the poor boy did not ignore his crutches. Without the crutches, he would have no means of getting to the sofa and he did not want to be carried there like an infant. Something about pride stood in the way of that.

When Ephram finally made it to the sofa, Nina helped him recline and took off his sneakers. Andy went upstairs to retrieve a pillow and blanket for Ephram. Nina sat on her heels by the head of the sofa facing the boy.

"Things are going to be alright, baby." Nina said as she stroked Ephram's forehead in a motherly fashion.

"I don't know what the hell happened back there. I was fine and then something freaked me out." Ephram said. "I'm not going crazy, am I?" He added skeptically.

"Heavens no! You are not going crazy." Nina laughed. "You were traumatized and your reaction to things are – are just a bit sensitive these days. Your dad just didn't know how sensitive you were. He didn't mean to clap you on the shoulder like that."

"I know dad didn't mean to do that. I didn't even know I was going to react that way. On any normal day, I would not have acted like that." Ephram said. "Makes me kinda worried about myself."

"Well, don't you worry about anything right now, baby. You'll get some rest and when you wake, you will be refreshed. We're going to Luigi's for dinner later." Nina said.

"I like Luigi's." Ephram replied boyishly.

"Yea, they've got pretty good food, huh." Nina continued to stroke Ephram's hair.

"Their garlic knots are really good." Ephram reminisced. He smiled.

"Then we shall get as many garlic knots as you want." Nina said. Her plan to get Ephram's mind off his recent stroke of fear was working. There was no point in discussing that now. It would be something they can put off until he was calmer.

"The only thing bad about it is that they put so much garlic that the garlic flavor stays with you the whole night – even after you brush your teeth and rinse your mouth with mouthwash. You taste it in your sleep too." Ephram said. "But it's a sacrifice I'll have to make. It's so worth it." He gave another impish smile.

"Well, that's ok because before the night is up, all of us will be reeking of garlic." Nina laughed. Ephram liked the way her eyes danced when she laughed.

Andy jogged down the stairs with a fluffy white pillow and a neatly folded light blanket in tote.

"And their fried mozzarella sticks are pretty damn good too." Ephram said.

"Are we talking about dinner already?" Andy said humorously as he placed the pillow under Ephram's head and flicked the blanket open.

"Ephram's quite a fan of Luigi's appetizers. But you know, I hope Ephram here saves some space for the main course." Nina giggled.

"Didn't I tell you? Ephram obsessed about garlic knots and fried mozzarella sticks." Andy joked. He was glad to see Ephram much calmer than before.

"I'm not the only one. Delia likes it too. It's just bread and cheese." The boy said in defense.

"Not to worry my dear boy. You will have your fill." Andy said. "But for now, you should take a nice afternoon nap. It will do you good." He patted Ephram affectionately on his good knee and got up. Andy walked to the dining room table, where he closed the Tupperware of grilled potatoes with a plastic lid and proceeded to put it into the refrigerator.

"Yes and after dinner, we'll all get some ice cream – my treat." Nina's eyes widened at the word "ice cream." She only wanted to soothe Ephram's anxiety. "It'll leave us plenty of time to get a good spot for the fireworks by the lake. We're going to have lots of fun." She reached over and kissed the boy on the forehead. "If you need anything, your father and I are right there, ok?" She pointed towards the kitchen. Ephram nodded and gave Nina another heartbreaking grin. She smiled back and got up to join Andy.

Falling asleep was difficult especially after what happened. His chest was still a little tight from the air restriction. And he was trying to steady the last of the violent thudding of his heartbeat. Ephram closed his eyes and listened to the chatter of conversation coming from the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Nina whispered to Andy regarding Ephram's fright.

"I feel so bad about doing that to him." Andy replied feeling guiltier by the minute. "I guess I forgot about his anxiety for a second there. He seemed so normal sitting there reading his comics. He looked like the old Ephram I know. I didn't think."

"Somehow, I don't think he's going to hold it against you. I don't even think he knows what happened." Nina said. "Poor kid, did you see how scared he was?"

"Yea. I've never seen him like that before. It's kinda horrifying. The Ephram I knew was strong and fearless. He's changed a lot over the last couple months. He's become so fragile – both mental and physical."

"He's starting to eat more but I don't think he's retained any weight. Well, if he is, I don't see where he's putting it. He looks so gaunt and bony."

"I noticed that too when I first helped him shower. Sometimes, I'm afraid I would be too rough and snap him in half by accident." Andy said as he closed the refrigerator door behind him. "The skin on his stomach is tight as a drum and I don't mean that in a good way."

"Ah, but those eyes. Every time I look into those big glassy light eyes, I get this weak, tender feeling in my heart – the same feeling I get when I gaze into Sam's eyes. When I look into Ephram's eyes, I see his soul. He has a good one – and a true one at that. I'm usually never wrong about such things. But I see darkness and despair mingled in there too. He wants so much to get passed it and be happy." Nina took a seat on a stool in the kitchen. "The poor boy had a rough break. In the end, he just wants to be loved."

"He's already adopted you as a mother-figure. He seems to be really comfortable with you."

"Ephram's a great kid. He deserves a lot more." Nina said. Her voice turned gentle. "It's hard not to fall in love with him. He leaves this impression on you that kinda stick. He's gone through enough things in the passed several months to last a lifetime. And he's only fifteen. Maybe it's just that feel terribly sorry for him. Maybe that's why I want to take care of him and give him the maternal nurturing that he lacked." She drew back when she realized what she just said. "Oh Andy, don't take this the wrong way. I'm not trying to take Julia's place. I wouldn't - I mean - I can never do that. I'm only trying to help. You know that, right? I really want to help."

Andy paused for a brief moment making it very awkward for Nina because she had no idea how he was going to react

"I remember when we first moved to Everwood. Everyone in this town was a little skeptical and negative yet curious about us. You may disagree all you want but I could feel the tension. But that was understandable now that I think of it. I mean, nobody knew what kind of people we were. All they knew was that we were from the big city. They were afraid to get to know us because of where we came from. We were a bunch of outsiders trying so hard to fit in." Andy said. "But you. You were the first one to extend the olive branch. You made us feel welcome. You knocked on our door and presented us with a housewarming gift. One of the best pot roasts I've ever tasted." He strayed from the subject a little. A smile crept upon his lips.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you were my first friend when we moved here. No one else gave us the benefit of the doubt. And it was because of you that the rest of this town started to accept us. You proved to them that we don't bite and that it's ok to be friends with us. All the things that we've shared so far have made us grow closer. In fact, I consider you my best friend. I've never known anyone who put through so much sacrifice for me and my family. All those sleepless nights at the hospital - nobody would've done what you did. And when you talk about taking things the wrong way, that's just silly. We are so beyond that. We don't have petty misunderstandings. We know each other so well. My kids love you and appreciate your care. As far as they're concerned, they already consider you part of the family. Me, well, I'm just so happy and grateful to have you in my life." Andy finished leaving Nina speechless for a second.

(Alriiiight! Score one for the Brown's! Way ta go dad!) Ephram thought after his dad stopped talking.

"Do you really mean that?" Nina said. Her surprised soft voice was shaky like as if she was going to cry.

"Yep."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Nina said and blushed. "I enjoy taking care of you, Delia and Ephram."

"Ephram would be glad to hear that." Andy darted his eyes over to the supposedly sleeping figure lying on the sofa. "He's weak. I can't imagine what it's like to be him at this moment. Maybe some motherly love is exactly what he needs right now."

"He really knows how to strike up the sympathy. I know he's not doing it on purpose – that's what makes him so lovable. I just want hug him and never let him go. He's like some type of oversized teddy bear." Nina laughed. "Completely adorable."

Ephram played Nina's words over and over in his mind until he fell asleep. His body was aching with exhaustion. But it was just his mind that kept him awake. The reels in his mind were constantly moving and showing him images he wanted so desperately to block out. It was tiring his brain and slowly driving him mad.

He dreamt of brown barky logs falling all around just barely miss hitting him by inches. They bounced like foam when they reached the ground. In the middle of his dream was a huge fluffy teddy bear with soft brown fur that resembled cotton candy. Followed was an array of mixed images, some of which made no sense and some of which were very disturbing. His dreams were long and stressful.

Ephram awoke from a troubled sleep to the bold caramelly aroma of freshly brewed café espresso. He wondered what time it was. He lifted his head up to look at the clock in the DVD player. The green digital numbers read 5:37 pm. He extended his arms and arched his back in a mean stretch to loosen his muscles.

There were voices coming from the kitchen. The voices were barely audible but Ephram was able to make out bits and pieces of conversation. He put his cheek back on the pillow and listened to his father and Nina talk. He didn't want to be nosy but he wanted to know just a little about their mysterious little innuendoes. He wanted to confirm his suspicions that there was something going on between the two that they weren't telling him.

A mumble of words then followed by a light girlish giggle from Nina.

"No really, we must do something. Come on." Andy said in a humorous tone.

"It's no big deal. Just a nice quiet day at home would be fine." Nina's voice danced.

"No – you will not spend that day at home. We should go out." Andy said as Ephram's eyes widened at hearing his father's request. The boy shifted positions so he could hear better.

"Yea? And who would look after the kids?" She challenged playfully.

"We'll think of something." Andy said in a puzzled tone. "Maybe Ephram can…"

"Right now, I don't think Ephram's able to look after those two little havocs. He's still recuperating from the injuries. He needs to take it easy." Nina said.

Right then Ephram wanted to jump up and volunteer. "I CAN babysit Delia and Sam so you guys can go out on a date," he wanted to shout. But doing so, would reveal his eavesdropping.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we have to do something." Andy persisted as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Honest, you don't have to bend over backwards for me." She said. "I'm content with what I've got so far."

"No, no. You've done so much for me already and I want to show you my appreciation. Let me take you out to dinner. It'll be fun - once we figure out who's babysitting the kids. We'll pick something super expensive. What do you say?"

Ephram's heart pounded with excitement. It sounded like a date. His father was finally asking Nina out on a REAL date! He couldn't understand why Nina was so reluctant to say yes.

"You are so sweet." Nina's voice was flirtatious.

"So, that's a yes, right?" Andy asked.

"Look, I really think dinner sounds wonderful. But I'm a real simple gal. It doesn't have to be a pricey meal for me to have a great time. For all I know, dinner could be a slice of pizza or a container of won-ton soup but I'll always find myself in good company when I'm with you – and the kids." Nina spoke rather softly and Ephram had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Well, I still want to take you out – you know, wine and dine you." Andy said. "It's your special day. We have to do something. We have to prepare." He insisted.

"Oh, it's so far away. I don't want to think about it right this second." She laughed lightly. "And be reminded that another year has passed."

"It's in two months. That's hardly enough time if, say, I were to get us tickets for the Colorado Symphony Orchestra in Denver." Andy enticed and surveyed the pleased but intimidated look on Nina's face.

(What? Did he just say The Colorado Symphony Orchestra?) Ephram thought wildly and suddenly became jealous. In his opinion, it was nothing compared to the New York Philharmonic but nonetheless, he always wanted to attend a performance. Since Ephram was a classical music enthusiast and being a musician himself, he often jumped at the chance to see the pros do it live. He was upset that his dad hadn't offered to take him to the orchestra.

"I don't know." Nina said. "As tempting as that sounds, I actually have something else in mind."

"I'm all ears." Andy finished the rest of his coffee with a gulp.

"After all that's happened, I realized how important family is and how valuable each of our lives is to each other." Nina began. "Togetherness is key."

"I get it. You want to spend the day with all of us – kids included. Well, why didn't you say so! That's fine – we'll have a party right here." He offered.

"A party?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"Yea, it'll be fun. We'll have lots of food – and you won't have to do any of the cooking. We know a great caterer. And of course, there will be cake. You can't say no because it'll be your birthday and I want to do this for you."

(Nina's birthday?) Ephram thought curiously. All the envy vanished. He thought this was interesting. It never occurred to him that Nina's birthday was coming up. Nina never revealed to him the exact date of her birthday. But then again he never bothered to ask. The spotlight had been on him for the past several months that those around him had put their lives on hold. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"Oh alright." Nina sighed. She knew she was never going to win. "But just a small party, ok? Don't get too carried away. I don't want anything extravagant." She warned.

"Me? Carried away? Never." Andy gasped humorously. "I have two months to plan. Things should work out smoothly."

(How could I have been so selfish?) Ephram thought bitterly. (Nina deserved the best birthday ever. I have to do something nice for her.) His thoughts were interrupted when he heard them talking again.

"Oh man! Look at the time. If we're ever going to make that reservation at the restaurant, we need to get a move on." Andy said. "You wake Ephram and I'll clean up here and gather up the chipmunks."

Ephram closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. There was a quick shuffling of chairs and he heard Nina's footsteps approach the sofa. He couldn't tell if it was obvious to Nina that he was feigning sleep but he tried his best to imitate sleep by breathing steady through his nose. It was quiet and he could feel her staring at him.

Nina had knelt down by the head of the sofa and watched the boy sleep for a second. She finally placed a hand on Ephram's head and stroked his hair.

"Ephram?" She whispered tenderly trying to wake him. "Baby."

Ephram stirred slightly to make it realistic.

"Hey, Ephram. Honeybee, it's time for dinner at Luigi's." Nina said. She touched his cheek with the back of her fingers. He knew she had leaned in close because he could smell the coffee lingering on her breath. But her touch was always warm and gentle. As much as he liked the feeling and didn't want it to end, Ephram blinked open his eyes in the sleepiest manner he could muster up. He stifled a small fake yawn.

"What time is it?" Ephram asked adding just a touch of oblivion.

"A few minutes to six." Nina replied. "Looks like you slept well."

"Yea, I did." Ephram moved to a seated position. He rubbed his eyes dreamily.

"I hate to wake you up so soon. You looked comfortable." Nina watched the boy struggle with his braced left knee. "Well, I hope you're hungry." She smiled.

"Yea, sort of." Ephram answered and fished for his sneakers.

"Need some help?" Nina asked but didn't wait for an answer to assist. "Here we go." She brought Ephram's sneakers over and held them out while Ephram slid his socked feet into each shoe. Nina tied the laces.

"I feel like such a two year old." Ephram said. "Now I've got people putting on my shoes AND tying my shoelaces for me." He sighed.

"All within good reason." She said. "So, don't you start."

Ephram scratched the back of his head, where the scar was, and looked around wondering where his crutches happened to be. Nina seemed to be reading his mind because she automatically handed him the two crutches. He stood up and mentioned that he would like to go to the bathroom to freshen up before the trip downtown. Nina watched him scuffle slowly down the hall to the ground floor bathroom.

Dinner at Luigi's was great. Ephram surprised his family devouring half a basket of garlic knots and five fried mozzarella sticks before getting down to his main course. Ephram's choice that evening was Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo. They were served by their usual waiter. His name was Martin. Martin was a tall and skinny guy who terribly lacked a sense of humor. He was stiff and seriously needed to loosen up. Andy thought Martin to be very polite and preferred to be served by him whenever they ate at Luigi's. See, Andy happened to be a big tipper and Martin had no problem with that. Ephram, on the other hand, often found it amusing to tease Martin about something each time they ate there. He did it both to shake him up a little and get him to react. Martin was seldom thrown by the boy's remarks but most always gave a smart defensive reply that left Ephram dumbfounded.

This time, Ephram pestered him about the items on the menu before he told him he wanted to order the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo. Martin replied with courteous yet unenthusiastic answers even after Ephram said, "So, who was Alfredo anyway and why is there a noodle named after him? That is so cool. I want a noodle named after me too. How does Macaroni Elbow Ephram sound?" It forced Andy to smile. It was a good sign that Ephram was being a wise ass again. It just took a while for the boy to get his jazz back. Martin had no choice but to grin and bear Ephram's abuse. After noticing the permanent knee brace and crutches the boy was using, Martin felt rather bad for the child and decided to let the jokes slide.

Everyone enjoyed their meal. Ephram joked with the younger kids and made them laugh with his silly antics. Andy and Nina shared some conversations as well. Andy couldn't help but watch his son carry on like the events of earlier that afternoon never happened. Either it was completely forgotten or he was doing one hell of an amazing job covering it up with the bravery act. Andy made a mental note to sit down with his son and discuss what happened. Nina watched Ephram too but for a different reason. She was more worried about him and his recent fainting spell. Seeing Ephram's dazed and pale face with all the energy sucked out of his delicate body was a highly disturbing image that Nina couldn't erase.

Dessert was Nina's treat after the hearty dinner. The ice cream parlor was just a block and a half away and they decided it would be a good idea to walk a little to burn off their meal. They walked at Ephram's pace so he could keep up. It was a beautiful and comfortable July night with clear skies and no one was in a hurry. At the ice cream parlor, they managed to find a table towards the end of the shop.

Ephram thought his father and Nina were boring because of all the flavors offered, they both chose vanilla. Delia settled on the Oreo Cookie Blizzard. Sam selected according to appearance and decided on Tooty-Fruity Rainbow Delight because he liked the multi-colored swirls. Ephram's choice was the Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. The lady behind the counter recognized Ephram and became very generous with the scooping of ice cream. She took one look at Ephram with his knee brace and crutches and her heart went soft. It made her quite happy to hear Ephram express his joy and surprise when she handed him his waffle cone heaping with Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Delia and Sam were equally excited when they got their giant cones.

Once the ice cream was devoured, Andy loaded everyone into the car and headed towards the lake for the fireworks display. They arrived a little before 9 pm giving them plenty of time to select a spot for viewing. A woman dressed up as Uncle Sam was giving out miniature U.S. flags to the public by the front gate. She bellowed in a manly tone, "Happy Independence Day!" When Andy's broad passed through, she smiled and gave each of them a flag. They found a nice private spot on the grass away from the crowds. The street lamps lit the road that lead to the lake. Fireflies glowed sporadically all around in the darkness and crickets were heard chirping in their hiding places. Ephram could see lights coming from the festival off in the distance. Seeing it made him feel guilty. He knew how much Delia wanted to have gone.

Nina sat a little too close to Andy. It was dark but Ephram can still tell. Sam was seated in front of Nina with his back leaning against her. Nina had her arms around her son. She often leaned her head on Andy's shoulder. Ephram thought they looked like a couple of turtle doves cuddling for warmth in a cold winter day. Ephram sat with Delia a few feet away. The grass beneath them was brittle and dry. It was like sitting on top of a giant toothbrush. Though, Ephram didn't mind it too much because he was glad to be outdoors for a change. The fresh air was good for his lungs.

As scheduled, the fireworks began promptly at 9:30 pm. It started off with small silver pom-pom bursts of light, followed by medium blues and reds and gold ones. The more extravagant and colorful swirls came later. People by the lake were pointing and raving about how beautiful the previous one was. Ephram drew his good knee closer to his chest. The fireworks were indeed beautiful and impressive. He watched the crowd down by the lake gasping in delight and chattering excitedly. For some reason, fireworks made people happy. But somehow, Ephram couldn't decide whether the reason was because of the energetic and vibrant colors or the way the event brought people together. Looking back at his little family, he wanted to feel satisfied and completely happy that he was in the company of those he loved and loved back but part of him was extremely sad.

Watching the fireworks reminded him of his old life back in New York. When he was about five or six, his mother and father used to take him up to the roof of their apartment building to see the Macy's 4th of July fireworks. They would set up lawn chairs and bring a couple of Cokes. It was probably the best view in all of Manhattan. More importantly, it was the most comfortable place Ephram could ever hope for. He wouldn't give that up for the world. Julia would point out all the ones she liked and ask him if he liked them too. Ephram remembered her long hair tickling his nose as she held him in her arms as they watched the sky. He was motherless now and watching the 4th of July fireworks alone. She was not there to hold him like the way Nina was holding Sam right then. Ephram missed his mother. He wondered how he had ended up so wretched.

A bright pink one burst into little sparkles and the people by the lake "oohed."

Ephram gazed into the sky beyond the fireworks. He tried to find a star amidst the smoke residue. And when he did, he fixed his eyes on it for a while. He wondered if his mother was somewhere in Heaven watching him right now. He wondered if she knew how sad he felt and how much his heart ached for her. He wondered if she knew of the things he did or tried to do just to be one step closer to her. He wondered if she would be mad at him for all the trouble he had caused.

A tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. It was followed by another one. The darkness helped to conceal his tears. He pretended to rub his eyes and quickly wiped the tears away in the process. Ephram tried to not do this too often and attract attention. But Delia had her suspicions. Besides, she was sitting right next to him. It was hard for her not to notice. She may not understand what was going through Ephram's mind but she seemed to know exactly what to say to make him feel a little better.

"Do the fireworks remind you of mom?" Delia said softly.

"Huh?" Ephram had been caught daydreaming.

"Do the fireworks remind you of mom?" Delia repeated.

"W-why do you ask me that?" Ephram stuttered.

"I dunno. Maybe because you're all teary-eyed." She shrugged and turned back to appreciate the next explosion of bright colors in the sky.

"I AM not." He said in defense. Delia turned to her brother.

"Yes, Ephram." She said in a low firm undertone. "You are."

Ephram was silent.

"Well, it kinda reminds me of mom." Delia ignored the silence and continued. She turned back to the sky. "It's beautiful, just like mom."

"Yea, it is. Isn't it?" Ephram finally said.

Delia wiggled her arm around Ephram's arm and leaned her head on his bicep. "I get sad sometimes too. She's really gone. Sometimes I don't want to believe it. I want to pretend like she's on a long vacation or business trip or something."

"Me too, Del. Me too." Ephram murmured. He swung his arm around Delia and gave her a warm squeeze.

"With you here, it helps the days go by easier. It's less lonesome." Delia said. "You know Ephram, I hate to be alone. When I'm alone, I think of her and when I think of her, I remember how much I miss her. And when I think of that, I feel sad. That's why I make sure I'm never alone – or as little as possible. I cry for her too."

"Delia, really?" The boy looked at his sister.

"When you cry, I get scared. I'm not used to seeing you cry." Delia reached over and gave Ephram a tender peck of a kiss on the cheek without warning.

"Sometimes, I'm just sad." Ephram replied and allowed Delia to cuddle in his arms.

"Then we'll be sad together." She said. A loud pop brought her attention back to the sky.

Ephram considered himself very fortunate to have a little sister like Delia. She was compassionate, sympathetic, loyal and nonjudgmental. And she was only eight. It wasn't fair for Delia to suffer just because he suffered. She shouldn't be sad just because he was sad. Ephram tried to clear his mind of depression. He needed to put the negative feelings aside and concentrate on enjoying the rest of the night's fireworks. It took a while to convince Delia that he was not sad anymore. She came around eventually.

When the fireworks display was over, Andy decided to wait for some of the crowd to disperse before making their way to the parking lot. They were on the slow side because of Ephram's setback and didn't want to be caught in the horde of mass confusion as people made beelines to their vehicles.

Even with the afternoon nap under his belt, Ephram was all tired out by the time the fireworks ended. He couldn't wait to crawl into his nice, soft, warm comfortable bed. Sleep took him as soon as he strapped his seat belt on and leaned his head back. Andy expected it. All the food the boy consumed added to the day's events, it was not unusual for Ephram to be zonked out. Upon the arrival to the house, Ephram woke up only briefly to get from the driveway to the house. He walked like a drunken sailor with a lame leg. Even with the crutches, he swayed from side to side. Andy offered to carry him in but the boy made a tired fuss and demanded he walk.

Nina and Sam had retired to their home. Andy insisted he could handle everything and that there was no need for Nina to assist. It was late and it had been a busy day. He was sure she was tired too.

When the Brown's entered their house, Ephram found refuge on the living room sofa. The pillow and blanket from his nap was still there and it was helluva lot closer than trekking up the stairs to his room. He was just too tired and lazy. The living room sofa will have to do. Andy tried to nag Ephram into going to bed, but the boy just grumbled and drifted off to sleep. Tired of fooling around, Andy scooped the boy up and carried him up the stairs. He had been doing that a lot lately – carrying Ephram up the stairs. Andy saw how difficult it was for the boy to climb a flight of stairs with his bad knee so he decided to give him a hand.

Andy had ordered Delia to get into her pajamas and brush her teeth. He promised to come tuck her in and give her a kiss good-night after he finished settling Ephram into bed. Delia was surprising more cooperative than her usual defiant behavior with going to bed and brushing her teeth. To Delia, having her daddy tuck her in at night was the best part of her entire day. She looked forward to that good-night kiss. As for brushing her teeth, ever since her father got her the new electric Dora The Explorer toothbrush, brushing wasn't as troublesome a task as it used to be. It was actually quite fun.

Dressing Ephram was like dressing a life-sized doll. Andy had to remove Ephram's day clothes and help him put on his sleep clothes. The top was easier to change so Andy went with that first. He peeled off Ephram's layering T-shirt. He couldn't help but stare at the scars and the dark old bruises on his son's bare chest as he lay stretched out on his mattress. Ephram's blemished skin was tight and the bones in his rib cage can be seen when he inhaled. His collar bone protruded slightly beneath his skin. There was a hint of an unhealthy, malnourished aura surrounding the poor kid. The back of Ephram's hands and areas of each forearm had dented scars resulting from the second degree burns. Andy shook his head lightly in dismay. Guilty doesn't begin to cut it. The poor kid has been through such a tough beating. Andy began thinking as he pulled a sleep shirt over Ephram's head. If he had taken better care of his son, none of this ever would've happened. If only Andy had watched out for him and spent quality time with him, maybe the boy wouldn't have to suffer so much.

Andy gently stuffed the boy's arm through each armhole of the sleep shirt. Ephram shifted lazily in his sleep. Andy unfastened the velcro bands that kept Ephram's knee brace in place and removed it. The thing was bulky and heavy. It was a wonder that Ephram had to deal with it every day. Andy took Ephram's jeans off. He paid extra care to Ephram's injured leg when he slid the sweatpants up. Putting the knee brace back on was a bit tricky because the fasteners were located behind the knee. Ephram let out a tiny moan when Andy fished behind his son's knee for the connecting velcro straps.

When Andy finally finished setting Ephram's knee up, he elevated Ephram's leg by placing a cushion under the boy's sensitive knee to improve circulation. He then pulled the covers up to Ephram's shoulders. The boy was sleeping soundly. Andy hoped Ephram's check up at the hospital the next day would be a breeze. Andy kneeled by Ephram's bedside and watched him sleep for a moment.

"I'll take better care of you." Andy vowed. "I swear I will." He kissed Ephram's forehead, turned out the lights, and exited his room. Soon, everyone turned in and the house was dark and quiet.

In the morning, Andy gathered his kids for a trip to the hospital as scheduled. As much as Ephram hated to go, a promise was a promise so he couldn't complain. He didn't talk much during the entire ride to the hospital. There was a part of him that was worried they might find something wrong with him. Being confined to hospital quarters was the last thing he wanted. He enjoyed his freedom too much. He liked going outside and sleeping in his own bed at night. Andy and Delia was a bit on the quiet side as well. Delia was not her usual chatty self because it was still too early for her. Andy concentrated on his driving and occasionally asked Ephram a question or two.

The nurses on the day shift at the hospital, on the other hand, were very happy to see Ephram especially since Ephram was their pet. They complimented him on his sharp hair cut and how handsome he looked. The flattering remarks left Ephram's face glowing periodically with bashfulness. There were hugs and kisses all around – most of which were for Ephram and Delia. For those few nurses who were not aware of Ephram's story, they were quickly filled in.

However, they were surprised to see him back so soon. They didn't expect to see him come for another week or so. Andy gave them a brief summary of what happened the day before and put a lot of emphasis on the fainting episode.

Naturally, the nurses expressed their concern. One nurse even brought in a wheelchair for Ephram to sit in so that he didn't have to stand. He really didn't need the wheelchair as he could stand with the crutches just fine. But Ephram felt compelled to accept the nurses' kind offers. They were all at his disposal whether he liked it or not. Perhaps they imagined he was going to faint again. They really saw him as a fragile, little sick boy. Ephram thought it was rather amusing.

Ephram knew what was coming next – the questions. The nurses really know how to interrogate someone about their health. They seemed to want to know exactly how Ephram was feeling at that very moment and how he had been feeling for the last couple days. The boy did his best to persuade them that he felt fine. Andy explained to the nurses that he wanted to run some tests on Ephram just to make sure he was healthy just to be safe.

Nina promised to meet them at the hospital a little later on. They were all going to spend the rest of the day at the festival after they were done at the hospital. He kept looking at the automatic motion doorway every time he heard it slide open and someone came through it. He was anxious to see Nina make her entrance. Drawing blood was going to be a big deal and an even bigger needle. Nina's presence would ease the tension tremendously. He was hoping she would make it to the hospital before then.

Andy and Delia wheeled Ephram into the doctor's lounge, where two nurses (both of whom Ephram knew well) kept the kids busy for a while. Andy wanted a word with Ephram's doctor alone and stepped out into the hall. Meanwhile the nurses kept Ephram and Delia entertained in the doctor's lounge. The nurses were delighted to keep the children company. They talked about all sorts of subjects. But they always seem to go back to the original subject. They seemed quite interested in Ephram's physical therapy sessions and Delia's rock collection.

Ephram was a little on the quiet side and answered only when asked a question. He hated to admit it but he was nervous. The paranoid feeling that something might go wrong was eating him up. One of the nurses caught the vibe and asked Ephram if he was alright. At first he denied enverything but then the nurse was very persistent and Ephram ended up spilling the truth. The nurse gave him a warm hug and reassured him that things were going to be fine because they were going to take very good care of him.

The nurses volunteered to look after Delia while Andy helped Ephram and assisted in the tests. It was cool that his father was by his side and everything, but Ephram really wanted Nina there for moral support. When she was there, even the hardest moments seemed less stressful. There was something about her presence that somehow made things ok. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because she was a woman. He wondered where she was but was too proud to ask.

Andy brought Ephram into an exam room and made him change into a paper-thin hospital gown. The boy complained about the bare back and insisted he wear the sweatpants that he brought just for the occasion. Andy allowed this. A nurse came in with a tray of instruments. Ephram recognized it all too well. She was to draw a vile of his blood. The uncontrollable trembling kind of gave it away that he was scared. The nurse noticed this and reassured the boy that it wasn't going to hurt. She suggested that if it'll make him feel better, he may look away or close his eyes. Andy took his son's free hand. Ephram looked helplessly at his father. And without saying a word, he gave an understanding smile and kissed the boy's fingers.

The syringe freaked Ephram out. His heart was pounding. He had to find a distraction. Looking away was just not enough. He decided to close his eyes and try to think of a happier, calmer place. He thought of Delia and Nina. He unknowingly had such a tight grip on his father's hand that it left his hands sticky with sweat.

Ephram had not had anything to eat that morning and he was growing hungrier and hungrier by the second. In order for the tests to be accurate, he was not allowed to have anything to eat or drink prior to the medical exams. Andy promised him that it wouldn't take long. After the blood test, Ephram was wheeled to radiology for an MRI.

Andy prepped the boy up and appeared very professional every step of the way. He explained the procedure to Ephram and what to expect. An MRI was needed to ensure that the damage done to Ephram's head and body have healed properly and completely. If there was anything abnormal, it would show up in the MRI.

Ephram was trying to be super brave and did exactly everything the radiologist told him to do but deep inside, he was frightened. Everything in the room was white. It was like a scene from one of those alien autopsy movies and Ephram was the specimen. The noises coming from the machines scared him. They made him lie down on a long padded exam table. The radiologist mentioned several times that this was a completely painless process. She positioned Ephram and asked him to lie as still as possible as any movement can cause blurred images. In such a case, they would be required to repeat the procedure.

After a while, the radiologist disappeared and reappeared some seconds later. Ephram saw that she had joined Ephram's father behind the glass window in the booth adjacent to the exam room. The boy was all alone in the room with the intimidating MRI machine.

The table finally moved him into a big tubular contraption that took images of his internal organs and bone tissue. Ephram found the knocking noises and whirring sounds very irritable and wished that he accepted the ear plugs when the radiologist offered them. He didn't think the noise would be that loud or obnoxious. He also regretted in declining the blanket that was offered. It was really cold in that little room. The thin hospital gown he wore did not help in keeping him warm.

There was a 2-way microphone in the machine so the radiologist could keep communication with him during the procedure. After his head entered the machine, his view of the booth was obstructed. He couldn't see his father and he couldn't see the radiologist lady anymore. However, he heard their voices loud and clear from the microphone. The radiologist walked him through all the things that she needed him to do – breathe in, hold your breath, breath out – as images were taken.

Ephram obeyed all the instructions quietly. There wasn't much to do while being confined to four feet of space, except think. He thought about all the possibilities and all the potential outcomes. Maybe this was how his life was going to be from now on - MRI testing and blood drawing for the rest of his life. Maybe they were going to poke and prod him over and over with their instruments on a daily basis. Maybe he had to be heavily medicated or was so sick that he had to be confined to a bed. He didn't want to live out the rest of his live this way. As much as he wanted it to stop, the ideas kept going in his head.

Forty-five long minutes later, the exam was over and the padded table slid out of the MRI machine. By then, Ephram was already close to tears. His imagination ran wild and the horrible thoughts petrified him. He turned his head towards the glass window and was surprised to find Nina standing beside his dad. She wore a worried look on her face and nervously tapped her fingers against her lips. When she noticed Ephram looking at her direction, she waved at him.

Ephram tried to smile at her but instead, a tear accidentally fell out of his eye when he moved his face muscles. He wasn't sure if she or anyone else saw it. Brushing it away immediately, he turned his head back towards the ceiling and waited for the table to stop moving before sitting up. A few seconds later, the door opened and Andy and Nina filed into the room behind the radiologist. The women's heels clicked against the sterile tiled floor.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" The radiologist said amicably. Her voice had a certain "rehearsed" tone to it - like as if she did this sort of thing all the time. She must've said the same thing to all her nervous patients or first-timers.

"Gosh, it's freezing in here." Nina exaggerated when she stepped into the room. She rubbed her exposed arms expressing the chilliness she felt.

"Yes, it tends to be cooler in here because of the machine. We can't have it too warm or the machine will overheat." The radiologist explained.

"Ephram. Hey, sorry I'm late." Nina said as she approached the boy, whose bare feet were dangling over the edge of the padded table. Ephram noticed his toenails turning a quick shade of purple from the cold. "Oh honeybee, you're such a brave kid." She said and moved in for a hug.

"I'm not as brave as you think I am." Ephram looked up at Nina. Even though Ephram was not crying at the moment, it was clear to Nina that the boy had recently shed some tears. His eyes were glassy and pink. He was still in the comfort of Nina's arms.

"Sweetie! You are cold as an icicle!" Nina exclaimed when she touched his hand. She proceeded to rub the boy's arms to generate some warmth. "We better get you out of this room and into some clothes or you are going to catch a cold." She grabbed a blanket from a plastic cart near the door. She then draped the blanket evenly around Ephram's shoulders. It suddenly made sense to Ephram why he was asked if he wanted a blanket before the start of the exam. He would know better next time - if there was a next time.

Andy lifted Ephram off the table and placed him on the wheelchair. They wheeled him back to the same room in which he changed his clothes in. With Nina waiting outside, Andy helped Ephram dress and fasten his knee brace. Ephram relished the way Nina fussed over him. It was different than the way his father fussed over him. They were clearly two different types of fussing. His father was always trying to be gentle and soft but it was nothing compared to Nina's motherly approach. It was just different.

Ephram was finally dressed and ready to head out. Nina gathered Delia and Sam from the doctor's lounge and met Andy and Ephram out by the lobby. Delia was the happiest little girl ever when she saw her brother waiting in the lobby. She asked how it went and he answered, "It was a piece of cake." He lied.

The worst was over and Ephram did not have to worry about the results for another day or so. The turnover time for test results was generally 24 to 48 hours. Technically, he had at least two days time to be happy and carefree until the news. It was very hard to pretend like he was fine and be the normal Ephram again.

Ephram gorged down his lunch at the Burger Palace. He was so hungry that everything seemed to be extra tasty. Nina repeatedly told Ephram to slow down and chew his food but Ephram was too occupied in sinking his teeth into a BLT deluxe burger with all the trimmings. Delia starred at her brother stuff his face like a savage who had been starved for a week. She felt sorry for him. Andy threatened Ephram that if he didn't take it easy with the food, that he was going to take it all away. Obviously, the intimidation didn't work because he just blinked at his father and continued eating. Ephram didn't say a word because to speak would mean to stop eating. And that would mean wasting valuable time in consuming his burger and filling his empty belly. There was plenty of food and more could be ordered if anyone was still hungry. Ephram ate as much as he could and finally stopped after polishing off the last of Delia's fries. He sat back and sighed in satisfaction.

Delia was very excited to hear that they were going to stop by the festival at the park. It was, after all, the last day of the event. The day was still young and there was still a lot of fun to be had.

When they arrived at the park, they were surprised to find that many people showed up for the final day of the festival. The parking lot was full. Andy drove slowly around the premises three times before finding a parking space.

The first stop was the kiddie-cart rides, then the merry-go-round, then the house of mirrors, followed by a slew of carnival games. Delia was lucky enough to win a prize at the bean toss game. It was a tan-colored plush dog with long floppy arms and legs. She wanted to give it to Ephram but Ephram had a better idea. He whispered into her ear and suggested her to give it to Sam. Delia thought about it for a second and as much as she wanted to give the prize to her dear brother, she followed his request. Sam was surprised and equally happy that Delia gave him her first winnings. He hugged Delia so tight that she had to ask him to loosen his grip.

Ephram did most of the watching instead of playing. Andy and Nina encouraged him to have some fun but his heart just wasn't into it. He couldn't have fun when the fate of the rest of his life relied on a test result, which was due in approximately two days time. How could he just stick his head in the sand and pretend like that never happened? Right then, he just wanted to hide. It was his problem and nobody else's. He wanted to curl up in bed and wallow in his depression for the next two days.

A good amount of activity has been incurred before Ephram expressed his fatigue. It was hard to find a spot to sit. All the benches and tables were occupied. After a while, they just settled on the grass by the lake. Andy retrieved an old blanket from the trunk of his car and used it as a picnic blanket. Nina went to the concession stand with Sam and brought back an array of snacks. Ephram was still full from the hearty lunch and declined on the junk food offer. He decided to save his share of the candy for later.

The sun was starting to descend from the sky but Everwood was still getting a good amount of daylight. Ephram sat with his family and tried to stay in the conversations. He watched them eat popcorn and laugh like the tests at the hospital were ancient history.

Delia and Sam were playing nearby and noticed several bright colored pedal boats floating about in the lake. She saw people pedaling the boats and they appeared to be having a good time. Delia pointed and ooh-ed at the boats. Sam was equally excited and wanted to join in the fun. They managed to convince Andy to take them down to the other side of the lake to go on the pedal boats. Delia wanted Ephram to come along but he insisted that he was going to sit this one out. It was a pretty long walk to the other side of the lake and his rusty knee was not up to the challenge. Delia was not too happy about Ephram's decision. But in the end, Ephram urged Delia to go enjoy herself and she finally listened.

Nina saw Ephram's subdued behavior and mentioned to Andy that she was also going to stay behind to clean up. She gave Sam a big kiss on the cheek and instructed him to be a "good boy" before allowing him to go with Andy and Delia. Nina began picking up the candy wrappers that Delia and Sam left behind. Ephram really just wanted to be alone. He got up and told Nina that he was going for a stroll.

Ephram hobbled slowly with his crutches. He walked a little bit by the lake. The wet pebbly sand squished and crunched beneath his sneakers. Ephram walked further and found a boat dock. It was a short dock specifically made for row boats. The wooden planks were closer to the water. This lonely old dock appeared to be abandoned. There were no row boats or people around. The unkempt foliage obscured the dock from the rest of the lake. Ephram finally found a place that matched his mood. He grew interested in it and ventured to the far end of the dock.

Ephram laid down his crutches and carefully sat down at the edge of the platform. He allowed his legs to dangle over the dock. The water below him was calm. The sun's rays danced on top of the water making a silvery film. From where he sat, he could see people on the adjacent side of the lake. It was a good spot for people watching.

He saw a scatter of paddle boats floating on the water. The people onboard the paddle boats all wore identical bright orange life jackets. They were free to paddle anywhere in the lake. Ephram wasn't able to spot his father, Delia, and Sam yet. A couple of ten year old boys in swimming trunks made a racket as they did cannonballs into the lake off a nearby dock. They splashed loudly when they hit the water and made even more noise when they surfaced. It was definitely a good day for a swim. The water looked fine and tempting. But it was highly unlikely that Ephram would be able to swim even if he wanted to. It would be quite difficult trying to keep afloat with a badly injured knee.

His attention was then distracted by the gleeful squeals of a handful of pre-schoolers by the kiddie playground. They were caught up in an energetic game of tag. The children were running in circles around the monkey bars. They were all so happy together. Then Ephram saw a pair of middle-aged, salt-and-pepper haired men decked out in athletic attire jogging along the path. Their choppy, breathless voices were heard momentarily and trailed off as they passed. There was a rowdy group of twenty-something year old guys on the lawn playing what looked like a game of football. They tackled and ended up in a pile on top of each other. Ephram found it quite amusing and felt very sorry for the one squashed at the bottom of the heap.

A woman rode her bicycle passed the group of football players. Her shiny cobalt blue 10-speed bike breezed by on the bike path. Ephram had a bike. It was collecting dusty in the garage right about now. He loved his bike but he couldn't ride it anymore. With his ruined knee, he couldn't even keep his balance on two feet, how was he supposed to maintain his balance on a bicycle? It was out of the question. He turned to the opposite side of the lake. In the space between the trees, Ephram spotted two teenagers – perhaps a year or two older than him. There was a girl and a guy. The guy was humorously teasing the girl and chasing after her in amusement. The girl laughed vociferously and threw funny warnings at him but he didn't listen. Soon enough, the guy caught up with the girl and they concluded their little game with a full kiss on the lips. Ephram looked away.

He couldn't stand it anymore. People around him were buzzing around so merrily. Why did he have to end up so wretched? His life suddenly seemed miserable when compared to all of these strangers. Ephram drew his good knee to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. He would be able to never walk good anymore – much less run or bike or swim or play rough with the big boys. Even his doctors said he would have a bad limp for the rest of his life.

Ephram became depressed. This was neither the life he wanted nor the life he intended to live. He didn't know whether or not there was any purpose in hoping for the best and coping with his loss any more. It was easy to give up the fight. Without any warning at all, his eyes welled up with tears and spilled onto his cheeks. It was convenient that he was alone and no one was going to see him bawling his eyes out. He let out a few short sobs and quickly wiped the tears away. He wished things were simpler. A quivering sigh followed by a few last tear drops ended his little episode. It was just in time.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you'd gone." Nina's light and feminine voice came from a few feet away. He could feel the boards creaking as she walked towards him. She sat down beside him. "It's a nice spot you found." She surveyed the area.

Ephram was silent.

"You have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Nina commented after studying him for a brief moment. He looked like he'd been crying. "You look troubled. What's wrong?" She nudged him playfully.

"Nothing." Ephram shrugged.

"No, I know it's not nothing. You can't fool me that easily. Something's weighing on your mind." Nina said.

The boy shrugged again and stared at a tuft of wild grass that grew at the foot of the lake.

"C'mon, I know something's bugging you." Nina continued. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I - I want to erase the last few months so badly. I mean, how do you put everything behind you? How do you forget all that's happened? How can you cope when you know for a fact that you're going to be like this forever?" Ephram blurted out and nodded to his braced knee. "My life was always destined to be a hard one. That's just how God planned it. I was never meant to have a normal life. I can never do those things normal kids can do again. Everyone always thinks I have this rain cloud over my head - that I'm a depressing person. Well, how do people expect me to act? What? My mother's dead and my knee's in a brace for the rest of my life - oh well, that's just too bad – tough luck." He mimicked.

"Ephram, I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not sure I know the answer to any of your questions." She began.

"And don't tell me that it's not so bad." Ephram interjected. "It IS bad, Nina. It IS bad. I don't need everyone feeling sorry for the stupid crippled kid and I don't need anyone to give me breaks just because they suddenly grew a conscience." He added bitterly.

"You shouldn't call yourself a cripple. It's such a harsh word to describe yourself." Nina said. "You're physically challenged." She corrected.

"Yea great. That's just a nice way of saying crippled." He shot back. "There's no way around that one."

"I know you're angry." Nina said.

"Yes, I am mad. I have every right to be. You know, sometimes, I get so mad at myself and everyone else that I want to - " He was very heated and suddenly stopped short. "I don't know what I want to do."

"What, Ephram? Tell me. What do you want to do?" Her voice grew serious.

"I don't know." He drew back.

"What were you going to say? I want to hear it. You're so mad that you want to what?" Nina pressed.

"I said I don't know." He stuck by his words.

"I think you know. You just won't say it." She tested. "I want to know what you're feeling, Ephram."

"Fine - I want to hurt myself." Ephram was flustered. "You're gonna say that I shouldn't think that way because there are so many people who love me and care about me. I can't take my anger out on someone else. I can't only take it out on myself. Sometimes, it's very hard for me to love me."

"Ephram, I wish there was something I can say to comfort you. But at this point, you are way too angry and anything I say is gonna sound like I'm against you." Nina said.

"You have any idea what it's like to have your fate being decided on a test result?" His voice quivered dramatically and his tone changed completely. He was a scared little boy again. Tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, is that what this is about? Are you worried about the outcome of the test results?" She asked.

"Everyone can just pretend like nothing bad will come of it. Of course it's easy for everyone else to act that way. They don't have the worries I have. Not even close." A small sob and he looked away.

"Honeybee." Nina started. "Honeybee, if only you knew how concerned we are for you. You're not the only one carrying the load, you know. Your father and I may seem strong on the outside but deep inside, we are just as worried as you are - maybe even more. Look Ephram, I'm not saying we should pretend that there are no bad possibilities, but would it be fair to us, to you, if we should act like the world is coming to an end when we don't even know the facts?"

"I can't help it. I'm – I'm scared. Just the not-knowing part of it scares me."

"It scares all of us. I know the tremendous pressure this has on you. We will all deal with it somehow – whatever the consequences may turn out to be. I know it's difficult to concentrate on being happy and having fun right now. It's tough but I wish you wouldn't be so down in the dumps. Maybe we're all worrying over nothing. Perhaps there's nothing wrong with you. We are focusing too much on the negativity and not nearly enough on being positive." Nina wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder in comfort. He leaned in and for a second, everything seemed to be alright. There was a pause in conversation.

"Dad's my protector. But you - you're my sanctuary. You always make me feel better about myself no matter how messed up I am." Ephram finally said in a fragile tone.

"You can come to me for anything, sweetie. You know that." Nina squeezed him tighter and kissed him on the head. "I can understand the hating one's self thing since I've been through it. I know all about what that's like. But the idea that something might change how you function for the rest of your life – it's hard to comprehend. Part of you wants to know the truth and part of you don't want to know at all. Waiting for test results is the worst. It's like a gamble. You don't know what's going on. You seem to be in the dark when everyone else seems to know something you don't. It's like you're holding your breath and waiting to exhale." She paused.

"Exactly how I feel." Ephram said.

"It's tough. I know it is. Life is full of speed bumps. You will not have to go through it alone. Besides, you can't get rid of us if you tried. We'll stick to you like glue. You might think that this is one impossible hurdle to jump over successfully, but then you'll never know if you can do it if you knock yourself down before you even give yourself the chance. I know you are a brave kid. You've pretty much proven that in the past. I know you have the courage to face whatever's coming. I have complete faith in you. And when you've lost your way and forgotten yourself, just come to me and I'll remind you." Nina smoothed his hair.

Ephram's mood softened and he didn't feel so angry anymore. He felt rather good about himself. Nina had a way with words. He remained quiet for a while and allowed the late afternoon sun to warm his pale freckled face. Ephram felt safe in Nina's embrace. The teenage couple frolicking along the trees caught his attention again. Now, they sat on the grass and appeared to be talking to each other. The guy must've said something funny because the girl burst out into a wholehearted laugh.

"Nina?" Ephram broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Well, how do you know when you've found the one?" He put emphasis on the word "one." The teenaged girl on the opposite side of the lake let out another howl of laughter and Nina looked at the direction of her voice. "I mean, how can you tell the difference between real love and puppy love?" Ephram asked.

"Whoa! Where is this coming from?" Nina chuckled lightly. "You do realize you're only fifteen, right?"

"I just want to know."

"Does this have something to do with your friend Amy?"

"Sort of. I mean, I dunno." Ephram became shy.

"Well, Amy seems like a really nice girl." Nina said. This was the first conversation she had with Ephram about the opposite sex. It was a little awkward but he only looked to her for guidance. Perhaps he wanted to hear an opinion from a woman's perspective.

"It's like this - I know Colin's her boyfriend. They've been an item for the longest time. But whenever I'm near Amy, I get this weird vibe from her. It's almost like as if we were meant to be together. Sometimes, we don't have to say a word to understand what the other is thinking. Ok, so she may not always think before she opens her mouth and I might be a little short-tempered when I react to her blunders but I really think she means well. Amy's been a good friend to me from the start. She didn't judge me like everyone else. The only problem is that she pulls away and makes herself distant every time I think we're making a breakthrough. Sometimes, I don't think she's a hundred percent happy being with Colin. I can't seem to reach her completely."

"She probably feels obligated to Colin - especially after what happened with the coma and everything." Nina summed it up. "It'll take some time to sort out those feelings."

"Yea, I guess so. I don't want her and Colin to break up because of me. I used to think Colin was a jerk, but he's actually kinda cool now that I know him. We're friends now. I don't want to be the one to swipe his girlfriend from under his nose. It wouldn't be right and I wouldn't want someone to do that to me. It's not in my place to steal Amy from him when she clearly doesn't want to be stolen. I like her but I'm not sure she likes me back the same way. Am I making any sense?" Ephram questioned.

"Unrequited love - it's a sticky situation when you like someone and that someone is seeing someone else." Nina pointed out.

"My head is telling me to give up on her. You know, it's obvious that she wants a platonic friendship. But my heart is telling me I shouldn't let her go. I mean, what if I gave up on her and she happened to be my soul mate. Then I would have lost my chance." Ephram said.

"Ephram, you are way too young to be thinking about finding a soul mate. You don't even know what love is yet." Nina giggled in amusement. "I don't think anyone your age knows what true love is. Ephram, sweetheart, you are going to meet a lot of girls in your life before finding your match. Don't rush it, babe. There's a lot to gain from being single."

"I know I have no experience with girls. But I just wonder sometimes. Curious – is more like it, I guess." Ephram sighed. "Amy's the only girl who's ever given me the time of day and she's taken. That's just my bad luck."

"Oh Honeybee. Here's the way I see it – if two people were really destined to be together, then their paths will cross again. It may not be right this second or even this year. But you know, fate has a strange way of working wonders. If you and Amy were really meant to be together and it is in your fate, then somewhere in your life, the both of you will meet again under better circumstances."

"So, I should forget about Amy and see other people?" He asked. Nina found that selection of words strange coming from a boy. She couldn't help but laugh at Ephram's feigned maturity.

"I didn't mean it that way. You can still be friends with her. I'm just saying that it would be ok to make new friends." Nina said.

"I suppose I do have more important things going on right now. Girls should be the least of my worries." Ephram leaned his cheek back on Nina's shoulder. "I may not even live to see my twenty-first birthday." He wanted comfort.

"Ephram, my dear, you are going to live a long and happy life. I will not have you doubt that." Nina brushed his comment aside.

There was a pause in conversation. They both just fell silent for a while. Ephram didn't feel like talking and Nina wanted to be there to comfort him for as long as he needed it.

"Hmm…I have something that I think will make you feel better. Stay right here. I'll be right back." Nina said as she got up and dusted the seat of her jeans. "Ok?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Ephram pointed to his knee brace.

Nina returned about five minutes later. She sat down Indian style next to Ephram. "Sorry it took me so long."

She turned her palms up to show Ephram what she held in her hands.

"A bunch of rocks?" Ephram exclaimed in confusion. Nestled in Nina's soft delicate hands was a large mixture of coarse rocks. "I think rocks are more of Delia's specialty than mine. She collects them, you know."

"Ephram, let me explain."

"I don't get it. How is a bunch of rocks supposed to make me feel better?" He asked.

"Ah, these are not just any old rocks. These are what I call Therapy Rocks." Nina said.

"Therapy Rocks?" Ephram repeated. He was even more confused now.

"Yep. Each of these rocks here serves an important purpose. They each hold a problem." Nina said. "Here's how it works, you take a rock and hold it. Then you name one thing that pisses you off. It could be anything at all – no matter how serious or ridiculous. Then you toss it as far as you can into the lake. See, in the end, all your problems have sunk to the bottom of the lake. The only rule is that you have to be honest with yourself – speak from your heart. The rocks – they are like problem bearers." She explained.

"But that doesn't solve anything." Ephram eyed Nina skeptically.

"No, but it sure makes the pressure off when you get it all out into the open. It's unhealthy to bottle up your complaints or displeasures. At some point, the bottle will be too full and you will have a mental meltdown." She said as she lined up the rocks on the wooden plank between her and Ephram. "We'll take turns."

She selected a large rock the size of a pin pong ball and handed it to Ephram. "Would you like to start?" She said.

"I – I don't know." Ephram hesitated and starred at the rock.

"Ok, then I'll go first." Nina offered and grabbed a rock at random. She held it in her fist and thought for a moment. "It pisses me off that Carl gets to have Sam over for Christmas this year." She drew back her elbow and hurled the rock into the lake. The rock made a splash in the water some seven feet away. "Ok, now it's your turn."

Ephram looked at Nina.

"Go on. Name one thing that pisses you off." She said.

"Um. Er." Ephram tried to gather his thoughts. "It pisses me off that I will never walk right again." He finally cried out in anguish.

"Good. Now, throw it as far as you can into the lake." Nina coached. Ephram chucked it into the lake with all his might. He watched the rock disappear and saw the ripples the rock made after it hit the water. "Very good. How does it feel now that you got it off your chest? Did it make any difference?" She asked.

"Hmm, I feel lighter." Ephram said. His heart was pounding with adrenaline.

"Just as I suspected." Nina said. "Now it's my turn." She took another rock. "It pisses me off when Carl is late with the alimony check." The rock went flying into the lake. "Now, you."

Ephram picked a speckled rock. "It pisses me off when I don't know what my blood test results are." The rock hit the water making a small "thup" sound.

"It pisses me off that Carl cheated on me while we were married." She threw a rock into the water.

"It pisses me off that my mom's dead." Ephram said softly and honestly.

"That's good. Be honest with yourself. You're doing fine." Nina encouraged. She took another rock. "It pisses me off when people take advantage of me."

"It pisses me off when dad treats me like a three year old." Ephram said.

"It pisses me off when people lie to me." Nina shouted triumphantly and threw another rock into the lake.

"My nightmares piss me off." The boy mumbled. This was a rather unexpected gripe coming from Ephram but Nina dismissed it for the time being. Ephram was starting to let go of himself and Nina was not about to interrupt that to demand an explanation.

"It pisses me off when my mother constantly tells me I should start dating again." Nina said.

"It pisses me off when I see Amy and Colin together." Ephram said. Surprisingly enough, the gripes were coming more easily to him now. He was getting loose.

"It pisses me off when my mother's right." Nina said with a laugh.

"I hate the scars on my body – especially my hands because everyone can see them." He said.

"Not being accepted pisses me off." She sighed.

"It pisses me off that people at school treat me like a circus freak." The boy said.

"It really boils my blood when people judge me." She said.

"Me too!" Ephram exclaimed and threw a rock into the lake to second that thought. They both ended up laughing.

They continued to name things that pissed them off as the number of rocks left permits. It began with serious subjects that hurt and later turned into petty things.

"Paying the endless amount of bills pisses me off." Nina said as she threw a rock into the lake.

"It pisses me off when my computer crashes." He said.

"I can't stand it when Sam spills soda on the carpet." Nina said.

"It pisses me off when my dad lectures me." Ephram said.

"Laundry pisses me off."

"Not getting enough sleep pisses ME off."

When they ran out of gripes, they complained about ridiculous things. Ephram initiated it.

"It pisses me off that they cancelled The Osbournes. I really liked that show." Ephram said firmly. Another rock went into the lake.

"OK, in that case, I'm pissed that they discontinued my Very Cherry Berry Red lip gloss. It was my favorite shade!" Nina laughed.

"It pisses me off that there aren't enough marshmallows in my Count Chocula cereal."

"It frustrates me when people talk back to the screen at the movies." Nina pointed out and tossed a small rock into the water.

"I get pissed when the cheese on my slice of pizza clumps together and slides off when I take the first bite. It really sucks and you have to eat ALL the cheese in that one bite because it's all connected. Then you're left with a piece of soggy dough brushed with a thin layer of tomato sauce." Ephram exclaimed.

Ephram's boyishness made Nina laugh. She pulled him close and ruffled his hair. Ephram ended up laughing too. They both sat there and laughed until their eyes watered and belly ached.

"See, I told you these Therapy Rocks work. How are you now?" Nina asked.

"I feel kinda silly." Ephram giggled. "But I see how it makes the problem seem less of a problem."

"Well, say good bye to your problems because they are all under the lake. Right there." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Good ridden." Ephram said.

"Ephram, darling?" Nina called calmly. She continued once she had Ephram's attention. "You mentioned about nightmares before. How frequently has it been happening?"

"Often enough, I guess." He replied.

"You want to talk about it?"

The boy shrugged.

"What's in your dream that scares you so?" Nina asked in a motherly tone.

"Just some crazy stuff."

"Like what?"

"It's all twisted and doesn't make sense."

"I'd still like to know."

"It's like I'm watching a movie of me running into a burning building." He finally confessed. "Only instead of looking for my locket, I was looking for something else. In the dream, I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. I just keep searching and time is running out. The smoke is getting thick and wood is falling around me. I hear a sound. And when I turn around, I see Delia trapped under a pile of debris. She reaches out to me. Her hand is all bloody and her face is hidden by her soiled hair. I try to run to her but my legs don't work. I try to scream by my throat closes. I try so hard to scream for her. Nothing works. Then I wake up in a cold sweat. Sometimes, I wake up with tears on my face."

"Is it always the same dream?" Nina asked.

The boy nodded innocently.

"Have you told your father about this?"

"No. He doesn't know. Please don't say anything to him." He begged. "It's just a dumb dream. I just have too much imagination. 'Sides, the dream hasn't come in several days."

"Honeybee, a reoccurring nightmare is hardly dumb. If it happens again, I want you to tell me, ok?" Nina said. Ephram consented obediently.

"Therapy rocks, huh?" Ephram murmured as he stared wondrously at a rock he held between his thumb and forefinger. "How did you come to know of these therapy rocks?" He wanted to change the subject.

"Now you question the history of Therapy Rocks, do you?" Nina teased. "I learned the power of the Therapy Rocks during a session with my psychiatrist several months after my incident with the razor." She said as she turned her wrist over to reveal the scar.

Ephram suddenly lost interest in the rock his fingers caressed. He put it down and took Nina's hand. He gently traced the cruel uneven scars on her wrist with his bony finger.

"One time, my psychiatrist (whom at the time, I liked to call my "counselor" instead of my "psychiatrist" only because "counselor" sounded better and made me seem less deranged) took me on a field trip. We went to a little lake – much smaller in size than this one. We walked along the edge of the lake. My counselor started picking up pebbles and stones and rocks – whatever she could find that was in her way. I thought it peculiar but I was too proud to ask her what she was doing. She turned to me and said, "Well don't just stand there. Help me gather up the rocks." I didn't ask questions, I just did as I was told." Nina paused to swallow the dryness in her throat.

Ephram was hooked and his eyes widened as he absorbed the story.

"Then when she felt we picked enough rocks, she told me to follow her. We walked for a while and came to the top of a small cliff. Below us was the lake. She instructed me to sit down beside her on the grass. And there, she told me about the significance of the Therapy Rocks and the water beneath us. She explained the golden rule of honesty and encouraged me to cast the first rock. I was afraid and hesitant but my counselor reassured me that the only ones that would ever hear my problems were herself and Nature. I held that first rock and closed my eyes. I thought of the biggest problem I had and said it. When it came out, I felt a sense of inner relief. It was weird. I didn't think I could ever feel relief at that point in my depressing life." Her voice cracked and Ephram caught it but she composed herself immediately.

"I faced up to myself. I didn't hide behind my battered emotions anymore. I was so moved at my revelation that I burst into tears. My counselor caught me in her arms and I stayed there for the longest time. She knew it was a breakthrough in my case. Later, I copped out all my repressed feelings and put them into the rocks one by one and tossed them into the lake." Nina concluded. "I never forgot what my counselor had done for me that day. In a way, she set me free."

"And now, you're doing the same for me?" Ephram said.

"Yes. I wanted to share the therapy, I guess. And make life a little easier for you if I can." She laughed. Ephram was so touched with those words that he pulled her into another hug. "Oh, you are so sweet." She said and accepted the affectionate gesture. She rubbed the boy's shoulder in a tender circular motion.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You make me strong." Ephram mumbled into her T-shirt.

"Now Ephram, I do not want to see a single tear fall from those big beautiful eyes of yours, do you hear me?" Nina cautioned. "I will not have you shed another wretched tear. Need I remind you that you are loved beyond words, dear boy? And our hearts beat with content when we see you smile and our hearts sigh when we hear you laugh. Our hearts break when we see you cry." Nina recited in a poem-like tone. "Words of the wise – my mother." She added.

Ephram kissed the back of Nina's hand. It was the most respectful and delicate kiss Nina had ever felt from a boy. She was touched and her heart had been completely won over by this remarkable and impressionistic little gentleman.

"Now – I remember we passed by the Bumper Car-a-roma back there. It seemed like a lot of fun. How about we try it out?" Nina offered and nudged the boy in the ribs playfully.

"Er…I dunno if that's such a hot idea." He said skeptically. "I don't think it's convenient for me."

"Aw, come on. So you have a bum leg – the world does not stop at that. You've gotta stop seeing yourself as an inconvenience and start seeing yourself as a human." Nina said patiently. "You deserve to have some fun. I'll go with you."

"Well…" He was thinking.

"Great. Then it's settled." Nina said without waiting for Ephram's consent. "I'll call your father right now and tell him we're going to the Bumper Car-a-roma." She took out her cell phone and pressed Andy's cell number, which she had on speed dial.

Ephram listened on silently. He decided that he was definitely going to get Nina something super special for her upcoming birthday. She has been his moral support from the start and no stranger had ever made him feel so wanted and secure.

"Oh nothing much. We were just throwing all our problems into the lake." Nina replied to the cell phone and winked at Ephram. She gave a hearty laugh and said, "Nevermind. It's a long story." Andy probably asked for an explanation.

"We're sitting on an old platform by a boat dock. Where are you guys?" Nina asked. There was a pause as Andy spoke on the other end. Nina squinted into the far end of the lake and tilted her head slightly. She then gestured and pointed for Ephram to look at the lake. He saw a tiny paddleboat somewhere in the far distant. Somebody aboard that paddleboat was flailing his arm in a waving manner at their direction. It was Andy. Soon, Delia and Sam were waving their small arms too. Ephram and Nina waved back.

"Looks like you guys are having fun! Ephram and I are gonna go to the bumper cars. Meet us there when you're done, ok?" Nina spoke. They spoke for another few seconds before the conversation ended and she tucked her cell phone back into her purse.

"Ok Ephram, we're all set to go. Let's get you up." Nina said as she got up. She pulled Ephram to his feet and gave him his crutches.

They walked slowly to the bumper cars. Ephram saw Nina smile and whispered something to the bumper car attendant. Suddenly, the attendant sprung into action and treated Ephram with marvelous hospitality. He never once made any references to Ephram's condition. It was like as if he didn't even notice Ephram had a knee brace on. Ephram thought it was rather strange but let it slide. He was allowed to have the bumper car of his choice and he picked a blue one with white stars on the side. Nina picked an orange one.

They went round and round in circles. The cars bumped innocently with other cars and the laughs and hollers were all accounted for. All misery from Ephram's mind was temporarily forgotten. He was having fun and Nina made things so easy. She knew exactly how to calm his nerves and relax his anxieties.

The page will soon turn and Ephram's true fate will be revealed.

End of Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading! The test results are in. Will he be cast into a life of misery and darkness? Or will he be thrown into the light and spared? See you next post!


	7. Money Matters

Chapter 7: Money Matters

"Dad, I need employment." Ephram said firmly to his father, who was seated in his lazy chair perusing the health section of the Sunday edition of The Denver Post. Andy lowered his newspaper to find his fifteen year old son standing by the ottoman where his feet have been resting comfortably on.

"Excuse me?" Andy questioned. He pushed his reading glasses down to the very tip of his nose to see Ephram better.

His son was standing without using his crutches again. The scrawny kid was wearing an oversized logo t-shirt and loose pants. His clothes were obviously designed to make him appear fatter but the knee brace foiled that illusion. The brace, clasped tightly around his knee, showed his true figure. His leg was not as thick as the roomy pants allowed.

"You heard me. I want a job." Ephram piped. It sounded more like a demand than a request. Nonetheless, this amused Andy. Here was a child, who looked pitiful enough with that bulky brace attached to his leg, and he wanted to go to work. What on earth for, Andy did not know but he was going to venture to find out.

"And why, pray tell, have you come up with this idea?" Andy asked.

"Cause I need money." Ephram answered simply. He shifted his position slightly and put more of his weight on his good leg.

"May I ask, for what do you need this money?" Andy inquired patiently.

"Um. Well, it's like this. They have a new X-Box out. It's called an X-Box 360 and it's supposed to be really awesome." Ephram stammered, loosing his cool.

"And how much is this X-Box thing?" Andy was giddy with curiosity. His son has never asked for any material item in what seemed like years. This was a big positive change in Ephram. It showed he had an interest in something. But Andy knew his son's personality too well. The boy had too much pride in himself to plainly ask for what he wanted.

"It's like three hundred dollars." He winced at the amount.

"How much do you have in accumulated allowances?" Andy asked. This was definitely a rather interesting conversation he was having with his son.

"I only have fifty-seven dollars and some change." Ephram replied. He shifted his standing position uncomfortably.

"Ok, before we go any further in this conversation, why don't you sit down first?" Andy suggested and offered him the ottoman. The boy sat down obediently. "So, you really want this X-Box – what is it you said – 500?"

"360. X-Box 360." Ephram corrected. "It's a video game station."

"And you really want this new toy?" Andy asked.

"Yea – it's why I need a job." Ephram returned to the main subject.

"Ephram, son." Andy began. He needed to humor his boy before he told him that his wish will be granted without having to work for it. Ephram has been through so much and if a new X-Box - whatever that was, would lift his spirits, then the three hundred dollars is a cheap price to pay for a little happiness. "First of all, need I remind you that you are still fifteen? You may not know this but there are laws that prohibit under aged employment. I'm sure there is a Child Labor Act for Colorado too. I'm guessing it says that a minor, that means you, cannot be employed. See, it would be against the law for you to obtain a job." Andy continued.

Ephram was silent. The thought of under aged employment laws did happen to cross his mind briefly and he did a little research in checking it out on the internet first. The young boy was prepared to refute. "Yea, but somewhere in those laws, it says that even though I'm under age, I can get a parental or guardian's consent to work. Then it would be legit."

"Hmm, smart kid." Andy thought to himself.

"Ok, let's just say hypothetically speaking, that I do give you consent to work. Even so, who it their right mind would hire you? And what job would they give you?"

"I know there's something wrong with my leg. You don't have to rub it in." Ephram said and looked away. He knew exactly when to be dramatic.

"I didn't mean it like that. Ephram, you know you are not in the best condition right now."

"I know. And you're probably right. Nobody in this town would hire me. They'll take one look at me and laugh. A lame leg has the pity of a thousand people. But when it comes to efficiency in the work place, two healthy legs are better than one." Ephram said in a philosophical manner that raised Andy's eyebrows. "However, I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"I have it all figured out, dad. See, YOU can give me a job. You know, around the clinic I mean. Maybe I can help Edna file or whatever she wants me to do." The boy chimed.

"Work for me!" Andy exclaimed. He had not expected this wild idea. Ephram really did have it all figured out playing devil's advocate. "Ha ha, I don't think you can work for me." He laughed.

"But why not, dad? Please? I'll prove to you that I can be responsible and dependable – just give me a chance." They boy begged. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Listen Ephram, I'll give you that X-Box thing you wanted. You won't have to work a dime for it. I'll place the order later." Andy chuckled and was about to go back to reading his newspaper when he was interrupted again.

"I don't want it that way. I want to earn it by myself." Ephram declared.

"That's very noble of you, but the answer is still no." Andy said.

"Dad, please understand me. I don't want to be spoiled. I can't come to you every time I want something. That wouldn't be right. I have to earn my keep." Ephram fought. "If you'll just give me a chance – I'll try my best not to disappoint you. I really need this money."

"I'm not worrying about you disappointing me. That's not the issue here. It's about your health." Andy said. "Money is not an important factor at this point."

"Come on dad, just let me do this. Everyone's doing something and keeping themselves busy for the summer. Me, I have nothing." Ephram whined.

"That's because they didn't go through half of what you've gone through. And still going through, might I add. You deserve to take it easy for a while."

"I've been taking it easy for a long time already. I really want to work. It would be a good experience for me. And Nina won't have to baby-sit me everyday. She'll get to do her own stuff for a change instead of having to look after me all the time."

"Where did you get all this extra energy from? Is it because your blood test results came back clean last week?" Andy asked rhetorically. "A gigantic weight has been lifted off your shoulders, now you need to replace that weight with stress? I will not have you do that to yourself."

It was pretty obvious that Ephram was losing the argument. He was suddenly afraid that his secret plan would be ruined. All hopes for employment and obtaining monetary funds seemed highly unlikely. The boy had a reason for wanting to earn his keep. And an X-Box 360 had absolutely nothing to do with it. It was just a cover for his true intensions.

Ephram already knew in advance how he was going to spend his payroll money. He had his eyes set on something special. About a week ago, Andy brought Ephram and Delia into town. The purpose of their little trip into town was to buy a new bathing suit and swim accessories for Delia. It was too late in the summer to sign up for any day camps, but not all hope for a productive summer was lost. There was a YMCA open and youth programs available on a daily basis. Andy went over the list with Delia and they checked off all the activities that Delia showed an interest in joining. The first one on the list was swimming. The swimming program was designed for children between the ages of seven and twelve, and met twice a week. Delia was very excited about attending her swim class. It would definitely make up for not getting into baseball camp.

While Andy accompanied Delia into the S&D department store for children clothes, Ephram wandered outside on his crutches. His physical therapist advised him to exercise regularly in addition to his usual sessions. This was simply what he was doing. A little fresh air and a walk down the street and back was always good. His rusty knee rendered him a slow hobble down the block. The exercise turned out to be more tiring than he thought and he needed a break. He happened to stop right in front of the jewelry store. He gazed at the window display aimlessly not looking for anything in particular. Something about sparkling jewels and shiny metals drew people's attention. It was there that Ephram saw it.

Displayed elegantly on top of a small cream colored satin pillow, the item for sale was a jet black onyx and iridescent mother of pearl bracelet inlaid in a sterling silver band. The look was simple and casual yet sophisticated and refined. An idea popped into Ephram's head immediately. He realized he had just found the perfect birthday present for Nina! It suited her perfectly and she would love it. Somehow, Ephram had a hunch the bracelet was going to be expensive. But nonetheless, he still wanted to know the actual price. Maybe he could save up his allowance money the next two months. He would compromise.

The second Ephram walked into the store, the man behind the counter looked up at him. He was a tall skinny balding man in his fifties. His beady eyes were sunken into their sockets. His lips were thin and colorless. Ephram thought he looked like a giant grasshopper. His manner was polite and courteous yet mixed with a touch of professional stuffiness that could've been mistaken for arrogance. This was the owner of the store – a one-man-show. The only other persons that worked in his store were two female clerks, and an assistant, who happened to be the owner's son. One of the salesladies on the floor at the time stopped what she was doing and stared at the crippled boy curiously.

Ephram tottered to the man behind the counter and inquired about the bracelet in the window. The man went to the window and retrieved the bracelet. He showed it to the boy and allowed him to hold it. The little price ticket attached to the clasp read "$399." This nearly put Ephram into a state of shock. It probably showed too because his face lost color in an instant. He knew it was going to be pricey but not THAT pricey.

"Are you alright?" The saleslady said to Ephram. She had come to assist Mr. Grasshopper with the display case. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Huh? Er…Um… yea, I'm fine." Ephram stammered. He examined the jewelry in his hands. It was suddenly very quiet and he felt the weight of their eyes. He looked up and caught the saleslady staring at the bumpy scars on his hands.

"Oh! I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to be rude." The saleslady said quickly. Her face became flushed.

"My hands were burned in a fire." The boy explained. "It's a really long story. I was trapped in a burning building and fell two stories when the floor gave way. I, basically, was injured quite badly. If it wasn't for my dad's rescue, I would've died. And I ended up like this – a handicap." He summarized the last few months.

"So, you mean your injured leg is permanent?" The saleslady inquired. She reacted to Ephram's little summary in fright. Her face turned into one of extreme interest and compassion for this young boy immediately.

"Yep. I'll never be able to walk straight again. My knee cap was busted beyond repair." Ephram turned his eyes back to the bracelet and hoped they wouldn't ask any more questions about the lake house accident.

There was a pause.

"That's a lovely piece you have there." The saleslady said referring to the bracelet in Ephram's hand. She changed the subject and Ephram was thankful for that.

"It is." Ephram agreed. He never took his eyes off the bracelet.

"I bet you have someone special in mind for it?" The saleslady asked sweetly.

"Yea, I actually do." The boy answered.

"Is it for your mother?" She pressed amicably.

"My mom's dead." Ephram replied.

"Oh! How awful! I'm so sorry! I didn't know." The saleslady gasped. How much bad luck can this poor boy endure? She shot a remorseful look at Mr. Grasshopper. She could not believe how this boy had suffered.

Everwood may be a small town but not everyone knew who Ephram Brown was. To people like the saleslady and Mr. Grasshopper, Ephram was just a random boy, who blew in from the streets.

"It's ok. She was in a car wreck about a year and a half ago." Ephram seemed to brush it off casually. But judging from the pained expression on his boyish face, both the saleslady and Mr. Grasshopper could easily tell he was not over it by far. Ephram really wasn't in the mood to explain himself again.

There was another awkward pause in the room. No one knew what to say next. That was ok because Ephram spoke up. "Well, you're right – I do have someone in mind for this bracelet. She's a close friend to the family. She may not be my real mother but she looks after me and takes good care of me all the time." He said and toyed with the bracelet.

"You must be very lucky to have her." The saleslady said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Her birthday's coming up in two months and I wanted to get her something special." The boy explained.

"That is so sweet." The saleslady gushed.

"I would really like to get this one for her. She's put herself through so much sacrifice for me. I'd give her the moon and the stars – all she has to do is ask. She deserves something good and his bracelet's perfect." Ephram's cheerful expression suddenly changed. "But, well, who am I kidding? I don't have this kind of money on me." He handed the bracelet back to Mr. Grasshopper. "I would have to get a job or something."

Ephram had unknowingly stuck some sympathy in Mr. Grasshopper and the saleslady. Maybe it was in the frailness of his appearance or the loss of his birth mother. Or perhaps it was in the well-mannered way he carried himself (much unlike those of his peers) or his unselfishness that brought forth the sympathy.

"He's much too young to get a job!" The saleslady said to Mr. Grasshopper and laughed. She thought it amusing.

"I'm not too young." Ephram challenged defiantly. He felt defeated. Why did everyone think he was too young to do anything?

"Oh Gloria, the times have changed. I'm sure he has ways of getting money. A boy his age gets an allowance every week and I'm sure his father can give him a little extra money on the side for doing extra chores around the house. Isn't that right?" Mr. Grasshopper said jovially to Ephram.

"That's right, sir." Ephram chirped. It surprised him that Mr. Grasshopper was on his side. Maybe he wasn't such an intimidating guy after all.

"When is this lady's birthday?" Mr. Grasshopper said.

"In September." Ephram answered.

"That's two months away. I'll tell you what – if you can come up with $250 dollars by the end of the summer, I'll sell this bracelet to you for that amount." Mr. Grasshopper said.

"What? Are you sure?" Ephram eyed him suspiciously. He was waiting for the catch but there was none. "But it says $399 there on the price tag."

"Oh, you must forgive me. I forgot to mention that this bracelet happens to be on sale." Mr. Grasshopper said in a goofy tone.

"On sale?" Ephram chimed. With eyes shining, he gazed up at Mr. Grasshopper.

"Yes. It's on sale. Isn't that right Gloria?" Mr. Grasshopper gave the saleslady a you-know-what-I-mean look.

"Yes, it is. I must've been so crazed the last few days that I forgot to put the sale sign up." Gloria replied.

"If it's on sale at such a price, I doubt it'll still be here by September. It'll be sold by then." Ephram said.

"Since you are the first one to show an interest in the item, we can hold it for you until then." Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Really? You can do that?" Ephram sounded amazed.

"Yes, of course. I'm the owner of this store and if I say so, then I say so." He said valiantly. "Would you like me to hold this item for you?"

"Er…ok then." Ephram said with a smile.

"Very good. Now, when you come to pick it up, just ask for Mr. Stein (that's me) if you don't see me around on the floor." Mr. Grasshopper said as he packed the bracelet in a cute little white jewelry case and tucked it safely into a drawer below the counter.

"Ok. Thanks." Ephram said. He was so happy that he could turn cartwheels right in the store. He turned to leave. His business was done there. But then he remembered something and turned around again to face Mr. Stein and Gloria. "By the way, my name is Ephram Brown. You know, in case you forget who I am." He said.

"Don't worry kiddo, we can't forget you even if we tried." Gloria replied and they both bid him farewell.

Ephram left the jewelry store in high spirits and giddiness. He found the perfect gift for Nina. It was by chance that he happened to come across it. He believed in destiny and was determined to earn enough money to pay for the bracelet. He will not accept any handouts.

And here he was at the mercy of his father. Ephram needed the money and he had a deadline to meet. His only hope of getting a job was through his father.

"But dad, I promise I won't be a pain in the ass." Ephram felt like he was losing. "And –and if you think it's too much for me, I don't have to work the whole day – just a couple hours. I'm not asking for a lot. I'll take minimum wage. And I'll stop working as soon as I have enough money."

This stubborn reply made Andy laugh. "You really want a job? It's a big step, you know. Are you sure you won't reconsider an advance on your allowance? I already said I was going to order the video game machine thing for you."

"I don't want you to order anything now. I want to be able to say that I paid for it. I'm not a baby anymore. I can't just go to you every time I see something I want and make you buy it for me." Ephram reasoned. "Can you talk to Edna, at least?"

"Hold on there. If I give you a job, tell me how are you going to fit your physical therapy sessions into the schedule?" Andy asked. "Your rehab is the most important thing right now."

"Don't worry. My physical therapy won't be compromised. My sessions are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They last for four hours each. On those days, I can go during my usual time from 9am to 1pm. Then after, I can come to the clinic and work the afternoon until you leave the office. Given that I have one hour to eat lunch on those three days, I can work about four to five hours. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I am pretty much free to work the entire day. Like I said, I'm ok with five bucks an hour – minimum wage. You can pay me cash at the end of the week. You won't have to do anything. I'll keep a chart of the hours that I worked. We'll stick it to the refrigerator."

"Man, you have it all figured out, haven't you?" Andy said in awe. "You really thought this through."

"Yes, I have." Ephram confirmed.

"Alright. Alright. I'll talk to Edna tomorrow." Andy said, finally giving in.

"So does that mean I'm hired?" Ephram squealed in excitement. His eyes illuminated in an instant. It had been so long since Andy had seen such stimulation in his son.

The boy was so headstrong. Andy wanted to just give the boy the money to buy whatever he wanted and leave it at that. It wasn't like three hundred bucks would break his bank or anything. But in a way, he was very proud of Ephram's desire to earn his keep. It was very rare for a young boy his age to act this mature.

As much as he disagreed with Ephram's eagerness to get a job and work to death, Andy had his own terms in mind. If Ephram was going to work for him, he was going to make sure Ephram gets a super easy job – nothing too strenuous. He made a mental note to inform Edna to go easy on Ephram.

"It means I'm going to talk to Edna tomorrow." Andy answered.

"Aw please dad. Please? I really need this job. Please? I'm not asking for much. Can't you just tell me that I've been hired? You can still talk to Edna tomorrow. I'll start my first day on Tuesday." Ephram resorted to begging. When reason falls, some groveling might do the trick. "Do you want me to get on my knees? 'Cause I will. I'm not too proud to beg."

Before he could get down on his knees, Andy stopped him. "That won't be necessary, son. If you get down on your knees, it won't be easy to get back up."

"Maybe so, but I'll do what I have to." Ephram said. He tried to get on his knees again. The wince expressed shortly on his face did not go unnoticed.

"Ephram, stop it before you really hurt yourself. I'm serious." Andy ordered. He reached over to catch Ephram and prevent him from falling. "Ok. You're hired, ok? Don't do something crazy like that again." He shouted.

"Really?" Ephram said. "I'm hired? I have a job?" He sounded excited.

"Yes, you're hired." Andy repeated submissively. He had no idea how he was going to explain this one to Edna. But as long as Ephram was happy, he will manage.

Ephram was incredibly chatty and lively for the rest of the day and evening. Getting the money for the bracelet didn't seem so hopeless now that he had a job. It was going to be hard to keep this surprise a secret from Nina. But his lips were sealed. He did not want to spoil the surprise.

Nina came over briefly that night and brought dessert. It was a simple chocolate cake. Sometimes, simple things tasted the best. Ephram loved chocolate. Nina was delighted to see Ephram so bubbly and cheerful. It was definitely a turn from his usual passive and reserved self. She asked him what brought on this good mood. Ephram thought it wouldn't jeopardize his surprise if he told her about his new employment. Of course Nina's reaction to this decision was mixed. She was more confused than anything else.

"What's this about Ephram getting a job?" Nina said to Andy when they were out of Ephram's earshot in the kitchen.

"I don't agree with it either but it's what he wants." Andy said upon hearing Nina's skeptical tone. "He says he wants to get a new video game station. But he wants to earn the money himself. I offered to just buy the damn thing for him but he refused to accept it. He wants to _earn_ it." Andy exaggerated the word "earn."

"Is it a good idea? I mean, he's still so fragile." Nina worried. "I don't know if working is right for him."

"I tried to talk him out of it. I even tried to make him take an advance out on his allowance. But you know how obstinate he is once he sets his mind to do something." Andy replied as he pulled open the refrigerator door.

"How much does he need?"

"He said three hundred dollars. But the good news is that he promised to stop working once he has that amount. Don't worry, I won't work him too hard. I'll just have Edna watch him. So, he will be out of your hair for a while." Andy knelt down to find space for the cake platter in the fridge. He moved over a bottle of salad dressing and a container of orange juice.

"I really don't mind looking after him." Nina said. "If anything, I would miss not taking care of him."

"I know, but this will give you a good chance to catch up on the things you need to do. You've done so much for me and my family already. I would be very selfish if I kept you all to ourselves and didn't allow you to do your own thing sometimes."

"I hope I can still bring over dinners." Nina said.

"Of course! We can't turn away your cooking. You don't know how good we've been eating ever since you started bringing us dinner three times out of the week." Andy closed the refrigerator door.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are not malnourished here." Nina laughed. "Your poor kids are suffering because you don't cook for them."

"Hey, I resent that." Andy joked. "I'm willing and able. I just lack the talent."

"Well, I'll be happy to share some recipes with you." Nina giggled.

"I think I need more than just recipe sharing. I need you to guide me through each dish." Andy said teasing Nina.

"Are you serious?" She laughed.

"I need a hands-on experience and someone to walk me through the procedures. That's how you learn. We did it in laboratory classes and med school all the time."

"Oh Andy. This isn't med school. Cooking is not brain surgery. But ok, I'll give you a tutorial if you need it that badly." Her voice danced.

Their eyes locked for a minute. It was an awkward moment but the attraction they had for each other could not be ignored. Andy wanted to tell her that he was falling in love with her. It had been so long since he felt this way about someone. But he was a coward. He couldn't reveal his feelings so quickly. It might just scare her away and ruin their friendship. He remembered the kiss and how good it felt. He wondered if she would reciprocate his love. There were moments that her love for him was unquestionable. He just didn't know how deep.

"It's like chemistry class. You mix a little bit of this and a little bit of that, only in this case you get this great tasting end product. It's all about great chemistry." He was unaware that he was flirting with her. Nina caught this and blushed.

There was another awkward moment between Andy and Nina. They were playing this cute little game of tug-o-war, except, instead of 'war', it was 'love'. Andy noticed Nina's cheeks turning pink. He thought she was awfully pretty when she was embarrassed. She recovered very well.

"I can't imagine Ephram going to work everyday. I hope it doesn't interfere with his rehab." Nina said as a concerned mother should be.

"The clever boy found a way to work around it. It seemed like he planned everything well in advance before actually talking to me." Andy said accepting the subject change.

"I always knew he was smart." Nina said.

"He gets that from me." Andy said humorously.

"I'm sure he did." She laughed again.

It was a sleepless night for the young boy. Ephram was excited about being a part of the working class. His employment was a huge step and the first true responsibility outside of his household chores. A real job required him to professionally interact with people. It tossed him headlong into society. He was so thankful for his father seeing it his way. And it was a pretty good job that he landed. Working for his father was far more luxurious than flipping burgers at the Burger Barn, the local teenage hang out. This job was just a fraction of the reason which kept him so feverishly awake with anticipation that sleep was close to impossible. The money was the most important thing of all. He pictured the moment when Nina opened her gift and the priceless look on her face when she saw the bracelet. It would be completely worth it. Ephram smiled to himself.

Ephram wasn't the only one who had trouble falling asleep that night. Andy, too, was lying in the dark in his bed wide awake. With his hands behind his head, he stared at the light fixture on the ceiling. He was completely robbed of sleep as well. Romantic thoughts of Nina were lingering on his mind. Come to think of it, she had been on his mind a lot lately. Her very presence lit up even the darkest of rooms. Overall, Andy was a controlled man. He refused to allow whims and attractions thwart his way of functioning in the world. He did not wear his heart on his sleeve. His heart was fragile and not easily given away to just anyone. It was hard enough to put the pieces back together after Julia died. Julia would've wanted him to move on. She would've wanted him to find happiness again. Andy tried to give excuses for his feelings.

The un-tanned, white dent around the ring finger on his left hand was still visible. He had taken off his wedding ring about six months ago but the dent made from years of wearing the wedding band remained. Some would consider it a form of betrayal but Andy's reason was anything but betrayal. Julia was everything to him and she would always have a special place in his heart. Andy removed the ring because it was time to move forward. He had been in mourning for a year.

Andy kept the wedding band in one of Julia's old jewelry boxes that he had saved. This jewelry box was stored in the drawer of his night stand. Andy observed the indentation on his finger with careful scrutiny in the moonlight. He missed Julia. He was so sad without her. It was a side of him that he rarely showed. His children and everyone else always saw him as a tough and impenetrable man. It's not easy to forget the person he shared twenty one intimate years of his life with. Something like that could not be thrown away. He needed time, but how much time? He wondered if he was ready for a relationship.

Nina had been patient with him from the start. Perhaps she would not wait forever for him to come around. If he did not make his move soon, she might give up on any future with him. He would lose her forever. Nina was too good a catch to let go. How much longer were they going to play this game of flirtatious tag?

The next day flew by. In the morning, Andy dropped Ephram off at the Physical Therapy & Rehabilitation Center and then he dropped off Delia at the YMCA for her swim class. It was another grueling session for Ephram but he was a model patient. He learned to grin and bear it. There were no complaints from him, except only when he was in pain. He followed whatever instructions his physical therapist threw at him. He did his leg muscle strengthening exercises obediently. Usually, by the time he was done with his workout, he was dripping with perspiration. Ephram's t-shirt was soaked through and his hair was matted to his forehead.

Andy always arrived early to pick Ephram up. He would duck quietly into the room where Ephram was having his sessions and sit in the back until it was over. Andy was used to seeing a sweaty Ephram. It took a lot of energy and exertion out of Ephram to exercise the flexibility of his knee as well as strengthening his leg muscles so that he could walk better. Ephram was always glad to see his father waiting for him with a towel, a chilled bottle of water and a fresh t-shirt in hand. Watching his boy struggling to walk hit Andy pretty hard. He admired his young son's perseverance and bravery. Even when Ephram came to him after the session all wet-haired and soaked to the bone in sweat, that wide grin and those big, glassy greenish gray eyes looking up at him made up for his flaws. Andy thought the boy vaguely resembled a kitten that had been left out in the rain. Andy was there to dry him off.

Another good workout and more praise given by Ephram's physical therapist to Andy. She made sure the boy heard her say he was showing signs of improvement (even when he really wasn't). This positive reinforcement always gave Ephram hope and helped give him an extra boost. Andy knew about this little "encouragement" tactic. It seemed to be quite effective. Ephram was always in a good mood after his sessions.

The minute Ephram got into the car, he inquired about what Edna thought of him starting work the next day. Andy laughed at his son's over-eagerness.

"Edna was against the idea from the start." Andy said slowly. "It's not because she doesn't like you. In fact, she thinks you are a wonderful kid and would welcome the idea – if it was under different circumstances. She's worried about your health. She thinks you haven't even given yourself a chance to recover yet."

"But – but you talked her into it, didn't you?" The boy sounded desperate.

"Yes, yes. I told her the situation and she finally agreed to it." Andy pulled onto the road. Ephram gave out an affirmative yelp. "We had a discussion on how this is going to work."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Since I'm seeing patients during most of the day, I won't have time to give you projects to do. Therefore, you will be working exclusively under Edna's supervision. She will be your boss. You will do everything she tells you to do. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Ephram said excitedly. "I won't let you down, dad. I can do this." He felt like he could conquer the world.

Actually, the persuasion wasn't as simple as that. Edna knew there was something going on when she arrived at the office that morning to a beautiful bouquet of pink Oriental lilies on her desk dramatically arranged in a glass vase. It was Edna's favorite flower. She read the card attached and it was from her dear boss – Andy. The next thing she found was the coffee maker all ready and dripping brew. It was her daily routine to start making coffee once she arrived at the office. And she definitely knew something was up when she opened her drawer and found a fancy box of white chocolate truffles tucked snuggly between her tape dispenser and her pack of paperclips. Andy knew her weakness for white chocolate truffles.

Edna found Andy in his office reviewing some patient's medical history. Andy had his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. She thanked him for the flowers and chocolates, and then she asked him what the occasion was. Andy started off by saying that he recognized her hard work and efficiency to his medical clinic. The clinic was lucky to have her. He rattled and raved on and on about Edna's fantastic work for a good fifteen minutes. Edna stood there with a smile on her face and a careful eye. She was well in her sixties – much older and wiser than Andy. The only thing keeping her from retirement was her agile ability to help others and her refusal to sit still. She was not the retiring type. If there was a day that she could get up and do something with herself, then retirement was out of the question. Edna could detect in an instant when Andy wanted something out of her but was too reticent to get to the point. She knew he was trying to butter her up and allowed it just for fun.

When Andy finally brought the matter to Edna's attention, she was completely surprised to hear the request. She was aware of the happenings in the recent months with Andy's son and disagreed with the idea of Ephram working in an instant. She felt it was absurd to have the boy work so soon after his release from the hospital. Ephram was still nursing a bad knee and trying to get his healthy form back on track. Andy explained the whole situation to Edna and put emphasis on how much Ephram wanted to work for his money. The boy was as stubborn as a mule. He refused to accept free money.

"It's an inconvenience but I'm begging you to do me this favor." Andy pleaded.

"Andy, you know that Ephram can never be an inconvenience to me. He is a dear, sweet boy. But I just think he should be recuperating and taking it easy instead of stressing himself out. I am against the notion of him working." Edna gave her curly silvery white head a shake.

"I understand you're busy and I know how specific you are about other people messing up your system, but all you have to do is keep an eye on him and sort of baby-sit him for a few weeks. He promises to quit as soon as he has the money he needs."

"I don't mind watching Ephram – that's not even an issue. But what on earth do you suggest I have him do?"

"Give him a little filing or anything you can think that'll keep him out of the way. You know, make him feel like he's doing something meaningful. He's a good kid – very eager to do well. Everyone knows it's a bad idea for him to get a job but he's been kinda depressed lately – with his leg situation and all. He's so excited about getting a job. It seems to be the one thing that he shows enthusiasm for." Andy tried to explain.

Edna paused and crossed her arms. She looked like she needed more convincing.

"Edna, you don't know what it's like when I see that boy smile. There's been so much sadness and grief in his life that a smile for him is a very rare thing. There was a time when I've forgotten what his smile looked like. You should have seen the look on his face when he came to me and asked me for a job. He was so full of hope and optimism." Andy's tone changed. He softened his tone and this touched Edna.

"And for the past few days, he's been so happy thinking that I hired him and that you would accept him. He even looked ten times better with his cheerfulness. I know it's weird for someone his age to find happiness in getting a job when most kids would rather stay home and goof off. He's just the opposite. He feels so strongly about getting a job. And if this makes him happy, I'm willing to go along with it. Look, I just want him to be happy." Andy said. "It's what he wants to do, Edna. No one's forcing it on him. Will you reconsider?"

"Well, after hearing your side of the story, I guess I can make an exception." Edna sighed. "I suppose it could be fun to have someone else besides me in this room. At least, now I have company." She added.

"Great!" Andy exclaimed. He looked like he wanted to pick Edna up and twirl her around but refrained from doing so. She would not appreciate that. "He wants to start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Edna said. "He's an eager beaver, isn't he?"

Andy shrugged.

"Ok, I guess I shall set up Ephram's work station and make the preparations today then." Edna smiled fervently at Andy. She was about to head out of the office when she turned around. "Doc, you're lucky I have a weak spot for white chocolate truffles." They laughed.

Andy drove Ephram to Nina's house. Nina had a hot meal waiting for them. Andy loved the idea that the town was so connected to everything. He could go home for lunch and make it back into his clinic within one hour. The convenience and the laid-back atmosphere was great – very different and opposite from the New York lifestyle.

Ephram was so exhausted from the rehab session that he spent the rest of the afternoon fast asleep on Nina's couch. Nina wondered how this poor boy was going to carry on a job when he was so completely worn-out.

He woke up just in time for dinner. It was just the four of them that night. Sam was sleeping over at his father's house. Nina's ex-husband Carl was on vacation that week and wanted Sam over for a few days. They were going to do all sorts of "fun father-son things." Nina had already grown accustomed to not having Sam around for long weekends and such. In the beginning, she used to miss her son so much that she would cry her eyes out. But now, she was ok with Sam being away because she knew he was going to come back to her. She just had to be patient and extend a little trust to Carl. It was supposed to be good for Sam to spend time with his father. The Browns gave her a diversion and kept her occupied. They needed her attention so badly and she was glad to give it.

Ephram ate his fill of dinner and was happily downing mashed potatoes by the spoonfuls. Nina liked this energetic, high-strung, cheerful Ephram much better than the old depressed and miserable Ephram. He was like a different person altogether. Ephram's sudden turn of positive attitude towards life made Nina beam with happiness. Even a smile on the boy's ashy face made him look healthier than usual. It looked like Ephram's life was pulling back together.

Of course, Ephram had his share of terror. It came to him particularly in the night. He was plagued with nightmares of all sorts. This was not something he was willingly open to discuss with anyone. It wasn't a matter of embarrassment. He thought he had it under control and that no one really needed to know. Perhaps all he had to do was give it time and they would go away eventually. The dreams that his brain conjured up varied in degree of scariness. Often times, he'd forget the contents the minute he woke. Usually, he would wake up and find himself sitting up on his bed covered in sweat and shivering from head to foot. All he remembered of the dream was how frightened he was. It left his heart pounding and thumping violently against his fragile chest.

The only dream he was able to recall was the one with a bloody Delia pinned underneath a pile of debris. That one was kind of hard to forget. It scared him half to death. He tried to tell himself over and over again that it was just a dumb dream and that it was unreal. Most of the times, he sat in the darkness of his room with his blankets drawn close to his neck in paranoia and waited until his nerves calmed enough to fall asleep again. Andy was oblivious to Ephram's dilemma until that very night - the night before Ephram's first day at work.

It happened some time in the early hours of the morning. The sky was still pitch black and the moon was shining brightly. Andy went to sleep shortly after reading several pages of James Patterson's latest novel entitled "5th Horseman." Reading was something he rarely had time for as of lately. The only time he had to himself was after the kids were put to bed. He liked to spend the hour in the solitude of his own room doing some fun reading. "Fun reading" included things that did not have to with his profession - no medical journals and no mind-enriching books. It was purely to sit back nice and snug in his bed, put on his reading glasses, and settle in with a good fiction novel.

He took to the right hand side of his king sized mattress, as usual. All through his years of marriage to Julia, he always slept on the right and Julia slept on the left. He didn't know why he was still doing this so long after she was gone. Perhaps it was something he was doing subconsciously. It was silly that he reserved that space on his right for her when he knew she was never coming back. He kept to the left side of the mattress and hardly ever crossed over his line. It was just one of those weird habits he had acquired and never really gotten rid of.

Because Everwood was located by the foot of the mountains, it made the summer nights much cooler and tolerable. Air conditioning was not a big necessity and used only on the hottest of days. The weather was very comfortable and one could get by with just a t-shirt and long pants.

Something interrupted Andy's sleep. At first he thought it was the noise of the wind outside. He always liked to leave his window slightly open before going to bed. He believed the circulation of fresh air made it easier to fall asleep. He was sleeping on his side with his head facing the nightstand. He blinked in the darkness and looked at the direction of his window. The orange street lamps were still glowing and things were quiet. He closed his eyes again and aimed to go back to sleep.

Almost immediately, he felt a movement next to him – on Julia's reserved side of the bed. Andy opened his eyes again and stayed still. His blanket was up to his ears and that eerie paranoid feeling rose in him. He felt the weight of an extra body pressing down on the mattress beside him. Andy's imagination was getting the better part of his judgment. He kept still like as if he was afraid to turn around and find out what was beside him. His dizzy head fabricated all sorts of wild scenarios – some of which were a far fetch from reality. It was funny because he considered himself a man of science and didn't believe in ghosts. After a few seconds, he silently laughed at his own absurdity. There was always an earthly and reasonable explanation for everything.

His suspicions were confirmed thereafter when he heard a small sigh. It was definitely a human sound. Andy reached over to his lamp on the nightstand and switched it on. The little glow from the lamp did not hurt his eyes and was not powerful enough to light up the whole room. However, it gave sufficient lighting to Andy's side of the bed. He sat up and looked at Julia's side of the bed.

Much to Andy's surprise, he found Ephram fast asleep on the bed next to him. With his blanket slightly obscuring his face, the boy's body was positioned on his side, facing towards Andy. He had snuggled close to Andy's side of the bed – almost passing the line. In his sleep, Ephram's long fingers still clutched the edge of the blanket tightly. Andy could still see the burn marks left on Ephram's hand.

Andy never expected this behavior from Ephram. This was definitely a first. Delia was more likely to crawl into her father's bed at night in the midst of a scary, loud thunderstorm. Quite on the contrary, there was no thunderstorm that night. Andy figured something big must've caused Ephram to seek safety and refuge in his bed. Ephram has always tried to mask his weaknesses in front of everyone. Lately, Ephram seemed to be going backwards. It was clear that he was tired of appearing strong when he wasn't.

The boy was semi-curled up and appeared to be in a deep sleep. As much as Andy wanted to ask Ephram what this was about, he decided to allow his son to sleep. Ephram seemed to be sleeping so comfortably and well that Andy felt guilty in waking him up.

Ephram's fingers still had a tight grasp on the blanket. It looked like nothing could tear him away from his fixture on the blanket. With a handful of blanket in each of his fists up to his nose, it looked like Ephram was either really cold or trying to hide from something. Andy came to the conclusion that Ephram must've been spooked – perhaps by a nightmare. Andy pulled the blanket gently away from Ephram's face and re-tucked him in. The boy did not even stir. Andy looked at Ephram for a while. He liked to watch his children sleep. It was such a peaceful and innocent moment. Thereafter, Andy turned off the lamp and went back to sleep.

The morning brought a mass of excitement at the Brown residence. It was Ephram's first day at work and it was Delia's first day at her Nature Program. Being a rock collecting fanatic, Delia was looking forward to attending the Children's Nature Program at the YMCA. They were going to go on short nature hikes and observe all sorts of living organisms along the trail. Delia even brought an empty zip lock bag with her just in case she found a rare rock to add to her collection.

The first stop was at the YMCA to drop Delia off. Andy waited until Delia entered the building before pulling out onto the road. Once they were alone, Andy finally made a comment to Ephram about last night.

"I hope you didn't mind." Ephram said.

"Not at all. You can crash in my bed anytime." Andy said. He waited for an explanation. When he didn't get one, he began talking again. "So, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yea." Ephram answered.

"This been happening a lot?" Andy asked.

"On occasion." Ephram replied. "I just wanted to get a good night's rest because my first day on the job is today."

"If you're having frequent nightmares, you should've mentioned it to me." Andy said.

"Come on dad, I don't want to get into it now." The boy said in an exasperated tone. "Besides, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. You've been under a lot of stress – I know." Andy offered.

Ephram said nothing. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Was it scary?" Andy said showing some compassion in his voice.

"Yea, I guess." Ephram murmured.

"You want to talk about it?" Andy said.

"Not really." The boy shrugged. "It's so embarrassing for me to be sleeping in your bed. I mean, how many teenagers do you know who gets freaked out by a dream and goes to sleep in their parent's room?"

"Hey, you wouldn't have come if it wasn't really bad." Andy said. "You just wanted to feel safe. I can certainly understand that."

"Don't tell anyone about this." Ephram demanded. It was already humiliating enough for him to need to sleep in his father's room. He didn't it to be broadcasted to everyone else. He didn't even want Delia to know.

"No one has to know." Andy replied. "My room is always open to you. You can come in at any hour of the night. I won't judge you because of that. If you think it helps, then that's all that matters. Besides, there's plenty of room in my bed." He felt rather sorry for his son's mental torments. He wished there was something more he could do to help Ephram

"Thanks." Ephram said.

"Well, looks like we're here." Andy said as he pulled into the parking space in front of the clinic. Edna's dusty two-door navy blue Volkswagen Jetta parked in the adjacent space confirmed that she had already arrived at the office "Edna's early today. That's probably because she's waiting for her new assistant to show up." Andy joked.

Andy got out of the car first and went around to get Ephram's crutches out of the back seat. He then helped Ephram out of the car. The more Andy looked at his son, the more he thought this whole I-want-a-job-thing was a bad idea. Ephram could barely stand up for extended periods of time without the help of his crutches. It was an inconvenience for him to walk about. The boy does not have a clue on how mentally and physically taxing it is to maintain a job. Andy was not worried about Edna giving him too much to do. He was worried that Ephram might push himself too hard.

"Wow, my first job." Ephram squealed in excitement as he followed his father to the doorstep of the clinic.

Edna looked up from her seat behind her desk when they entered the foyer. The office smelled like a coffeehouse. The coffee brewing that day was a French roast. Edna often liked to keep things interesting by switching Andy's usual supermarket brand coffee and surprising him with exotic coffees when he least expected it. Andy has tasted everything from Colombian Supremo to Arabian Mocha. Thanks to Edna, his office was better smelling than a Starbucks.

Ephram surveyed the office. Everything was just as he remembered it. The waiting area had two long wooden benches and the magazines were neatly tucked into magazine racks. A current issue of the Denver Post newspaper was folded and placed on top of one of the end tables. Green fern plants decorated each corner of the room. There were metal filing cabinets behind Edna's desk that ran from one end of the room all the way to the other end. Edna had a knack for decorating. It's a wonder why she didn't become an interior decorator instead of a nurse. Andy's office was neat as a pin and the décor was neither too much nor too little. The voids in the office were filled smartly with an array of accents. They were things one could easily purchase from a Pier 1.

"Good morning." Edna said cheerfully and rose from her seat.

"Hi Edna. I'm ready for my first day at work." Ephram said as he and his father approached Edna's desk. "Thank you so much for letting me do this. I really appreciate it. I swear I'll do everything you tell me to do. And - and I promise not to screw it up." He gushed.

"I'm glad to hear that." Edna laughed.

"OK, you guys settle in and I'll be in my office if you need me." Andy said. He stopped by the caddy containing the coffeemaker and condiments to get his cup of French roast before heading to his office.

"Doc, your first patient of the day is Edith Bernstein at 11 am. Her folder is on your desk. Sandra Millers moved her appointment to tomorrow at 3pm. I pulled Jacob Hardy's X-ray's out - it's on your desk in a manilla envelop. Also, Dr. Morris called you - he says to please give him a call back. It's not an urgent matter but he would like to get in touch with you. And here's the electric bill and the rent bill before I forget." Edna pulled open a drawer and took out a few sheets of paper. She handed them to Andy.

"Thank you Edna. What would I do without you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Do you like the French roast?" Edna asked with a grin.

"Yes, very much so. It's definitely an eye-opener." Andy said after taking a sip from his mug.

"Too strong?" Edna said.

"No. It's just what I need. Thank you." Andy said politely. Ephram wondered if this was all an act just because he was there. He wondered if this was how his father and Edna really interacted on a daily basis. Although it seemed a bit artificial, Ephram went along with it.

"So! Shall we get started?" Edna turned to Ephram. "Before we begin, I have a couple rules that I would like to make clear."

Ephram nodded attentively.

"Since I am your boss, you will do everything I tell you to do. If you should have an issue with anything work-wise, you come to me – not your father. Secondly, I have a certain order on how I like things to be kept. You will not complain about how I run things." Edna sounded like a drill sergeant. She really knew how to make someone sweat. "And lastly, you will not question my instruction or what I do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ephram piped.

"Good answer, soldier." Edna responded authoritatively. "Just because you are my boss' son, it doesn't mean you will get any special treatment from me."

"I promise not to abuse and take advantage of my dad's corporate position. I should be very happy if you would just treat me normal like you would any other employee. You can mold me into whatever you want." The boy said. Although Ephram was serious, this remark made Andy laugh.

"You guys are just too much." Andy continued laughing wholeheartedly. "I'd love to stay and listen to this cute-stuff but I really gotta prepare for Mrs. Bernstein's appointment. See ya later, Mr. Play-dough." He nudged Ephram comically in the ribs with his elbow. "Mold you. Haha. Funny guy." He muttered and laughed again before walking to his office.

"Ok soldier, that will be your work station." She pointed to the empty card table a few feet away from her desk. "As you noticed, I'm lending you my chair. Considering your physical limitations, you will be more comfortable using my ergonomic chair rather than a folding chair."

Ephram's eyes traveled to the sleek black leather chair behind the card table. It was a leather swivel executive chair with a thick cushioned contour seat and padded leather arms. Edna always believed in good posture.

"I can't take your chair!" Ephram gasped.

"Tut-tut. What did I say about complaining on how I run things around here?" Edna interjected. "Are you being difficult on your first day?" She thundered keeping her hands on her hips.

"No, ma'am." Ephram said softly. He didn't mean to upset Edna at all. She shouldn't have to sacrifice anything for him. It hasn't even been two minutes and she was already giving him the special treatment. However, Ephram dared not talk back.

Even though Edna appeared strict and blunt at times, there was something very "grandmotherly" about her. She liked Ephram but showed it in a rather odd way. It was different and opposite than the love Nina expresses towards him. Nina was outwardly affectionate and Edna was more subtle and low-keyed. Edna's method was tough love.

"You will take the good chair and that's the end of that." She ordered. Andy once described Edna as one of the nicest and warmest people he knew. Ephram certainly didn't doubt that was true but sometimes, he had a hard time figuring her out. As far as Ephram could remember, he only saw her tough side. He didn't know her well enough to see the side of her that his father saw. Edna was unmovable. Nothing could get past her.

Ephram felt it was rather unnecessary for Edna to give him the grand tour of the office especially since this was not the first time he had seen the office. Ephram felt he knew where all the twists and turns ended as well as where everything was kept. But Edna explained that it was standard procedure for her to give the new-comer the official tour of the clinic. Ephram had no choice but to humored her and allowed her to ramble on and on about each file cabinet and where the supplies were located. He followed Edna this way and that way. Soon enough, Ephram realized the true reason why she had to give this tour.

He knew it when they approached the supply closet. This was the same window-less room in which the drugs were also kept. Ephram knew this room all too well. This closet had temporarily escaped his mind. All the memories rushed back to him. His eyes widened and heart thumped harder. Edna's steady voice faded and became a tiny sound in the back of Ephram's head.

Everything came back clearer than ever. A few months ago, he stole the codeine from this very room – a tiny capsule of a bottle that he didn't expect anyone to miss. He remembered lying in his bed and washing down handfuls of pills with soda. He remembered waking up just in time for dinner and terribly feeling ill. The next thing he knew, he woke up in the hospital with the remaining contents of his stomach pumped out. Ephram wondered if he was ready to face that white cabinet of destruction.

Edna turned the knob on the door. She turned it and pushed it open. Ephram felt like he was in a horror movie scene. He could almost hear the psycho music playing from somewhere in the background. The killer was hiding behind the door with a running chainsaw in his hand ready to attack his next victim.

As Edna swung the door open, Ephram followed timidly behind her. Edna kept a close eye on Ephram when she led him into the supply closet. He wondered what Edna was thinking. Perhaps there was a reason why she saved this room for last. It never occurred to Ephram how weak he was to temptation until that point. He didn't know what was going to happen if he felt the urge to harm himself again. Those drugs where right there for the taking. They were already talking to him. How could his father put such an enormous amount of trust in him to work in the place that he had once abused?

The first thing Ephram set his eyes on when he hobbled into that small room was the painted white wood rimmed cabinet. Something was different about its appearance. The handles on the glass doors were bound by what appeared to be a sturdy silver padlock with a dial on the side.

"There are only two people who know the correct number code to unlock the cabinet – your father and me. We've memorized the number combination. It's all up here." Edna pointed to her temple. "This is done to prevent any future accidents." She hinted and left the drug cabinet alone. She turned her attention to the opposite rack and explained her stocking system.

Ephram tried to pay attention but his eyes kept drifting back onto the drug cabinet. It was a good idea for Edna and Andy to put a lock on the cabinet – for Ephram's sake. He hoped that he should never have to come into this room during the course of his employment. This supply closet intimidated and taunted him. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

The tour was over and they headed back to their desks. Edna watched Ephram hobble on his crutches down the hall with a suspicious eye. Ephram made his way to his chair and sat down.

"So, what should I do first?" Ephram asked enthusiastically.

"Well, you can begin by alphabetizing these files by last name." Edna retrieved several stacks of paper folders from a cardboard box on the floor and placed them on the card table in front of Ephram. She returned to her desk and took her seat on the folding chair behind her computer.

Alphabetizing – that didn't seem too hard. Ephram surveyed the stacks of folders before him. He was about to dig in when he heard Edna's voice again.

"I forgot to mention one thing." She said. "If you feel sick or discomfort, I want you to tell me. I don't want you to keep that to yourself. You know your limits. Do I make myself clear?"

Ephram nodded. Edna DID care after all! She would not have said that if she didn't care. Ephram began his work quite contently.

Andy's first appointment arrived ten minutes early. Mrs. Bernstein was an elderly lady with a white head of tight curls. She was suffering from arthritis and came to see the doctor about twice a month. Edna suspected she came so often because the woman had nothing else to do. But nonetheless, Mrs. Bernstein was a patient and Edna was obligated to be nice and put her thoughts aside.

Mrs. Bernstein was surprised to see Ephram sitting at his makeshift desk. She couldn't help but strike up a conversation with him while Edna went to Andy's office to inform him that his first appointment had arrived. Ephram was polite and respectful. He remembered having seen Mrs. Bernstein around town and at functions organized by the local church but he'd never actually spoken to her. She was a pleasant old lady who always referred to Ephram as a "young man." This amused Ephram.

The morning went by smoothly. When lunch time rolled around, Andy took Ephram out to lunch at Momma Joy's a few blocks over. Andy was aching for a Cuban sandwich and Momma Joy's makes the best ones in the whole town. They also wanted to blow in to visit Nina, who had resumed work at the diner. Father and son took a seat on the round stools by the counter. Nina came out of the kitchen and was both surprised and happy to see her two favorite guys sitting there.

Andy had a sandwich and Ephram had a burger. It was not a busy lunch crowd that day so Nina kept them company. She watched them devour their lunch. She gave Ephram free refills on his lemon iced tea and surprised him with a generous dish of seasoned curly fries free of charge. Nina lingered around and chatted them up. She asked Ephram how his first day on the job was going so far and what type of work he did for Edna. In between bites of his burger, Ephram told Nina all about the first half of his day.

The afternoon breezed by for Ephram. He continued to help Edna alphabetize and file away folders. Most of the patients who came to see Andy were rather surprised to see a young Ephram taking up employment at the clinic. They liked to talk to him while they waited. They noticed his crutches leaning against the wall and the knee brace on his leg. It drew the sympathy out of everyone. They felt sorry for him and asked random questions pertaining to his health. Out of politeness, he responded to their questions and smiled a lot. Seeing Ephram's cheery spirits despite his current stature caused all hearts to go soft. Ephram was not used to the kindness so many strangers showed him. It was so awkward that he had them eating out of his hands. If there was a "tip" jar on his desk, he was sure it would be filed up by now. All he had to do was smile at them.

Ephram's sudden popularity shocked Edna ever so slightly. She never thought having a junior assistant in training could have such a positive affect on Andy's patients. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to have the little bugger around after all. He certainly brightened up the place. Ephram was like an injured puppy and people tend to feed off this weakness. He was just being himself and never meant to come across as anyone's "pet". People found him endearing.

The boy got up a few times and limped over to the filing cabinet to put away some files that Edna had taken out earlier that morning. The crutches slowed him down and they posed an inconvenience for him to walk about. So when he got the chance, he would walk around the office without the crutches. The limp was more noticeable and greater when he didn't use the support of the crutches. He passed the handful of ladies that had accumulated in the waiting area. The women shook their heads and whispered to each other in pity for the poor boy with the lame leg.

Andy decided to close the office early to fool Ephram into not having to work so much. As suspicious as the clever boy was, Andy had an explanation for everything. He called it "summer hours". He made "summer hours" from 9 am to about 4:30 pm. The clinic usually closed promptly at 6:30 pm. Andy told Ephram that the whole purpose of closing early was to take advantage of the long daylight hours during the summer. The boy was skeptical and never heard of "summer hours." But Andy managed to convince Ephram that such a thing existed and was very common in some states.

The following week at work was a charm. He seemed to successfully juggle physical therapy and work. On the days he had therapy, Andy picked him up at the rehab center and drove him back to the clinic, where he heated up his homemade lunch in the microwave. Ephram was so proud of himself. And just about everyone liked having him around. Even Edna was getting used to having another source of energy in the room aside from herself. She was known to curb her enthusiasm no matter how much she liked something. He kept her amused with his insane jokes and she continued to secretly protect him from too much work.

Ephram watched Edna and picked up quite a bit about the business. The work load fluctuated throughout the week. More people came in to see Andy during the beginning of the week as opposed to the latter part of the week. There were appointments and walk-ins. When ever a patient came into their office, Ephram liked to silently guess their ailments. He knew that part of the visit was confidential and only his father knew the details. So far, Ephram enjoyed his days working at the clinic. It was a new experience and everything was fresh to his mind. Of course, his days were far brighter than his nights.

The nightmares got worse. Andy noticed this when he found Ephram in his bed every night there after. Somewhere during the course of the night, Ephram had crept into his father's bed side. There was one night in particular that made Andy really question his son's mental well-being.

Ephram had taken his usual refuge on the bed beside his father. The peacefulness of the night was interrupted with the sound of whimpering sniffles. It woke Andy almost instantly. Ephram was crying in his sleep. By the time Andy turned on the lamp, the sounds had escalated into small sobs. Ephram was sleeping on his back with his blanket pulled all the way down to his waist. His pale face contorted in what seemed like intense mental strain. It seemed like he was in pain. In his troubled sleep, streams of tears ran out of the corner of both eyes. The pillow quickly absorbed his tears when they touched the surface. He was breathing deeply and most uncomfortably. His body was trembling.

"Ephram." Andy called and gave the boy a shake on the shoulder. The nightmare refused to release the boy. "Ephram, wake up." Andy gave his son another delicate shake.

"MOM!" Ephram sobbed in his sleep. It was the most heart-wrenching cry and Andy's heart sank with grief upon hearing it. The final word that escaped the boy's mouth was almost too hard for Andy to bear.

"Ephram. Son, wake up. You're dreaming." Andy shook the boy a little harder. He watched Ephram's eyes open.

The first thing he saw was his father's tired and concerned face. Ashamed and uncertain of how his father was going to react, he covered his eyes with his trembling hands and sobbed. He couldn't believe how his nightmares have become so out of control.

"Oh Ephram. It's ok." Andy gently pulled his son to a seated position. "Baby, you had a bad dream, but its ok now." Andy tried to be as tender as he could to soothe the distraught boy.

Ephram just sat there and didn't know what to do except bawl his eyes out. Andy forced the boy into a hug. After a few seconds, Ephram wrapped his arms around his father's waist and hung onto the embrace. Andy felt his son's tears soak through his shirt but he didn't care. Ephram's frail body was quivering in Andy's arms.

"Why won't it stop?" Ephram cried in desperation. He was frustrated and tired of the constant nightmares that haunted him and robbed him of sleep. All he really wanted was some mental relief.

"Shhh." Andy lulled and kissed the back of Ephram's head. "It's ok now. You're alright." He repeated as he stroked Ephram's back. The last time Andy witnessed such a horrible fright was on Independence Day at the dining room table when an unexpected touch on the shoulders sent the poor boy into hysterics.

Ephram tried to speak again but the hiccups that resulted from excessive crying got in the way. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. You don't have to say a word." Andy stopped him. "I'll be here as long as you need."

Even when the sobs and tears ceased, Ephram showed no signs of wanting to end the embrace. He was still shivering slightly but he seemed to find comfort in his father's arms. Andy kept Ephram in his arms and reassured him that he was safe.

"Are you better now?" Andy asked and gave his boy another kiss on the head. "Are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

Ephram's response came out in a moan. But it was clear that he did not want any water. He grabbed a fist full of Andy's shirt and refused to let go of it.

"Want to wash your face? Some cool water might be refreshing." Andy asked.

Ephram shook his head and moaned again indicating that he did not need to wash his face. Andy felt his son's tight grasp on his shirt. It reminded Andy of Ephram clutching the edge of the blanket on first night he found the boy asleep next to him.

"You're trembling." Andy said when he rubbed Ephram's back. "Are you cold?"

This time Ephram nodded.

"I'll close the window then." Andy was about to get out of bed but was held back. Ephram still had a firm hold on his shirt and refused to let go of it.

"No! Don't go." Ephram begged. "Don't leave me." He whimpered. His face was still wet.

"I – I was just going to close the window." Andy said in confusion. Then he saw the fear and horror in Ephram's eyes. He looked like a lost and helpless little boy, who needed to be protected from a big ugly monster.

"Please stay." Ephram's small troubled voice touched Andy. He remained and Ephram fell into his arms again.

Andy pulled the blanket up and covered it over Ephram's shoulders. "There we go. This'll help warm you up." Andy said. Ephram shuddered and buried his face deeper into the folds of his father's night clothes.

Suddenly, the hands of time went back to when Ephram was five years old. Young Ephram had a bad dream, or the thunder scared him, or the darkness of his room spooked him. He would find his way to his parent's room without making a sound and crawl into their bed. Andy and Julia would wake up in the morning to find Ephram squeezed into the space between them. Ephram always did this when he felt threatened by something. When he needed to feel safe, he sought refuge in his parent's presence.

Andy saw the same frightened little boy nestle in his arms. It was sweet that Ephram came to him for comfort again. His mother was gone. He had nobody else to turn to. Andy was happy to be there for Ephram in his time of need.

"I love you so much." Andy whispered softly but loud enough for Ephram to hear it. "You'll be ok. The monsters in the night – they can't hurt you. They can never hurt you because they would have to get through me before they can even touch you." He wiped the tear-stains off Ephram's face.

Eventually, the shivering stopped and the tears dried up. Ephram clung to his father's shirt with a vengeance. It was like as if he was afraid that his father might leave if he should loosen his grip.

"Better now? Do you want to try and go back to sleep?" Andy asked.

Ephram shook his head. He was exhausted and was ready to pass out from the pressure. His eyes were puffy and blood shot. His face was pale and ashy. But something inside him refused to go back through the doors of the nightmare.

"It'll be ok. Just lie down with me then at least." Andy suggested. "Ok? Come on." He coaxed and they reclined on the bed.

With an arm around Andy's waist, Ephram snuggled close under the blanket. His head rested on Andy's shoulder.

"We'll leave the light on for a while if you want." Andy said softly. He looked down at his son. Ephram looked chewed – like he'd just gone through a tremendous amount of mental torture. The boy was staring at a loose thread on the pocket seam of Andy's shirt.

"Close your eyes and get some rest. I'm right here. Nothing will harm you." Andy said. "I love you, baby." He tried to be as motherly as possible.

Ephram hesitated slightly before closing his eyes. It was a challenge to keep his eyes open – a challenge that he was slowly loosing anyway. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep thereafter. Andy stayed up to watch over Ephram for a while. The boy did not seem to be plagued with any additional nightmares. The poor kid was probably so exhausted that he couldn't dream up anything.

Now that Ephram was asleep, Andy thought it was safe to slide out of Ephram's hold. But it was not as easy as he thought. The minute Andy tried to remove Ephram's arm, the boy tightened his grasp on his father's shirt. Ephram let out a small whimper but did not wake up. Andy had no choice but to remain where he was. He reached over, turned off the lamp, and went back to sleep with Ephram nestled close to him.

Luckily, the next morning was a Saturday. Even though Andy told him to go back to sleep, Ephram felt obligated to wake up the same time his father woke up. It was like as if he was afraid the nightmares would come back if he slept alone. Ephram's attitude was rather passive and reserved. He kept to himself and hardly put in a comment to anything. Nina came over alone. Carl had Sam for the weekend. Nina was always welcome at the Brown residence. Nina played some card games with Delia. Ephram just watched on and didn't feel much like participating. He tried to smile every now and then, hardly saying a word.

Nina went into the kitchen to help Andy with the lunch preparation. She couldn't help but ask Andy about Ephram's behavior. Once he was sure Ephram was out of earshot, Andy mentioned to Nina about the night fright and the nights of Ephram has been sleeping in his bed. He knew he made a promise to Ephram to not tell anyone about his little problem. But that was before last night's incident happened. Nina was the only person he could really talk to.

The nightmares were becoming more intense and he was afraid Ephram may not be able to handle it. Andy was seriously thinking about bringing Ephram to see a child psychiatrist. Nina was supportive and wanted what was best for Ephram.

By the time lunch was ready, they found Ephram fast asleep on the living room sofa. Delia was quietly playing with her dolls a few feet from where her brother was sleeping. Andy decided to let Ephram sleep since he had such a troubled night. Delia was starving and looked forward to her soup and sandwich. Nina set aside a bowl of tomato soup for Ephram. She figured he would be hungry later.

The room was quiet when Ephram woke up from his nap. Nina was sitting adjacent to him. There was a magazine on her lap. Andy and Delia was somewhere nearby – probably in the kitchen or dining room. Ephram heard muffled conversation. He stretched his muscles and sat up.

Nina asked him if he was hungry since he missed lunch. She offered to make him a sandwich. He declined. He didn't feel like eating cold cuts. Nina then suggested heating up the tomato soup she saved for him. He consented. While Nina went to the kitchen to heat up the soup, Ephram got up and limped to the bathroom. The nap must've done him some good because he seemed to look refreshed. Nina knew how to take care of Ephram.

At the dining room table, Ephram slurped the hot soup off his spoon and dropped handfuls of cheesy Goldfish crackers into his bowl. She finally asked him how he slept last night and he answered – "horribly," which was the truth. She asked him about his nightmares and he just shrugged. He felt there wasn't much to say regarding his bad dreams. He just knew that they interrupted and robbed him of sleep.

Ephram seemed a bit livelier in the afternoon. They went out for a while. There weren't many places to go in Everwood. There was the local mall, the movie theater, and the park. There wasn't much variety in a small town. The mall was not huge but just big enough to house the more popular stores and eateries. The movie theater complex was probably the biggest attraction. It had seven screens, which meant they were able to play seven different movies at the same time. This was a big deal for these small-town folk. The theater complex may be the hype of the town but the park was Everwood's best and most valuable asset. This wasn't your local run-of-the-mill playground. This was like the Central Park of Everwood – maybe even bigger. It was basically Everwood's backyard! There were endless acres of lush foliage. People have been known to go camping in the park as well.

Andy decided that everyone could use some fresh air so this was where they went. They didn't venture too deep into the park because there were more paved roads closer to the entrance. This would be more convenient for Ephram since walking was difficult. They took a nice stroll on the walkway. Andy and Nina kept their pace with Ephram while Delia buzzed around like an excited little bee. She ran over to some vendor stations that caught her eye and came back reporting to her family what she saw. Nina smiled at Delia's energy and wished that Ephram would get his back soon too.

The snack shops, concession stands, and mobile vendors selling toys off their carts lined a good part of the entrance. Nina asked Ephram several times whether or not he would like to stop and rest. And all those times, Ephram replied that he was fine. Nina couldn't tell if Ephram meant what he said or was he just being hard-headed.

There was a part of Ephram that was so frustrated with his injured knee that wanted to prove to his family that he could walk just as long as they could without getting tired. It was silly but then again, Ephram didn't care. He pushed it.

The afternoon at the park concluded with a nice dinner at Sunset Bistro, located in the park. Sunset Bistro was a rustic equivalent to Tavern On The Green in Central Park. It was a classy, sophisticated restaurant with beautiful lakeside views and a price list that will make your eyeballs pop out. Nina was aware of the restaurant's reputation and tried to warn Andy. But Andy already knew. Nina insisted that it wasn't necessary to conform to such unreasonable pricing. Her arguments were no match for Andy.

Andy advised her not to ruin his "splurging" mood. This word made Nina laugh and it ultimately won her over. Andy was charming without even knowing it.

Ephram's nightmares continued in an on-off basis. Some days were worse than others. Some days, he didn't have any nightmares at all. He usually just slept in his father's bed and that seemed to make all the difference for the time being. There was no more crying or yelling in his sleep, at least none that Andy was aware of.

Ephram continued to juggle work and rehab the following week. It got a little shaky at times and Edna was able to tell how Ephram was doing just by the way he acted. Though, Ephram wanted to be efficient and help out as much he could. He felt it was his duty and he didn't think it was fair to get paid for sitting there. He wanted to pull his weight around the place.

He helped file, send out faxes, collated papers, and he even watered the plants. But the most competent thing he'd done for Edna was resorting all of her computer files so she could access the information faster. Edna was both impressed and amazed at Ephram's computer efficiency. Ephram was often underestimated because he had a boyish face that made him look twelve rather than fifteen. Most adults don't understand how much kids these days knew about computers.

Edna was so grateful for Ephram's help with the computer that she wanted to pick Ephram up and squeeze the living daylights out of him. But she decided that would be inappropriate so she just gave him a compliment and a pat on the shoulders for a job well done.

Ephram was very happy to know that he did something right. Letting Edna down would be the last thing he wanted. He wanted to do more and be even more helpful in assisting Edna. If only his legs could keep up. Walking so much has put a lot of pressure on that frail knee. He was walking without his crutches most of the time. His lower back and knee bothered him. It was a matter of time before Edna found out. And she did.

Edna caught Ephram kneading his lower back on more than one occasions that day. In the early afternoon, Edna spotted him massaging his knee while he was sitting at his chair. He had a pen in one hand and face turned towards the papers in front of him. He rubbed his knee under the table with his other hand thinking that Edna wouldn't catch him. He then got up and took the stack of papers with him. Nearly dragging his foot, he limped to the Xerox machine with the papers. He held back a wince with each step. At this point, Edna knew Ephram was pushing it and had to intervene.

"Ephram. Are you done with those bills yet?" Edna's voice echoed in the foyer. She did not look up from her computer.

"Almost. I just have to make these copies." Ephram answered. He lifted the cover of the copy machine and proceeded to place a piece of paper faced down.

"I have another project for you." Edna said and looked up after clicking a button on her keyboard.

"If you'll just give me a minute, I'll have this finished." Ephram was scrambling with the papers in his hand.

"This other project I have is more important than the one you're doing now." Edna said and stood up. "You may give those to me." She walked over to Ephram and took the papers from his hands without waiting for his reply. "Come with me." Edna proceeded to walk down the corridor. Ephram followed.

Edna stopped in front of a small room. She turned the door knob and waited for Ephram to catch up. This particular room served as a resting room. It was there in case a patient needed a moment to lie down. The room consisted of a simple cot on one side and a few cabinets storing office supplies on the other side. Edna really knew how to utilize her space. In the corner, there was a window with blinds drawn down.

"See that cot over there?" Edna nodded to the makeshift bed.

"Yea." Ephram said in a confused tone.

"Here's what I want you to do. I want to go to that cot and lie down. Take a nap." Edna instructed.

"What? I don't understand." Ephram shook his head.

"What part of my instruction don't you understand? Take a nap." Edna's voice was solid. It almost sounded emotionless. She covered it well.

"I can't take a nap. I'm at work. You pay me to work. I can't take a nap when I'm on the job." Ephram stammered. "Did I do something wrong? Did I make a mistake somewhere? 'Cause you can tell me if I did."

"Heavens." Edna sighed. "Ephram, if anything, you did everything perfectly. You've been a wonderful help to me the last few weeks. I appreciate it a lot but today – I hate to admit it but you look like crap. Your leg's bothering you, isn't it? Don't deny it, boy. You need to rest."

"I'm not tired. Besides, what will dad say? He'll think I'm goofing off." Ephram said.

"Are you arguing with me?" Edna's voice hardened.

"No, ma'am." Ephram drew back. "It's just that I don't want to be paid for taking a nap."

"Alright, who is your boss here?" Edna barked. It was suddenly like boot camp.

"You are." Ephram murmured.

"And who is the one that has the authority to tell you what you do?" She growled.

"You do." His voice became small.

"That is correct. I'm glad you haven't forgotten that." Edna softened slightly. "You are not to question my judgment or instruction. I have explained my rules from the start."

"But." The boy tried to express his views.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She had a way of intimidating him.

"No, ma'am." Ephram said sadly and looked at his feet.

"Good." She relied in a satisfied tone. "I want you to go to the cot and take a nap. That's an order, not a request. You don't want to disappoint me, now do you?" Edna had a way of twisting things around. This is what made her such a strong woman. She was a harsher version of Nina.

"No, ma'am." Ephram looked up.

"Then I suggest you do as I say. Go on." Edna pointed to the cot.

Ephram had no choice but to obey. Edna was indeed his boss and he was obligated to follow orders. If she wanted him to take a nap, then that was what he had to do. He shuffled into the room towards the cot. He could feel Edna's eyes on his back as her big figure remained by the doorway. Ephram reached the cot and proceeded to recline. The minute his head touched the pillow, he let out a sigh, which Edna probably heard.

"Good. I'll come back later to check on you." Edna smiled at him. For the first time, she looked almost motherly. She closed the door quietly behind her. Ephram closed his eyes. It only took him three minutes to fall asleep. He was not aware of how tired his body really was until that point. His lower back was sore and his knee was throbbing. He didn't suspect it would be anything serious.

Edna came in about an hour later to check on Ephram. He was fast asleep, as expected. The nap was definitely necessary. She could see how drained the boy was just by watching him sleep. It was never her intention to give Ephram a hard time. But she definitely didn't believe in spoiling children. She smiled warmly down at him. His soft boyish face was slightly tilted to the left, towards the wall. Ephram's hair was tousled and starting to grow long. Edna guessed the boy was trying to hide the scar on the back of his head. His pink lips parted as he occasionally breathed through his mouth. Edna watched the boy's chest expand and contract as he drew in a breath.

She wondered how someone so innocent and sweet could even think of suicide. He was just a boy. He hasn't even truly lived life yet. How could he want it to end before he even gave it a chance to start? She figured he must've been very troubled to have such dark thoughts at such an early age. Edna shook her head pitifully.

"You'll be alright." Edna whispered optimistically to Ephram. She let her guard down for a second because no one was around to witness her weak side. She took a light blanket from one of the shelves and gently covered Ephram up to the shoulders. Edna touched Ephram's head affectionately. The boy's sleep was deep and he did not stir. He needed sleep and rest. At the rate he was going, he was going to end up injuring himself. She couldn't understand why Ephram wanted to work so badly that he was willing to put his health at risk. What could he need this money for that was so important? Edna knew what she had to do for Ephram's sake. She tucked Ephram in and went back to her desk.

Andy came by Edna's desk a few minutes later to drop off some folders. He saw that Ephram was not at his card table and asked Edna where the boy happened to be.

"He's taking a nap." Edna said pulling off her bifocals.

"Taking a nap?" Andy asked in surprise.

"Yes, I ordered him to take a nap." Edna said. "Doc, I need to talk to you about him."

"Is there a problem?"

"He needs to stay off that leg. I can tell it's been giving him a hard time. If he wants that knee to heal properly, he's got to stop putting so much pressure on it. I'm worried." Edna began. "I don't mean any disrespect and I don't mean to not trust your judgment – Ephram is a wonderful boy and the best assistant I can possibly ask for but I strongly suggest that he take the rest of the week off. He can't come in – not with that weak leg." She added.

"The poor kid's going to be disappointed. I will have a talk with him." Andy replied.

"I tried to tie him to the chair with the task of shuffling papers around but that doesn't work with someone like Ephram. He means well but rehab has taken a lot out of him. He really isn't up for a job. What he needs is to be at home resting. Seeing how bad he was limping today, it leaves me no choice."

"You don't know how much I agree with you. I hope you don't think of me as a bad father – making his son go to work when he's trying to recover from a horrible accident. I can't remember a time when Ephram ever wanted something so much. There's a part of me that wants to spoil him rotten and give him whatever he wants. I want to be the cool dad, not the strict, stuffy dad who says no to everything. Sometimes, I don't know if I'm getting this whole "dad-gig" right by allowing certain things to happen even when I know it's a bad idea. Do you think I'm doing something wrong here?"

"Doc, I don't think you're a bad father at all. You're still learning and you may need a little practice. But I think you'll turn out just fine. I understand that you only want to make him happy. All parents want their children to be happy." Edna smiled. "Sometimes, you gotta trust your gut feeling. If your gut tells you it's a bad idea, then it probably is a bad idea. Your kid may hate you for the moment but he will thank you in the long run."

"Thanks for the advice. I know you're right." Andy sighed and paused. "How do you look into those big glassy eyes and tell him the news? It's gonna break him."

"Can you tell me again why he so desperately needs this money?" Edna said.

"He says it's for a video game station. I don't know – apparently it's some new toy that came out on the market a while ago." Andy said. "He won't take it as a gift. I tried to tell him many times that I would buy it for him. He won't take an advance on his allowance. No matter how I spin it, he has his heart set on earning the money himself." He sighed again. "I almost don't want to tell him he's not allowed to come to work the rest of the week. It's gonna break his heart."

There was a pause.

"Look, there's no way I can have him come in tomorrow at the rate he's going. Why don't we see how he is after tomorrow? If he's better, then he can come back the following day. How about that?" Edna suggested.

"I think that's fair." Andy agreed.

Ephram slept the rest of the afternoon. He would've slept into the evening too if Andy hadn't wakened him when it was closing time. The first thing that the boy noticed when he woke was the waning daylight coming from outside the window. He looked at the clock and realized that he had pretty much slept all afternoon. He experienced some tightness in his left knee when he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. There was a familiar feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time – pain.

He wasn't sure if his leg was strong enough to help him stand so he asked for his crutches. After Andy brought the crutches to Ephram, he watched the boy pull himself up from the cot. Ephram was trying to hide how ill he was feeling. Edna had already left since Andy told her he would lock up.

Ephram relied heavily on his good leg for balance, which worked for the most part until he tried to climb into the passenger seat of Andy's car. The step on the SUV was higher than the average sedan. As Ephram was trying to take a step up, the pressure placed on his injured knee was too much and he cried out in pain. He lost his balance and nearly toppled over when Andy caught him from behind. Andy helped Ephram into the front seat.

Andy asked Ephram if he was ok. After the shot of pain dissolved, Ephram admitted that his leg was a little weak after rehab that day. Andy bombarded him with the usual horde of questions pertaining to his current condition. Yes, there was some pain in his knee. It was a throbbing pain and he experienced it every time he applied pressure to the leg. He must've pushed it too hard during rehab. Yes, his lower back was sore. The muscles were knotted. No, he did not feel dizzy or faint. No, he was not nauseous. Yes, otherwise, he was fine. Just as Andy was about to pelt another question at Ephram, his cell phone rang. He fished for it in his blazer's inner pocket while trying to hold the steering wheel steady.

It was Nina. She called to ask him when he would be home so she can bring over dinner – garlic and herb baked chicken drumsticks with roasted red potatoes, and a pasta salad. Delia helped cook.

"We'll be home in ten minutes. Ephram's not feeling too good." Ephram heard Andy say into the phone.

"Dad, I'm fine." Ephram cut in but Andy did not hear him. Ephram could almost sense Nina's concern when there was a short pause.

"It's his knee. He's in a lot of pain right now." Andy said into the phone.

"Dad, you're exaggerating. It's really not that bad." Ephram tried to say.

"He almost fell when we were going into the car – but I caught him." Andy continued and ignored Ephram. Ephram was too tired to argue his point so he just kept quiet.

The conversation went on for another half a minute before Andy hung up. Ephram watched the passing scenery and remained silent the rest of the way home. They pulled into the driveway about five minutes later. Ephram was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the car without falling flat on his face. His left knee was still throbbing under the bulky knee brace. It was going to be painful. He would have to rely on his good leg and the crutches a hundred percent. But he feared that wouldn't be enough. The distance from the driveway to the front porch seemed like miles on a lame leg. He would have to tell his father the truth.

Before his father could say a word, Ephram told him that he needed help getting into the house. He admitted that walking was a problem – his knee hurt too much. Andy was both surprised and concerned upon hearing Ephram's words. It must've been pretty bad if Ephram requested for help. It wasn't in Ephram's nature to ask for help of any kind unless he truly needed it. Andy ended up carrying the boy into the house.

Nina must've spotted them from her window because she was already ringing their door bell just as Andy put Ephram down on the living room sofa. Andy went to answer the door. Nina was standing on the on the welcome mat holding a large baking pan covered in aluminum foil in her hands. Delia was slowly walking up the path to the house careful not to drop the casserole dish containing the potatoes. Sam was walking by her side clutching a plastic container of pasta salad with both hands.

Andy took the food and Nina went into the living room. Ephram, of course, was always happy to see Nina. She asked him how he was and he replied that he was fine. It wasn't convincing enough an answer for Nina. She asked him about his knee and he told her he probably pulled something during rehab but he will be alright. Ephram changed the subject by telling Nina how hungry he was and asking her what she made that smelt so good. Ephram was good at changing subjects.

Dinner was set shortly. After downing his fourth drumstick, Andy complimented Nina on her cooking. Nina gave Delia her credit when it was due. Delia was Nina's little chef in training.

"This is awesome, Del. You did a wonderful job! It's the best chicken I've ever tasted." Ephram said.

"Really?" Delia beamed and she was all smiles.

"Definitely. You are a quick learner." Nina said to Delia.

"I agree with Ephram. This is delicious, Delia. You gotta teach me how to make this sometime." Andy said and took a big bite out of his fifth drumstick.

Completely thrilled with the compliments, Delia became quite animated and started explaining the step-by-step procedures and processes that needed to be done to prepare the chicken. Nina was delighted to hear Delia repeat what she had learned.

Ephram tried to pay attention and keep his interest on marinating and ingredients but his mind was clearly somewhere else. The pain reliever that Ephram took earlier was wearing off. His knee was really starting to hurt again. He smiled at Delia every now and then to let her know that he was listening. Ephram really knew how to fake it and hide what's really going on. But nothing went passed Andy. Judging from Ephram's white face, Andy could tell there was something wrong.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked Ephram while wiping his hands on a napkin. Nina and Delia were sharing a pretty loud conversation and Andy thought this was a good time to lean in and ask Ephram without causing major suspicion.

"Fine." Ephram's shaky reply made it obvious to Andy that it was quite the opposite.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Andy asked.

Ephram nodded reluctantly and played with the chicken bones on his plate.

"I'll rub some ointment on it later. It'll help loosen your muscles. You overworked them." Andy said. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure?" Andy pressed.

"I'm positive, dad." Ephram sounded exasperated. He was tired of the grilling. Sometimes, Andy seemed more like an interrogator than a concerned father. Ephram just wanted some space.

There was a short pause in conversation. Andy must've gotten the hint. His serious expression changed. "Whew, that was delicious." He said throwing his used napkin onto his plate. "I'm so full. How about you?" He asked hoping to get Ephram to talk.

"Stuffed." Ephram said. "Absolutely no room for dessert."

"Surely, you don't mean that. There is always room for dessert." Andy laughed. Ephram smiled and fell back into his silence. It wasn't that he didn't want to be amused. It was just hard to be amused when he wasn't feeling so good. His body was hot and achy.

Once dinner was officially over, Andy carried Ephram to the sofa. Delia switched on the TV and started taking out a jug of building blocks and other games from the cabinet. Meanwhile, Andy and Nina cleaned up the remnants of dinner.

Ephram stared blankly at the TV screen but he couldn't concentrate on the program. Delia and Sam were building a skyscraper with the wooden blocks in the middle of the living room floor. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ephram watched the children for a while and declined when they asked if he would like to help build their skyscraper.

It was a no-nonsense clean up. Using paper plates and plastic forks were a good short cut. Andy rummaged noisily through a drawer in the kitchen for the tube of ointment for Ephram's leg. Nina joined the children in the living room.

"Your dad's looking for the ointment." Nina said as she swung Ephram's legs gently onto the sofa and pulled off his shoes. "Is your knee better?" She took a seat by Ephram's feet. Ephram liked it when Nina talked to him. He felt special and loved. She gave him the attention that he craved.

"Hurts a little. The pain's right here." Ephram touched the side of his left knee. He shifted on his position on the sofa. Leaning his back against one of the armrests, his legs were stretched out on the rest of the sofa.

"How is that poor knee ever going to heal when you are being so bad? I know you're in pain. I can see it. It's the way you grit your teeth. You've been doing it all through dinner." Nina said.

"I have?" Ephram was surprised. He had no idea it was subtly being watched by Nina. He did clench his teeth a few times when the pain came. But he only did that to prevent himself from wincing or crying out loud.

"Do you really think I'm that gullible?" Nina eyed him humorously. "I'm pretty sharp when it comes to noticing things. You didn't fool me."

"I found it!" Andy yelled triumphantly from the kitchen. He entered the living room and made his way to Ephram. He took a seat on the floor adjacent to where Ephram laid and twisted the cap off the tube.

"Good, now let's see that knee." Nina removed the knee brace and rolled the boy's pant leg up. Aside from the usual scarring and blemishes left from the multiple surgeries done on his knee, Nina noticed something rather odd and took a closer look. Nina knew very little about post-surgery medical stuff but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Is that swelling?" Nina asked as she drew her head back from the close examination of Ephram's knee.

"You're right. It's a little puffy." Andy concurred after taking a look. "Ephram, you've put too much pressure on this knee. I think now would be a good time to tell you that you are not going to work tomorrow." He said.

"What? But – " Ephram stammered.

"No buts, Ephram. As your father and a doctor, I am prohibiting you from going to work tomorrow. You are in no condition to stand on that leg. Your knee is already starting to swell. I can't let you go to work and Edna won't allow it either. You will be taking a sick day." Andy said in the calmest fashion. He got up from kneeling on the floor.

"Sick day?" Ephram asked. His eyes were shining.

"Yes. A sick day. You know, it's paid days you get for not coming to work because of an ailment."

"Really?" The boy sounded skeptical.

"Yea, if you don't believe me, ask Nina. I'm not making it up. As an employer, I'm obligated to give my employees a certain number of paid sick days as well as a number if paid vacation days. It's a requirement." Andy said. He saw Ephram turn to Nina for confirmation and Nina nodded.

"H-how many sick days do I get then?" Ephram asked.

"Well, it depends on how many you need. We'll play it by day. We'll see how you after tomorrow. I'm also going to put a hold on your rehab for one or two sessions. Now don't argue with me." Andy said when he noticed the cross look on Ephram's face. "You can't possibly do any good with that knee until the swelling goes down."

Ephram stared at his bony knee. 'Stupid knee.' Ephram thought wickedly.

His father and Nina were right. Who was he kidding? He couldn't even straighten his knee without feeling the tension. His knee was indeed a little puffy around the sides. This was probably the cause of the pain. At that moment, he had nothing to say. He just sighed.

"I'll fix an ice pack for your knee. It'll cool the swelling." Andy said and left for the kitchen.

When Ephram looked up, Nina caught his watery glass marble eyes. Nina changed her place from her seat by Ephram's feet to Ephram's side. Ephram moved over to make room for Nina.

"Ephram." Nina called comically and elbowed him playfully. "You know that I get emotional every time I see those beautiful eyes of yours welling up with tears."

"I'm not crying." Ephram demanded softly.

"No, not yet. But you're about to." Nina added.

"It's not fair. Dad won't let me go to work and he took away rehab. I can't do anything useful. I might as well be a vegetable."

"That's not true." Nina said. "You're rushing things. You should learn to relax and take it easy."

Ephram turned his eyes downward to avoid Nina's gaze. Nina placed a comforting arm around Ephram's gaunt shoulders. He loved falling into Nina's arms. It was his weakness. A mother's touch was so important to him. "Ephram sweetie, tell me the real reason why this job thing means so much to you?" She asked in a sugary tone.

At that instant, Ephram wanted to tell her everything – she was the reason. It was because he loved her. He was doing it all for her. But he was so desperate to make her happy. He really believed that this bracelet was going to do the trick. It would be a priceless moment. All the pain and sacrifice he was enduring now would be well worth it in the long run.

"I can't keep asking dad for the money every time I see something I want. That wouldn't be right." The boy replied.

"If only all fifteen year olds thought the same way you did." Nina laughed. "You are a very intelligent and responsible kid. That's a very rare combination for someone your age. Sometimes, it's ok to ask for stuff."

"I couldn't do that. Its bad enough he had to spend a fortune on my hospital bill and physical therapy. If that doesn't put a damper on his funds, I don't know what will. He's already spent a lot of money because of me."

"But that was necessary. It was a life or death situation. Your father would've given any amount for you to be ok." Nina said. "Your life is important to all of us. You have no reason to feel any guilt."

"I originally didn't want to work for my dad. I was aiming for a real job out there – you know, one that wasn't "family owned". I would've settled for some cashier job at the supermarket or the Music Palace. But then I realized that no one would hire me with this bad leg. No one would understand – except my dad. That's why I asked him for a job." Ephram said. "I wasn't looking for an easy way out. I want to pull my weight as good as anyone. I'll really work for the money. Dad's been really cool with giving me a place in his clinic. I'm just grateful that he let it happen. I can't take advantage of that."

"You're so considerate and humble. Ephram, sometimes, you amaze me. You make me realize that there are still some decent kids out there. I just wish you weren't so stubborn." Nina rubbed Ephram's shoulder.

"Everyone says I get that from my dad. I can't help what my parents give me." Ephram shrugged. "But I wish I could figure out who gave me the crying gene because I've been doing a lot of that lately." He continued.

"If I had gone through even half of what you've gone through, I would still be bawling my eyes out right now. You are already very brave. You should allow yourself a little sensitivity." Nina giggled lightly. "I'm always available for hugs." She gave him a squeeze. The corner of Ephram's lips curved up. His smile was contagious.

Andy came with the ice pack and gently laid it onto Ephram's swelled knee. The boy clutched the seat cushion beneath him when the coldness of the ice pack came into contact with his tender skin. He winced and swallowed hard. Nina pulled Ephram closer and he willingly leaned his cheek on her shoulder. Nina always smelled nice. It was a light splash of floral scent. This smell relaxed and comforted Ephram. She stroked the side of his face and head gently. In doing so, she noticed the boy's temperature was a tiny bit warm to the touch.

"Ephram, why are you so warm?" Nina asked rhetorically. Her tone was casual but deep inside, concern was brewing.

"I'm fine." Ephram said and allowed Andy to feel his forehead.

"He's got a touch of fever." Andy confirmed.

"You've been getting a lot of fevers lately." Nina said to Ephram. "Andy, this can't be good." She turned to Andy.

"It must be the stress build-up in his body." Andy said. "You don't understand wonder boy here. He thinks it only takes one day to recover from all the injuries. He doesn't believe in relaxing. No, he has to get himself all worked up and look where it's got him."

"Dad, I'm telling you, I feel fine." Ephram argued. He alternated glances between his father and Nina.

"Nice going kiddo, your knee's swelling up and now you got a fever. Let's just hope your knee doesn't swell up to the size of a baseball." Andy said. His tone was neither mean nor angry.

Ephram gasped softly and looked at Nina for support. He can always count on her for that. His eyes were glassy again.

"Oh stop it Andy, you're scaring him. You're gonna make him cry. He doesn't need to be scared right now." Nina's eyebrows furrowed. She turned to Ephram and said in a soothing voice, "It's just a little swelling. You're going to be fine. It's nothing a bit of ice won't fix."

"Is Ephram sick?" Delia asked from the foot of the sofa. No one noticed her standing there until they heard her speak up. Sam was left building the skyscraper by himself.

"I'm not sick." Ephram said. "I just feel a little hot. It's no big deal."

"He's not feeling very well." Andy ignored the boy's answer to Delia's question.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Delia inquired with a worried voice.

"He'll be fine." Andy said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Delia was eager to nurse her dear brother back to health. She stared at the ice pack on Ephram's knee.

"Well, I could use a pillow for my back." Ephram hinted after a long pause. Delia wanted so much to be useful. Ephram was touched that his little sister cared about him.

"I'll go get it! I'll be right back." Delia's eyes lit up and she bounced out of the room. Her tiny footsteps could be heard thumping up the stairs.

Ephram rested his head against Nina's shoulder again. He wasn't feeling terrible but he liked being cuddled by Nina.

"Look at him. He likes it. He likes being babied – if there is such a word." Andy teased.

"Andy, how could you say that? He's not well." Nina gasped. "The poor thing's got a fever."

"Yea, a tiny rise in temperature. Putty in his hands, huh Nina?" Andy rolled his eyes in exaggeration. His comment was followed by a giggle.

"Well, he isn't faking it." Nina darted a deeply-offended look at Andy. She continued to lightly stroke Ephram's cheek. "Poor baby." She cooed and kissed the boy on the side of the head. Nina was doing it just to spite Andy because of his remark. "You're just jealous that I'm giving him so much attention. If he needs my attention, he's got it." She shot at Andy playfully.

"Oh yea, that's definitely true. I'm jealous." Andy said in a cool mocking tone.

"Don't mind him, honeybee." Nina said to Ephram. "I'll come over tomorrow morning. How would you like some vegetable soup for lunch tomorrow? Would you like that?"

"Yes." He looked up and smiled. "But don't you have to go to work?" He suddenly remembered and the smile quickly went away.

"Don't worry about it – I'm taking a day off." Nina said.

"You're taking a day off because of me?" Ephram spoke softly. He sounded fragile.

"Well, part of the reason is because of you and the other part is because they owed me one for pulling double shifts last Tuesday and Thursday. My boss is giving me a gold star." She said humorously. "Heck, I would've gotten the day off even if I didn't ask for it."

"Really? You would sacrifice your day for me?" The boy blinked.

"It wouldn't be a sacrifice. It would be a pleasure to spend it with you. You need someone to take care of you and with your dad going to work, you don't have anyone else but me. Besides, I have already cleared it with your dad."

"I can look after myself." Ephram said earnestly. He proved that statement wrong by placing his warm cheek on Nina's shoulder again. On the outside, Ephram appeared to be tough and thick-crusted but in the inside, all he ever wanted was to be comforted by Nina.

"I don't doubt that, but I'll come over anyway." Nina laughed. She gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I tell ya, he really knows how to get the women's attention. Even when he was a baby, he knew exactly what to do to get the ladies to dawdle all over him. All he had to do was make big eyes at 'em and smile. This kid here is a natural at breaking hearts. Don't say I didn't warn you, Nina." Andy teased again with a jovial tone to his voice. "Here, hold the ice pack, while I get you a Motrin, Ephram." Ephram took the ice pack and shifted it over his swollen knee. He watched his father get up and go to the kitchen.

"Don't let his comments bother you, Honeybee." Nina whispered "He's just a big tease. Under my care, you will be just fine." She gave him another peck of a kiss on the side of the head.

At that point, Delia came skipping back with a fluffy white pillow under her arm. She happened to catch Ephram's weak and sickly appearance as he lay nestled in Nina's arms. Delia helped tuck the pillow behind Ephram. She looked worriedly at her brother, trying to figure out how serious things were. Those days spent visiting Ephram at the hospital and watching him through the big Plexiglass windows of the ICU really pinched her nerve. She wished to never have to go through that again. Each time Ephram got sick, Delia was worried about those dreadful days returning.

"You know, Ephram, you look kinda pale. Are you sure you're alright?" Delia suddenly said.

"Look who's calling who pale, chicken wing." Ephram's defensive reply came as a surprise to Nina. Of course, she did not understand the relationship between Ephram and Delia.

"I'm not a chicken wing. You're a chicken wing." Delia taunted. Nina noticed that even though Delia was being argumentative, her face was rather energetic and lit up. Somehow, it didn't seem to have anything to do with the name calling.

"I can't be a chicken wing because that's your job. You look like a chicken wing." Ephram shot back. "A very PALE little chicken wing. The raw kind."

"Shut up!" Delia glowered. It wasn't genuine anger. It seemed playful. Finally, Nina came to the conclusion that it was some sort of code the two of them shared. If Ephram didn't respond in a crude explosive way to Delia's innocent observations, then it meant that Ephram was truly, truly sick. If Ephram gave a smartass reply, then Delia got the hint that it was not serious.

Delia stamped her feet immaturely and went back to join Sam in finishing building the skyscraper. Sam was happy to see that Delia came back to help him finish their project. They continued to stack the blocks carefully.

Ephram eyed them until Andy came with a glass of water and the plastic bottle of Motrin tablets. Then, it was Delia's turn to eye Ephram. Ephram extended his hand to receive the glass of water. He took a sip immediately and the cool water felt good on his lips. Andy popped the plastic cover open with an easy flick of his thumb. He gave the bottle a small tap and a single tablet dispensed onto his hand.

Ephram took the tablet and swallowed it with a few gulps of water. Delia watched all this. She couldn't stop staring at Ephram's bony wrist. Her eyes followed the motion of Ephram's wrist. It was twig-like and ghastly. In all of Delia's young life, she never once thought Ephram unattractive. There are two male figures in her life – her father and her brother. Delia considered Ephram to be the handsomest person in the world. Despite their petty little bickering every so often, Delia worshipped Ephram and copied everything he did or did not do. He was her superhero. Ephram was supposed to be immortal. But lately, he was appearing more and more human.

Since Ephram's suicide and accident at the lake house, he looked weaker and weaker. He was not the robust, freckle-faced, rosy-cheeked boy that Delia was used to seeing. Ephram got thin and pale. Noticing this change in appearance did not change the way Delia felt about him. She remembered seeing her brother lying in the hospital hanging onto dear life by a thread. These turn of events made her realize just how much she loved Ephram. In fact, she loved him more than ever.

Delia sat on the living room rug a few feet away from Andy, Nina, and Ephram. She watched them attentively. Ephram downed the rest of the water and handed the empty glass to Andy. Nina was whispering something low into Ephram's ear. Delia couldn't decipher the words. It just sounded like a soft hum. Andy was giving Ephram a lecture on how he should get more rest. Ephram didn't seem to be annoyed at the nagging. But then again, knowing Ephram, he probably wasn't listening at all. Ephram used to tell Delia it was called "hitting the mute button" in his brain.

Ephram took the blue polka-dotted ice pack that was on his knee and placed it comically on his cheek. He sighed comfortably. It sent Nina into another round of fussing. She repeatedly felt the boy's forehead and face to verify if his temperature had gone up in the last two minutes. Andy retrieved the digital thermometer from his doctor's bag and took a reading.

A hundred point two. Ephram was indeed running a fever. Hearing his temperature was a surprise because he didn't feel too terribly at all. But the thermometer readings never lie so it must be true. If anything, his knee bothered him the most. He only felt toasty and tired. The ice pack was a relief for his hot forehead. If Andy was at all fretting over Ephram being sick again, he was hiding it very well. He appeared composed and calm. It was in a doctor's norm to be exposed to people with fevers and ailments. He seemed to know what was going on inside Ephram better than Ephram himself. But Delia could clearly see that Nina's nerves were beginning to fray. She tried to appear collected but it was obvious that she was starting to freak out.

Delia trusted her father's judgment because he was a doctor and because if there was something really wrong with Ephram (something that he could not fix), he would be the first one to loose his cool. Delia never doubted her father one bit. She had all the faith in the world for him. Nina didn't understand Andy's professional stealth yet. She was just acting on maternal instinct and that was alright by Delia.

Like Ephram, Delia also enjoyed having a mother-figure around. The dark void that was left by Julia's death was filled by Nina. She completed them. Nina wasn't just some person that was here today and gone tomorrow. She wasn't temporary. She knew what she was getting herself into from the start. All the cards were on the table. She didn't mind the new responsibilities. Perhaps all she really wanted was to feel needed and wanted. Aside from the custody battle, it had been a rather clean divorce from Carl. They both settled agreeably on all their assets. But the whole divorce process burned a hole in Nina's heart. She tried very hard to be a strong woman and for the most part, was able to pull it off. She kept herself so busy that she didn't have time to think about how Carl wronged her. She worked extra hard, spend all her free time with Sam, and on the days that Carl had Sam for the weekend or holidays, she had girl's day and night out. She hated being alone and created full schedules at all times so that she could spend less time by herself.

Somehow, Delia had a feeling that Nina was here to stay. Nina was good for her family in many ways. Everyone was so naturally comfortable with Nina around. She was like one of the family. Sam, too, had been accepted and adopted into the family a long time ago. Sam was like the younger sibling Delia always wanted but never had.

Delia was young but she wasn't blind. Nina was perfect. The Brown's completed her and she completed the Brown's. Delia could see things much clearer than her father or even Ephram. Maybe it was because she was a girl and girls have a sixth sense about these things. Ah – but who was she to say anything. She liked the way things were going. She loved the food that Nina cooked, she loved helping Nina in the kitchen, she loved Nina's company, she loved joking around with Ephram, she loved being daddy's little princess, and she loved Sam for being her loyal playmate.

Delia's thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry of pain. Andy was rubbing some ointment onto Ephram's knee and pressed too hard. It was followed by a flood of apologies by Andy. He was always being rough without meaning to be. The pain was real and Nina could tell Ephram wasn't faking it to get her attention. The boy was close to tears. Andy begged for forgiveness. Ephram looked up after the pain disappeared and gave Andy a weary smile, which meant he was forgiven. Nina offered to take over in applying the cream onto Ephram's knee. Her delicate touch made a big difference. She was sensitive to Ephram's tender knee.

Ephram suddenly caught Delia's stare. She didn't look away. Her eyes asked him a question – was he really alright? She didn't have to say a word for him to understand. He responded with a tired little smile. It told her that he was hanging tough. Delia answered with a forced smile.

She didn't understand why he was getting sick so often. As far as Delia knew, Ephram was the type who hardly ever got sick. He wasn't exactly the picture of great health, but he rarely suffered from anything prolonged. There was the flu once in a blue moon and one or two colds, however Ephram was able to recover fully from all those.

Delia worried about Ephram's inability to get well a hundred percent. She wondered if it was because Ephram exerted all his strength to fight for his life when he was nearly dying at the hospital. It left him too weak to fight the new bacteria in his body. It was equivalent to that of a superhero abusing too much of their superpower. Naturally in such a case, they become so weak and useless that they can't win the battle with their archenemy.

Delia hated seeing the life sucked out of Ephram. Ephram was once an energetic and animated boy. He enjoyed playing practical jokes on his father and sister. His brain was like the insides of a clock – always working. He was always coming up with crazy but witty ideas. In Ephram's book, there was a shortcut to everything. She wanted the healthy Ephram back.

End of Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for reading! I know it's taken me ages to finish this chapter but appreciate your patience and support. Please feel free to sign a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Ephram's Symphony

Chapter 8: Ephram's Symphony

Ephram's long spindly blemished fingers slid gracefully over the black and white keys of the Steinway. He sat on the piano bench with his shoulders slouched forward in a rather professional form. His upper body bobbed slightly to the smooth flow of each intricate note his fingers produced. The old music sheet perched lazily on the stand in front of him but he knew this piece by heart. Truly engulfed in the sadness of the piece, he kept his eyes closed. He felt each tender chord vibrating heavily in his heart. The wistful feelings and emotions of the piece poured out magically from the tips of his fingers. His big hands covered the keys with finesse as the intoxicating sounds escaped the instrument. Ephram's healthy leg commanded the damper pedals under the keyboard.

It was a month later and music has found its way back into the Brown household. The house was once again filled with the enriching sounds of Beethoven, Mozart, Stravinsky, Brahms, and Wagner. When Ephram took up the piano again, Andy was sure it was a good sign. Ephram was very passionate about music and it was about time that he turned back to it. Music gave him something to live for.

Ephram often preferred playing Chopin as opposed to other composers. After all, Chopin was the greatest piano composer who ever lived. For someone who had composed over one hundred seventy pieces that ranged from waltzes to preludes and ballades to sonatas, Chopin was a pure genius and very much worthy of Ephram's attention. A true Chopin aficionado, Ephram had learned to master the composer's style and technique since he was nine. There was something about Chopin's work that fascinated him. To this day, Ephram still seemed rather obsessive in perfecting the pieces and played it over and over until he was completely satisfied. This fixation used to frighten Andy. Of all the various composers the world had to offer, he couldn't understand why his son chose to play this particular composer's music on a continuous basis.

The first time Ephram heard Chopin was when he was about five. His mother used to have an old record player that she took out once in a while. It was one of those nostalgic machines with the turntable and needle. Julia always had a flare for antiques. She had a couple of classical records in her collection and occasionally purchased vintage records. One day, she happened to be playing a Chopin record, Ephram heard it, and he was hooked ever since. It was basically a selection of Chopin's more popular and famous works but Ephram liked to refer to it as the "greatest hits" album. Being only five years old at the time did not change anything. He was not too young to appreciate the technicality of classical music. Ephram had some genius in his blood. His brain processed things slightly differently than most kids – especially when it came to music. By age five, he had already been exposed to the fundamentals of Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach. He played the piano beautifully and with such intensity that it scared his parents. It took some getting used to Ephram's genius. He had a private piano teacher that came to the apartment four times a week. When he heard solo piano pieces, he could visualize the finger movements of the instrumentalist and knew exactly how to apply it to the piano without reading a single music sheet. He saw the keys in his mind. It was only natural that he became a fan of the greatest piano composer of all time – Frederic Chopin.

Ephram was specifically attracted to The Nocturnes. He liked the way they captured the drama, and emotional intensity. Some people would call these night pieces depressing, but in Ephram's view, it was poetic, virtuous, and calming. He could relate to the pensive compositions in such a way that it completed him. He found comfort in this music.

In front of the piano, Ephram looked as though he was under some sort of spell. The soft, dreamy undertones drifted and floated into every room of the Brown residence. With eyes closed, Ephram did not want to look at his fingers moving over the slippery ivory keys. He did not want to see the deformity - the ugliness of what his hands had become. He only wanted to feel the hypnotic beauty of the piece he was playing.

He was playing Nocturnes Opus 27 no. 2. This was his favorite and most obsessive piece. No one played it like the way Ephram did. He worked at it until he tasted it in his mouth. He wrung every last drop of emotion out of it. If he and his audience felt the sadness of the music, then his mission was accomplished.

So engulfed in the sadness of the piece, Ephram failed to notice he had an audience watching behind him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he opened his eyes. The sudden touch startled him and it showed in the sour chord his fingers produced during a direction of the run. It was Nina.

"Ephram sweetie. Honey, stop. Please stop." She urged gently. Ephram looked up innocently from where he sat and saw tears in Nina's beautiful blue eyes.

"Was I that awful?" Ephram said with a nervous smile.

"No, it was just the opposite. It was too perfect." Nina said. "The reason I stopped you is because of that piece you're playing. It's so sad and if I hear any more of it, you're going to make me cry."

Ephram smiled and was glad that someone else also felt the music as deeply as he had. He never meant to make Nina cry. She was way too pretty to cry.

"You don't like Chopin?" Ephram asked.

"No, no. Chopin is great but this particular music is too sad especially at a time like this."

"It's supposed to be a sad piece." Ephram offered. "It's kinda my favorite."

"You played it too well, honeybee."

"I can't help it." Ephram laughed.

"I know. I haven't forgotten that you're a genius. You are a master at your art." Nina chuckled. The tears evaporated and her eyes were clear once again. Ephram felt all warm and fuzzy inside with that compliment from Nina. Other people giving him compliments wouldn't have meant as much as one that came from Nina. He loved to please her.

"Would you like me to play something else then?" Ephram asked. All it took was a single compliment from Nina and he was already melting in her hands.

"Hmm, let's hear something more cheerful." Nina's voice was laced with sensitivity. She found a music sheet book on the shelf and thumbed through it for a while before settling on a page somewhere in the middle of the booklet. "Here. Play this." Nina finally said as she placed the music sheet book back on the stand in front of Ephram.

Ephram leaned in to see what piece Nina had selected.

"I never figured you for a Copland fan." Ephram said. "Appalachian Spring, huh?"

"Yea, you know, I like the title." Nina replied. "Appalachian Spring. Spring – it's when everything is growing and budding with life."

It didn't matter if Nina was a little rusty on her knowledge of classical music. Ephram's feelings for her would never change. He had grown to love her like a mother. It was only a matter of time that Ephram's familiarization of the great composers, whom he respected and admired, would rub off on Nina.

"You sure you want to hear this one?" Ephram asked quizzically.

"Positive."

"Ok." Ephram said. He was getting his fingers in position on the keys. Nina stood beside him and waited for the opening chords. She had to be honest with herself. This was a new piece of music for her. She's never heard it before and had only picked it randomly based on the title. Nevertheless, she was interested in hearing it. Ephram paused. "Please don't stare at my hands. They're so ugly." The boy said.

This was a rather unexpected and odd request. It never even crossed Nina's mind that Ephram would be self-conscious about people looking at his hands.

"Ephram, you don't have to be embarrassed about your hands." Nina said and cupped both the boy's hands into her hands. She kissed his long fingers. "You should not be ashamed of it and try to hide it. You are a pianist, Ephram. Your hands define you. Did you ever stop to think how something you think is so hideous is capable of producing music so flawless and beautiful? Ephram, baby, the scars don't tell people who you are, your music does." She kissed his hands again. "If people aren't able to see that, then they have serious issues."

The flattering words from Nina touched Ephram. She always made him feel better about himself. There was some truth in Nina's words and Ephram knew it deep down inside but he often forgot it. He just needed someone to remind him sometimes. Ephram collected each one of Nina's kisses and kept them in his heart. He was desperate for a mother's love and expressed his mournful sadness through music. All Nina had to do to win him was show a little love.

"You mean, you're not repulsed by these marks?" Ephram asked on a whim. "My hands looked like they've been chewed up and spit out. It doesn't gross you out at least a little?" He asked curiously.

"Ephram, you are a burn victim. Those scars are a result of severe burns to your hands. I can never be repulsed by what became of your hands. I understand what happened and I sympathize." Nina said and let go of Ephram's hands.

"I guess I'm not over it yet. You know - with my hands being like this." Ephram extended both hands in front of him with palms facing down. The top of his hands were blotched with discolored flesh and old scars, which were more noticeable around his wrists and lower arm. His knuckles and fingers only showed a hint of discoloration. "People like to stare at it an awful lot. And I'm tired of explaining myself. I wish the weather would get colder so I can wear long sleeves and cover some of this up."

"Your doctor said the scars will diminish within time. Soon, it will be hardly noticeable." Nina said.

"I know." Ephram sighed. He sounded sad.

There was a short pause. Ephram finally broke the silence.

"So, you want to hear Appalachian Spring, huh?" Ephram offered.

"Yes. Do you mind?" Nina smiled.

"Anything for you." Ephram replied and began playing the first chords to the piece. Like with everything Ephram played, he put his heart and soul into this one as well.

Nina lingered for a short while, and then found her way to the sofa in the living room. She took a seat next to Andy, who was flipping the channels with the remote.

"Usually, Ephram doesn't do requests. He's very particular about what he plays." Andy revealed. "Last time, I couldn't get him to play something else besides Chopin. It's very rare that he would agree to play a different selection when you asked him to. He thinks very highly of you."

"He's such a talented boy." Nina complimented and glanced over at Ephram in front of the piano. His back was facing them. Ephram's scrawny shoulders seemed to protrude from his t-shirt as he moved across the keys. "How is he these days?"

"A little jumpy sometimes but doing better." Andy replied.

"Has he gotten any fevers lately?" Nina inquired.

"Fewer. He seems to get feverish after he stresses out his body too much. I make sure that doesn't happen. I have to lookout for him because he's not going to do that for himself." Andy answered. "The kid is just a kid. He doesn't know the amount of harm he's doing by pushing the limit."

"Is he sleeping better? Does he still getting those nightmares?" Nina asked.

"He comes to my bed in the middle of the night less frequently now. And I haven't witnessed any more night terrors but the bad dreams still linger. He tries to deny it but I can tell he still gets them."

"Poor kid." Nina pitied.

"He's been traumatized. His body is healing faster than his mind. It's going to take time for his mind to recover." Andy said.

"Do you think he needs therapy? Maybe a psychiatrist isn't such a bad idea."

"Believe me, I tried selling that idea to him." Andy made a face.

"I take it didn't go well. Did he get angry?"

"His reaction kind of threw me off guard. I thought he would be mad at the suggestion. But he just looked at me and cried."

"Cried?" Nina sounded interested.

"Yea, cried. His eyes welled up with tears and he just cried. He sobbed and sobbed. I felt so sorry for him. He kept saying that he's not crazy." Andy shook his head in dismay. "I don't know – I just can't bring myself to making him do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Then what happened?"

"It was heartbreaking, Nina – watching him like that. I held him for the longest time. He begged me not make him see a shrink. I can't force him to go. It just wouldn't be right." Andy said. "I think I would've felt better if he had gotten angry with me instead. I had no idea that he was going to burst into tears. Seeing that, I just wanted to hold him and shelter him. I felt terrible even suggesting him to see a psychiatrist."

"I hope he'll be ok." Nina said.

"I have a colleague back in New York, who is a psychiatrist. We went to the same medical school. I've been calling him and talking to him. Ephram doesn't know." Andy said in a low whisper.

"I'm sure you're getting good advice."

"Ephram's mind is stressed out. Something in his brain is refusing to let the events go. Fragments end up popping into his dreams. He's a very scared boy in the inside. The post-trauma may take a while to get over. Ephram's nightmares will go away eventually. But in the meantime, I'm just trying to make him feel as comfortable and safe as I can."

There was a pause.

"Well, I've never done the therapy thing before but it really helps to talk sometimes. Never in a million years did I ever think I would be talking to a psychiatrist about my problems. We're friends, so he doesn't charge me for our little sessions." Andy laughed. "But I gotta hand it to him. The guy makes sense and – don't tell Ephram this – but I think it's helping me keep my sanity." He turned serious again. "It's not only Ephram's problem. He's not in this alone. In order to help him through it, I, first, have to be strong. I think I'm learning that now."

"I'm glad you're doing well amidst all this. I can't imagine it being easy after all that's happened." Nina said. She placed her hand on top of his.

"It's also thanks to you that I've made it this far. I don't think I could've been so brave if it hadn't been for you and the support you've given." Andy said. They were talking softly and not audible enough for Ephram to hear their conversations.

They gazed into each other's eyes with growing admiration for one another. Andy kissed the back of Nina's hand. Nina blushed and her nervous eyes darted at Ephram's direction to see if he had noticed anything.

Ephram was much too engulfed in the music he was playing to notice Andy and Nina's display of affection. Ephram was in his own world. His fingers handled the instrument beautifully. He decided that he was happy. Maybe it was the music he was playing, or maybe it was because he had finally racked up enough money to buy Nina the bracelet. He saved every last dime he earned from his job at the clinic as well as the usual weekly allowance money that his father still gave him. He kept his cash in an old shoe box safely hidden under his bed.

Ephram had been very good at keeping his savings. He did not allow temptation get the better of him. There was only one instance where he withdrew money from the shoe box and that was to treat Delia to ice cream when they went into town. He was never stingy when it came to Delia. After a month, he had more than enough to cover for the bracelet and money for additional expenses.

The summer was crawling to an end and Nina's birthday was approaching fast. Her birthday was officially announced to the kids by Andy a week ago. It was settled that they were going to celebrate by going out to dinner and then cake afterwards at the Brown's house. Nina made it clear that she did not want a big party. She didn't want the whole world knowing that she was another year older. Andy thought she was being silly but he respected her wishes.

Ephram couldn't wait to go back to that jewelry shop and purchase the bracelet. He wanted to show Mr. Grasshopper and his saleslady, Gloria, that he was indeed capable of earning and saving money. Ephram imagined how surprised and happy Nina was going to be when she opened her gift. He smiled to himself and played the piano with magnificent gusto.

Andy always thought Nina was extra pretty when she blushed. She suddenly looked extremely beautiful and Andy wanted so much to sneak in a kiss. But they would never do that with Ephram in the room. It would be too awkward and inappropriate. They just smiled at each other and read each other's thoughts.

Ephram summed up the piece with a run of the fingers, which he often liked to add on a whim when he felt like giving it a little extra flavor. He called it the "Ephram style." He swung around on the polished piano bench. Andy and Nina showed their appreciation with a standing ovation. He got up and took a careful bow.

"That was wonderful!" Nina praised. "I really like Appalachian Spring."

"I agree. I think you've done Copland justice." Andy marveled.

Ephram grinned and took in their compliments modestly. It didn't take a lot to impress his biggest fans. They were always amazed at Ephram's excellence at the piano. He dazzled them with his boyish charm and remarkable talent.

"So, do you want to tell him or should I?" Andy said to Nina after the applause died down.

"Tell me what?" Ephram asked curiously as he stood in front of the two adults. They seemed to tower over his small frame.

"You tell him." Nina giggled.

"No, no. I think you should tell him. It was your idea." Andy said good-humoredly.

"What's going on?" Ephram questioned but no one heard him.

"You sure?" Nina said skeptically.

"Yea." Andy nodded.

"Ok then." Nina said and turned to Ephram and said in a calm fashion, "You are familiar with the Vienna Philharmonic, right?"

"Sure, they are like the best in the world." Ephram raved. "No other music ensemble can compare to them."

"Did you know they're going to do a concert at the Denver stadium next month?" Nina sounded just as amazed as he was.

"No. I didn't know that." Ephram answered. "Of all the big cities in the US to perform, why would they pick Colorado? It doesn't make sense." He added in a rather disgusted voice.

"They chose Colorado because Denver Stadium has the area, plus we have the Rocky Mountains. What could be more beautiful than having the Rocky Mountains as a backdrop?" Nina explained. "Anyway, this is supposed to be some sort of private event that is closed to the general public. Apparently, they are taping this program for a television special."

"Go on, get to the good part already." Andy rushed. Nina shot an annoyed look at Andy.

"Well, you know my birthday's coming up, right?" Nina asked Ephram.

Ephram nodded.

"As a birthday present to me, your father was able to get tickets to see the Vienna Philharmonic perform." Nina rattled merrily.

"No way!" Ephram gasped. "That's incredible!"

"Oh, I agree." She replied in a most definite tone. "I may not be very familiar with the classical music scene but I know about the Vienna Philharmonic. I watch the New Year's concert every year on TV. It's amazing." She gushed.

Ephram didn't know whether to be happy that his father and Nina were finally going out on a date or to be envious that they were going to see The Vienna Philharmonic. It was something that Ephram only dreamt about. But his jealousy was about to be extinguished.

"AND do you know what the best part is? You're coming with us!" Nina chirped.

"WHAT! ME?" Ephram exclaimed. His jaw dropped open.

"Well, I know how much you would love to come, so I suggested we take you with us. It'll be just us three. Delia and Sam will have a sleep over at my mom's place. So the kids are taken care of. We're gonna have so much fun in Denver!" Nina squealed and waited for Ephram's response.

Ephram couldn't speak. He was in such a shock that his face turned white. He stood there petrified while his heart raced. All the philharmonics and orchestras in the world did not measure up to The Vienna Philharmonic. The Viennese were the best when it came to classical music. It would be a dream come true to see the greatest musicians in the world perform live. He knew how rare it was to catch this opportunity.

Being a solo pianist definitely had its perks, but it was Ephram's dream – ever since he could remember – to play among the best. He was actually going to see the Vienna Philharmonic perform! His inner self was screaming with joy.

Andy laughed at seeing the boy's stunned and speechless response. It looked like he just found out he won the lottery. He approached the boy. "So? Say something." Andy chortled.

Ephram blinked and still, no sound came out of his mouth. He hadn't collected all his thoughts yet. His brain was still digesting what Nina just said. All this excitement was a little too much for his delicate heart. He suddenly felt dizzy. But it was a "good" sort of dizzy.

"Are you alright? Maybe you ought to sit down. You look like you're going to faint." Andy said as he took a closer look at his son. Andy guided him to the sofa.

"But h-how is this possible? I thought you said it – it was a private event?" The boy's voice cracked. He alternated looks between his father and Nina.

"Your father knows a guy who knows a guy, who's associated with the television network involved." Nina explained.

"Yea, so you're free on the Sunday after next, right?" Andy said jokingly to Ephram.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Do you know how long I've wanted to see this?" Ephram said dramatically. His eyes were big and animated.

"We know." Nina chuckled.

They loved watching Ephram beam with euphoria. It was absolutely a great idea to invite Ephram along. Andy had to give kudos to Nina once again for creating ways to make Ephram happy. As much as Andy wished to spend some time alone with Nina, it was important to give Ephram some happy memories, especially at this point in time. Ephram was always modest and selfless in his ways. He hardly asked for anything at all. Andy knew about Ephram's passion for classical music and music in general. Seeing The Vienna Philharmonic was considered unreachable and unattainable to Ephram – until now.

"Who's conducting?" Ephram asked while trying to curb his enthusiasm.

"Oh, it's the one and only Mariss Jansons." Andy answered. He suppressed a laugh and waited to see Ephram's response.

"No way!" Ephram yelled again. He was grinning ear to ear. "Really! Are you serious?"

"Does that name mean something to you?" Nina asked curiously. She had no clue.

"Well yea." Ephram said in a childish "duh" voice as he rolled his eyes. "Mariss Jansons is one of the world's most prominent conductors of our time. He's totally cool. He's not like other conductors who are stiff and boring. Jansons is fun and energetic and he really knows his stuff. I always enjoy watching him conduct orchestras on television specials. I love orchestras. It's so amazing. When the conductor raises his baton, the whole orchestra comes to life. All the instruments play in unison and the sounds fuse and come together in harmony. It's an awesome feeling to be in the audience listening to this display of perfection – and probably be an even more satisfying if one was playing in the orchestra." He had a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. Ephram was so excited that he wasn't aware that he was skipping from subject to subject.

Nina laughed at Ephram's capricious behavior. "I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful time."

The word "we" rang in Ephram's head. He was floating on cloud nine just a few seconds ago and now, he felt his feet land back firmly on the ground. He realized that something in the word "we" brought him back to reality. It occurred to him that maybe this was meant to be a date between only his father and Nina. And he was getting in the way. This was not what Ephram wanted. He realized he was being selfish and his smile went away as these thoughts ran through his head.

"What's the matter, Honeybee?" Nina said. "You were so happy a few seconds ago. What happened?" She noticed the troubled frown on the boy's face.

"Going to the orchestra - it was supposed to be just you and dad, wasn't it? It was a date." Ephram looked up at Nina. He seemed hurt.

"What do you mean?" Nina said with a perplexed look.

"I have to be honest, I want to see the Vienna Philharmonic more than anything, but if it means ruining your romantic evening, then maybe – maybe I shouldn't go." Ephram couldn't believe he was saying this. He prayed someone would talk him out of it because deep in his heart, he really wanted to go.

"Ephram, you are always full of surprises, aren't you? This was not the reaction I was expecting. I never know what's gonna come out of that mouth of yours." Andy said calmly. Actually, he was just as astonished as Nina. They exchanged amused glances. "You and I both know how much you longed to see this concert. Do you mean to tell me that for the sake of love, you are willing to give it up so Nina and I could be alone?" He added.

Andy wanted to burst into laughter. Ephram was being cute again. The boy sounded so desperate for the two adults to spend some alone time together. Ephram was a sweet kid and often too selfless for his age. Andy was proud to have a son like Ephram. He liked to humor him.

"It's like an intrusion. You guys could use some time away from me. You don't have to include me in everything just because you feel sorry for me. I-I don't want to be a third wheel." Ephram said and stared at his knee brace.

"Ephram, how could you say that? You can never be a third wheel. Your father and I will have plenty of chances going out on dates. We don't have to go to the orchestra to have a great time together." Nina said. Andy felt touched and excited by Nina's words.

(Plenty of chances) Andy thought. He really hoped it would be true. There was still so much he wanted to know about her.

"I already bought your ticket. You can't back out now." Andy said to Ephram.

"That's right." Nina said. "Your father and I have already discussed this. We know how much you wanted to see the Vienna Philharmonic. This is your chance. Besides, it's my birthday and I want you to come with us to the concert."

"Don't you dare tell me you don't want to go because I won't believe you. I know you want to see this concert. You would not pass up an opportunity like this for a million bucks. I may not know everything about you but I know this much is true." Andy said. "Besides, it's like Nina said, there will be plenty of future dates between me and her. So don't you worry about that." Putting emphasis on the word "plenty," Andy gave Nina a you-better-keep-your-word facial expression.

"You really don't mind me going?" Ephram asked skeptically.

"Nothing would make me happier." Nina convinced. "He is such a lovable kid. Look, there is not one selfish bone in his body." Nina said to Andy.

"You know Ephram, really, it's ok to be a little selfish every once in a while." Andy joked.

"What are you kidding dad? You know I'm the most selfish person in the world. No son would ever make you go through what you went through with me. I was thinking of no one but myself. I didn't think of how my actions would affect the people around me." Ephram said softly.

"Let's not think about what happened in the past, ok? It was a mistake. We all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. The good news is that you are ok now. And I thank God every day for bringing you back to me." Andy's expression was suddenly serious.

"Yea, we love you and care about you so much. We want you to be happy. If you're happy, then we're happy." Nina added and took Ephram's hand.

Ephram looked up and a small smile crept upon his lips. He always got excited when Nina expressed how much she loved him. It was the best feeling and at the same time, most reassuring.

"Does seeing the Vienna Philharmonic make you happy?" Nina asked motherly.

"Yes." Ephram replied in honesty.

"Then it's settled! You're coming with us!" Nina's joyous voice echoed in the living room.

"I feel bad leaving Delia out." Ephram said.

"We felt that going to the orchestra is not really for her." Nina said in a sensitive tone.

"She'll probably fall asleep." Andy said and gave a short laugh. "Delia's forte is in science, not the arts."

"We thought she would have a much better time with Sam and my mom." Nina's voice was cheery again. "They're going to do all sorts of fun things, so don't you worry. My mom, she always wanted a granddaughter. Ironically, all her children have only blessed her with grandsons. She would be very happy to receive Delia."

"You just concentrate on having a good time." Andy told Ephram and gave a thumbs-up gesture.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"The Vienna Philharmonic. Wow." Ephram muttered under his breath. "Where do we sit?" He asked.

"Oh, we're pretty good. Prime orchestra, left side of the stage." Andy answered.

"Sweet!" Ephram gasped. This childish slang made Andy and Nina laugh.

There was only one thing that Ephram was more excited about that day. They were going into town. And going into town meant going to the jewelry store to buy Nina's bracelet. It was a Saturday and Nina was scheduled to tag along the whole day. The tricky part was to get rid of Nina long enough for him to sneak into the jewelry shop and buy the bracelet without being detected. For that, Ephram had no choice but to include his father in on the plan.

Somewhere between lunch time and loading into the car to head to town, Ephram found a quiet moment to talk to his father. Nina was out on the front lawn playing catch with Delia and Sam. Andy was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches for lunch. Ephram walked up to Andy and stood there for a while, not knowing how to start.

"You look like you have something to say." Andy's eyes never left the counter. He was spreading mayonnaise on a slice of bread.

"Well, I –" Ephram began and stopped again.

"Is everything alright?" Andy looked up. "Are you feeling ok?" The whole situation was too familiar - Nina and the kids outside, him in the kitchen preparing lunch, Ephram staggering into the house and collapsing in the hallway. It was Independence Day all over again. Andy was just nervous about it happening again.

"I'm fine." Ephram replied.

"Why aren't you outside with the others?" Andy spoke in a conversational tone.

"It's like this, I wanted to tell you something." Ephram said. He limped forward without using his crutches again.

"Ok, I'm listening." Andy said. Ephram sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter facing his father.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to get a job so I could pay for an X-Box 360?" Ephram began. "Well, I never wanted it in the first place."

"You didn't?" Andy looked confused.

"No, it was just a lie I made up to get you to hire me." Ephram said. "I have another reason for needing the money."

"You do?" Andy continued to assemble the sandwich on the counter.

"I really didn't mean to lie. I wanted to tell you. I really did. You were going to find out about it sooner or later. But I figured you wouldn't keep it a secret if I told you so far in advance." Ephram said.

"Ephram, what are you talking about? What secret?" Andy stopped what he was doing and looked seriously at his son.

"Oh! Don't get me wrong. It's not like that!" Ephram just heard what he said and realized it was a wrong choice of words. "I didn't do anything to myself if that's what you're thinking. It's not like that at all. This is a good secret. I mean, keeping secrets from you is bad. I know that but this is a good secret." Ephram stammered. He was about to ramble on but Andy stopped him.

"Hold – hold on. Just tell me what this is about." Andy said.

"I want to spend my money on a birthday present for Nina." Ephram said. He then proceeded to tell his father all about the onyx and mother of pearl bracelet at the jewelry shop and the "discount" that Mr. Grasshopper gave him. He mentioned how he found out about Nina's birthday. He reiterated how he never really wanted an X-Box 360 in the first place and how he had other plans in mind for the money.

"I see." Andy said after hearing Ephram's explanation. "And why are you telling me all this now? Guilty conscience?" Andy found pleasure in teasing his son. It was sweet that Ephram did it all for Nina. The boy never ceased to amaze him.

"I come to you because I need your help." The boy replied.

"You need my help?" Andy began arranging the sandwiches neatly on a platter. "It seems like you've got all the bases covered, why do you need my help?"

"Since we're all going into town later, I need you to divert her attention for a while. You know, keep her busy so I can go buy the bracelet. It's supposed to be a surprise so Nina can't find out about this." Ephram said. "Will you help me?"

"Whoa, first you lied to me, then you kept secrets from me because you think I'm not worthy of being trusted, then added to the fact that you were eavesdropping on Nina and my private conversations. You knew about Nina's birthday before we even told you. And now you want me to help you?" Andy said as he finished making another sandwich.

"Aw c'mon, dad. I didn't mean to. But I realized that this is the second to the last weekend before Nina's birthday and pretty much one of the last opportunities for me to go to town and get the present without being suspicious. I did it for the element of surprise."

"Well, congratulations. You certainly surprised me." Andy said calmly. He didn't appear angry at all. "So, if I help you, what do I get out of it?"

"Um." Ephram was not expecting that out of his father. "How about the satisfaction of helping someone out with a really great plan?" The boy tried to make a smart comment. But he saw that his father was not amused. "Fine, I'll give you whatever you want. Please?" He begged.

"You know that you're really cute when you beg?" Andy said while holding the suspense.

"Da-ad." Ephram whined.

"Alright. Alright, I'll help you out. I wish you had some faith in me. I wouldn't have told Nina. I'm good at keeping secrets." Andy said.

"You guys are so close lately. I thought you tell her everything." Ephram said.

Andy hadn't realized he and Nina gave the impression that they were close. Sure, they talked a lot, joked around a lot, and did things in the children's best interest, but it was never official that they were a couple. So, far it's only been two responsible parents who share a great friendship. He replayed the last few months in his head and saw how Ephram could've misinterpreted certain instances. Ephram was someone on the outside looking in. He readily saw things that Andy wasn't able to see.

Andy and Nina have a deep understanding of each other's situation. They both have suffered a loss. Andy was a widower and Nina went through a divorce. They both have been betrayed by the one they loved. Julia betrayed Andy by dying. And Carl betrayed Nina by having an affair. Andy and Nina both felt the hurt and pain. It was probably their despair that drew them together. They had each other's unspoken moral support to get through the tough times. They had to remain strong for their children's sake.

Andy was slightly dazzled by Ephram's remark yet he found it quite flattering. He answered Ephram with a satisfied smile. Being sweet on Nina wasn't something that he would discuss in detail with his fifteen year old son.

After lunch, they headed into town. There was the grocery shopping to be done and the dry cleaning to be picked up. But most importantly, the main reason for going into town was simply to hang out. It was a good place to watch people and the only place where things happened. This was how people passed their time in Everwood. Unlike New York City, there was no uptown or downtown or even midtown. In Everwood, it was just "in town." The "city" only expanded several blocks before it became residential area again.

Diverting Nina's attention was much easier than expected. Andy led Nina and the kids into a toy store conveniently located a block away from the jewelry store. Ephram then suggested that he would check out the new CDs at The Music Haven across the street. He preferred to go by himself because it was uncool to go in there "chaperoned." No one his age went into that place with their parents in tow.

Andy and Nina understood this. Delia was a little unrelenting as she wanted Ephram to come with her into the toy store. But Andy saved the day. He told Delia and Sam that he will buy them each a toy of their choice. This sparked some excitement. Ephram promised Delia to come by and see what she picked when he was done looking at CDs.

For a boy who never had more than twenty bucks in his pockets, he felt rather uncomfortable and insecure carrying such a thick wad of cash in his jeans. Of course, this wasn't New York so there was no need to fear being mugged. Everwood was a pretty safe town with a crime rate so low that it was almost nonexistent. Even still, it was not recommended to advertise your money. Ephram knew better than that. Old habits die hard.

As soon as Andy, Nina, and the kids disappeared through the toy store entrance, Ephram headed towards the jewelry shop down the street. It felt like he was walking for days by the time he reached the doorstep to the jewelry shop. The crutches were slowing him down as usual. He was positive that he could walk faster without them but his father insisted on it.

Ephram watched a handful of people spill out of the shop. The last one in the group held the door open for Ephram. The store was unchanged. However, there was a light smell of pine sol. The boy glanced around the floor, trying to locate Mr. Grasshopper.

"Well, hello there!" A familiar voice rang out from behind the counter. It was Gloria the saleslady. She seemed happy to see him.

"Er..hi." Ephram said shyly. He never felt so out of place in his life.

"Somehow, I knew I would see you again. I didn't think it would be this soon. But I knew you'd be back." She said as she closed a display case.

"You remembered me?" Ephram hobbled closer. He pretended to be interested in the watches in the display case that came between him and Gloria.

"Of course. I never forget a face." She replied with a smile. "I'm assuming you're here for the bracelet."

"Yes, ma'am." Ephram smiled back.

Gloria laughed at Ephram's wide Cheshire cat grin. "I thought so. Let me go get Mr. Stein." She withdrew politely and disappeared into the back room.

Ephram kept himself busy by browsing aimlessly through the designer watches in the glass case before him. There were only a few other customers in the store and they were being helped by another salesperson that Ephram did not see last time. About a minute later, Mr Grasshopper emerged from the back room. He had in his hand a flat black velvet box. It was in the shape of a square and Ephram knew it was the bracelet.

"Hello!" Mr. Grasshopper greeted cheerfully.

"H-Hi Mr. Stein." Ephram replied. "I have enough money for the bracelet."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Ephram." Mr. Stein said.

The boy was a bit surprised that Mr. Stein remembered his name. But then again, Ephram had a pretty unique name to begin with, so it was naturally hard to forget. Mr. Stein made his way to where Ephram was standing. He opened the hinged velvet bracelet box and turned it to face the boy. Ephram stared at the exquisite and delicate taste of the bracelet. It was nestled safely on a piece of matching velvet covered foam.

"There, now, doesn't it look beautiful?" Mr. Stein asked rhetorically. He placed it directly under where a spotlight was hitting. Ephram was mesmerized by it for a few seconds. Suddenly, he was distracted by the little price tag attached to the hinge of the bracelet. It still had the old price of $399 written on the tag.

"Is the price two hundred fifty?" Ephram said. "You-you said it was on sale last time."

"That offer still stands, as promised." Mr. Stein said.

He watched Ephram dig in his jeans pocket for the money. Ephram pulled out a neat folded stack of bills. They were in dominions of five, ten, and twenty dollar bills. He placed the money in front of Mr. Stein. Gloria, who was standing a few feet away from them, was eyeing the wad of cash.

"I got a job at my dad's clinic. He paid me to help out around the office. Plus, I saved my allowance money." Ephram explained as Mr. Stein counted the money. Ephram didn't want to cast the suspicion that he stole the money.

"Are you sure you're fifteen?" Gloria joked. "Boys your age usually aren't as consistent and dedicated as you."

"I've had my heart set on this for a long time. And I always keep my word." Ephram said modestly. If anyone knew more about keeping promises, it was Ephram.

"Ok, I'm going to ring this up on the register and I will be right back with your receipt." Mr. Stein said when he finished counting the money that Ephram had given him.

Ephram brought his attention back to the bracelet. He had never bought something so expensive with his own money. It made him kind of excited. He watched the bracelet under the light.

"Would you like me to put that in a little bag for you?" Gloria asked as she reached for a glossy mini black paper shopping bag with rope handles. The side of the bag had the word "Stein Jewelers" written in a silver fancy, curly scripted font.

Gloria snapped the hinge of the bracelet holder shut and placed the box into the dainty little shopping bag. "There you go." She said with a pleasant salesperson smile.

It seemed to take forever for Mr. Stein to get back with the receipt but when he finally did, he appeared exceptionally happy. He folded up the slip of paper and tucked it into the mini shopping bag. And the business transaction was over. The bracelet officially belonged to Ephram.

"It's been great doing business with you. Hope you come again." Mr. Stein said politely.

"Thanks." Ephram said. He took the bag by the handle and looped it around his wrist. Taking a firm hold of his crutches, he proceeded to hobble towards the door. Gloria held the door open for him to exit the store.

Once Ephram was out on the street, he decided to take the bracelet box out and put it in his pocket. He then collapsed the mini bag, folded it and put that in his other pocket. He didn't want to throw any suspicion that he came from that store. Toting that bag with the word "Stein Jewelers" on it was a dead give away.

Step by step, he made his way to the toy store. He found his father and Sam in the building blocks and Lego section. Apparently, Sam grew a deep fascination with Delia's set of building blocks and he wished for the same or at least a similar one. Andy was helping Sam take down a plastic container of blocks from a high shelf when he spotted Ephram coming.

"Hey, you want a new toy?" Andy asked Ephram. He gave Sam the container.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass." Ephram said.

"C'mon, I'm getting the little ones something. Why don't you pick something too?" Andy insisted.

"Nah. I'm fine. Really." Ephram said.

"Have a look around. Maybe you'll change your mind." Andy advised.

Ephram did a little browsing. He completely skipped the sports aisle. With his knee in a brace and no hope of ever walking without a limp or running again, he couldn't bare to even look at any basketballs or soccer balls or any other item that required running and athleticism. Looking at the images of healthy smiling kids on the packaging, who appeared to be having a ton of fun with the toy, really made Ephram depressed. He blocked the pictures out of his head and made his way down the action figure aisle. He gazed at a few Spawn action figures with interest. But he found nothing he so desperately needed to bring home.

Nina was most surprised by Delia's selection. She didn't choose a new doll or a stuffed animal. Instead, Delia picked a Sea Monkey Aquarium set. She wanted something different this time and was pretty enthusiastic about growing her own colony of Sea Monkeys. Ephram thought it was an odd choice for a toy but he understood Delia's passion for science. She asked Ephram to help with the set up. It would be a good activity to do together. Delia raved about how she had the perfect space for it on her desk.

After the toy store, they piled their purchases into the trunk of Andy's car. They walked the length of the promenade and passed by many stores before stopping. It was the greasy fried wafting aroma of French fries that drew them into the Beef King. Even Andy couldn't resist the temptation. French fries have that familiar weakening effect on most people. There was something about oil drenched, crispy on the outside, tender and full of flavor on the inside, deep fried to a golden yellow French fries that caught people's attention and aroused their cravings.

Nina insisted on treating. She bought everyone a big checkered paper dish of fries. Andy helped Delia and Sam with the ketchup dispenser on the condiment table. Ephram tried to do things for himself but found it rather difficult when he was holding onto the crutches at the same time. He accepted Nina's help. They found a table under a sun umbrella out on the restaurant's patio. It was a great place to relax, while away the time, and "people watch."

Andy allowed Delia and Sam to go to the vending machine and buy a couple of cans of soda. Ephram quietly sat quietly at the table, occasionally dipping his fries into mustard before popping them into his mouth. Nobody else ate fries the way Ephram did. Ketchup was ok but mustard was an even better compliment. People found it weird that Ephram liked that combination. But that didn't make him change his ways.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Nina asked Ephram. She watched him eat.

"Huh?" Ephram said while chewing on a fry.

"At the Music Haven." Nina reminded.

"Oh!" Ephram swallowed. "Um, no. They didn't have anything I wanted. Just the same stuff." He tried to sound convincing.

"I'm not surprised. Everwood is a little behind on the current times. In places like New York and LA, you get first dibs on anything new out on the market. In Everwood, you gotta wait at least half a year." Nina said. She passed Ephram a napkin.

"Just a little behind?" Ephram mocked. Nina giggled.

"How's the fries?" Nina asked.

"Really good." Ephram said as he dipped a fry into the mustard. "What? It's really good like that." He said when he saw Nina's facial expression.

"Ephram has a gross way with food combinations. He's the only one I know who eats fries with mustard." Andy said. "I think there is an imbalance with his taste buds or something."

"That's coming from a guy who puts ketchup on his eggs." Ephram challenged. "How many people do you know puts ketchup on their eggs?" He asked Nina.

"Hey, don't even go there buster." Andy said while pointing at Ephram with a French fry. "Lots of people put ketchup on their eggs."

"Well, I like to eat fish sticks with Tabasco sauce." Nina offered. Andy cringed in disgust and acted like Nina was out of her mind. "What! It brings the fish flavor out. It's spicy and tangy. You should try it. You'll never go back to using tartar sauce."

The conversation suddenly belonged to Andy and Nina. The boy watched Andy and Nina argue about what tastes better - ketchup on eggs or Tabasco sauce on fish sticks. Watching their trivial bickering was like watching a romantic comedy. Ephram enjoyed the rest of his mustard and fries.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. They wandered through the town and stopped to feed croutons to the emerald-headed mallards at the man-made pond by the town square. There were always a handful of male and female mallards wading in the pond. They were the most well-feed group of ducks that Andy ever did see. Just about everyone fed them.

Delia convinced her father to order take-out dinner at a local restaurant, whose specialty was in roasting. Everything they sold was roasted, including meats, poultry, and even the vegetables. They brought it back to the Brown's house. Ephram loved eating together with Nina and Sam. They completed the family and it was just like in the movies during Thanksgiving.

When they arrived home, Ephram made a beeline to his room. Before hiding his treasure, he couldn't help but steal a few glances at the bracelet before tucking it safely under his pillow. He really hated the stairs. Ephram clasped both hands tightly around the banister and hopped down each step. His crutches were of no help in climbing up and down stairs. It was a slow process. Andy usually carried him up or down the stairs when it took too long or if Ephram looked especially tired or frustrated. Dinner would probably be cold by the time he made it to his seat at the dining room table. Ephram found his family waiting for him patiently before digging into their food. He limped to his chair and apologized for taking so long. Nina reprimanded him on constantly apologizing.

Nina thought Ephram resembled a certain character from a Charles Dickens novel. Watching Ephram limp to his seat at the table reminded her of a scene from A Christmas Carol. Ephram was like Tiny Tim, Bob Cratchit's crippled son. Like Tiny Tim, Ephram was also a courageous boy whose gentleness and humbleness warmed the hearts of those around him.

Ephram proved just how weak he was. It happened when they were watching TV in the living room. Andy and Nina were discussing an article they read in a magazine. Delia and Sam were playing some sort of make-believe game with a few of Delia's stuffed animals. Ephram was sitting on the sofa half watching TV and half reading one of the anime books that Jody and Rachel sent him. The pain came rather unexpectedly.

Somewhere inside his chest cavity, a big stab of pain immersed. It sent a searing jolt throughout Ephram's body. He involuntarily cried out expressing pain. The cry sounded like a high-pitched shriek. He grabbed his chest. The anime book bounced off his lap and landed on the floor. Luckily, the pain came as fast as it went. Ephram winced and kneaded his chest to recover from the throbbing pain. The sharp pain was so bad that it took a few seconds to clear the buzzing in his ears.

The conversation between Andy and Nina both stopped and the room suddenly grew very quiet. They moved closer to Ephram and sat down next to him. The boy rubbed this chest lightly.

"Ephram, are you ok?" Nina asked as she picked up the book from the floor. She was about to put it on the coffee table but Ephram reached out for it. Nina then handed the book to Ephram.

"That was some attention getter there, buddy." Andy said in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that noise. I'm ok now. It's gone." Ephram said. He felt embarrassed and his face turned pink.

"What just happened?" Andy pressed.

"I was fine one minute, and then the next thing I knew, it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest." Ephram said. "Ow, it hurt." He flinched.

"Where did it hurt?" Andy asked.

"Here." Ephram touched a spot under the left rib cage. Andy rolled up the front of Ephram's shirt and examined the source of the pain.

"Tell me if this hurts." Andy said as he pressed down softly on different areas around the spot. Nina watched Ephram closely for the slightest reaction.

Andy's calloused hands were rough against Ephram's tender soft skin. The boy sat there motionless while his eyes followed Andy. He grunted softly when Andy pressed too hard. This went on for another few seconds.

"What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" Nina asked Andy as if he knew the answers to everything.

"First of all, I think he's still too skinny. I can almost feel the beginning and end of every bone in his rib cage." Andy straightened and smoothed out Ephram's shirt. "It must've been a muscle cramp." He concluded.

"You sure that's all?" Nina asked. She was practically drowning in her pity for Ephram.

"It's not impossible." Andy added when he caught the skeptical look on Nina's face. He turned to Ephram and said, "If it happens again, I want you to tell me, ok?" Ephram responded with a nod.

Nina felt bad for the boy. She wondered how it could've been a muscle cramp when Ephram didn't look like he had any muscles in the first place. After all the boy ate, he was still skin and bones. It was definite that the boy's appetite and cravings increased but he ate mouse-sized portions most of the time. Nina just didn't see where the fat was going. It seemed to disappear.

"Aw, I'm alright Nina." Ephram said when she kept staring at him. "I hope I didn't scare you with that yell. It was sort of uncontrollable." He giggled softly.

She didn't say a word. She only grabbed Ephram and pulled him into a hug. Ephram felt her lips press against the crown of his head. Nina's affection made Ephram feel so comfortable. All the physical pain he felt before was long gone. He leaned his face into Nina's shirt and accepted the hug.

Ephram's little mishap sparked some worry in Andy. There was probably nothing wrong with Ephram. Muscle spasms have been known to occur as a protective mechanism following an injury and applied to Ephram's case. Muscle cramps aren't rare. But nonetheless, he was concerned.

After putting Delia to bed later that night, he went to check on Ephram. His son was in the midst of getting ready for bed. He asked Ephram if he was ok, and he reassured him that he was fine. Not thoroughly convinced, Andy had become somewhat of a flighty night owl. He must've gone to "check" on Ephram three times that night. Each time, he opened the door as quietly as he could. The hall light cast a soft light into the boy's room and Andy was able to see in without turning on the light. Ephram appeared to be sleeping tight. On the fourth and final "check", Andy got a surprise.

"Dad, this is the fourth time you've been doing that. Is there something you want? Or are you just doing it to annoy me?" Ephram said when his father peered into the room.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake." Andy spoke in a low tone. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't know." Ephram replied.

"You feeling ok?" Andy asked as he stepped into the room and approached the bed.

"I'm fine – just sleepless." Ephram said.

"Well, it's almost three in the morning. You should try to fall asleep." Andy sat on the edge of Ephram's bed.

"Too much on going on in my mind, I guess." The boy said.

"Anything you want to share?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just stuff." Ephram said.

"What sort of stuff?" Andy was curious to know what was keeping Ephram awake at night.

"Ok, you're gonna laugh if I tell you." He replied.

"I won't laugh." Andy promised. "Come on now, what?"

"This." Ephram said as he reached under his pillow and pulled out the little velvet box containing the bracelet for Nina.

"That must be the bracelet." Andy observed. "May I see it?"

Ephram consented and pried open the jewelry box. He turned it around to face his father. Andy switched on the desk lamp nearest to the bed.

"Say, that's real pretty." Andy raved. The little price tag hanging on the bracelet hinge caught his eye. But he didn't say anything.

"Too much, huh? Even with the discount." Ephram said when he noticed his father looking at the price tag.

"Look, it's your money. You earned it fair and square. I can't tell you how to spend it." Andy said handing the box back to Ephram. "What's the matter? You don't look happy."

"I was so excited about finally having enough money to buy this thing." Ephram said in a troubled tone. "I was so thrilled the whole day – the process of actually buying it and holding it in my hands. I had this wonderful feeling that I owned it. But now, I keep questioning myself – did I make the right choice. And I feel kinda weird. I can't explain it."

"Ah, my friend, looks to me like you have a touch of what I call - PAD." Andy said. There was something very "doctor" about his voice.

"PAD?" Ephram looked confused.

"Yep. Post-purchase Anxiety & Depression. It's a feeling some people get after they buy something really expensive. It's a mixture of guilt and regret. They always question themselves on whether or not they made the right decision. Your mother used to get PAD a lot – especially after buying designer shoes." Andy was trying to cheer Ephram with his witty remark.

"Dad, this is serious." Ephram said, trying not to laugh. "Besides, this is different."

"I don't see how your case is any different. You're having second thoughts. That qualifies as one of the many symptoms of PAD." Andy said. "Look, I understand where you're coming from. You had a goal, right? And that goal was to buy this bracelet." Andy pointed to the velvet box. "You broke your back everyday trying to scrape the money together. You were motivated and driven because you believed that each day, you were getting one step closer to the bracelet. Then, when you finally have enough money, you buy the bracelet and your goal was achieved. Now, you feel kinda depressed that you have accomplished that goal and the thrill of the chase is over. The excitement is gone. You feel something's missing. Am I right?"

"I suppose." Ephram shrugged.

"It was kinda like dangling a carrot in front of the donkey to get the donkey to move faster." Andy continued.

"Oh great, now you're comparing me to a donkey." The boy sighed miserably.

"Fine - a very cute donkey ok?" Andy chuckled. "Look, you have fulfilled an objective –I know it feels good. Now, you should focus on another objective to fulfill. This way, you'll always be reaching upwards and when you achieve the next goal, it'll be just as rewarding."

"Can my next objective be to walk straight again?" Ephram challenged.

"Well, you can certainly try." Andy said. He knew that was going to be a very ambitious objective and close to impossible but Andy didn't want to make his son feel bad.

"I'm just kidding. Somehow, I knew my life was going to be very different ever since this happened." Ephram pointed to his knee brace. "It'll be a miracle if I could walk without a limp."

"Ephram, you should have more confidence in yourself. You can do anything if you set your mind to it." Andy replied.

"It's easier said than done." The boy said. "In the beginning, I thought I could actually cure myself. I thought that I would be able to walk just as well as I used to and be able to run too. I had this idea that I would prove all the doctors wrong. But I was only in denial. I know better now. Once I got passed the shock, acceptance isn't so bad."

"It's not hopeless, you know."

"I know, dad. It takes me a while but at least I can still get around. I'm not totally useless."

"Son, I don't want to ever hear you say that you're useless." Andy's voice hardened. "You and Delia are the most valuable things in my life. I don't care if you're on crutches or stuck in a wheel chair. You are my son and I will take care of you no matter what. That is a promise."

"I know." Ephram mumbled. He remained quiet as he toyed with the closed velvet jewelry box in his hand.

"Is there something else you wanted to get off your chest?" Andy asked. There was an awkward pause. It seemed like Ephram wanted to say something but refrained. "Come on, tell me. What is it?" Andy nudged the boy playfully.

"It's just that - that I have all these doubts." Ephram sighed. "What if she hates it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andy said. "It's a beautiful piece of jewelry and a wonderful choice. Nina's gonna love it."

"You really think so?" The boy asked skeptically.

"I think it's gonna knock her socks off." Andy said with conviction in his voice. "You have nothing to worry about."

The corners of Ephram's lips turned slightly upward in a small smile. All he really needed was some positive reinforcement and a bit of moral support from his dad.

"Now, why don't you put that in a safe place and get some sleep." Andy advised. "We'll discuss the treatment for PAD tomorrow."

"What treatment?" Ephram asked curiously as he shoved the velvet box back under his pillow.

"Oh, I've got you interested, huh?" Andy proceeded to tuck Ephram into bed. "Well, it's quite simple if you must know. This treatment is very effective and clinical studies confirm it. Ten out of ten people who have tried it and have been PAD-less ever since. The best part is that there are no known side effects." Andy humored.

"Well?"

"Ice cream." Andy said.

"Ice cream?" Ephram repeated.

"Don't underestimate the power of ice cream. It's Sunday tomorrow and we'll all go into town for ice cream. With your case of PAD, I will have to prescribe a triple scooper - one of which will have to be chocolate because I think you're registering a bit too low on the choco-meter. That could be one of the reasons why you're suffering from PAD."

Ephram gave a silly groan at his father's attempt at being a smart aleck.

"I see you're back to your old self again." Andy said. He turned off the desk lamp and got up. "Prognosis is good." He joked and walked towards the door.

"Dad?" Ephram called in the darkness.

"Yea?" With one hand on the door knob, Andy turned around.

"I love you." Ephram said.

"I love you too, Izzy. Sleep tight." Andy replied gently. He closed the door and went back to bed.

The next two weeks went by in a blink of an eye. The time ran at unexplainable speeds. The end of the summer was nearing. Kids were slowly drifting back from their summer camps and summer vacations. Ephram still had a few more weeks to hide before school started again. Andy went to work as usual and came home early to spend time with his kids. He continued his routine of dropping off and picking up Ephram from rehab every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. With the youth programs at the YMCA winding down for the summer, Andy thought it best to take Delia to work with him while Ephram was at rehab. After Ephram was through with rehab, he took him back to the clinic. There, the kids would stay at his office until he was ready to leave for the day.

Ephram and Delia stayed out of Edna's way. Some days, Ephram would take a nap in the resting room while Delia sat at the card table drawing sketches on recycled paper. Other days, when Ephram was a little more energetic, he would take Delia to the mini-mart and buy sodas and split a pack of Twinkies.

Andy was apprehensive about leaving Ephram alone in the house on Tuesdays and Thursdays at first. But Ephram was persistent on the whole "being able to take care of himself" thing. So, Andy had no choice but to have some faith and put some trust in his son. He allowed Ephram to baby-sit Delia on these days. They would spend the day watching TV or playing video games.

Nina had her job at Momma Joy's. She, too, worried about Ephram and Delia being alone in the house. On these days, she would fix something extra in Momma Joy's kitchen and bring it over to the Brown residence during her lunch break. Whether it'd be cheese burgers, or onion rings or pecan pie slices or other special requests, Nina was willing to do the favor. The purpose was to check on the kids and see if they were alright. She knew regardless of what Ephram said - he was still a weak boy and what if he experienced another fainting spell or muscle cramp alone. Delia wouldn't know what to do.

Nina worked regularly from nine to five and still found the time to make a delicious dinner for the Brown's. After work, she picked up Sam from her mother's and stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few things. She usually got home about the same time as Andy.

The hot August sun was losing its glare and the light September breeze had just picked up. Ephram was glad that the weather was finally getting cooler. He started wearing long sleeves again. Perhaps it was still too early to be taking out the fall clothes, but Ephram desperately wanted to cover the scars on his hands and forearms. There was nothing anyone can say to make him feel better about the appearance of his hands. The arrival of September was a big deal for Ephram. It meant two things – Nina's birthday and The Vienna Philharmonic.

Nina's birthday was on a Saturday. It was a very busy day for Nina. Her friends kept her on the phone for a good part of the morning. She then had a long lunch with her mother. She didn't drop by the Brown's until the late afternoon. No one was more anxious than Ephram.

They went out to dinner, as planned. It was a quaint little steakhouse on the corner of Park and Grovesend streets called The Branding Iron. One should not be fooled by the checkered table cloths and cheesy western theme setting. The Branding Iron was famous for their sirloin steaks and snagged returning customers by the dozens. It was almost always packed and reservations were very necessary if you want to get through the doorstep. The cozy and casual atmosphere suited families. There was a mechanical bull fixture located in the rare of the restaurant, which often caught the attention of the younger ones. The western theme usually went well with the kids and the delicious food went well with the adults. Everyone went there particularly for the steaks. There Nina had never eaten at this particular restaurant but she read great reviews about this place in the papers.

Dinner went rather well and Ephram was looking forward to the little birthday party later that night. He played out several scenarios in his head on what was going to happen. And he came to the conclusion that Nina was either gonna love or hate the present. The nervous feeling made his stomach uneasy. He nibbled on his food and tried to participate in the conversations. Luckily, all the attention was all focused on Nina so no one noticed Ephram's behavior. Or so he thought.

His secret was found out during the brief walk to the car. Nina was walking with Sam and Delia. Andy lagged behind and walked slowly with Ephram. He asked his son why he seemed so distant and unreachable this evening. Ephram knew he couldn't lie so he told his father that it was nerves. The whole bracelet thing was chewing him up. He's never given anything this extravagant to anyone before.

"Well, you've got to control your nerves then. You wouldn't want to throw up on her shoes after you give her the present. Somehow, I don't think she would appreciate that." Andy's reply was so true that it made Ephram laugh. It definitely made the boy feel better.

"Just relax. You'll be fine." Andy said while giving Ephram an affectionate squeeze on the back of the neck.

It was about a twenty minute drive back to the Brown residence. Upon entering the house, Andy told Ephram to go get Nina's present. It took him quite a while to go up and down the stairs but it was the perfect amount of time for Andy and the gang to get settled. Ephram took a moment to rest when he finally reached the foot of the stairs.

"OK, kids, who wants to help me set up Nina's birthday cake?" Andy shouted with enthusiasm to Sam and Delia.

"Me! Me!" Sam and Delia squealed excitedly.

Just as they headed to the kitchen, Andy made a gesture to Ephram that this would be a good time for him to give Nina her present. It was really nice of Andy to distract the kids so Ephram could have a private moment with Nina. Andy followed the children into the kitchen. Ephram took a deep breath.

"Nina?" Ephram called just as she was about to head towards the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He hid the little velvet box behind his back.

"Sure, honeybee. What is it?" Nina sat back down on the sofa. Ephram limped to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"I want to give you something." Ephram said. He revealed the exquisite black velvet box and shoved it towards Nina. "Here. It's a birthday present from me." He added nervously.

"What's this?" Nina gasped in astonishment. She took the box.

"I'm sorry I didn't wrap it. I didn't think it looked like it needed to be wrapped. It would've looked funny if I tied a bow to it. I-I got it at Stein's Jewelers." Ephram stammered. He decided to shut up before he put his foot in his mouth. "Open it." He said.

"Ephram, I really didn't expect anything from you." Nina laughed. "You are such a sweetheart."

Ephram didn't know whether or not to avoid looking at her facial expression. He was afraid of what it might be. In the beginning, he was so proud and confident about giving Nina the bracelet. He felt like he was on top of the world. But right then, he felt like cowering behind the sofa cushion. He didn't understand why he was suddenly full of doubt. He really wanted Nina to like it. His certainty and esteem fell to an all-time low. He decided to stare at the coffee table.

The new hinges on the jewelry case made a slight squeak when Nina pried the cover open to reveal the bracelet. Her eyes were wide and full of emotion. Her face went white. Ephram looked at her as she stared passionately at the bracelet. Her eyes were already welling up with tears.

"Oh Ephram." Nina breathed. She was overwhelmed with joy. Lost for words, her lips trembled. A million thoughts ran through her head. Ephram had something to say.

"I picked this one out for a reason." Ephram began softly. "I used to think that I couldn't ever love anyone again. I was afraid to let my heart be weak. Me and my mom – we were really close. I didn't believe that my mom could measure up to anyone else. Nobody understood the type of relationship we had. Then when she died, it broke me. From that moment on, I promised myself that I would be strong and lock everyone out. I didn't want to go through anything like that again. It hurt too much and I figured it would be easier anyway if I didn't love at all. Then I met you. You didn't even know me – you didn't know who I was or - or what I was about. I was so full of pain and despair back then. My life was so empty and sad. You stepped in and showed me how to open my heart and love again. You took care of me when I was sick – you sheltered me and treated me like a son. You've made sacrifices that no one else would. And you understood me at the most difficult time in my life. You were there when I needed a friend – more importantly – a mother. This is what the mother-of-pearl represents." The boy said and pointed to the opaque mother-of-pearl section on the bracelet.

Ephram paused for a second. Nina had not expected Ephram's moving words. He was hardly the type who would express how he felt so thoroughly. Still in shock, Nina alternated fleeting glances between Ephram and the bracelet. The bracelet was handsomely tucked securely on the satin covered foam. Nina was so stunned that she couldn't find her voice. But that was ok because Ephram was not done yet. He had more to say.

"The black onyx is for your sophistication." The boy pointed to the contrast on the bracelet. "You are classy, smart, and brave. You've conquered the toughest moment and are not ashamed of your past. You taught me how to live and how to see things through a different eye. You always know how to cheer me up and make me see that life is not so bad. It's not so bad – only because you're in it." Ephram raised his voice slightly. He realized he was getting a little excited. He brought his attention back to the bracelet and calmly continued. "See, it also represents a balance of hope and despair. The white color is hope and the black is despair. Whenever you feel like the world is a dark and cold place, you'll be reminded that there is brightness and people who love you."

"I picked a bracelet in particular because it'll go over your wrist." The boy lowered his voice. "It'll cover your scar. That was a horrible time in your life – probably the lowest you've ever felt. I know it because we've both been through the whole suicide thing. The bracelet is just a reminder – a sort of band-aid, if you will - that no matter how bad things get, somebody loves you." He paused for a second. "Because I love you."

There were tears drizzling out of Nina's eyes.

"I normally don't say stuff like this. I'm not a very open guy and it's already taken a lot of courage out of me to tell you all this. I must've practiced it in my head a thousand times. It never comes out the way I want it to come out." Ephram gave a nervous laugh. "But I wanted to let you know what I'm thinking. You've never lied to me and the least I can do – is be honest with you. You're a wonderful person – a wonderful mother. You mean a lot to me and I'm very lucky to have you in my life. I love you."

Ephram finished all he had to say and waited for a reply from Nina. Without warning, she grabbed Ephram and pulled him into a hug. She was sobbing heavily but she never let go of the bracelet. Ephram threw his arms around her waist and accepted the hug. He was surprised by Nina's reaction. It was a little scary to see her crying like that especially since he had never seen her sob so hard. He wondered if he said the right things.

"Er…are you alright, Nina?" Ephram said into her ear.

Her tears soaked through his t-shirt. She just held him and squeezed real tight. Her sobs were loud enough to catch Andy's attention. He caught a glimpse of them in the living room and decided to see what was going on. He told Delia and Sam to sit tight and guard the cake until he came back.

"I'm great. I couldn't be better." Nina blubbered.

"Then why are you crying so hard?" Ephram said.

"Because you've made me so happy – all those things you said. It touches my heart." Nina said. "I love you too. You must know already know that I love you." She whispered.

"Ok now, what's going on here? Oh no, this wasn't part of the plan." Andy joked. "I thought I told you not to make Nina cry. It's her birthday." He said to Ephram.

"Andy! Look what Ephram gave me." She flew out of the embrace and put forth the jewelry box. "Isn't it precious?"

"Wow, that's a beautiful bracelet." Andy raved. "See, I told ya she would love it." He winked at Ephram.

"Love it? Why would I not love it? It's the best present anyone's ever given me. And I will treasure it always. I promise." She said.

"I wanted to get you something extra nice because you deserve it. I used the money that I made from working at dad's clinic." Ephram said proudly.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't spend all your money on me. You should've bought that X-Box. I thought you really wanted it." Nina said.

"Um, not anymore. But I think I spent the money wisely." He smiled shyly. This forced Nina to hug Ephram again. She couldn't resist it.

"Andy, can you stand it? He is such an amazing kid - surprises me all the time with his selfless ways. Are you sure he's not an angel in disguise?" Nina rattled. Her arms were still wrapped around Ephram's neck.

"Oh, I can tell you this little devil is no angel." Andy joked and ruffled Ephram's hair.

"Da-ad!" Ephram said in protest.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Nina said tearfully, ignoring Andy's comment. She finally allowed Ephram to breathe by ending the embrace. She let Ephram help her put on the bracelet.

"Ok dry your raccoon eyes and let's have some cake." Andy said humorously referring to the mascara that ran on Nina's face after crying.

Nina pulled a tissue out of the tissue box that was on the coffee table. She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Ephram." She said while still examining the bracelet. Ephram blushed in response.

They gathered around the dining room table and lit the candle on the cake. The noisy bunch sang the Happy Birthday song loudly and out of tune. Nina made her wish and blew out the candle. Everyone enjoyed a big helping of cake. Then, the gang moved to the living room, where Delia surprised Nina with a gift. She handed Nina a small square box wrapped up in pink paper and tied with a matching ribbon.

Under the mound of tissue paper, Nina pulled out from the box a rock. It was about the size of her fist. Before anyone can say a word, Delia explained that it was her favorite rock from her rock collection. It also happened to be the largest rock she had. She had found this one in Central Park back in New York. Delia confessed to Nina that she couldn't think of what to give her for her birthday. She felt all the arts and crafts projects she made in the youth programs were cheesy. She wanted to give her something special so that's how the rock idea came about. Andy thought it was cute.

It touched Nina seeing how Delia was willing to part with her favorite rock. Delia must really love her to have made such a huge sacrifice. Teary-eyed, Nina hugged and thanked Delia for such a thoughtful and sentimental gift. Nina promised to take good care of the rock and display it on her desk at home.

Andy put a disc in the DVD player. It was an old Humphrey Bogart film. Delia and Sam groaned in objection. Discouraged by the movie choice, they went into the den to play video games. Ephram, on the other hand, stayed in the living room.

Midway through the second Bogart film, the tired children drifted back into the living room. They, including Ephram, eventually fell asleep on the living room sofa. Andy and Nina joked that the kids looked like a small litter of sleeping puppies. That was the first time that night that they had any privacy. They were glad to have it – even if it was only for a few minutes. Once the movie was over, Nina thanked Andy for a fabulous and memorable night. She scooped up Sam in her arms.

Andy and Nina exchanged some words at the doorstep. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked her out. He stood on his porch and watched her enter safely into her house before retiring into his. Andy went over to where Ephram was dozing and gave him a gentle shake. The boy stirred and blinked his eyes open.

"Time for bed." Andy said softly. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We'll be leaving for Denver early. You've got to get a good night's sleep." Andy took Delia into his arms.

"Tomorrow's the Philharmonic concert." Ephram stretched lazily.

"Yes. Now it's off to bed with you. Do you need some help going up? I'll come back down for you after I put Delia to bed." Andy said.

"Nina's gone?" Ephram squinted around the dark room, still in a drowsy stupor. "She didn't say bye."

"You were sleeping so soundly that she didn't want to wake you." Andy said while climbing the stairs with Delia sleeping comfortably in his arms. Her cheek rested on his shoulder.

Ephram tottered to the foot of the stairs and began his way up. He made it more than half way up the stairs when Andy came back to help him. The boy resisted in being carried. He felt it was unnecessary since his room was only a few paces away.

The next day came in a flash. This was supposedly the big day. The Vienna Philharmonic was waiting for them in Denver. Andy couldn't believe that of all people, Ephram was the one who overslept. Even Delia was already up and getting dressed. He figured Ephram would be the first one up in the morning since he was so excited about the concert. Andy went into Ephram's room to find the boy still fast asleep in his bed. He was sleeping on his belly with a tangle of blanket wrapped around his body. It was rather ironic that Andy was the one waking Ephram up instead of vice versa. The sun was peeking through the curtains and some birds were chirping wildly in the treetops. Ephram was still asleep.

Andy gave Ephram a gentle tap on the shoulders. This did not prove to be very effective. Ephram was oblivious to Andy's touch. Andy proceeded to call Ephram's name and kneaded his back playfully until the boy finally woke up. It has been a long time since Andy saw Ephram wake up with a grin on his face. This was one of those rare and pleasant occasions.

Ephram yawned and stretched before sitting up. His hair was ruffled and part of it was sticking up as a result from the way he slept. His night clothes were creased and side of his face was slightly wrinkled. This was an impression made on his skin from sleeping on the folds of his blanket too long. The boy rubbed the sleep out of his light eyes. Andy smiled and admired Ephram's boyish appearance.

As usual, it took Ephram a while to get ready. The shower often took longer than anything else. Ephram didn't mean to be so slow. It's just that his lame knee was an inconvenience yet he refused any assistance from his father. Often times, his pride got in the way. He was crippled and he gradually learned to accept it, but he promised himself that he will not act like a cripple. Dressing and bathing might be more involved now but at least it wasn't impossible. Andy had bought a few things for their bathroom that made Ephram's routine more manageable. His only request was for Ephram to not lock the door when using the bathroom. Andy was nervous about accidents and wanted to be at Ephram's rescue if it should happen.

While Ephram was in the shower, Andy was in Delia's room helping her pack last minute items in an overnight bag for her stay at Nina's mother's house. By the time Ephram came out of the bathroom, Andy had already finished packing Delia's bag and was in the kitchen making lunch.

Nina came over shortly to pick up Delia. She volunteered to drive the kids over to her mother's house. Andy gave Delia a kiss and a hug before she left. He reminded his young daughter to behave and listen to Granny Carol. "Granny Carol" was the name that Ephram and Delia called Nina's mother. Granny Carol had seven grandchildren – all of which were grandsons. Sam was the youngest grandson by one year. The runt of the litter always got the full attention and Granny Carol loved Sam dearly. Part of the reason was because she pitied his situation. Sometimes, it seemed like she spoiled him too much and too often.

Granny Carol never complained about babysitting Sam, especially since Sam was her only grandchild within a hundred miles of her home. Nina's older sisters moved to other states. It was like they couldn't wait to get away from Everwood the first chance they got. Andrea stayed in Los Angeles after graduating from UCLA, found a decent job as a paralegal, and made a life there. Connie moved to Boston with her college sweetheart and later married him. Nina was the only daughter who remained in Everwood. She loved Everwood because it was her home and she felt comfortable living there. Granny Carol only got to see her other grandchildren on holidays. This was why she felt such an attachment to Sam.

Andy and Ephram were scheduled to come by Nina's house around 4:30 pm to "pick her up." It was really unnecessary since they lived right next door to each other but Andy thought it would be fun and official to do so. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Andy and Ephram helped each other get ready.

Andy looked spiffy in his matching three-piece black Armani suit highlighted with a whimsical blue tonal geometric silk tie. He stood in front of the hall mirror and adjusted his silver cuff links. Ephram, limping without his crutches again, entered the room. Andy saw Ephram in the reflection and spun around to take a better look at his son. Ephram wore a simple white dress shirt, black slacks, and a black blazer. The boy's hair was greased up and styled with hair gel. Aside from the fact that the clothes seemed slightly big for Ephram's frame, Andy was satisfied with his son's overall attractiveness. Ephram lost a great deal of weight after the accident and was trying hard to gain it back. It was hard not to notice was the knee brace strapped to the boy's left knee. That was the major attention getter. Ephram smiled reluctantly.

"With you looking like that, I think I'm gonna have some serious competition tonight to vie for Nina's favorite." Andy joked.

"Don't be ridiculous, dad. You look way better in a suit than I do." Ephram said. "Um, dad? Can I lose the knee brace and crutches tonight?"

"No." Andy said coolly and turned back to the mirror.

"Just for tonight?" Ephram persuaded. "It spoils my look."

"It's still no." Andy replied. "The knee brace is there for a reason. Your physical therapist says it's not time for you to remove it yet. And that is final."

Ephram seemed slightly bothered by his father's answer but he didn't dwell on it too much because the Vienna Philharmonic was just a few hours away. It was all that was on his mind.

They left the house after a last look in the mirror. Ephram stuffed the crutches into the back seat of Andy's car before walking over to Nina's house. Ephram rang the doorbell twice. Nina answered the door and her appearance took their breath away. Neither Andy nor Ephram had ever seen Nina in an evening dress.

It was a long strappy elegant slender black dress with a single side slit that showed off her long legs and revealed just the right amount of cleavage. A scatter of black sequins gave the neckline a shimmering glow. Nina pinned up her corn silk hair with a fancy comb. A lengthy matching black wrap with tiny end-tassels draped stylishly over her wide shoulders and ran over the bend of her elbows. Around her neck was a simple onyx pendant necklace. On her earlobes were matching onyx earrings. The little satin purse that she carried in her hand coordinated with her high-heeled open toe shoes. Nina was the picture of perfection.

Andy and Ephram both stood there with gaping mouths completely mesmerized by Nina's flawless beauty and her voluptuous figure. For the first time in Ephram's life, he didn't see Nina as a mother. His feeling was equivalent to that of meeting a hot movie star. Nina wasn't just hot, she was super hot. It never really occurred to Ephram how beautiful Nina looked when she put herself in a dress. It was like seeing a side of someone you know so well that you've never seen before. She was the same yet, a totally different person. First, there was the homey and maternal Nina with her wisdom and frying pan. And now, there was the sexy and temptress Nina with the hourglass figure and long legs. If there was ever a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, this would be the living proof. Ephram was smitten with admiration as well as infatuation. He wondered if it was his raging teenage hormones acting up again.

"My!" Nina gasped as she examined Andy and Ephram from head to foot. "I'm a lucky girl tonight. I have a date with two handsome guys."

Nina's voice brought him out of his trance. It was the usual caring and familiar voice that he was so used to. Aside from Nina's appearance, nothing has changed about her. She was the same old Nina that Ephram had grown to love. Nina has always been fair to him and treated him with respect, he should have the decency to do the same. Ephram decided that it was inappropriate and wrong to think of Nina in any other way. He suddenly felt ashamed of his dirty thoughts and wished the never thought them in the first place.

"Is something the matter?" Nina asked hesitantly when she noticed Andy and Ephram staring at her.

"Say something dad." Ephram jabbed his father in the gut with the point of his elbow.

"Um, no. Nothing's wrong." Andy stuttered. "Wow, this is a real surprise. I mean, I'm not surprised. Why would I be surprised? I see you everyday. It's not like today's any different. I'm anything but surprised. In fact, I'm more not surprised than ever." The articulate brain surgeon, who always had something intelligent to say, suddenly spoke in babbles. Nina had a confused look on her face.

"What dad really means," Ephram cut in and shot a mean look at his father. "Is that you look beautiful tonight."

"Yes." Andy said quickly. "That's what I meant."

"Well, thank you. I know I look a little different. I don't think you've ever seen me in a dress before." Nina said. She blushed slightly.

"I see you're wearing the bracelet I gave you." Ephram mentioned. He noticed it when Nina brought her hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, it matches my dress perfectly." Nina replied.

Ephram was honored that Nina decided to wear the present he gave her on this eventful night. Nina must really like the bracelet if she was willing to actually wear it out in public. He was glad that Nina didn't pretend to like the gift out of politeness and stuff it away somewhere.

"It looks great with your dress." Ephram grinned.

"Are you all set? Shall we go?" Andy finally found his voice. Nina nodded and locked her door. She then took both Andy and Ephram's arm. Ephram limped as fast as he could to keep up with his father. But Nina told him to take his time and slowed down to Ephram's pace. They led Nina to Andy's car.

Nina sat in the passenger seat next to Andy. Ephram sat in the backseat with his crutches. Ephram looked out at the passing scenery and for some insane reason, everything looked especially good. The sky was clearer, the grass was greener, the trees were fuller, and even the air was fresher than usual. Ephram was in a good mood. He didn't pay much attention to the conversation between his father and Nina. Besides, it was just random chit chat - nothing too noteworthy. In a few hours, Ephram was going to see the Vienna Philharmonic perform. He wished he had someone to share the excitement with. But who could he tell that would understand what this concert meant to him? He didn't have any friends in this town who appreciated classical music as much as he did. In fact, he didn't think he had any friends who could stand listening to him rave on and on about it, except perhaps Amy.

The drive to Denver was quick. There was hardly any traffic at all. The last time Ephram been to Denver was about a month ago when his father brought him to Denver General for a check up. It was sad that he often associated Denver with the hospital. He's never really seen what Denver had to offer. There were things happening in that city that Ephram never got a chance to see. Ephram only knew that every trip he took to Denver meant a trip to the hospital. For the first time, he was going to go to The Mile High City for a different reason other than visiting the hospital.

When they sped passed Denver General, unpleasant images flashed in Ephram's brain. He saw himself lying in the hospital bed with a thousand tubes sticking out of his body. He saw the doctors and nurses poking and touching him in all sorts of odd places. He saw the MRI machine. He saw the IV drip. He saw the polka-dotted hospital gown that he wore. He heard the soft bleeps and other noises that came out of machines. He smelt the disinfectants and medicine odor of the hallways. He tasted the plastic tube in his mouth. Ephram couldn't help but shudder.

They parked the car in a parking garage and went to an early dinner at Oscar's Seafood and Steakhouse. This was a restaurant that Andy had not tried yet. He only read about it in the Zagat Survey restaurant review as one of the best upscale seafood restaurants in Denver. Naturally, he wanted to see what all the hoopla was about and made reservations.

The setting was perfect. It was classy and romantic – the perfect "intimate date" restaurant. The interior was a mixture of mahogany panels and antique furnishings. Paintings and portraits covered the walls to give the restaurant added sophistication. Beautifully shaped rose topiaries were displayed as décor throughout the restaurant. Every polished table was set neatly with long stemmed wine glasses and the usual table linens. Soft violins were heard playing from somewhere within the restaurant. Nina drew in a breath the moment they stepped into the foyer.

She was embarrassed to say that she had never been to a fancy restaurant like this one before. Nina always knew where she stood in life. She did not come from a rich family nor did she marry into a rich one. She was not the type of person who pretended to be someone she wasn't. Nina was a real person. She didn't have the money to spurge on expensive meals. She had to make every dollar count. It was called making ends meet. Things were different ever since she met Andy. He opened her up to extravagance and she in turn, opened him up to the simple things in life. She didn't really know what luxury meant until Andy came along. Nina would never have known such things existed if it hadn't been for Andy. Somehow, Andy made her feel like Cinderella.

Going to this type of restaurant was a first for Ephram too. He's never sat at the VIP table in the back before. Suddenly, he felt important as he and his party made their way passed people at the regular tables. He noticed them looking up from their meals or putting a pause on their conversations to look up. They were all looking at their direction. Perhaps they were stricken by Nina's beauty or Andy's dashing good looks. Or maybe they were just gawking at the crippled boy with the knee brace and tottering on his crutches. Ephram avoided eye contact from these people.

The waiter led the threesome to a nice semi-private booth towards the back of the restaurant. It was a quiet corner with a table set for three, complete with wine glasses and a crystal champagne bucket filled with ice. And tucked in the ice was a bottle of red wine with a super long foreign name that Ephram couldn't pronounce even if he tried. But he imagined it to be expensive – knowing his dad.

Andy poured the wine into Nina's glass and then into his glass. Ephram, who was under aged, ordered a glass of Sprite. They raised their glasses and made a toast. A few people who sat at nearby tables felt compelled to watch. It may have meant nothing to Andy and Nina may have been flattered by the attention. But Ephram felt rather uncomfortable having an audience. There was no one else his age eating at the restaurant. The patrons consisted mostly of business people talking corporate deals over Blue Point oysters on the half shell and bottles of Chardonnay, and other stuffy rich folk decked out in their rich clothes ordering the most expensive things on the menu.

Andy and Nina shared an appetizer of Oysters Rockefeller and stuffed Portobello mushrooms. Nina had never tasted anything so exquisite in her life and that was just the appetizer. Seeing that Ephram was not fond of such types of exotic appetizers, Andy ordered fried onion strings with ketchup for him. The seared salmon salad was way too tasty to be called a salad. Even Ephram approved.

The steamed Dungeness crab that Andy ordered came whole on a large garnished platter. It got Ephram's attention but he was more amazed by Nina's dish when it came. Nina settled for the Lobster bisque, which came not in a glass bowl but inside a large round sourdough bread bowl. They had hollowed out the center of the bread and poured the bisque into the hole. Ephram had never seen soup served this way before and was quite impressed by the presentation. It was the biggest thing Ephram ever saw. He raved about how good it looked and how aromatic it smelled. One could actually see chunks of lobster tails bobbing in the bisque. Nina offered Ephram to try some, but he declined.

Ephram was whittling through a char-grilled medium-well Porterhouse when he noticed his hands shaking. Although his hands trembled, he still managed to carve his steak without fault. Nina was the first one to notice.

"Ephram, your hands are shaking." Nina said while chewing on some lobster.

"Er…I guess it is." Ephram said nervously. He put the utensils down and balled up his fists.

"Are you ok?" Nina asked as she raised her towel to dab the corners of her mouth. Andy stopped working on the crab for a moment and looked at his son.

"I'm fine. It happens sometimes. But it usually goes away." Ephram replied. "Maybe I'm just a little nervous is all."

"Nervous? Nervous of what? Going to the concert?" Andy asked while wiping his hands on a napkin cloth.

"No. Not the concert." Ephram replied. "No offense but maybe it's this place. You and Nina seem to fit right in. But me – I feel like I don't belong here. It's too ritzy for me, I guess. People keep staring at me." The boy whispered.

Andy let out a whole-hearted laugh upon hearing Ephram's excuse. It caused a few stares from people across their table.

"Oh honeybee." Nina said softly in a happy tone. "You don't have any reason to feel nervous. They're only staring at you because you're such a handsome young man."

"Nina, he's not nervous. He's anything but nervous. That's just an excuse – a cover up. I mean, here's a kid who's performed piano recitals for an entire school since the third grade. Do you think he's nervous about a couple of strangers stealing a couple of glances at him?" Andy asked rhetorically and took a sip of his wine. "It's the post-trauma acting up." He said after savoring the taste of the wine on his tongue for a while. "Trembling hands, nightmares, sleep problems, heightened reaction to loud noises, stress and anxiety, you know, that sort of thing." His voice was serious.

"Oh!" Nina gasped. She looked at Ephram.

"I'm learning to cope." Ephram replied humbly. "But you know, sometimes…" His voice trailed off.

"Sometimes, certain images, events, or thoughts will trigger a reaction." Andy helped his son finish his sentence. "It's tough and it'll take a while to shake but I applaud Ephram's courage."

Ephram stared at his plate. His hands were on his lap, hidden away from everyone's view. He gave a soft pitiful sigh.

"Do you want me to cut your steak into little pieces?" Nina asked. "Here, let me help you." She didn't wait for an answer before picking up the knife and fork.

"You don't have to do that. Really, I can do it myself. Besides, your soup's getting cold." Ephram said. But by then, Nina was already in the middle of carving Ephram's steak into bite-sized pieces.

"Don't worry about my soup. It's still piping hot." Nina replied and continued slicing.

"People are watching." Ephram said in a low tone. He was so afraid of being embarrassed in front of the stuffy rich folk.

"Well, they can watch all they want. I don't care. All I know is that you have a situation and if there is anything I can do to simplify it, then by all means, I'm gonna do it. People can think whatever they want." Nina said. She caught Ephram's semi-smile and returned a pleasant smile.

"That's one of the many things I like about Nina. She speaks her mind and doesn't allow other people to affect the way she conducts herself." Andy said while going back to his crab. He took a crab leg and cracked the shell with the shiny silver seafood cracker.

Nina giggled and finished carving the steak for Ephram. She handed Ephram the fork back. He took it with a slightly trembling hand. They didn't want to make him feel even more awkward so they turned back to their food. Nina went back to her lobster bisque and Andy continued with his crab.

Ephram chewed on a piece of steak and watched Andy offer Nina a big piece of crab that he just removed from the shell. Andy insisted Nina on trying it and wouldn't take "no thanks" for an answer. He put it before Nina's lips. She had no choice but to take a bite. Then she fed Andy a spoonful of her lobster bisque. Ephram thought it was cute that they were sharing their food. It was so obvious that these two people belonged together. They were so comfortable in each other's presence that it was easy for people to automatically mistake them for a married couple.

When the dessert tray came, Andy picked a slice of Tiramisu cheesecake. Nina claimed to be too full to even comprehend dessert therefore, ordered a cup of cappuccino instead. Ephram picked a very interesting looking strawberry-chocolate tart. After dinner, they walked to Denver Stadium with plenty of time to spare. It felt good to walk off the food they had just consumed. Ephram was walking so fast ahead that Andy and Nina had to ask him to slow down several times so they could catch up. Ephram was looking forward to the concert and taking his seat in the stadium.

If Ephram clutched the program booklet any tighter, it would've became a pulp of paper in his sweaty hands. He was anxious for the show to begin but he equally enjoyed watching the different types of people filling up the seats around him. Some were obviously stuck up, some were too-chatty and often raised their voices unnecessarily, some were tall and thin, others were round and well-fed, and some wore classy attire while others wore tacky mismatched get-ups. There were the locals, who proudly boosted about "their" stadium. There were the out-of-towners, who talked amongst themselves. There were the foreigners, who spoke in their own tongues. However, most of the people were of the older crowd. Surprisingly, Ephram did not see anyone his age at all. It was hard for Ephram to sit still because there were so many things going on around him. He was so preoccupied with people-watching that he failed to realize that his father and Nina were talking about him.

Andy, who sat in the middle seat between Ephram and Nina, whispered something into Nina's ear. It caused her to glance over at Ephram and laugh. The boy's attention suddenly came back to Andy and Nina, who were giggling amongst themselves like a couple of teenagers. Judging from the jovial expressions on their faces, he realized he must've been the subject of their conversation.

"What? What's going on?" Ephram said curiously.

"Nothing." Andy said good-humouredly.

"No, something's going on." Ephram decided. "You guys are making fun of me."

"We're not making fun of you." Andy laughed.

"You were laughing at me." The boy said.

"Ephram, we're only laughing because we're happy in seeing you so happy." Nina said. "Believe me, we would never make fun of you or laugh at you."

"Yea, even if we were going to do that, we wouldn't do it when you're sitting right next to us. No, in fact, if we wanted to gossip about you at all, we would do it behind your back - not in front of it." Andy joked. Ephram laughed at Andy's clever remark and went back to people-watching.

An old, curly silver-haired lady made her way down the row in front of Ephram. She caught Ephram's stare and smiled at him before taking her seat. She, then, whispered something to her husband, who was seated beside her. The hefty balding man reminded Ephram of a real life version of Homer Simpson. He turned around and looked Ephram squarely in the eye, then smiled. It was a respectful smile, not a belittling smile. Slightly embarrassed, Ephram opened his program and pretended to be suddenly interested in reading it.

The concert began promptly at 8 pm. The lights dimmed and the announcer's voice was heard echoing throughout the stadium. It said, "And now, ladies and gentlemen. As a part of KBDI public broadcasting station and the Matthew Berkowitz Foundation, we present to you - The Vienna Philharmonic under the direction of Mariss Jansons." Then a wild applaud erupted from the audience as the conductor appeared on stage.

Mariss Jansons was a small man. He was much shorter and skinnier than Ephram imagined him to be. Perhaps the lean black suit gave him the illusion of a slimmer shape. Nonetheless, Mr. Jansons was very enthusiastic and nodded politely to the audience in recognition of the applause. He turned towards his orchestra, raised his baton, and music began to play.

Ephram was wide-eyed and sitting at the edge of his seat as the orchestra played a Strauss medley. He knew he was a small entity in a sea of millions. But as he was sitting there, he felt like he was the only one in the audience. The swirl of faces around him faded and disappeared. He became absorbed in the sweet sounds coming from the instruments.

They played a slew of upbeat pieces that held the viewer's attention. Surprisingly, Ephram recognized most of the compositions. The uniqueness of each musical instrument contributed gracefully. Ephram's eyes darted from the violins and cello, to the trombones and French horns, to the bassoons and clarinets, to the bass drum and cymbals. It was hard to focus on any particular section of the orchestra. This was way better than watching it on TV. There was something amazing about witnessing this type of live entertainment.

Ephram's attention always came back to the piano, which he had a pretty good view of from where he sat. He watched the pianist's fingers move over the keys of the shiny black grand piano. Ephram couldn't help daydream that it would be him up there someday. But the rest of the orchestra and all the rich sounds intertwining in harmony made it difficult for Ephram to delve into that daydream too deeply. Besides, it was very amusing to watch Mariss Jansons stand on the conductor's podium full of energy and animation with each swing of the baton.

Each movement was done with professional ease. The conductor's floppy grayish hair added a certain experienced and accomplished flair to his grandeur. Ephram stared at the way Mariss Jansons' hair flapped when he tossed his head back. Ephram always pictured musical directors should have wild and crazy hair because it was fashionable for them to fling it back and forth when they conducted. It's the same as head-bobbing at a heavy metal concert.

During the intermission, Nina went to the ladies room while Andy and Ephram waited for her by the bar. A good number of people had flooded the lounge. Men and women alike bought drinks from the bar and chatted about the performance. Andy and Ephram sat on stools facing the bar. Ephram leaned his crutches against the counter.

Andy listened contently to Ephram talk his ear off about how amazing the first half of the concert was. He loved hearing Ephram's cheerfully squeaky voice and digested everything he said. It was definitely a good change to see his son so thrilled. Ephram rambled on and on excitedly about everything.

It reminded Andy of the time when he took Ephram to see the circus for the first time. Ephram was about five years old. The Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus came to town and Andy got tickets. He thought it would be a fun way to spend the day with his son. Somewhere between the human cannonball and the tiger act, young Ephram became a believer. He had never in his life seen a more amazing and gutsy live show. Andy saw wonder and awe etched in Ephram's face as the boy sat on the bench glued to the ringmaster's voice. When the circus people did a trick, Ephram would turn to him and gasp in surprise like as if he was saying, "Wow! Did you see that?" It took so little to impress Ephram back then. Andy remembered spoiling his son on cotton candy, popcorn, and circus souvenirs. That trip earned Andy the Greatest Dad on Earth status. Little Ephram boasted it to anyone he saw. It was a golden moment that Andy never really forgotten.

Ephram took a nice long gulp of his club soda. It was a good break because his throat was slightly parched from all the talking. He never ceases to amaze Andy with the subjects he just pulls out of the air.

"Dad, you should kiss her. I mean like a real kiss – not on the cheeks. That doesn't count." Ephram said.

"Whoa. Son, where did this come from?" Andy said in shock.

"C'mon, it's about time you made your move." Ephram continued.

"This is not something I want to discuss with my fifteen year old son." Andy put emphasis on the word "fifteen."

"I know you like her and I'm pretty sure she likes you – you know, more then just a friend. So what are you waiting for?" Ephram suggested.

"Stay out of this, boy. I'm warning you." Andy laughed.

"Well, I'm sure a kiss wouldn't hurt the situation. I bet Nina's waiting for you to kiss her for the longest time. I mean, you know how she is. She's not going to make the first move." Ephram ignored his father's comment.

"Ephram, can we please not talk about this right now, or ever?" Andy said and took a sip of his club soda.

"Really, I think you've already hit it off with her – nice, expensive dinner, awesome birthday present to the Vienna Philharmonic…You've already set the mood and got her attention. Now, a kiss would be the icing on the cake. You know, a fairytale ending." Ephram said.

"When I want your input, I'll ask for it." Andy said with a chuckle.

"Look dad, I know you're afraid of the consequences. You don't want to ruin the friendship you have with her. But you'll never know if it'll become something even more wonderful if you don't make a move." Ephram pressed.

"I'm glad you approve, son." Andy taunted amusingly.

"I'm serious dad. All I'm saying is that one kiss wouldn't hurt. Don't worry about what'll happen after. Live for the moment dad. Take a risk. Maybe Nina wants the same thing. Maybe she wants to be kissed. You gotta just go with the flow sometimes, you know, take things as they come. There's no guarantee on anything. But the way things are going between you and Nina, I have a pretty good idea that things won't be bad. Just kiss her." Ephram took another long gulp on his club soda.

"There's a lot you don't know, dear young son." Andy said suspiciously.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Ephram said when he caught the look on his father's face.

"I don't tell you everything." Andy sipped his glass and felt the carbonized bubbles of the soda tickle his nose. Ephram stared at his bearded father's profile for a few seconds before turning up a deep knowing smile.

"Oh my God! Dad! You HAVE kissed her before, haven't you?" Ephram's boyishly excited voice was almost too loud.

"I don't have to report to you. There are some things that are not meant for telling."

"You did!" Ephram proceeded. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. All this time, I thought you were holding back, but you didn't. This is really great, dad. Really, it is!" The boy laughed.

"Calm down, will you? You are making a spectacle of yourself." Andy lowered his voice when a few people cast an interested glance over their way.

"When did you get a chance kiss her?" Ephram asked.

"It's none of your business. Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Fine then I'm going to raise my voice and embarrass you." Ephram threatened.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me." Ephram challenged. After a short pause, the boy spoke. "Ok, you asked for it. DAD, ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHEN DID YOU..." He raised his voice dramatically.

"Shhh. Alright." Andy cut in. "I'll tell you. Geez." He took a swig of his soda.

"I'm waiting." Ephram loved it when he got the upper hand. He felt quite smart and satisfied.

"Nina and I shared our first kiss at the hospital." Andy answered. "We were visiting you."

"Which time was this? After the suicide attempt or after the lake house incident?" Ephram asked for specifics.

"This was during the second time - after the lake house."

"Were you guys exchanging saliva because you were happy to know that I was gonna be alright?" Ephram grinned.

"Actually, it didn't go down like that at all." Andy felt there was no use lying to his son.

"I'm not sure I follow." Ephram said and cocked his head sideways. "Where exactly was I?"

"You were in ICU hanging onto life. At that point, we weren't even sure you were going to pull through. There was nothing we could do besides wait, worry and watch. The more I waited, the more pessimistic I got. And the more I looked at you from behind the plexiglass, the more depressed I became. Nina was there with me. She felt my pain. Our kiss happened there at the plexiglass."

"Unbelievable!" Ephram exclaimed. He didn't know whether to be mad or glad. "That's just great dad. While I was unconscious and fighting for my life in intensive care, you and Nina were making out right in front of me."

"Ephram, we didn't mean any disrespect. If anything, you were the one who brought us together." Andy explained. "I couldn't bear to see you in so much pain. It seemed like you were getting worse each day. It hurt so much to think that one of the most important people in my life might die. So, I fell apart. I was a complete mess and Nina was there to comfort me and keep me sane. She understood me. She talked to me. She cried with me. She stayed with me." He said. "Neither of us planned it that way. We sort of just fell into it. She was there and I was there. We were both extremely upset about your situation and the kiss just happened. Look, I'm sorry if this sounds weird to you."

"Oh." Ephram mumbled and stared at the remaining soda in his glass. Feeling less flustered now, he sort of understood the purpose of the kiss. It was the way they comforted each other. He couldn't be mad about that. "I really was the one who brought you guys together?"

"Yep."

"So, me being in the hospital – something good came out of it." Ephram said.

"You suffered. It can only be a horrible thing if you have to endure that much pain. I hope none of us ever have to go through that again." Andy said. He leaned in and spoke in a low tone that only Ephram could hear. "You've come a long way to reach this point. You've opened my eyes and got my attention. I know what's important now. I need you as much as you need me. You've made me see things clearer. We care about you and love you more than you know." He added tenderly to the boy.

Ephram smiled back at his father. There were three types of smiles that Ephram possessed. The first was the wiseass, smart-aleck, prankster, cunning smile. The second was the genuinely happy smile. And the third was the timid, fragile, coy smile. This type of smile often broke Andy's heart. And this was the very smile that he saw at the moment.

"Not a word of this to Nina, ok buddy?" Andy said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." Ephram replied and guzzled down the rest of his soda.

On that note, Nina came out of the restroom looking even more radiant than when she entered it ten minutes ago. She glanced around and spotted Andy and Ephram at the bar. She couldn't make her way across the room without first catching a few stares from the men. There was only one man in her eyes and that was Andy.

The second half of the concert was just as exciting for Ephram as the first. The enthusiasm that Mariss Jansons displayed did not dissolve one bit. He delighted everyone when the orchestra played a piece entitled "Telephon Polka" by Eduard Strauss. To add to the aesthetics of this piece, his cell phone rang appropriately towards the end and he charismatically put the whole orchestra on hold to answer it. Then he woke everyone up during Johann Strauss, Jr.'s "Banditen Galopp", where he shot a pistol into the air at the end to add to the effects of the musical piece. The loud noise startled Ephram slightly. His heart rapidly pumped blood to his brain but he tried not to make it too obvious that he was bothered by the sound. Ephram heaved a small sigh that he didn't think anyone would hear. However, he failed to realize that parents possessed super hearing powers. Andy, who was seated beside him, heard the nervous sigh and tried to calm him down by giving his son's arm an affectionate squeeze. Ephram turned to find his father looking straight at him. Even in the semi-darkness of the stadium, Ephram could see the caring, sympathetic smile on his father's face.

Ephram's favorite piece was the "Radetzky March" because it involved audience participation. The audience was encouraged to do a series of hand claps during the chorus. When it was time for the audience to clap, Mariss Jansons would turn around from his podium and wave the baton in short strokes to signal everyone to clap to the beat. It was often a tradition for the Viennese orchestras to end with the "Radetzky March." Ephram had seen this played a million times on video and TV. Before, he was only limited to watching other people participate. Now, he was part of the action. He was so happy and excited that he could cry. Andy, Nina, and Ephram had fun taking part in this tradition.

After the concert was over, the crowd started to disperse. Andy suggested Nina and Ephram to wait by the entrance while he went to get the car out of the parking garage. He realized it was for the best since Ephram would most likely be tired out and walking would be an inconvenience. And Nina was wearing three inch heels. If Andy knew anything at all about women and heels, he knew that long distance walking was highly painful in those strappy, delicate and fancy heels. Feet were just not designed for such torture, but on the other hand, they sure looked beautiful on a woman's feet. It was the price to pay for beauty.

Nina and Ephram stood off to the side of the exit and watched hordes of people pour out through the doors. Andy disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Nina asked Ephram when he kept quiet for a while.

"Huh? Oh, yea. I guess." Ephram looked up. "I'm just a little dizzy. It's from all the excitement." He forced a laugh.

"Do you want to sit down? Maybe you should sit down. You do look a bit white." Nina said and looked around for some place to sit. "I see a bench over there." She pointed to a vacant bench a few feet away. Ephram followed Nina to the bench and took a seat beside her.

"Feeling better?" Nina rubbed Ephram's back gently.

"I had such an amazing time tonight." Ephram said in a gloomy tone. "I don't know if I'll ever have this much fun again."

"Silly honeybee! Of course you will. We will have many, many more even better times. This is just the beginning." Nina said.

A pause in conversation erupted worry in Nina. Ephram's behavior was not consistent. He was so bubbly and talkative the whole day, and now, he was so reserved and quiet.

"Are you feeling ok?" Nina questioned.

"I'm fine. Just kinda light-headed and tired." Ephram replied honestly. "But mostly tired." He added.

"You've had a long day. I don't blame you for being tired." Nina said. "But it just concerns me that you feel dizzy." She searched in her little purse and found a piece of Jolly Rancher candy. "Here, eat this. Your blood sugar level must be low." She handed it to the boy.

"Gosh, you're beginning to sound like my dad." Ephram accepted the candy.

"Within good reason. It's only because I care. Besides, your dad is a good influence on me."

"Do you really like my dad?" Ephram asked and stuck the piece of candy in his mouth. He wanted to know where the relationship stood. He was just testing the waters – so to speak. Ephram was still a young boy and he wanted reassurance. If Nina was going to play any major role in his life, he should know at least. A head's up would be nice.

"Well, I'm quite fond of him." Nina laughed.

"Good, because he really likes you too." Ephram smiled.

"Let's take it one day at a time, ok?" Nina said. Ephram nodded in agreement. "How are you now? Better? You want to lean on me?" She was fussing again.

"I'm ok now. Thanks." Ephram replied.

Andy appeared with the car a few minutes later. They helped Ephram up into the backseat and the moment he settled in, he fell fast asleep. It was so dark that Andy and Nina hadn't noticed the boy was asleep until they turned onto the interstate highway. Nina turned her head back to take a look at Ephram.

"He's exhausted." Nina reported.

"Yea, but I think it's worth it. It's a night he'll remember for the rest of his life." Andy checked on Ephram through the rear view mirror.

"He was so excited." Nina chuckled. "I think I like Ephram when he's happy. He's so cute when he makes those big eyes. It's like seeing a kid in a candy store."

Andy laughed.

"But you know, on a serious note - I would keep an eye on him though." Nina said. "He had a touch of a dizzy spell when we were waiting for you."

"Really?" The smile vanished from Andy's face.

"He mentioned he felt a little weak. We sat down and I gave him a piece of candy. He seemed ok after that."

"We'll see how he is tomorrow. Maybe his body is just reacting to the events of the day. It's been a long day for him. Poor kid's been on his feet an awful lot today." Andy said.

With Ephram asleep in the backseat, Andy and Nina had a little "alone" time during the ride home. They talked about random things but they kept their voices low. Before they knew it, Andy had pulled into his driveway. It was a challenge to wake Ephram up. When he was tired enough and in a good sleep, he did not want to be bothered. He could hear a jumble of words spoken to him but he refused to respond to it. He could not wake up to save his life. If he had his way, he wouldn't have minded sleeping in the car the whole night.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to carry him into the house." Andy finally said. On this comment, Ephram suddenly woke right up. Something in his brain was able to process these words.

"No dad, it's ok. I can walk it." Ephram said groggily.

"Are you sure? You look like you're gonna pass out." Andy humored.

"Yea, I'm sure. It's important that you walk Nina back to her house." Ephram hinted and proceeded to climb out of the car. "I can make it back to our house just fine. I'll see you inside, dad." He, then, turned to face Nina. His eyes were slits and he could barely keep them open. "Good night, Nina. It was a pleasure." He droned.

"Good night, sweetheart. See you tomorrow." Nina thought he was so well-mannered and lovable that she pulled him into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

The boy hobbled hurriedly towards the house with the use of his crutches. Andy and Nina watched Ephram make his way down the path leading to the porch. The boy's hair was tousled and he really did look tired enough to pass out at any second. But Ephram made it to the door safely. He fumbled with the keys for a second but successfully opened the door – thanks to the porch light.

"Well, I guess it's just us now." Andy said.

"I guess so," replied Nina smiling.

They both knew it was a short walk to Nina's doorstep but they learned to hold onto the night longer by holding hands and walking ever so slowly. When they finally reached the porch, they faced each other.

"I had the best time tonight." Nina began. "Thank you for a wonderful night. It was by far, the best date I've ever been on in my entire life. It was magical. The only thing missing was the glass slippers."

They laughed.

"You deserve so much more. You are an amazing woman." Andy replied. He gazed into her eyes. He knew exactly what he felt. At that very moment, it was all clear. "Nina, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because that is the most important thing in my life and our kids' lives right now. I definitely don't want to scare you away by any wrong moves on my part. But I realize that I should learn to take risks because I'll never know what I could've gained if I don't go after it." He rambled after thinking about what his son told him earlier that day. Nina looked confused. "I guess what I'm trying to ask you is that - is it too early to say that I think I'm falling in love with you?"

These words hit Nina like a tidal wave. It swept her under and she tried to surface for air. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster. It took her a few seconds to compose herself from the deep flush on her cheeks.

"Is it so unnatural that maybe I'm falling in love with you too?" Nina replied softly. The nervousness in Andy's stomach disappeared when he realized that his love for her is being reciprocated. He smiled at ease and she glowed with beauty. Andy always thought people seemed to be extra beautiful when they're in love.

They stood there gazing at each other under Nina's porch light – neither of them wanted the night to be over. It would make all the difference if they could just hang onto the night a little longer.

"I'm not leaving without a kiss." Andy said after a short pause. He had a playful grin on his face. "Well, you gave Ephram a kiss before. It's only fair that I get one too."

"Now, don't tell me you're jealous of your fifteen year old son." Nina laughed. "It was just a tiny peck on the cheek."

"I'll take anything I can get." Andy replied eagerly.

"Hmm…I think we can do better than that." Nina flirted.

Their faces grew closer and closer until the tips of their noses touched. The scruffiness of Andy's beard pricked Nina and she drew back ever so slightly. There was a tiny moment of hesitation and it felt like an eternity before their lips finally met. The initial kiss was so intense that they hungered for more. Each kiss grew deeper than the last. Nina put her arms around Andy's neck and pulled him closer to her body.

Andy's wandering hands moved over Nina's slender curves. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive and, in a sense, carnal. It was suddenly so easy for Andy to lose control and fall into the sensuous flow of physical contact with a woman. Nina made him feel young again. Surrendering to the desires of the heart was a difficult thing for Andy. The last time he'd been this close to a woman was with his wife. The last time he kissed a woman this way was with his wife. The last time he slept with a woman was with his wife. Julia was the only woman. When she died, the lust and desires all died with her. For a while, it seemed like everything died with her. Until he met Nina, he lived like a hermit – unable to love and be loved. Nina changed all that the moment she came into his life.

Andy held onto the kiss. She was doing something amazing with her tongue. He imitated the movement. The physical attraction for each other increased. It was hard holding back all those feelings. Andy wasn't sure if he was ready for any of this but he loved the feel of Nina's body pressed against his. The carefree side of him wanted to give into his sexual desires and make love to Nina all night long. But the responsible side advised him to control himself and give each other space. He knew the responsible side was right. Somehow, they both knew. Nina broke from the long sensuous kiss.

"I'd ask you to come inside, but Ephram's waiting for you." Nina said. Her flirty smile made her look sexier than ever.

"Yea, you're probably right. I should go." Andy said solemnly. "But I definitely enjoyed the kiss."

"So did I." Nina said.

"By the way, you looked beautiful tonight. It was an honor to be your date. I enjoyed being the envy of every guy. I mean, who knew plain old Andrew Brown would end up with a drop-dead gorgeous woman in his arms. I must've done something good in my life."

"You shouldn't speak so low of yourself. You're a very handsome man." Nina giggled.

"I want to take you out again – just the two of us this time."

"I would like that very much." Nina blushed.

"Details tomorrow?"

"That's fine." She said.

Neither Andy nor Nina wanted the night to end. They stood there gazing childishly at each other. Nina did not look for her keys in her purse and Andy had his feet planted firmly on the welcome mat.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Andy finally said.

"See you tomorrow." Nina confirmed.

"Good night." Andy said.

"Good night." She replied. With that, Andy left her porch.

The living room light was on when he entered his house. He found Ephram sitting on the third step at the foot of the stairs. He had taken off his blazer and hung it lazily on the end of the banister. The boy had kicked off his shoes and his crutches were on the living room sofa. He seemed to be patiently waiting for his father's return.

"Knowing you, I thought you would be at the window trying to spy on us." Andy said as he tossed his keys into the key tray on the hall table.

"Dad, you see me as an annoying little nosy brat, don't you?" Ephram said in a tired voice. "Besides, you can't see anything from this window. The view to Nina's porch is totally obstructed by that big oak tree on her lawn. You should know that by now." The boy added with a cunning laugh.

"Really? I did not know that." Andy said as he pushed the curtains back and peeked out the window. "Wow, you're right about that." He then smoothed the curtains back into place.

"Can you help me up the stairs? My leg is kinda weak." Ephram asked.

"Sure." Andy said as he took off his jacket and carefully laid it on the armrest of the sofa. He had a tiny smile forming on his lips as he thought about Nina.

He went to where Ephram sat and lifted him up by the armpits to a standing position. Ephram threw one arm around his father's neck for leverage. Andy had an arm securely around the boy's waist and the other hand gripping the banister. He allowed Ephram to take one step at a time. Andy asked him if he wanted to be carried up instead and the boy replied that it wasn't necessary. But about half way up the stairs, Ephram changed his mind. Andy scooped him up effortlessly.

"Did something happen?" Ephram asked drowsily.

"Why?"

"You seem happy." He yawned. "Did you kiss her?"

"Are we back to this subject again?" Andy replied. It was true. He was beaming with happiness because he had just shared a kiss with the most beautiful woman in the world. He wasn't aware that it was obvious.

"I think you did because you took a long time to get back to the house." Ephram insisted. "So, this means the outlook between you both is good, right?" They reached the top of the stairs.

"I guess that's what it means." Andy said without revealing too much information.

"That's awesome." Ephram said with a satisfied grin. They headed down the hall to Ephram's room.

"It's bed time for you. You look beat. Do you still feel light-headed?" Andy questioned. "Nina told me before."

"I think I'm ok. I'm just really tired. It was a fun day, dad. The most fun I've ever had."

"I'm glad you had a nice time." Andy entered his son's room. He placed Ephram on the bed and turned on the light. He handed Ephram his sleep clothes.

Ephram did the best he could to change his clothes. But how could he be patient when he was so tired to begin with? His father helped speed up the process. Ephram was so exhausted he didn't even feel the good-night kiss his father placed on his forehead. When all was done, his father closed the door softly behind him.

Ephram sighed deeply when his head touched the pillow. He smiled to himself. He only had one thought in his head …

"If I died in my sleep tonight, I think I would've died a happy fellow."

End of Chapter 8

Author's Note: It only took me forever to post this. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading! What will happen to Ephram? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Moving Forward

Chapter 9: Moving Forward

Nina entered the living room with a bloody tissue in her hand. The semi-dried blood had soaked through about eighty percent of the tissue. It wasn't soggy anymore and the once deep maroon color was starting to turn a quick shade of orange rust and take on a flaky appearance. If it had been a tiny smear of blood, it would not have caused such a stir. Whoever the blood belonged to was bleeding pretty heavily. Apparently, this was not the only bloody tissue Nina found. In fact, there were several wadded up blood-drenched tissues in the trash.

She would never have noticed the blood at all if she hadn't accidentally dropped her hair brush. The circular powder blue colored plastic trash bin was located on the floor at the foot of the sink. It was kind of hard not to spot the bloody tissues in the trash when she knelled down to pick up her brush. The dark red smudges on the white tissues made a very noticeable contrast among the other garbage. Nina picked through the garbage and inspected the soiled tissues to confirm her suspicions that it was indeed blood she was looking at. It definitely was blood. There was no doubt. The only question in her mind was who it belonged to. There were four people in her house and the blood didn't belong to her. That narrowed it down to the kids.

It was very rare for Andy to be away from his children especially on a Saturday. He got the call the day before. They needed him at Colorado Springs Presbyterian Hospital. Evidently, there was some urgent brain surgery that was to take place on a patient with a malignant brain tumor and the specialist elected for the operation wanted a consultation with Dr. Andrew Brown about the surgery technique. Andy was a very well-known and accomplished neurosurgeon. Many people in his profession sought him for advice.

Ephram and Delia reluctantly understood their father needing to go "out of town" for a few hours. It was the first time Andy had to do this since their move to Everwood. He promised not to make this a habit and that he would be back in time for dinner. The drive to Colorado Springs was about an hour and a half depending on traffic. He headed out the door early that morning and brought the kids over to Nina's house.

She was happy to care for Ephram and Delia in addition to Sam. Her house was full of energy and sound when the kids were over. She didn't mind at all and besides, Sam loved having someone to play with. Nina had been quite busy with the cleaning, laundry, and preparing lunches. She barely had a moment to sit down. She failed to notice any abnormalities in any of the children because she had been so busy.

Determined to find the owner of the bloody tissue, Nina went in search of the kids with the evidence in her hand. She held onto the corner of the tissue with the tips of her thumb and index finger.

A small thudding of footsteps and innocent giggles were heard coming down the stairs. Delia was jogging behind Sam, who was carrying a roan colored dodge ball. Nina stood in their way.

"We just went to my room to get this." Sam said and showed Nina the ball he was carrying. "We gonna play outside."

"Kids, who used this tissue? Does this blood belong to either of you?" Nina demanded. She presented the soiled tissue.

"Ew. That's gross." Delia cringed. "It's not mine." She added defensively.

"It's not mine either." Sam piped.

"Are you sure? Because I don't tolerate lying." Nina threatened. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but sometimes, kids tend to hide the truth. Nina loved Delia and Sam with all her heart and would be so worried if anything happened to either of them.

"I'm sure." The two children said in unison and nodded their heads vigorously in answer to Nina's question. They looked like a couple of angels to Nina and she was suddenly guilty that she used such a callous tone. She accepted their answer.

"Have you guys seen Ephram?" Nina said. Process of elimination leaves Ephram. He was the only one left and the dirty tissue had to have come from him.

"Yea, he's in the backyard." Sam said.

"He's sitting on the canopy swing out back reading his dumb comic books, as usual." Delia replied in a huff. Her long chocolate brown hair tied up in a pony tail whipped against her neck when she turned her head. "He never wants to play with us."

"Does mommy want to play ball with us?" Sam asked.

"Maybe later, sweetie. I'm going to have a talk with Ephram first. You and Delia go ahead and play." Nina instructed.

Delia and Sam headed out the back door as soon as they were dismissed. Nina discarded the tissue in the kitchen trash can. She slid the screen door open and stepped out onto the deck. The mid-day sun was shining strongly and the best spot seemed to be occupied by Ephram under the canopy swing. Nina walked over to where Ephram was seated.

"Hey Ephram." Nina greeted as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey." Ephram looked up from his comic book.

The grey circles under his eyes gave away an unhealthy appearance. It was hard to notice it if one didn't look closely but Nina saw it. Ephram's rosy cheeks took a vacation and the paleness came back. His face did not seem deathly ill, but it was definitely a change from the passed week. If he was well enough to read comic books, then he wasn't really that sick at all. As long as he had some type of energy to do something, it couldn't be that bad. However, the ashy face did cause Nina some reason for concern.

"I found a bunch of bloody tissues in the bathroom garbage. Do you want to tell me about it?" Nina asked.

"I-I had a nosebleed." Ephram answered.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It was just a nosebleed. I had it under control."

"It looked like a lot of blood." Nina pointed out. There was a pause in conversation.

"Um, I didn't think it was a big deal." The boy said lightly. Nina's eyes followed his face. Her staring made him nervous so he avoided eye contact and turned away.

"Have you been having many nosebleeds lately?" Nina asked.

"W-why do you say that?" Ephram stuttered with an uneasy tone. He felt like he had suddenly shrunk into a tiny speck of dust and placed under a microscope. Nina was seeing right through him.

"Have you looked in the mirror? Your face is so pale that it looks like a vampire sucked the blood right out of you." Nina said softly.

"Really?" Ephram gasped.

"So how frequently has it been happening?" Nina asked in assumption and waited for the boy to confirm. She knew ways to get kids to reveal the truth without beating it out of them.

"It's occasional. Happens when I least expect it." Ephram replied honestly.

"Does your dad know?"

"No."

"Ephram, honey." She shook her head in disappointment. "When something like this happens, you should tell your dad."

"I didn't want to worry him." Ephram said. The more Nina stared at him, the more uncomfortable he got. She was trying to figure him out.

"Are you alright? You seem rather passive." Nina's brows furrowed. When Nina's brows furrowed, it usually meant she was deeply concerned about something.

"Nina, you know I've never really been an active individual to begin with." Ephram attempted to be funny.

"You've been losing blood. It would explain the tiredness and dizziness."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Ephram reassured his surrogate mother. He gave her a quick smile. "Nothing I can't handle. It's just a couple of nosebleeds."

"All these nosebleeds can't be good for you." She said. "We'll have a talk with your dad when he gets back."

"Like I said, it's just a bloody nose." Ephram shrugged. The ball that Delia and Sam have been throwing around on the lawn rolled up to where Ephram sat.

"Ball please!" Delia hollered at her brother. She waved at him from a good distance with both arms above her head. Ephram put his comic book aside and grabbed the ball. Nina watched the boy struggle to get up from his seated position. He limped a few steps forward and threw the ball at Delia.

"Thanks!" Delia called upon receiving the ball.

Ephram returned to the canopy swing, sat down, and sighed like as if he had just finished a tough workout. He rubbed his nose from side to side with the back of his hand and picked up the anime novel.

Nina couldn't take her eyes off him. He was just so fragile and pitiful. It was the whole scrawny, lame legged, big-eyed, weak little boy package. No matter how Nina saw it, she could not picture Ephram to be a fifteen year old. His overall physique made him appear much younger. This made it easy for her to treat him like a baby. Sometimes, it was obvious that Ephram liked being smothered and spoiled with motherly love.

"How's the knee?" Nina asked.

"It's a little stiff." Ephram replied. "Well, I just have to get used to it being what it is. My knee gets sore every now and then. My dad says its arthritis. I know I'm too young to be getting any type of arthritis. It's just not normal for someone my age. But dad says it's possible. He mentioned something about my deteriorated cartilage and something about the protective fluids in my knee not being able to repair the damage. Hence – arthritis." He saw the sympathetic look on Nina's face. "Look on the bright side, now I can tell when it's gonna rain. It's better than waiting for the weather forecast on TV. I'm way more accurate." He expected Nina to burst out laughing but it apparently wasn't humorous to her. Well, Ephram thought that comment was funny.

"That's just cruel." Nina said in disapproval. "How can you joke about something so serious?"

"Because there's nothing else I can do about it. So, I make a joke." Ephram answered. "You don't have to be so uptight about my situation. I'm starting to get used to it. It's really not so bad, except when my knee hurts. Then, it's tough – but nothing a couple of pills can't fix."

"It breaks my heart. It really does." Nina began. "I try very hard not to feel sorry for you because that's the last thing you wanted me to do. But I get weak in the heart when I see you like this. I can't help it."

"I want to be normal too." Ephram offered a smile. "But that's highly unlikely. PT is going well but I know things'll never be the same as they used to. I know I need to rely on PT – probably for a long time or maybe even the rest of my life. I can complain about it until I'm blue in the face but at the end of the day, PT is really the only thing that keeps me hopeful."

"PT?"

"Oh, Physical Therapy." Ephram said. "I like to refer to physical therapy as PT. It just sounds better than saying physical therapy or rehab. I don't like words like rehabilitation or pain management. It makes me sound like a cripple, even though I AM crippled."

"Will you stop calling yourself crippled!" Nina raised her voice. There was a degree of annoyance in her tone.

"But it's true." Ephram laughed.

"Ok, but do you have to be so straight-forward about it?"

"I've gotten passed the denial stage. I'm learning to accept it. I know what I can and cannot do. There are a great many things that I can't do anymore. I admit that I have a handicap. I still get upset sometimes and feel sad about it, wishing that I could do all those things normal people could do again. Right now, I'd be lucky if I could get up and walk down a flight of stairs on my own. A lot has been taken away. But there are still many things that I can still do very well – like play the piano."

"You are so mature about the whole situation." Nina said in shock.

"No. I'm not mature. I just came to a realization, that's all."

"Well, now I'm completely surprised."

"It wasn't too long ago when I felt like my whole world has ended. I mean, I still get depressed and cry about it sometimes – I'm only human after all. But I realized that things could've been much worse. I could've been stuck in a wheelchair or confined to a bed. I'm just glad God spared me of those chains. I can bear with a little limp. At least I can care for myself for the most part. I don't need someone to wait on me hand and foot."

"Wow, Ephram. I don't know what to say." Nina said.

"Am I that unpredictable?" Ephram laughed.

"You always have a way of impressing me." She said. "I didn't know how much you've grown over the passed few weeks."

"Oh! But I hope you know that I don't mind you taking care of me." Ephram said quickly. He was afraid Nina would take it the wrong way and not fuss over him anymore.

"I will always care for you, honeybee." Nina said. "That is one thing that will never change whether you need it or not."

Ephram smiled.

"Monday's the first day of school." Nina said after a pause. "Are you all set?"

"Gosh, do you have to remind me? I'm not looking forward to it, to tell you the truth." Ephram stared at the blades of grass by his shoes.

"Why do you say that?" Nina examined the boy's chalky face.

"I dunno. I guess pressure. I-I don't know if I can handle it."

"Honey, just take it one day at a time. You don't have anything to worry about. Your dad has already spoken with your guidance counselor and teachers. They understand your situation. You won't be buried in a mound of work."

"Oh great." Ephram said unenthusiastically. "That means they're putting me in with the retards."

"Ephram!" Nina wanted to laugh. "It's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm just kidding." He laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you'll get to see your friends." Nina pointed out optimistically.

"Yea, whoop-dee-do." Ephram rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone would miss me."

"That's not true. What about your friend Amy? I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Ephram shrugged and turned his attention to the green flip flops that Nina was wearing. She had a nice, clean pedicure. Her toenails were a glossy shade of powder pink – very girlish.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Nina said in comfort. "It's natural to be a little nervous." She ruffled his hair. "I hope you don't see the first day of school as doom's day. It won't be as bad as you think. On the plus side, you have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to enjoy."

"I guess so." Ephram said as he attempted to fix his hair back into place. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Aw, please don't be so gloomy. The school day is only roughly six hours out of the day. I'm sure you can survive it. Look, if things get too hard to handle and you need to hear a reassuring voice, you have my number. You can give me a call anytime for anything – even if it's just to say hi." Nina offered.

"Really?" The boy looked up.

"Yes, really." Nina met his eyes. His big sparkling eyes made up for his ashy complexion. Nina was still concerned about the boy's paleness. She made a mental note to talk to Andy about this little problem.

Nina realized that Ephram refused to play ball with Delia and Sam not because he didn't want to, but because he lacked the energy to be active. He felt that sitting in the shade and reading was a better activity. And when he got tired enough, he would go inside and take a nap before his father returned from his trip.

Her conversations distracted Ephram from his anime books. But that was ok because he could read those books any time. Spending a nice quiet moment talking to Nina was better. He liked talking to Nina. And when there was a pause in dialog, they watched Delia and Sam run around on the lawn playing kick ball. After a good amount of time had passed, Nina disappeared into the house and brought out lemonade and store-bought cupcakes. They happily ate the snack under the patio umbrella then the small children continued playing until dusk.

Ephram sat on the canopy swing and listened to his iPod while keeping an eye on the kids. Nina went inside to prepare dinner. Before long, Ephram could smell the deep, spicy aroma of cooked beef permeating through the screen door. He sniffed the air hungrily and smiled. He loved Nina's cooking. It was so easy to get used to and always tasted good.

Nina called the children into the house once dinner was just about ready. Delia and Sam went to wash up and set the table. Nina set down the main course. It was a platter of braised beef sliced into thin slivers drenched in its natural juices. She brought out the stir-fried vegetables next. Ephram watched the swirls of steam rise upward from the food. For some reason, the food seemed extra enticing when they ate at Nina's house.

The call came right before 7 pm. Andy was stuck in traffic on the highway. Apparently, there was some accident in the road ahead that was backing up traffic for several miles. He told them to start eating without him. He should be "home" soon.

Ephram was disappointed at the news and told Nina he would save his dinner so he could eat it with his dad. In suggesting this, Ephram started a trend. Delia also opposed to eating if her brother wasn't going to eat too. In turn, Sam also refused to eat if nobody else was eating. This was an interesting situation that never happened before.

After a lot of reasoning, ordering, bargaining, and pleading, Nina finally got Delia and Sam to eat with her. The delicious smells wafting from the hot food was all too tempting. And the younger children were quite hungry. Nina eased the guilt trip by telling them that everyone would have dessert together.

Ephram excused himself from the dinner table. He mentioned that he was tired and wanted to take a nap on the living room couch. Nina watched him carefully. Meanwhile, Nina set aside a nice big helping of beef and vegetables for Andy and Ephram.

Andy finally arrived a little after 9 pm. Nina opened the front door when she heard Andy's car pull up in her driveway. She greeted him with a short kiss on the lips, which was an unexpected and nice surprise for Andy.

"Sorry I'm late." Andy said as he stepped into the house. "Traffic was murder. I hope you guys ate already."

"We did. But Ephram hasn't eaten yet. He had his heart set on waiting for you." Nina followed him into the dining room after she closed the front door.

"Oh?" Andy said.

"Yea, he's napping on the couch." She nodded to the living room. "The other kids are playing upstairs. I'll heat up your dinner."

"Hmm, I'm starving. What'd you make?" Andy said. He hovered behind her trying to get a glimpse of what was in the broiler. "Mmm, looks delicious." Andy commented happily when he saw the braised beef. Satisfied, he left Nina's side and pulled open the refrigerator door.

"This will only take a few minutes." Nina said.

Andy scanned the shelves in the fridge and selected a can of Coke. He would've preferred the cold beer beside it but he decided to go with the soda. They spoke casually about the events of the day. Nina told him about the bloody tissues, Ephram's frequent nosebleeds, and the pasty complexion. Andy listened attentively. He admitted that Ephram's face seemed paler than usual the last few days. But he didn't make it a reason for concern because the boy had energy. Andy wasn't aware that Ephram was keeping the nosebleeds a secret. Nina had another set of worries.

"Do you think Ephram is ready to go back to school? I mean, is he really healthy enough to do all that?" Nina asked. She was facing the stove occasionally stirring the contents in the heated pan with a spatula.

"I thought he was." Andy replied. He leaned against the counter and drank right out of the can.

"It's just that he's so fragile. I don't know if he's ready to be mixed in with the rest of the kids in his school." She said protectively.

Andy put the Coke can on the counter. He stepped behind Nina and slid his arms around her waist and kissed her on the nape of the neck. "I know you have a good heart and you care so much about him." He said into her ear.

"I wonder if he's emotionally stable enough. After all he's been through, is he really ready for all that pressure and stress to build on his mind and body so soon?" Nina said. "I would much prefer him to have a private tutor for a while."

"I know. I have been giving that some thought too. But I figured he wouldn't like it very much if he was stuck in the house all day, cut off from society. I couldn't do that to my boy. He needs to be around kids his age and to be with people – whether they're nice or obnoxious. It'll be tough in the beginning but it's what he needs. You can't keep him in a glass bubble just so he won't get hurt." Andy said. He squeezed Nina tighter and gave her another kiss under her chin.

"A glass bubble sounds good." She replied with a laugh. "I always feel like I want to be there to protect him all the time. I know kids can seem cruel without really meaning to be. I'm afraid Ephram might not know how to handle it. He just looks so vulnerable now that he makes for an easy target to be picked on. I don't know, Andy. I'm not ready to throw Ephram back to the wolves just yet. He'll be eaten alive." She added.

"You make it sound like the other kids at school are vicious beasts." Andy laughed lightly. "Wasn't it you that said the people in Everwood are good people?"

"I know what I said. You don't have to remind me." She sounded offended and then softened up. "I don't mean to be a hypocrite, but Ephram's a really fragile boy. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be so worried. After the suicide attempt and then the shattered knee cap - Andy, he's so tortured. What if someone says something to him at school? What if he snaps again?"

"He'll do fine." Andy said. He sneaked another kiss on her hair.

"Well, somebody's seems to be in a good mood today." She joked at Andy's playfulness. "Why don't you make yourself useful and wake Ephram up? Your dinner is just about ready."

"Your wish is my command, hot stuff." Andy kidded. He gave Nina another kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

In the semi-dimness of the living room, Andy found his way over to where his son was stretched out on the couch. The boy was lying on his back. He looked so peaceful and comfortable. Andy walked around to the front of the couch and kneeled down before the sleeping boy. He watched Ephram sleep for a minute.

It was unusual for Ephram to become attached to anyone - especially his father of all people. All the years of paternal neglect made the boy grow unbelievably close to his mother. His mother's love ultimately made up for his father's absence. She was his savior and hero. But she died and left him all alone. He felt cold, unloved, and rejected. He was hurting so much. Losing a parent had been the most devastating tragedy in Ephram's life. He refused to get close to anyone again. At least he wouldn't feel so much hurt when they exit his life.

In the past, Ephram has never been known to hold up his dinner just so he could eat with his father. Nina thought it was rather sweet that Ephram made such a request that night. It was unexpected but nonetheless, really sweet. Nina wanted the relationship between father and son to grow. It showed that the boy was forming an attachment to his father. Andy was aware of this little change in his son's behavior lately. Although Ephram appeared to be indifferent about Andy having to be away "on business" that day, he could tell that the boy was slightly bothered by it.

Mr. Tough Guy Ephram couldn't admit that he wanted to spend the Saturday with his father and persuade him not to make that business trip. But he couldn't do that. No, he was WAY too mature. As funny and ironic as it sounds, he couldn't reveal the fact that he actually enjoyed hanging out with his dad. That would be almost uncool. But secretly, he felt a bond forming with his father. And Andy, too, felt a bond forming with his son. He promised himself that he would try not to make too many business trips in the future.

Andy put his palm gently on the top of Ephram's head and smoothed the sweet boy's hair. Ephram stirred and grumbled something incoherently. His eyes fluttered open and he saw his father smiling at him.

"Dad! You're home." Ephram sounded like as if he was surprised that he came back at all.

"I heard you were waiting for me." Andy was still stroking his son's hair lightly. "Are ya hungry?"

Ephram nodded. He sat up and blinked sleepily. Andy had to laugh because Ephram looked like a drowsy little puppy that had been caught sleeping on the owner's bed.

"Good, 'cause I'm starved too. Let's go eat." Andy patted Ephram on the knee.

Andy and Ephram sat facing each other at the dining room table. Nina brought them the food and took a seat next to Andy. There was complete silence for the first ten minutes because the two hungry boys were busy stuffing their faces with food. The only sound that came out of their mouths between bites was "mmm." They savagely devoured their meal like they had just been released from prison. Nina watched them contently.

"This stuff is really good, Nina." Ephram finally said after gulping down some iced tea.

"I think everything tastes better when you're hungry." Nina said.

"No really, this stuff is REALLY good." Andy said with his mouth full. "I don't think I've ever tasted such amazing beef."

"Well, there's more in the pan if you guys want seconds." Nina offered and the guys gladly accepted. "I'll bring it over. Ephram, finish your vegetables." She demanded before getting up to go the kitchen. Ephram grimaced. He stabbed a bunch of string beans with his fork and crammed it into his mouth. Nina smiled in satisfaction and walked to the kitchen. Anything to please Nina.

"Gosh Ephram, you never eat your veggies when I ask you to." Andy said in a joking tone. Ephram shrugged and continued chewing. "So, how have you been today?" Andy asked.

"Fine."

"Anything happened that I should know about?" Andy pursued after another bite of his food.

"Nothing. It was a pretty quiet day." Ephram said nonchalantly as he dipped a piece of bread into the remaining gravy on his plate.

"You sure?" Andy paused to give Ephram a chance to change his mind. Andy's stare made Ephram uncomfortable.

The boy smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, except for the nosebleed." He then stuffed the soggy bread into his mouth.

"How long has this been going on?" Andy said in a low tone.

"I don't remember." Ephram replied. He ripped another piece of bread and dipped it into the gravy.

"You don't remember?" Andy said exasperatedly.

"It doesn't happen every hour of the day. Heck, it doesn't even happen every day. It just comes and goes." Ephram took a generous bite out of the bread and licked some sauce that dripped on his fingers. "I don't know why you're trippin' dad. It's just a nosebleed. Everyone has them. I ain't gonna die from a little bloody nose."

"No, but there's a reason why you are having it so frequently and heavily. It's not normal." Andy said.

"Nina told you, didn't she? Every time I tell her something, she goes and tells you. Is she, like your spy or something?" The boy said while chewing on the bread.

"Ephram, when it has to do with your health, I have a right to know. Nina tells me these things only because she cares so much about you."

The boy stared at the remaining vegetables on his plate. He poked at it with his fork. Ephram had no excuse for not telling his father his problems. He couldn't help it if he wasn't the complaining type. He often had a habit of keeping things to himself.

"You know I love you." Andy said with a gentle tone. "You have to tell me what's going on – even if it turns out to be nothing at all. Something you may think is unimportant can be very important. I just want you to be ok."

"I know, dad." Ephram murmured.

"Now, finish those vegetables." Andy suggested. His tone of voice was so tender and affectionate that Ephram found it difficult to object to his father's request.

Ephram quietly finished all his vegetables by the time Nina returned with a second helping of braised beef. Nina forked a generous portion of beef onto Ephram's plate. The boy needed plenty of nutritious food. He needed nourishment to get the color back in his cheeks and protein to help produce more blood to make up for the amount he lost. There was no reason for alarm as long as Ephram had a normal teenaged appetite. And Ephram did not appear to be lacking in that category. Nina was quite pleased.

All it took was one little episode to make the blood pressure rise again. Ephram had a habit of keeping his father on his toes without purposely meaning to. But then again, blood generally has an unnerving effect on people. It happened later that same night after the Browns had retired back to their home. Everyone had gone to bed.

The night sky was black as soot and the house grew deathly still. Ephram was sleeping soundly in his bed. His blanket ended up on the floor as usual. He slept on his left side. Sleeping on his left side or on his back was more convenient since his bulky knee brace on his left knee often became a hindrance. On a full and satisfied stomach, Ephram could've slept comfortably all through morning. But something woke him from his slumber.

There was something wet on his upper lip. Still battling drowsiness, Ephram lazily wiped his nose with the back of his hands. He did this several times before he actually got up. It didn't feel like mucus. It wasn't thick and sticky enough to be mucus but it tickled and made his sleep uncomfortable. The wet feeling on his lip kept coming back. He finally switched on the lamp near his bed and became wide awake when he saw a large smear of fresh blood on his white pillowcase. His nose was bleeding again.

Before anymore of the blood could drip onto his shirt and bedding, he frantically grabbed a fist full of tissues from the Kleenex box on the nightstand and held it to his nose. The blood that had seeped underneath his fingernails had dried into a dark – almost black – red. The semi-dried blood smears on the back of his hands and palms were getting sticky. He desperately needed to clean up.

He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom down the hall. He limped as fast as he could while holding his nose with the tissues. Once he entered the bathroom, he flicked on the light switch. The light blinded him and he waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the glare. Ephram tottered to the sink leaving the door wide open. He got rid of the evidence by flushing the soiled tissues down the toilet.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up and saw his ghastly reflection staring back at him through the mirror. He did not expect such a grotesque and horror-movie appearance. His heart pounded for a few seconds. Being scared was not exactly the best thing for Ephram at this moment.

Blood had stained his nose, mouth, chin and part of his cheeks. Black crusty dried blood had clotted around his nostrils. Seeing himself all messed up was a definite eye-opener and woke him up completely. It looked like he'd been in a fight, where he came out being the loser. He looked down at his shirt and noticed a few dotted droplets of blood had absorbed into the fabric. Blood was still coming out of his nose in a slow trickle. He quickly turned on the sink.

Ephram stuck his hands under the cold stream of water flowing from the faucet. A splash of cool water on his face got the mess off quickly. He allowed the water to run at full speed. A blob of pink goo came out of the liquid hand soap dispenser when he pressed the top. It was tough to get the dried blood out from under his nails. The interior of his nostrils were wet again and he sucked it in. The nosebleed has not stopped yet. He needed a tissue.

There was a sudden discomfort in his throat. A forced cough expelled the irritation. He bent over and spat into the sink. Blood appeared in his spit. He watched the saliva mixed with blood slide down the side of the sink to meet the speed of the running water. The blood got diluted into the tap water and funneled down the drain. It was super gross and it freaked him out a little.

"Ephram? What's going on?" Andy's voice came from the doorway of the bathroom. The boy turned around to face his dad.

"Dad!" Ephram sounded surprised. He pinched his nose with the tissues.

"Are you alright?" Andy came forward.

"Nosebleed." The boy's voice was muffled. "Why are you up?"

"Heard running water." Andy said. His bedroom was right next to the bathroom and sound travels.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to be really quiet."

"Nosebleed again, huh?" Andy towered over Ephram. He observed the boy with a keen eye.

"Yea, while I was sleeping." Ephram murmured from under the tissue. "Messy."

He felt something warm in his throat again and coughed. The boy turned to the sink and spit the ball of saliva that was in his mouth. He quickly washed the blood away before his father could catch a glimpse.

"It's a pretty bad one." Ephram referred to his nosebleed. "The blood that's supposed to come out of my nose is coming out my mouth. Totally gross." He caught some water by cupping his hand and rinsed his mouth.

"The ibuprofen you've been taking for your muscle cramps may have something to do with this. It's probably the cause of your nosebleeds. We'll have to take you off the meds." Andy stood behind Ephram, who was bent over the sink.

"You can't do that. I need the pills." The boy said. His muffled voice was barely audible.

"You can't rely on drugs. It seems to be making things worse. The medication is thinning your blood. I know about the muscle cramps and arthritis. I know they're painful. We'll try to think of alternative remedies for it."

Ephram lost his footing when he tried to straighten up. The injured knee had weak moments and it usually took some effort to regain his balance during such times. He grabbed the side of the sink with his free hand to steady himself. Andy mistook this loss of balance for something more serious.

"Hey! Whoa." Andy exclaimed. His reflexes were cat-like. He caught the boy from behind by the waist with both arms and got a firm grip. "Ephram, buddy." He called in a concerned, fatherly tone. Ephram was squirming in his father's arms. The man did not show any intention of releasing his hold.

"I'm fine dad. You can let me go now." Ephram said when he got his balance back.

"You better sit down." Andy insisted and half dragged the boy across the bathroom.

"I'm fine, really." The boy held his nose with the tissue.

"Still, sit here for a while." Andy instructed. He pushed Ephram down to a seated position on the ledge of the bathtub. Ephram had no choice but to obey. "How are you?" Andy said as he ran his hands over Ephram's face and forehead to feel for fever or any other abnormality.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Looked to me like you were about to faint. I know what I saw." He turned off the sink.

"I know what it looked like. But I didn't faint. I just lost my balance. My knee got lame on me for a second." The boy explained. "It happens sometimes – when I don't use my crutches."

"You wouldn't lie to me now, would you?" Andy said skeptically. He was leaning against the hamper with his arms crossed staring at Ephram.

"I swear. I'm not lying. You know that my leg is not as strong as it used to be." The boy said honestly.

Andy hardly ever took his son's word for it. Ephram's habit of keeping secrets always caused doubts. Andy was compelled to make judgments based on his own findings. After a quick examination, the kid appeared to be telling the truth.

"Why won't you believe me, dad? I said I feel fine." The boy wiped his nose.

"I worry about you." Andy said. "And because I'm a doctor. I know what's best for you."

They sat there in silence for a while. Ephram pinched his nose and waited for the bleeding to stop. Andy was there to keep his son company.

"Has the nose bleed stopped yet?"

"I think so." Ephram replied.

"Feeling ok?" Andy asked.

"Yea."

"Ready to go back to bed?"

"There's a mess on my pillow." Ephram said. He struggled a little when he tried to get up. Andy gave his boy a hand and boosted him up to a standing position.

"Why don't you sleep in my room?" Andy offered. He wanted to keep a close eye on his son.

"Thanks for the invite. But I think I can manage to sleep without wetting the bed." Ephram laughed at his own joke.

"Ephram, I didn't mean it like that." Andy rolled his eyes. "I thought that since you bled on your pillow, it would be more comfortable for you to sleep in my bed since it's clean. There's plenty of room."

"That's just a nice way of saying I need to be babysat. Aren't you tired of me coming into your bed and taking up your space every time I get a nightmare?" Ephram chuckled.

"Nonsense. That hasn't happened in a long time. You must be sleeping well. I'm glad. And no, I don't mind you crashing on my bed. It's like sleeping next to a really big teddy bear." Andy joked and followed Ephram out the door. He switched off the bathroom light on his way out.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ephram groaned.

"Anyway, I just wanted to watch over you - "

"Aha, I knew there was a catch to it." The boy cut off.

"I want to make sure you'll be ok the rest of the night." Andy said as he guided his son into his room. Ephram didn't refuse. He liked the idea of his father being so protective over him.

Ephram lied down on the bed and let out a relaxed sigh. "Y'know, I've forgotten how unbelievably comfortable your bed is." The boy said and shifted his position on the bed.

"Well, it's just because you're tired." Andy said. He pulled the blanket up and threw it over Ephram's shoulders.

"Maybe. But your mattress is way better than mine. It's softer." Ephram took his arms out placed them over the blanket.

The soft cotton blanket cupped his body like a mold. The bumpy knee brace made his body shape appear abnormal and distorted. He stared at the spot on the blanket where his left knee was located. His brace was plastic, canvas, and Velcro all rolled up into one. He hated it but he needed to rely on it to protect his knee. It was a love-hate relationship all around.

"Are you feeling better?" Andy asked. He was lying on his side facing Ephram.

"I'm ok." Ephram said without looking away from that spot on the blanket.

"It's tough. I know." Andy said.

"Dad? What am I going to do when my knee gets sore or when the arthritis acts up again? I feel like I need something to control the pain." Ephram said softly.

"We gotta cut the drugs for a while. You've been taking way too much of it lately and it's affecting your health. It has to be stopped before things get any worse. The nosebleeds are really scary. Look, I'm not saying never take the pain killers again. I'm not banning you from getting some relief. I'm just recommending that for the next few weeks, we try something – different." Andy replied tenderly. "Maybe hot and cold compresses will help."

Ephram heaved a short sigh. He didn't sound too thrilled about using compresses. There was always a part of him that felt like he "needed" the drugs. Organic remedies weren't strong enough for the pains he had to deal with. He was starting to fear that he was becoming addicted to the drugs he'd been taking. There was an article in some magazine that Ephram remembered reading a long time ago about people who had been injured in the war and grew an addiction to the drugs they were taking for their pain.

He didn't want to be a statistic. But it was so easy to rely on a couple of tiny pills every time something in his body hurt. Medication was what he lived by for the past few months. There was a point where he had a different pill for every type of pain. It scared him even more to think that maybe the overdose on codeine gave him a weakness. He tried not to think about it.

"It'll be ok, Ephram." Andy said.

"Yea." The boy replied. He sounded unsure of himself.

"Yea." Andy said in a firm but amicable tone. Ephram looked at his father. It was dark but he was able to see the outline of his face by the light of the street lamp casting a soft glow through the window. "Knucklehead." Andy teased childishly and poked Ephram playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ephram exclaimed in exaggeration. "What was that for?" He pretended to be annoyed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Nothing. Now, go to sleep." Andy said as he lowered into his side of the bed and pulled the covers up.

There was silence in the room for a short minute.

"Dad?" Ephram called. He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Yea?" Andy replied casually.

"Thanks." Ephram said. One word pretty much said it all. Andy was satisfied and content with his son's genuine gratitude.

"If you have any problems or need anything, don't hesitate to wake me." Andy said.

"Especially when something hurts, right?" Ephram humored.

"For anything at all." Andy replied.

With that piece of reassurance, Ephram snuggled under his blanket and fell asleep. Father and son both slept deeply and peacefully the rest of the night. There were no more nosebleeds for Ephram and no more reasons for Andy to worry. Ephram was right there next to him – safe and sound.

Andy hoped to wake up in the morning to the serene chirping sound of small birds but instead, he woke to the sound of his daughter's distraught and loud voice by his bed side.

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up!" Delia cried as she kneaded her father's shoulder aggressively. "Daddy! Ephram's missing. He's not in his bed. Daddy!"

"What time is it?" Andy groaned tiredly and disregarded Delia's comment. He yawned and blinked his eyes to adjust to the sunlight that had illuminated the room. Still in her cartoon pajamas, Delia appeared to be in distress. Her long frazzled brown hair hung over her shoulders.

"I checked the whole house. He's gone! I went to his room when I woke up and he wasn't there. There's something on his pillow. It looks like blood." Delia sounded frightened and on the verge of tears.

"Delia, hold on." Andy said but got cut off by her frantic nature again.

"I tried to look for him but he's nowhere to be found. Oh Daddy, we have to find him. I don't know where he could've gone. He seemed fine yesterday. We gotta get Nina to help." Delia rambled on top of her little lungs. She tugged Andy's arm with all her might.

The round bundle of blanket next to Andy suddenly moved. Ephram's odd sleeping positions obscured his presence. Somewhere during the course of the night, he sank into the middle of the bed and lay curled up with his body completely hidden under the covers. Andy used to laugh at Ephram because he slept like a worm – all coiled up.

"What's going on?" Ephram grumbled as his head immerged from the edge of the blanket. He was having such a decent sleep and someone was rudely making so much noise to interrupt that sleep.

"Ephram?" Delia gasped. Her face lit up at the sight of her big brother. "Ephram! You're here?" She climbed over her father to reach Ephram.

"What gives? It's still early." Ephram sat up. The back of his hair was sticking up from the way he slept.

"Oh Ephram! You're here!" Delia repeated and threw her arms around Ephram in a hug.

"Well, duh! Where else would I be?" Ephram appeared to be annoyed by the unexpected wake-up call. But he loved being the center of Delia's world.

"You guys are driving me crazy." Andy said humorously as he stretched and shuffled the blanket off him.

"Ephram, I thought you ran away from home." Delia said with her cheek still on the middle of Ephram's shirt. She had a powerful squeeze for an eight-year-old.

"Run away? Why would I run away?" Ephram said.

"I dunno." Delia said.

"I wouldn't run away without telling anyone." The boy said. This was followed by a wholehearted and thunderous laugh from their father. For the first time, he thought Ephram made a humorous joke. It surprised the children.

"A little joke was just what I needed to get the day started." Andy said with a smile. The laughter lingered for a while. "Gosh, that was funny - what Ephram said."

"Dad, it wasn't that funny." Ephram said and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but I thought it was." Andy said mockingly.

"Why are you sleeping in dad's bed?" Delia asked curiously when she finally let go of her brother.

"Well," Ephram began and looked at his father.

"Ephram wasn't feeling very well last night. I told him to sleep here so I can be here for him if he needed anything." Andy explained.

"You were sick?" She looked at Ephram.

"I'm ok now." Ephram reassured. "I didn't know I caused such panic by bunking with dad just one night." He wanted so bad to change the subject. It was embarrassing to let his little sister know that he was sleeping in his dad's bed. It made him look like a wimp.

"I had a horrible dream about you." Delia began. She looked like she had tears in her eyes just talking about it. "There were these aliens. They came in a glowing neon green spaceship. I couldn't see them at all because they looked like shadows. They tried to hurt you and take you away. You kept calling for me but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. And then I woke up. It was so spooky, I needed to see that you were safe and alright." She said.

"That is so X-Files." Ephram added and yawned. "But as you can see, I'm right here. I haven't been abducted by any aliens."

"I went to your room but you weren't in your bed. Then I saw the blood on the pillow. I got scared." Delia said.

"I had a bad nosebleed last night." Ephram explained. "It got all over my pillow and clothes." He pointed to a few spots on his shirt where the blood had dripped from his nose.

"That's gross." Delia commented. "But I'm glad you're ok." She gave Ephram another hug.

"Aw, Del. Come on. What's with all the hugging?" Ephram complained. "You're like a little leech or a really cute tick. I can't seem to get you off me."

"I know what it feels like to almost lose you. And one thing's for sure, it's a horrible feeling. I'm just so happy that you're here. I really thought you were gone and I'd never see you again." Delia had her eyes closed tightly and cheek firmly pressed against Ephram's shirt. She could hear his heart beating.

"Honey," Andy said to Delia. She looked like she was going to cry. "Hey honey, it's ok." He said softly while stroking her back gently. "There's no need to be scared now. Ephram isn't gone. He's right here." Andy turned to Ephram and said, "You're not planning on running away from home any time soon, are you?"

"Hmm, let's see – a nice comfortable bed, TV, video games, internet access, indoor plumbing plus an endless supply of food, versus an empty stomach and a big cardboard box under the bridge -- hmm, tough decision there." Ephram said sarcastically.

"I love you so much, Ephram." Delia whimpered.

"Well, I love you too." Ephram finally said and gave Delia a kiss on the head.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm working up an appetite here. I'm thinking pancakes and maple syrup." Andy said.

Thank goodness for Aunt Jemima pre-made pancake batter. All Andy had to do was pour it onto the skillet and try not to burn them. Of course, it wasn't nearly half as tasty and satisfying as the ones Nina made from-scratch. But it was nonetheless still edible and didn't taste too bad. Ephram and Delia never complained. Having freshly made food was better than having dry cereal with milk. They were so tired of toast and Pop-Tarts for breakfast.

Ephram decided to take a refreshing shower and wash the previous night's chaos away. The hot water ran in full streams and massaged his naked body. In the shower was the only time when he could be completely free of his knee brace. Andy had placed a plastic bath bench in the shower in case Ephram got tired of standing and needed to sit for a second. It came in handy every once in a while, though the boy rarely talked about actually using it. He was embarrassed because it looked like it was made for the elderly.

There were lots of things that embarrassed Ephram. The assisted bathing shortly after being released from the hospital was one of them. During those days, his father helped him dress and shower every day. Andy saw Ephram's skinny naked ass on a daily basis. It wasn't his fault that he had a stick figure for a body shape. That's just how he was. Andy saw it all - the disfigurations, the scars, and old bruises. When Ephram unclothed in front of his father, he often felt like he was revealing his vulnerability. He was not proud of the burn marks and the scars that tainted his body. They were lifetime reminders. He hid his flaws as much as he could.

Ephram hated the way his body looked. He looked like an old ragged doll that had been stitched together using mismatched doll parts. His injured knee was more knobby in appearance than his healthy knee. One would automatically know which knee was the crippled knee in a glance.

His eyes were closed as he allowed the hot water to splash on his temples and forehead. He turned slightly so the full blasts beamed down on his tight shoulders. It felt good. He shifted his weight on his good leg carefully making sure he didn't lose his balance. Ephram wanted to stay there longer and enjoy the hot shower but he knew his family was waiting for him. It took him great effort to make it down the stairs. Thank Goodness there were only twenty steps. It was hard not to count each grueling step everyday when he went up or down the stairs. He changed into a fresh shirt and slipped into an old pair of comfortable jeans.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, the food was on the table. Andy was at the stove flipping additional pancakes and whistling an unidentifiable yet semi-pleasant tune. Ephram limped to his usual chair and took a seat. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and watched Delia munch hungrily on a lopsided pancake.

It was certainly not the worst meal the Brown's ever made, but it was always good enough for sitting down at the table together. Although he never expressed it, Ephram liked the whole idea of a sit-down family meal. He so much wanted his family to be whole again. Sometimes, he wanted it a little too much. But there was always going to be a void at the dinner table – a missing entity. It was something that he would have to learn to accept. His lonely heart ached for completeness.

Breakfast was followed by a lazy and uneventful morning. Andy liked to sit in his favorite chair and read the Sunday papers. Ephram and Delia played video games in the den. Andy could hear their occasional soft laughs and mumbled conversations from the living room. He adjusted his reading glasses and smiled to himself.

Things didn't pick up until around lunch time when Nina and Sam came over. Delia greeted them at the door.

"Mmmm, something smells good in here." Nina said enthusiastically as she made her way into the living room. Sam followed Delia into the house. She always had something new to show him, whether it'd be a new toy or a new gadget or something she made.

"Ephram's cooking us lunch." Andy called from the kitchen. He had a hand towel on his shoulder and appeared to be dicing green peppers. Ephram was at the stove handling a big frying pan.

"What's this?" Nina said in a surprised tone. She went to the kitchen and took a peek over the boy's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I'm making green and red pepper, onion, mushroom, sausage, and cheese omelets." Ephram said. "With the help from my lovely assistant of course." He added smartly and gestured to Andy over at the counter. Andy replied with a laugh.

"Wow Ephram, this is amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook!" She exclaimed while observing the sizzling egg in the pan.

"Oh but I have many hidden talents." Ephram laughed. "Anyway, it's really not that hard to make an omelet. Just throw everything in and boom – instant omelet." He added wistfully. "We're a team. He slices and dices and I fry."

"Aw, that's sweet." Nina marveled. "I've never seen a father and son cooking together. This is so sweet!" She repeated with eyes dancing.

"He makes a pretty decent omelet." Andy said.

"But an omelet is just about the only thing that I know how to make. So, don't expect anything more out of me." Ephram warned.

"And how did you acquire this talent?" Nina asked.

"My mom showed me." The boy replied. "And I paid attention."

There was a pause in conversation. Nina felt the awkwardness. She noticed that every time Ephram mentioned his dead mother, a wave of silence always followed. The boy acted like he was all fine about it but Nina could tell it still affected him to a degree. If there was a weak spot in Ephram's heart, this was it. This was the very cause of Ephram's suicide attempt. He often danced around the subject but it was quite obvious that he was very sensitive about the passing of his mother. Nina saw this and always tried to make things a little better for him.

"Well, it smells wonderful." Nina broke the silence.

"I figured since you always cook for us, it's about time we cooked something for you. It's not going to be half as good as the ones you make, but I hope it'll be ok." Ephram said without looking up. He didn't want Nina to see the hurt lingering on his face with the mention of his dead mother.

"You are such a darling." Nina rattled. "Let me set up the table."

Nina went to the cabinet to get the china. She made her way around the Brown's kitchen like as if it were her own. She knew exactly where everything was kept. She took out the plates and retrieved the silverware from the third drawer to the left of the sink.

"It's such a beautiful day. We should spend sometime outdoors later." Nina said as she laid out the utensils on the dining room table.

"I agree. Do you have somewhere in mind or should we just go to the park?" Andy asked.

"The park sounds fine. I think a bit of sunshine would be good for the kids." Nina went back to the kitchen and got some napkins from the counter top. Andy was now washing the cutting board and other dirty things in the sink.

"Yea. I need to get some sun in me too." Andy said. "I'm way too pale."

"We should have a nice dinner tonight." Nina suggested. "I can fix us something tasty."

"I was thinking of eating out. It's not fair for you to slave over a hot stove."

"Nonsense! I like cooking for you guys. Besides, it's not healthy to eat out all the time. You and the kids need some home cooking." Nina said.

"I love your cooking." Andy complimented. "It's way better than any restaurant. But I know cooking is very complicated and there's so much to do. Just by making these omelets, I get a good picture of the work that's involved - the preparation of ingredients, the actual cooking, and the washing after. I want you to relax."

"It's very nice of you to be thinking of me. But cooking brings me joy – especially when I make it for people who appreciate it." She said as she returned to the kitchen after setting up the napkins.

Ephram had been quietly piling up the cooked omelets onto a large round plate. He seemed to have a lot of patience. His back was facing Nina and Andy. They were not able to see his face. He appeared to be in his own world but his ears caught every word of their conversation.

"Let's ask Ephram." Nina said. "Ephram sweetie, what do you think? Do you want to eat in or eat out for dinner?"

"It's not hard to make lasagna, is it?" Ephram looked up. Who could resist those beautiful sparkling greenish-gray eyes?

"Are you kidding? That's one of the simplest dishes to make." Nina said.

"Hey, as long as you don't mind." Andy said as he hung the dish rag on the hook above the sink.

"I think it's settled. We'll make lasagna for dinner tonight. We'll stop by the supermarket on the way back to get a few things." Nina said.

"If it's no trouble." The boy said with a pleased smile.

"Request already granted, Garfield." Andy teased Ephram. "Here, let me finish up. You can put those things away." He said while taking over the frying pan. It was the last omelet. Andy scooped it up with a spatula and stacked it on the top of the other cooked omelets on the plate.

Ephram limped over to the counter and gathered up the items to put back into their appropriate places. He decided to hit two birds with one stone and grab everything so that he wouldn't have to make two trips back to the counter. He had the extra peppers and onions in one arm and the egg carton in the other. He also grabbed the roll of paper towels and Tupperware on his way to the refrigerator. In doing so, he staggered a little but managed to secure his balance.

"Be careful. Don't carry all that at once. You remember what happened last Thursday, don't you?" Andy warned.

"Sweetie, let me help you." Nina took the egg carton and vegetables from Ephram. "What happened last Thursday?" She asked inquisitively as she opened the refrigerator.

"Ephram tripped and fell. Right there." Andy nodded to a spot on the wood floorboards just beyond the dining room table.

"Da-ad, that was an accident." Ephram said in exasperation. He opened the cabinet and placed the roll of paper towels on the shelf.

"You came down pretty hard on that knee." Andy reminded. It was like as if he couldn't wait to tell Nina everything.

"It wasn't that bad." Ephram said.

"Are you kidding? You were sprawled on the floor breathing in dust for half an hour. You couldn't get up – not even to a seated position. The pain was excruciating. I could tell because you were in tears. You had me so worried that I was ready to take you to the hospital." Andy said. It was so obvious that he was trying to prove his point without knowing that he was getting carried away.

"Oh no!" Nina gasped and looked at Ephram with deep concern.

"It felt like half an hour but was actually just five minutes max." Ephram shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"No. It was half an hour." Andy corrected.

"Sweetie, no wonder you seemed so sore yesterday." Nina said to the youngster. "You didn't say anything again." She scolded and shook her head in disapproval.

"It really wasn't a big issue. I'm clumsy, so I fall down a lot." The boy blurted.

"You have to be more careful. You can do serious damage by falling down like that and I don't want to see you hurt." Nina said in the same motherly tone that Ephram relished. He didn't know if his face was turning red but he felt a warm glow spread across his cheeks. Nina was sweet.

"Fine, I'll try to be more careful next time." Ephram said. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

Nina couldn't be cross at him anymore. The clever boyish grin often won her over. She ruffled his hair and nudged his cheek affectionately. "You're ok now, aren't you?" She said.

"Yeah." Ephram answered.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table? I can take it from here." Nina suggested and dismissed the boy from further duty. Ephram obeyed. He limped slowly toward the dining room table.

"I sure hope he's really ok. That limp looks horrible." Nina said to Andy once Ephram was out of earshot.

"We had to ice his knee. I gave him some pills and it knocked him out completely. He slept like a log that whole night." Andy said.

Nina cast another glance over at Ephram, who had placed his lame leg up to rest on the nearest chair. He didn't seem to notice that they were talking about him.

"Do you know what gets rid of blood stains on fabric?" Andy asked out of the blue.

"Hydrogen peroxide." Nina replied mechanically then gave Andy a more quizzical expression. "Why? Did something happen?"

"He appeared to be handling the drug dose pretty well up until the last few days." Andy looked in a cabinet for a new jar of hot sauce. "I should have cut down on the dosage. I hate seeing him in pain. It breaks my heart."

"He had another nose bleed, didn't he?" Nina said while grabbing the large plate of omelets.

"Last night." Andy nodded. "It looked pretty bad but I cleaned him up. I had him sleep in my bed just so I could keep an eye on him. I kept anticipating something to happen – another nosebleed, a nightmare, a muscle cramp – but luckily nothing happened. He was fine."

"I don't know what to think sometimes. He seems strong and healthy one minute, then weak and fragile the next. He's lucky to have you looking after him." Nina said.

"It really helps to have a doctor in the house." Andy sighed. "So, peroxide works on blood stains, huh? I gotta try that."

Nina walked to the dining room table with the food. Ephram was sitting patiently at the table. The boy proceeded to take his leg off the chair when he saw his father and Nina approaching the table.

"Ephram, it's ok. You can leave it there if you want. We have plenty of chairs." Nina said. The boy obeyed. His leg often felt better when he had it elevated.

Andy went to find Delia and Sam while Nina and Ephram remained at the table. Nina kept herself busy by arranging the items on the table. He could tell she enjoyed her task by the pleasant smile upon her lips. Taking care of the Brown's wasn't a bothersome chore for her. Ephram considered himself to be one lucky duck to have Nina around. She often fussed over him and he gladly allowed it.

Ephram watched and admired his surrogate mother keeping herself busy. His gaze was shortly interrupted by a mass of running feet. Delia and Sam raced to the dining room table in a noisy fashion. They always had a way of making an entrance. Delia had an endless amount of energy and often got distracted by things going on around her. But she never forgot the important stuff. To Ephram, she was as loyal as a German Shepard. Delia plopped down on the empty seat next to Ephram.

Lunch was consumed feverishly. The children had enormous appetites for their growing bodies. Nina complimented Ephram profusely on a job well done. It was the first meal that he had cooked for more than one person. He didn't expect it to be such a hit. Nina had a second helping of Ephram's omelets. He couldn't tell if Nina was doing it just to be polite or if the omelets were actually that good. Her praises kept him blushing all through lunch.

After lunch, Andy loaded everyone into the car and headed to the park. This time, they went to Cascade Park, which was another huge park located 45 miles north of Everwood. There were parks of various sizes all over Everwood. It would take weeks for one to visit every known park in the area.

Cascade Park was slightly smaller in size when compared to the other parks. But still, it was pretty enormous for a park. Ephram heard this one was less crowded as opposed to the other ones they visited. This park was less crowded because of the lack of theme parks and activities within the park. However, there was an abundance of fresh air and nature trails.

In another place in time, Ephram would've favored the park with all the action. But now, putting his situation into consideration, he just wanted some time away from the hubbub and bustle of crowds. The accident changed his life. He couldn't keep up with the rest of the crowd anymore. His injured knee posed an inconvenience and often kept him sadly grounded at the sidelines.

He was rather indifferent about any activity lately. When asked for his opinion on a family outing, he would just shrug and say "Anything is fine." He usually let the others decide for him. Basically, Ephram just tagged along wherever his family went. Whether or not he aimed to have fun was another issue. Andy and Nina sensed Ephram's gloom. They tried to stay away from amusement parks and places that required too much leg-work. They didn't want Ephram to feel left out.

Ephram didn't mind going to Cascade Park. Some peace and calmness wouldn't be so bad for a change. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there besides sit somewhere and watch everyone else have fun. But he didn't complain. Apparently, Nina had it all planned out.

They found a nice spot on the lawn a good distance away from the main path. Andy helped Nina spread a huge picnic blanket on the grass. Delia and Sam were already digging out the playthings from the big tote bag that they brought with them. Among the toys they packed were a Frisbee, a soccer ball, a medium sized bouncing ball, and an old kite. Ephram quietly took a seat on the blanket. He watched the younger children amuse themselves with the outdoor toys. They were trying to decide what to play first.

Ephram missed the careful eye gesture Nina gave Andy signaling him to mind the boy. Andy returned a knowing smile and went to sit down next to Ephram. Nina was then roped into a game of ball toss with the two younger children.

"So, how are you doing?" Andy said casually to Ephram.

"Fine." The boy replied.

"You really impressed Nina with cooking lunch today. She says there is hope for the Brown's yet. At least there is one of us who knows how to cook a meal without setting the kitchen on fire." Andy laughed. "I told her – hey, as long as we have the microwave, we won't starve too badly. She didn't like that response too much. Since when is nuking take-out not considered a meal?" He added humorously.

"She's worried about us being malnourished." Ephram laughed lightly. It was all he had to add to the conversation. There was another pause as they watched Nina scurry after the ball that Delia tossed at her.

"They look like they're having fun." Andy commented as he lay stretched out on the cloth and rested on his elbow.

"Mmm." Ephram said in agreement. It wasn't fair that he couldn't join in on the fun. His eyes went back to his knee brace.

"I had a thought. How about next summer, we take a nice relaxing trip to Alaska? We'll rent an RV, and invite Nina and Sam to come with us. We'll visit Anchorage, Fairbanks and all the towns in between, see glaciers, eat my fill of salmon, ooh – pan for gold. The kids would love that. Drive to Denali – you know, I've always wanted to see Mt. McKinley. We can stay in the mountains a few days and do a bunch of tours. I heard the husky dog kennel is quite popular with the kids. At some point, we can stop by the Trans-Alaska Pipeline. There are tons to do." Andy said. "It'll be fun. What do you say?"

"I don't know, dad. Is that really such a great idea?" Ephram asked skeptically and absentmindedly touched his injured knee with his hand. "It sounds busy. I don't know if – if." His voice trailed off.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked.

"Don't you think I would be slowing everyone down?" Ephram avoided eye contact.

"Ephram, don't be ridiculous. You won't slow us down. We'll be taking our time. That's the whole purpose of an RV. There's no rush. We're going to be on our own schedule." Andy said. "Just because you got a knee problem doesn't mean you should be disqualified from having fun. Besides, by the time next year rolls around, your leg will be stronger and it'll be easier to get around. You'll be ok. We'll take care of each other. It'll be an extended vacation."

"Extended vacation? Exactly how many days are we talking about here?" Ephram asked curiously.

"A couple weeks – maybe a month or two. Who knows – Alaska's pretty big you know. How about we let fate decide?" Andy said casually.

This answer surprised Ephram because his father was never a spur-of-the-moment sort of guy. It wasn't like Andy to do things on a whim. He was the type of man who had just about everything mapped out. He practically ran on a schedule.

"A month or two!" Ephram exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. I've given this trip a lot of thought. The last six months have taught me a great deal. I need to spend more time with my family. Family is the most important thing – everything else comes second." Andy said. "It's time I set an example for my kids. I don't want you guys turning out like me."

"What do you mean, dad? You're a good man and an awesome dad. I'd be lucky if I turn out anything like you."

"You don't really mean that."

"No, I think I do. I mean look, you're successful. You have a very important and professional job. Society needs you. People need you. You have gained everyone's respect. Come on, I've seen how they treated you at the hospital. They admired your work and accomplishments. You were like the king of neurosurgeons or something." Ephram listed. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Ok, remember that song Cat's in the Cradle?" Andy said coolly without breaking a sweat. "You know, it's the one that goes something like – the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, little boy blue and the man in the moon, when you comin' home dad, I don't know when but we'll get together then son, you know we'll have a good time then…" He sang sloppily off key.

"Dad. Please stop." Ephram begged but his father continued to purposely annoy him.

"My son turned ten just the other day. He said, thanks for the ball dad. C'mon let's play. Can you teach me to throw? I said, not today – I got a lot to do. He said that's ok. And he walked away, but his smile never dimmed. Said, I'm gonna be like him-yeah. You know I'm gonna be like him." Andy crooned in a low baritone.

"Oh God dad, will you stop? People are starting to stare at us." Ephram exaggerated like as if it was his worst nightmare.

Andy laughed wholeheartedly and decided to spare his young son further embarrassment. "My point is – I want to be part of your life. Because I put my work before my family, I've missed out on your childhood. I didn't get to see you grow."

"It used to bother me that you weren't around all the time. I was young and immature. And kinda selfish." Ephram added with a single jovial laugh. "But now, I see why all of it was necessary. You had to provide for us. I see it as a heroic sacrifice that you made. And if you're worried about watching me grow, there's still plenty of time for that." Ephram said.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Andy chuckled. "But I don't want you to forget what's important. I hope when you grow up and get married and have kids of your own, you'll remember to prioritize. Family always comes first. Spend time with them and don't make the same mistake I did."

"I won't, dad."

"In a few years, you'll be off to college and I won't get to see you as much. I would like to spend some time with you, while I still have the chance."

"You make it seem like college is on another planet." Ephram said. "You don't have to worry. I know where home is. It will always be here – with you and Delia."

Andy couldn't ask for a prouder moment. To hear those words come out of his boy's mouth was such joy and satisfaction. He knew it was never too late to do something right. He loved his son so much.

"Know that the door is always open for you. Always." Andy said firmly. "I thought a nice family bonding trip to Alaska would be good for all of us. It'll be fun and we'll get to do some father-son things together. You know - make up for lost time. I know you're crazy about Nina and she's crazy about you. So, the trip wouldn't be complete without her and Sam."

"Alright, but what about the clinic?"

"I'll close it for a while. All my patients will be directed to Dr. Abbott's office while I'm out. Seems he won't mind the little extra business. This will be good for Edna too. With the clinic closed, she can finally go on her cross-country motorcycle tour with Irv. They've been talking about it for years – just never came around to actually doing it. A month or two should be good enough for everyone."

"A month or two." Ephram muttered under his breath. "It sounds like an awfully long trip and an expensive one too. Can we afford it?"

"Our budget is my concern only, not yours. It's not something someone your age should be worried about. You're supposed to say – gee, dad, that sounds like fun! When do we leave?" Andy said.

"It's just that after my medical bills, I didn't think we'd have much left." Ephram said sadly. Andy sensed his son's gloom.

"Well, thanks to you and your medical bills, now I'll never be able to buy that million dollar yacht that I've always wanted." Andy joked and tried to make Ephram laugh. But he only got way with an awkward smile from the boy. "Look son, you don't have to feel guilty about it. Everything's been taken care of. We're still financially stable. Hey, I wouldn't be making a suggestion like this if I didn't think we could afford." He laughed.

"I guess it could be fun." Ephram finally said. He offered a tiny smile. "Have you asked Nina yet?"

"No, I wanted to run it by you first."

Ephram was flattered by the respect his father had for him. Since when did anyone care so much about what the teenager wanted? He always considered himself to be minuscule and unimportant. Have things changed? Perhaps, nothing has changed at all. Maybe the reason it felt so unusual was because this was the first time he actually noticed it. The rain cloud hanging over his head often obscured his way of thinking. He WAS important.

Nina approached Andy and Ephram, who was sitting on the blanket. She had a medium-sized blue marble-colored ball in her hands. She huffed tiredly and threw the ball without warning at Andy. Andy, with cat-like reflexes, caught the ball.

"OK Andy, your turn to play with the kids. I'm beat. I need to take a break." Nina panted and plopped down next to Ephram.

Delia and Sam were far away on the grass. They looked like two little grasshoppers. They called excitedly for the ball. Delia kept screaming playfully for her dad. Sam, taking Delia's lead, also started calling Andy "dad."

This didn't surprise Andy at all and Nina didn't mind. Sam was able to differentiate his real dad and his faux dad. They have been through that conversation before. It was hard for Sam not to grow attached to the Brown's. He saw them almost everyday. Andy was just as good a father to Sam as a real father.

"I told them you would take over." Nina said. "See, they're calling you."

"Dad! Dad! C'mon!" The children hollered.

"Mmm, I love hearing the sound of my name being called. It's music to my ears." He said to Nina as he pulled himself up from the picnic blanket. "I'm coming, kids!" Andy called to Delia and Sam.

Nina and Ephram were left alone once again. There was an unusual awkward pause that felt like an eternity.

"They can use a fourth player. You want to join in the fun?" Nina asked Ephram.

"I don't think so. Not today at least. It's not very convenient. Besides, I'm not really in the mood." Ephram excused himself.

"Sweetheart, is something bothering you?" Nina warmed up to the boy.

"It's nothing. I'm just in a rut." Ephram replied. "I know life doesn't stop because of a little problem – like a bum leg. But it's easier said than done. Things aren't what they used to be anymore. I used to think being an outsider was bad. I just never imagined being a handicapped outsider. This is even worse."

"Are you still a little nervous about going back to school tomorrow? If anyone bothers you or gives you a hard time, you just let me know and, I swear, I'll break their necks." She joked. Nina's tender voice made Ephram feel better already. She didn't even have to say another word but he wished her to continue. He wanted to hang onto the conversation.

"I guess I am a little nervous. But not so much because of what people might say or think of me. People are always going to talk behind my back. It's been like that from the beginning. It doesn't bother me that much anymore. I'm immune to it." Ephram stammered.

"Ok, then what's the problem?" Nina hugged her knees.

"I don't know if I can handle everything. I mean, I have school. Then there's homework, then my rehab. And I have to make time for the piano. It's a lot." He said slowly.

Ephram hated to show his weakness but he really doubted himself this time. Somewhere in his gut, he felt he was going to lose. He was tired of fighting. All he wanted was to be normal again. But he was just so tired of trying and not getting far.

"Oh, too many things to do and not enough hours in a day." Nina said. It was definitely easier to pour his feelings out to Nina. She always understood and was gentle about it. There was a degree of sensitivity with her. "You don't have to worry, honeybee. Your father had a long talk with your guidance counselor about your schedule. It's not going to be as long as everyone else's. You'll still take all your core classes but your day ends a few classes early. You are exempt from gym class."

"Thank God for that." Ephram breathed with a heavy sigh of relief.

"You'll be exempt from a few other non-core classes too because your rehab is the most important thing for you right now. It'll be fine, Ephram. You don't have to worry about having enough time for everything. If you don't feel well or feel tired out, you just have to let us know." Nina comforted. "You won't be so swamped with activity that you won't have free time to goof off, if that's what you're afraid of. I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Ephram smiled coyly. She saw right through him. He always felt Nina had certain telepathy with these things. Sometimes, he didn't have to literally say what was on his mind for Nina to understand what he was feeling. It was peculiar and almost scary. He often wondered if she could really read his mind.

Nina pulled the boy close to her and gave him a warm squeeze on the shoulder to let him know that things will be alright. Ephram leaned his head against her shoulder in acceptance of the gesture. It felt so good to be in the hands of someone so true and wonderful.

Andy and the younger children continued playing ball on the grass and occasionally, they would tackle each other and fall into a pile on the grass. Then Andy would transform into the tickle monster. The kids cackled in laughter. Nina watched in delight.

Feeling a little left out and perhaps a little depressed at his current condition, Ephram looked away. He focused his attention on a little grey squirrel that stood by the base of a nearby tree. It was busy nibbling on something. Ephram couldn't see what it was eating because its back was facing him. 'Perhaps a nut or a bug.' Ephram thought.

Nina saw Ephram gazing curiously at the squirrel. She made a comment about how cute it was. Suddenly, she had an idea. She excused herself and told Ephram she would be right back. Ephram figured she had to use the bathroom. But instead, she came back about two minutes later with a bag of peanuts in the shell. She sat down on her heels next to Ephram and handed him the bag of nuts. The squirrel remained by the patch of grass. Its nose dug between the blades of grass in search of anything edible.

The crunch of the bag got the squirrel's attention. It stood up on its hind legs with its back still facing them and turned its fuzzy head towards Ephram. Nina laughed at the little critter's curiosity. The squirrel then turned its whole body around. Nina made a sucking noise with her lips and the squirrel crawled a few paces forward. It hesitated for a second and stopped in its tracks.

Ephram pulled out a nut from the bag and waved it at the squirrel. It was tempted and came a few steps closer. It twitched its ear and stood on his hind legs revealing a soft white chest in a sort of begging appearance. Nina made the sucking noise again and the squirrel turned its attention to her. Apparently, the squirrel responded to this particular sound.

Ephram imitated the sucking noise. The hungry squirrel only dared to venture another several paces closer before it stopped in its tracks again. Ephram tossed a nut in its direction. The squirrel scampered towards the nut and clenched it securely in its jaw. It then ran back to the base of the tree before ravenously indulging in it.

A different squirrel climbed down and shyly poked its little head out from behind the stump of the tree. It surveyed the area with its glassy black eyes. This one, too, responded to the sucking noise. After flipping its bushy gray tail several times, it came hopping forward. Ephram tossed another nut. The timid squirrel crept towards the nut with senses on full alert. It sniffed the shell suspiciously before taking it with its teeth. With the nut in possession, it raced back to safety behind the tree. Ephram couldn't see the squirrel but he could hear it crunching feverishly on the shell.

Several squirrels from neighboring trees came out from hiding and approached the boy. The hunger for sustenance fueled their curiosity for the humans. Nina was delighted at the little furry creatures. Ephram teased the squirrels until they came within inches from the tips of his sneakers before letting them have the nut. The squirrels seemed pretty desperate on filling their empty bellies. After a while, the squirrels got used to the friendly, peanut dispensing boy and ventured closer to him. A few of them decided to eat the nut right in front of him. It was a bold attempt.

"That's right. You don't have to be scared. Humans are your friends. We won't kidnap you and eat you." Ephram spoke to a random squirrel in a joking manner. Hearing Nina's good-natured laugh, he ended up laughing as well. His laugh unnerved the squirrel. It hopped a few paces and continued chewing on the nut.

The sound of Ephram's laughter was very precious to Nina. There was something magical and contagious about the boy's happiness. Through Nina's eyes, Ephram was still a child. She knew better than to treat him like one but she couldn't help it. He was just a boy who wanted to be loved and Nina had so much love to give. She couldn't bear to see him filled with mental or physical torture. Ephram needed a mother's care.

She raked him into her arms for a hug. A kiss was planted on the side of the boy's head. All the while, Ephram did not complain. He smiled and greedily accepted the hug and kiss. He liked the way Nina smelled. It was a light floral scent – maybe it was jasmine – Ephram couldn't tell.

Nina wanted to cradle Ephram in her arms and cover him with kisses. She wanted him to know that he was loved more than he could ever imagine. She took Ephram under her wing and treated him like as if he were one of her own. Among other things, she worried about his nutrition and not eating enough.

It was a sense of sympathy and compassion that drew her to the boy. She had never met anyone who had such a pathetic, troubled life. The boy was robbed of the one constant flicker of hope in his life. It made Nina all the more attracted to this morsel of misery. She wanted to make up for his loss.

The boy's suicide attempt broke her heart. Watching Ephram fight for his life at the hospital after the accident at the lake house was more than she could handle. Seeing Ephram's smile right then made up for everything. All was forgiven.

Ephram hadn't thought about suicide in a while. He was so preoccupied lately that his brain hadn't had the time to go back to that darkness. Thanks to his family and Nina, he felt more love in the last couple weeks then he had in a long time. The conversations and activities he shared with his father were priceless. Andy was trying real hard to make a difference and it showed. He was a family man now. Ephram knew he could always count on dear old dad for anything. Nina was another key person in his life right now. She understood him when nobody else could. They had a special bond. Their rough history with suicide was the foundation for that bond. It was safe and easy to tell Nina his secret feelings. She always had the right words for him.

Ephram was lucky. His family prevented him from becoming a statistic. They saved him from himself. The emptiness of his heart was slowing being replaced by love and hope. Ephram was looking forward to the Brown-Feeney Alaska vacation next summer. Although he didn't show it, he was quite excited. At the present time, they were separated by houses. In the RV, they'll be separated by bunks. They were going to be real close. It's like the Brown's and the Feeney's living under the same roof for a month or two. Ephram wondered what it would be like to have a full-time mother again.

Life wasn't so bad after all. Ephram had toiled the darkness. In the beginning, he was so caught up in his grief that he blocked out life. His loss was too great and his fragile heart couldn't take it. Picking up the pieces was hard. He felt did not deserve to be happy.

No one recognized the bond that he had with his mother. No one knew just how close they were. No one understood. His mother was the flame on a candle. She was the fire that warmed his heart and made all the bad things go away. The flame was blown out before Ephram could stand firmly on his own two feet. The one person whom he could turn to for comfort was gone. The tragedy blinded him with sorrow and pain. The feelings were intense and out of control. He snapped. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to die.

But somewhere in that darkness, there was a light. He'd forgotten that there were people around him. He had a loving father and a loyal sister - and now, a caring, motherly neighbor. It took a while for Ephram to come to the realization that these people tried to reach out to him. They threw him the life preserver but it was Ephram who neglected to take hold of it. He allowed himself to be drowned in the sea of misery. It was he who refused to be reachable. He somehow convinced himself that there was no hope. He'd given up on life. Life was suffocating him.

For the first time in his life since his mother died, Ephram was able to breathe. He was able to understand how important his life meant to his family and to Nina. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for him. Everyone knew he was having difficult times and they were there to support him. All he needed to do was reach out.

He never walked alone.

The End

Author's Note: I know it took a millennium to post this. There have been too many things going on lately. But good news is that I finally concluded this story! I'm not sure if this needs a sequel…if there was one, I would make Ephram come down with something terrible that includes lots of the 3 P's (Pain, Puking, and Passing out). I don't know - what do you think?


End file.
